The Story of Erin
by Yodes
Summary: Erin had finally got her life sorted out. Then she got sucked into a whole different world... literally. One girl's fight to stay alive. Completed
1. To Be Free REWRITTEN

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Dark Angel- yada, yada, yada- you know the drill. I'm not making money from this and I'm broke, so please don't sue me. The only thing that belongs to me is the character that I created (Erin) and her story etc. If you want to borrow my character for fan fiction- please email me and have proof ready. I've had several people lie to me in the past just to find out what's going to happen before it gets written and posted. L

………………………………...

**__**

A/N: Okay people, this is my first ever Dark Angel story so please be gentle. This is also a romance but that develops later on. There will be violence, mentions of rape, bad language, one liners and erm, other suggestions. wiggles eyebrows Still want to read I?

Also, the story is about Erin and doesn't focus on Dark Angel being a television show.

Please don't be scared off by the number of chapters- not all of them are long, and I've been told that the story is easy to get into. I apologise for any mistakes in spelling etc, they're most likely typos. Also, I think you guys should know that I'm British, therefore if some of the characters begin to sound less… American than usual, it's just 'cause my Britishness is beginning to show through. shrugs Sorry.

………………………………...

**__**

A/N 2: This story is undergoing a rewrite before the sequel 'The Wisdom Of War' is posted. This is because after I reread it, I was disappointed with many chapters and the typos were beginning to really annoy me. If you've printed the story off like I know many of you have done- I apologise. When each of the chapters have been rewritten, there will be bits added etc, and because of this, the title of each chapter will have REWRITTEN next to it. Again, I apologise for any inconvenience.

………………………………...

****

Summary: What happens when Erin- a girl with a not so happy past, gets sucked into her favourite TV show and figures out she has something to do with the Coming? Will she ever get home? Or will White get to her first? Get ready for one hell of a ride…

Characters: Lots of 'em- you'll have to read to find out.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Includes mentions from the book 'Before The Dawn' but does not include anything from the other two Dark Angel books.

Warning: This story is not for Logan lovers and it isn't a Max/ Alec fic (sadly.) However, there will be an Alec pairing as well as a pairing for Max later on in the story.

………………………………...

****

The Story Of Erin

By Yodes

………………………………...

****

Chapter 1: To Be Free

………………………………...

**__**

'You don't have to tell me to be afraid. I'm already there'

- Max (Red)

………………………………...

**__**

'I can't find the rhyme in your reason

I've lost sense of time and all season

I feel I've been beaten down

By the words of men who have no grounds'

- Creed (What If)

………………………………...

**__**

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Erin, who went on a grand adventure…"

………………………………...

****

Seattle, Washington 2021:

"It has been two weeks since the beginning of the transgenic stand-off with police here in Seattle. Crosses of burning wood burn day and night outside the fence, put there by the crowds gathered outside as a symbol of their hatred." The news reporter gazed solemnly into the camera lens, just as she had done since the start of the situation. "No one has spoken to these creature or heard their demands, an it's estimated that there are several hundred of them within the 20 block area known as Terminal City. Their leader, known as 452 or Max, has not been seen and the bounty on her head has risen to $50,000. The only transgenics to be witnessed are the armed sentries keeping watch…"

There was silence in the headquarters of Terminal City as everyone stared between Max and the television screen.

"$50, 000?" Alec was the first to speak up as usual, "Raise your hand if you wanna hand in Max now?"

Barring Original Cindy, Logan and Joshua, everyone raised their hands.

With a scowl at their smirks, Max smacked Alec upside the head with enough force to make the others wince.

"Okay, okay" Alec shrugged, mock wincing and rubbing the back of his head. He met Max's eyes innocently, "We'll wait to see if it gets any higher, 'kay?"

He got another smack to the head in reply and the hustle and bustle of headquarters soon started up again as the television was turned down but not off.

"Right, back to business." The playful scowl on Max's face disappeared as if it were never there, and with the usual brisk attitude returning, her friends' moods plummeted.

Alec sighed inwardly. He had been trying to cheer her up as usual, if only for a minute. She was letting the whole situation get to her far too much. She was a SIC not a CO, and she wasn't used to leading others like this. She hadn't come close to leading this kind of operation before and what training she did have was given to her when she was 9 years old. After the age of about 12, training was upped radically, the X5s were expected to absorb even more information, more difficult and more advanced than that which they'd been previously expected to learn.

As Alec leant against a table, his eyes travelled around his friends faces.

Cindy and Sketchy were still here. They had refused to leave for the time being, staying instead to help out anyway they could. Cindy tended to gravitate towards the women (naturally), acting as an unofficial counsellor and all around agony aunt for many of the soldiers. While Sketchy tended to act as a gofer boy, passing along messages, doing whatever job was needed of him, and, of course, acting as entertainment for many of the soldiers in Terminal City. Overall, it was safe to say that as morale officers, and well, examples of 'good Ordinaries', both of his friends were liked in TC.

Alec's eyes fell on Logan Cale at that moment to see the older man glaring at him from behind his glasses. It was also safe to say that the cyber journalist was not like in Transgenic Central. Logan hated Alec for his ability to make Max smile, he hated that he tended to make jokes- even in tense situations, and he hated the fact that he wasn't considered a leader in TC. As usual, Alec ignored him. The man was getting on everyone's nerves lately.

Alec turned to look at Joshua, the first ever transgenic, dog-man and well, artist of Terminal City. Joshua was the guy new arrivals got introduced to before going around the chain of command. He got them set up in different areas of Terminal City, explained things and acted as a friendly face for the weary. He could be found all over the city acting as a babysitter, organising rations or simply painting on rooftops as Alec had discovered several times. Yep, Alec was proud of the big guy. He was turning into quiet the transgenic.

Next, Alec glanced at Mole and Dix.

Mole. Ah, what could be said of Mole? Well, for one, he was a giant walking talking lizard designed for desert warfare. He was continually smoking stinking cigars and making wisecracks about X5s as well as being an overall pain in the ass. Alec liked the guy, even if he was far too fond of shooting things. Mole tended to deal with the anomalies and their problems, acting as a liaison between Max and the other ordinary looking freaks.

Then there was Dix. It was hard to say what Dix had designed to look like, with his monocle over one eye and weird mashed up head. He was shy- most of the time, but a whiz at computers, electronics and surveillance. Definitely a big help in TC.

Alec swung his eyes back to the boss-lady as he chewed his lip. This leadership thing was getting to Max whether she admitted it or not. It wasn't obvious to the other transgenics- they didn't know her as well, but it was blatantly obvious to him.

Max approached Dix as he sat at a computer terminal and desk that was covered in papers. "Do we have an estimate on the number of transgenics in TC yet?"

Their kind were constantly trickling passed the fence, looking to rejoin their units and mingle with their own kind. Despite being a loner, Alec could relate.

Dix looked through the stacks of papers and spoke in his usual nervous voice, "Yeah, all together there's an estimated 400 of us- mostly X series. There's an estimated 50 or so pregnant females who should be giving birth at pretty much any time."

"Okay…" Max smiled encouragingly at him, "Now, we need a more specified list. I want a list of all types of anomalies and X series. I want to know what they are, what they can do, what they specialize in, their ranks, units, ages and names. If White makes a move against us, we need to be prepared."

"Already on it" Dix gave her a grin and was rewarded with a pleased smile in return.

"Also, if anyone doesn't have a name, they should get one quick and have the list updated. I don't want anyone going around with designations- this isn't Manticore. I'll need two copies of this list. One will go in my office, the other" Max gestured to a large grey looking brick wall, "will go up on that wall. Consider it the new notice board."

"I can help with that as well as the numbers thing" Mole spoke up after taking a long drag from his cigar, "Nothin' else to do in this dump but sit on my ass and see how many ways I can piss you ordinary looking' Xs off." He gave both amused looking X5s a small shrug, "It's so easy. I'm bored already."

Rolling her eyes, Max turned to Alec as he continued to lean against a table with his arms folded. "What's the supply situation?"

Alec pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of his leather jacket, glanced at it and put it away again. "We're okay with the food we have for about a month, but that'll change with the kids, obviously. We'll have to begin serious rationing once the women startt giving birth. 'Cause of the rugrats poppin' out all over the place, we're gonna need diapers and all that crap. We're okay for gas for a few weeks. Water is gonna be a problem in about a month- like the food. We've got enough stuff to burn in the generator so that's not a problem. What _is_ a problem is the weapon situation." Alec folded his arms again as Mole nodded in agreement.

"What about them?" Max looked up from the copy she was making of supplies needed.

"We don't have enough" he shrugged, "not to the ratio of soldiers we have anyway. We've got about a hundred and fifty guns with a very limited supply of ammo- including all the stuff I got from my contacts before this shit happened. They were a bit suspicious so I had to keep the numbers low. We've got squat in the explosives department so if they decided to storm us with the same kind of cult wacko's like at Jam Pony, we're dead."

Max straightened with a frown on her face thinking. "Okay… this is what we need to do… Dix, Mole- I want you to organise a cleanup crew. Get them to put all the flammable stuff they find in rooms or whatever. That'll be our stockpile of fuel for the generator and fires. As soon as they start getting low, inform me. Anything you can find that can be recycles, put in another supply room and stick a list on the door. Anything sharp like wires and stuff- salvage. I want traps made. Put the list of locations up on the main board for everyone to see. I want everyone to memorise this list- we don't need anyone setting them off on accident. Josh, Sketchy- I want you to get the streets named and put into sectors. You know what I mean, Sketch- like we're used to. It'll help us later on."

Sketchy straightened up self-consciously and beamed at Max- glad to be included in her plans.

Max continued, "O.C., I want you to see if you can get a delivery area set up for the mothers, I'll recruit some others to begin setting up an infirmary next to it so make sure it's somewhere near the centre of TC and has lots of space. You also need to check out the female situation. We need to find out when exactly the kids are due, and if and when the rest goes into heat. That could cause problems."

The males smirked and noticing, Cindy glared at them all, "Any perverted comments from any of you and Cindy will put the smack down on y'all, understand? Soldiers or norms, you'll get your asses kicked."

Sketchy and Alec smirked and saluted. Cindy simply huffed in return, too used to their antics to be offended in any way.

"Alec" Max continued as if nothing had been said, "I want you to check out the water pipes."

"What?" Alec stared at her open-mouthed, she couldn't be serious! Could she?

Max smiled sweetly at him, "The sewer situation. That's your job. Then, afterwards, you can work out a training program fro the 6s and 7s. You were a CO and everyone likes you."

They heard a snort from Logan but everyone chose to ignore it.

"And what will you be doing oh great leader?" Alec replied sarcastically, his mood plummeting even further.

"I'll be helping O.C., you aren't exactly suitable for the job" Max gave him a small grin.

That got a smirk from Sketchy and a snort from Cindy as Alec glared at his friend.

"Logan will keep track of the news and try to keep up on the polices' movements."

"I also want everyone to keep an eye out for computer parts- I want to get connected again" Logan spoke up.

Both Alec and Mole turned to glare at him. Logan thought that he had some authority over them. He thought that he was important here in Terminal City. He was wrong. Things had gone downhill since he moved into TC with them. Slowly but surely, everyone had cultivated a huge dislike towards the cyber journalist. Even Max had begun to get annoyed with him- her answers becoming short and clipped every time he attempted to question her on her decisions. Yep, no one really liked Logan Cale in TC. It probably had something to do with the huge stick up his ass.

Max's lighter mood immediately plummeted though Alec knew it was probably only partly due to Logan's comment. "It's important that we get this done and fast. We're sitting ducks here, people, and I don't want anyone else's blood on my hands. Too many people have died already and the war hasn't even really started yet…"

………………………………...

****

The woods, several miles from Seattle:

Erin ran. Foliage suffered as her feet pounded out a relentless rhythm on the mossy earth. Her short dark hair covered her hot sweaty face as her breath came out in puffs of air in front of her as she scanned the trees. Her legs were aching, her lungs burned and her body screamed in protest, but she kept on running through sheer stubbornness… and fear. She had no time to think- only act. This instinct had just saved her life and she wasn't about to give up now. She didn't want to die.

She was sure beyond anything else, that if she stopped she was a dead woman. She wasn't even sure how long she'd been running, but it felt like her heart was ready to explode. She knew it must've been well over an hour.

Darting behind a large tree, she stopped and sagged against it. Her grey combat trousers were covered in bits of bark and leaves, her black sleeveless top was soaked with sweat and her trainers had aged 50 years. If she wasn't so scared and exhausted, Erin would've laughed at the thought. They'd only aged 20 years.

Trying to slow her breathing, silence her gasping and ignore the pounding of her heart in her ears, she froze and listened. The distant sound of dogs barking could be heard and Erin wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She hadn't done that in a long time. Instead, she allowed her eyes to focus on something beyond the trees to her right. A hundred yards away, a road. She looked up at the canopy of green above her and she thanked whatever Gods were listening before she ran towards it, zigzagging through the undergrowth to give the tracking dogs a harder time.

When she got to the edge of the road, she crouched down, making sure that there were no soldiers with guns or dogs keeping a look out for her this far away from where she'd begun this hell ride. There weren't any. What there was, however, was a truck heading straight towards her. It looked like luck had finally decided to improve. She jumped up and ran onto the road, flagging it down. The driver stopped and she ran up to his window.

"Please" she gasped out, knowing that she looked a wreck, "Can you please help me?" She also knew that her English accent might 'open doors' for her, making her seem even more helpless in a different country. It also helped that she looked a lot younger than her actual years.

"I need a life to Seattle- I was robbed!" She looked around her back to the woods with no fake fear, "They took my bike and jacket, and they tried to hurt me!" She forced tears into her eyes and added a lip tremble and whimper for good measure.

The guy looked genuinely concerned for a minute before narrowing his eyes, his hand going to something beside his seat, "You one of those transgenic freak kids?"

"N…no sir" Erin stuttered with large innocent tearful eyes before she turned around and lifted her hair to show her barcode free neck.

The drivers hand drifted back to the wheel as he nodded behind him. "Get in the back, I'll drop you off within city limits" he grunted and rolled up his windo.

Erin nodded, ran to the back of the truck and jumped in. She collapsed against the back of the cab as they began to move.

They drove away quickly, Erin staring at the spot in the tree line she'd left. Just as she expected, in moments, White and several men came bursting out o the trees and stopped in the middle of the road. White's furious eyes found Erin's just before she turned a corner, bestowing upon his a small smile. But it was too late. She was free.

………………………………...

In no time at all, she was standing on a poverty stricken street in Seattle. Erin dusted herself off and ran he fingers through her tangles hair to straighten it. Wandering around, taking in all the sight and smell of it all, she allowed everything to finally sink in. This was Seattle. The Pulse was real. White was real. Transgenics were real. She felt like she was going insane! Erin found herself in an alley and collapsed against a wall. Her body was tired and aching, and the shock was beginning to set in.

Not only had she been sucked into a different reality, she'd been sucked into her favourite TV show- Dark Angel! This was bad. Very bad. She was SO dead.

For some reason, White knew she'd be there in the woods. She'd head the soldiers calling White by his name. She'd heard him telling them to look for a girl- not a transgenic. Erin was scared. She was in a different country with no money, ID and no place to stay.

As it was, she was incredibly lucky that she'd guessed right and the driver was driving into Seattle. For all she knew, she could've been in another part of the country and then she'd be in even more trouble!

Erin suddenly straightened up, gritted her teeth and pushed away from the wall. She could handle this, she had to be or she'd be dead within a week easily. Her mind began to work overtime, thinking about what she could do, what she needed to survive. She was smart, she could do this. She had to do this.

Right, there wouldn't be many jobs for someone who looked as young as her, so she'd have to steal. She'd also have to sleep rough. She shrugged that off, she could handle that. Most people stole in this reality, they had to if they wanted to survive. As for sleeping rough? Definitely not a problem.

Erin considered her options. One, go to the police. Um, no. They'd lock her up in a loony bin- if she was lucky. White would probably find her first. Two…um… what was two? Live in Seattle, forget her family and friends back home and make a life for herself here. There was no chance in hell that was going to happen.

Erin began to think about what she knew about this reality. She was in 2021- everyone here was afraid of transgenics. They were in an economic depression. Another thought struck her. If White was looking for her, then the cult would be looking for her. Maybe she had something to do with the end of the world… situation that was coming. Situation. Yeah, THAT explained in right. Erin rolled her eyes at herself. It wasn't everyday that someone got pulled into a weird blue light and dumped into a different reality.

What Erin needed was food and shelter. She needed a safe place to think and figure things out. A place where White and the other bad guys couldn't get her. What she needed was an option three. What she needed was to go to the place that people feared to go and where the Conclave despised thanks to its occupants. Terminal City. Erin smiled grimly, walked out of the rat infested alley, and into the busy streets. She began to plan…

………………………………...

**__**

AN: For those of you who are rereading this- thanks for giving my story another try. For those of you who are just starting to read this story- sorry for the long note at the beginning. For any of those who would ask the question- how come we don't see how Erin got into the reality of 'Dark Angel'? Well, it's because that gets revealed in the sequel. For those who want to know why there are quotes and lyrics at the beginning of each chapter? Well, those are there because a) I think they fit the mood of the chapter or subject matter within the chapter, or b) I think they're cool quotes.

The reason for the "Once upon a time" bit at the beginning will be revealed later on.


	2. Of Dreams And Reality REWRITTEN

**__**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry to the person wanting nekkid Sketchy (I know who you are dude), that is NOT gonna happen. It's gonna take awhile for Erin to actually meet the crew but it WILL happen I promise you.

Also, you might've guessed that this is not for M/L shippers and though I am a fan of all M/A fiction, this is not gonna be one. Max is going to be with someone else….

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

****

Chapter two: Of Dreams And Reality

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**__**

'Hope is for losers'

Max (Pilot)

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**__**

'That's what war does to you.

Either kills you in one go or destroys

You bit by bit. One way or the other,

It gets to you.

Unless you go back and face the nightmare.

Unless you go back and stand up for your dreams.'

From a book I forgot the title of

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

****

Two days later:

Stealing was pretty easy once you know what to look for and when to strike. After she had managed to get over her guilty conscience, Erin had managed to steal food and water to keep her alive. She'd also 'acquired' a baggy grey sweater and a nice dark blue leather jacket. The owner of the stall had never even seen her. There were some advantages to being short for her age. She was actually 18, or she had been back home. If she counted the year she was in now, she'd be… well, old. She hated maths.

While she was stealing, she'd been learning the plan of the city. Granted, it was only a tiny part of the city, but it was enough. She'd slept in a doorway her first night and it wasn't too bad. At least it hadn't rained. The next night, she's slept in an abandoned building right next to Terminal City. If she looked to her left out of the window on the second floor- she had a clear view of the narrow minded, hate filled crowd. What they were doing pissed her off. All because they didn't understand. On the streets, she'd kept her head down when hoverdrones passed over in case White had connections in the police. He probably did, anyone could have connections in the police if they had the money. They looked pretty cool though- the hoverdrones. She wondered how it felt to surf one like Max had. Then she realized that it would probably scare her shitless and she'd fall off and break her neck. Erin even kept herself looking clean so she didn't stand out in the crowd. She would sneak into bars and cafes to use their running water and wash herself of grime and dirt. Yep, she was adapting pretty well, but all of the time she was running around- her head was spinning. She was in a different reality for crying out loud! She was surprised that her head wasn't doing an exorcist twist. Actually, she was surprised that she wasn't arrested, captured or dead yet. All would be bad.

But at least she was being resourceful. She was staying alive. That was another tick in the plus column. Now knowing that she could survive on the streets without ending up dead she could put her plans into action. She had created a list in her head of what things she would need to get for everyone at TC. She needed to get maps of Seattle, TC and all of the sewers. They were for Max so she could send out parties for food and stuff. She needed to get Logan's computers- they would be at Josh's house somewhere in the suburbs. She also needed to get gas because Max needed it for whatever it was they used gas for. She was also considering getting Cigars for Mole. She would definitely need to gain his trust- he had a thing about Ordinaries. All of these things were of no use to her at all, but she really wanted them to trust her so she could stay with them. The gas would be tricky, she knew that the cops would have a lot of it so she decided to get that last. Do the easy jobs first. She decided to find Joshua's house first so she had warmer shelter for the night. However, when she found the right area, she stopped dead in her tracks. All of the houses looked the same and they went on for miles. This was going to be a long, long day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

****

Terminal City

'Damned sewers!' Alec put his rifle strap over his shoulder so he could reach his bag. 'It's all Max's fault!' he pulled out a piece of paper and a compass. Marking down his position and the fresh water pipe he'd found, he rolled his eyes. He knew she'd given him this job just because he hated the sewers. He also knew that there was no way to get back to her. She was the leader after all. Man, he really wanted to get out of this place. Terminal City was driving him crazy which was definitely bad since the way 49…Ben had ended up. 'Better yet' he thought with a small smile, 'I need to find myself a woman.' Every female in TC was either pregnant, an anomalie, with someone, too young or not interested. It wasn't his fault that he had a bad reputation and they didn't like his attitude. Or maybe it was? Alec put the compass and paper back in his bag. Maybe he should actually settle down with someone? Show Max and Logan how it should be done? Alec snorted at the thought. It'd take one hell of a woman to make him willing to do that. He took a step backwards and winced. There was a suspicious squishing noise that emitted from beneath his left boot. He looked heavenward and cursed under his breath "Damned Maxie!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max and Cindy had long since finished their own task. The delivery room had been set up and the list of females and everything about their state was in the office space that Max had created for herself. Now, Max was on her mattress on the sixth floor of the large parking garage. Though Max didn't need to sleep much thanks to her shark DNA, the whole stress of organising everything was getting to her just like Alec had suspected. She'd had to keep everyone organised and working, she also had to keep their spirits up. Doing that for 400 people wasn't exactly easy. Max hadn't slept at all in a week and a half so now she took the chance. Only one problem- her sleep wasn't exactly restful and her dreams were pretty disturbing…

__

The world was a war zone. Max walked down a street- empty of all life. Buildings were blazing and falling around her. Smoke blocked the moon and stars from view as if it were trying to smother them as well as blocking the chaos from their sight. The dead lay everywhere, lifeless, glassy eyes staring up at her. Some were covered with and lying in their own blood and body parts, while others bore no signs to how they had died. Mothers, children, neighbours…everyone. Just ordinary people- dead. Screams of pain and agony echoed and filled the air, seeming so close but the source was nowhere to be found. Max was looking at their corpses. She covered her ears and yelled along with them as desperation and total grief overwhelmed her. She staggered onward. In the distance, the transgenics' flag, her flag, burned above the rooftops.

'The Coming' Max thought, dropping her hands and blinking against the smoke and decay. She wanted to gag. 'How can I beat them? How can I stop this on my own!' "You are not alone Max" a strangely familiar voice spoke beside her.

There was silence and only the sound of crackling fire meant that time had not stopped. Max spun to her left to see a familiar looking girl with short black hair beside her wearing street clothes. Everything about her was extremely familiar but Max couldn't remember ever seeing her before.

She looked up at Max with bright blue eyes that seemed much too old for her years. "This pain and suffering is a choice made by one. It doesn't have to happen. You CAN beat this." Tears of blood fell from the girls eyes as she looked at Max levelly, "you DON'T have to do this alone."

'Who can help me stop all this?' Max didn't move her lips but her voice echoed around them. In reply, the girl turned and looked in the direction that Max had been heading to. The flag in the background, several hundred people stood. At the front of the army were her friends- Cindy, Sketchy, Alec, Joshua, Mole, Dix- even Gem and Dalton. For some reason Logan was somewhere near the back behind them. Next to her friends stood a group of people that made Max catch her breath. Her brothers and sisters.

Transgenic and human alike stood side by side, the city blazing around them. Even Asha was there next to Logan. They all watched her silently, as if waiting for her to make her move. Max looked back to the teenager by her side.

The girl smiled sadly, "See, you already have family to help you."

'What about you?' Max looked at her curiously, 'who are you?'

Her tears made crimson tracks down her smooth pale skin and Max wanted to hold her for some reason, to brush them away and comfort her like a big sister. The girl was obviously extremely sad. Maybe she had lost someone?

"I am one of two, The Link" she looked down at her own arms.

Only now, Max saw that they were covered in blood. She wondered if the girl was in pain. Max felt wetness on her cheeks and touched them. She was crying tears of blood too and she knew that they were for her, this girl. 'How can I stop this? How can I beat them?'

The girl continued to smile and her voice echoed of sadness. Max realized she was English.

"Choose your battles. You can't always play the hero. You can't always run. Sometimes you just have to step back."

'What do YOU want?' Max thought quietly. The darkness of the night didn't seem to touch them as they stood amongst the chaos.

The light of the flames flickered on their skin and The Link became silent. Screams filled the air once again and Max winced.

The girl's face became void of emotion and she looked at the ground. One word escaped from her lips in a mere whisper, "Trust".

Max regarded the girl by her side, 'That's what you need?'

The girl said nothing.

Slowly, Max held out her hand to her, 'then you have it.'

The girl looked up at her then, her eyes wide. A real smile spread on her face making her look like an angel in the flickering light, for this girl was far from ugly.

She slowly reached out and grasped Max's hand. The screams faded away as they walked towards the army that was Max's family.

Max sat bolt upright and looked around her. "Wow. That was…interesting." She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up to straighten her clothes. It had been so real. She'd felt everything, smelt everything, heard everything. With a sigh, she rubbed sleep from her eyes and began to walk back down to headquarters. Too bad it wasn't true, then maybe, just maybe, she'd have a chance to beat this bitch once and for all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Erin had done it. It had taken her all day with no rest but she'd done it. Luckily, the place was still empty so she went snooping around the house. She'd gotten rid of her exhaustion and jetlag when she'd found her first alley to sleep in. Grabbing a box of biscuits from the kitchen, she went to look around.

In the living room she found Joshua's paintings. They were pretty good in an abstract kind of way. Joshua had taken his paints with him so she decided to bring some of 'father's' books with her for him. He'd like that. She checked out Logan's computer next. It wasn't too hi-tech and she could probably do all of the hacks that he did. Ah, the modern age. Computer classes came in handy for some things and she spent most of her time messing around with computers at college. Besides English and Music, it was one of her best subjects. She'd hated everything else back when she was at school.

Erin packed all of it away next to a couple of Joshua's books. She was gonna need a big bag for all of this. That, or make several trips inside of Terminal City.

Upstairs, she found a thief's lock pick set in a small black case. Probably Alec's. She grinned to herself and put them with the books and computer- they'd be of use to her. Next, she went downstairs to the basement and saw the piano. That made her swallow. Alec had played this piano. Alec! She was actually gonna meet Alec! Absent-mindedly she played a little tune on it. She wasn't gonna let him get to her. No one was. She had already decided that when she got there, she would pretend that she couldn't speak. It was hard- but she'd done it before. This would mean that she didn't have to answer too many questions. Questions would mean more lying. All she wanted was a safe place where White couldn't get to her without great difficulty. Also, if she couldn't speak, she would be less likely to blurt information out that she didn't want them to have. She'd have to think before she communicated with them.

Erin carefully covered up the piano and went back upstairs. Going back into the living room, she checked out Logan's things again. How convenient. There wasn't anything she could use to get a VIP sector pass. That would mean she'd have to sneak in and steal the stuff she needed from the library. Good job she had that lock picking stuff. Smirking and moving to Joshua's big chair, she sat down and closed her eyes. It was amazing how easily she fell into the role of being a thief.


	3. Hopes Release REWRITTEN

**__**

A/N: A bit of planning, a tiny bit of ferret bashing and a bit of Max and Joshua. Hope you guys like it.

………………………………...

****

Chapter 3: Hopes Release

………………………………...

**__**

'You shouldn't leave your window open if you don't want visitors'

-Zack (Blah Blah, Woof Woof)

………………………………...

**__**

'Fear can hold you prisoner, hope can set you free'

-Shawshank Redemption

………………………………...

Max felt like she was going insane. She'd been up for 4 hours and she still couldn't focus! She kept going back to that same dream over and over again. There were too many 'what ifs' running around her brain. What if she'd handled the Jam Pony situation differently? Would they still be here in TC? What if her siblings had seen her on TV? What if they came to help her? What if the end of the world came and went and she was stuck in here? What if the dream was real? What if it was a vision of the future? What if? What if? What if? Damn it! She needed to pay attention!

HQ was the usual hub of activity, people coming and going, looking for jobs to do. Max stared over Logan's shoulder as she reclined in her chair, looking passed the doorway of her office to absentmindedly watch her family and friends move about their business.

They all seemed fine with the situation as it stood right now. So why did she feel so restless? Maybe it was because she was more confined than she was used to- being an 09er meant that she'd had more freedom on the outside obviously. No, that wasn't it. Max felt herself frowning.

Logan stopped mid sentence about how much he needed his computer when Joshua walked through the door.

'Oh yeah, Logan' Max tried to feel guilty about ignoring him but couldn't seem to find the energy to. Instead, she smiled up at Joshua tiredly. "Hey, big fella"

Joshua smiled down at them both.

"Joshua and Sketchy finished with the sectors and street names" he smiled proudly. He was finally part of something good. The fight for freedom.

"That's good, Josh. Put the maps on my table" Max smiled up at him, lowering her feet from the desk littered with papers, to the dusty floor.

"Already done. Sketchy's gone to watch Alec teach. Joshua wants to talk to little fella" Joshua smiled down at his little fella in a 'I know something you don't' kind of way.

"We're kinda in the middle of something here, Josh" Logan sighed in an annoyed 'I'm talking to a child' way.

Joshua was beginning to dislike Logan. Logan treated him like he was incapable and Joshua didn't like that. Logan also thought that he had control over him and everyone else, especially Max. Joshua didn't like that either. He stopped himself from baring his teeth at him.

"It's important" Joshua pulled himself up to his full height which was incredibly high and very imposing, "this can't wait. Computers can." All the guy did was talk about computers.

"Really? Okay, then I'll talk to you later Logan" Max stood up abruptly and left before Logan could say a word.

Joshua couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

Max practically ran out of Headquarters and into the streets of their city. She was itching for something to do besides paperwork. Slowing down, Max thought about how different her life was since coming back from Manticore.

They walked out onto the streets of Terminal City, full of transgenics relaxing or doing their jobs. It was good to see Joshua in the daylight and it was good to be out of her office.

"So what's so important?" Max swung her arms at her sides as they walked together. Transgenics nodded to them as they passed.

"You" Joshua grinned broadly, "I thought that Max looked like she needed rescuing."

Max grinned up at her big friend, "Now Josh, don't tell me you lied?"

He grinned, "Good lie. Max looked bored." His smile disappeared, "Little fella needs to get more sleep, stop worrying so much."

He'd noticed how red her eyes were, how her skin seemed pale and how she seemed to be losing the energetic attitude that she'd started this crusade off with.

"I got shark in my cocktail, you know I don't need to sleep much. And I can't help but worry about everything. This whole situation's my fault!" Max sighed and looked down at her feet, the smile leaving her face.

They stopped walking.

"It's not Max's fault. Everything will be fine. Don't need to worry, we fight good and not give up. This a good thing- freedom for people like me. That's the plan. Max's plan- and everyone agrees with it, our choice. We want to stay- not hide away in the dark." Josh put a huge hand on Max's small shoulder, trying to make her see the truth in his words.

Max sighed again, "I know, I know- Alec keeps sayin' the same thing. But then there's this whole end of the world thing! I even dreamt about it last night!"

Joshua cocked his head to one side, curious, "Tell Joshua about it."

………………………………...

Everything was ready. She'd found a backpack in a cupboard and put the lock pick stuff in it. She'd been practicing using it on all of the doors and windows of the house and Erin had gotten it down so that she could unlock a normal kind of lock in less than 30 seconds. She really didn't need anything else. There was even a mini torch in the set so Erin didn't need to steal one. She figured that Alec kept it in case of emergencies or something, even though he could see perfectly in the dark.

When she'd walked passed the front doors of the library earlier that day, she'd seen through the windows a large board listing each floor and what they contained. The records for construction were on the second floor.

Erin only stopped to grab her jacket and bag and left through the back door, keeping in the shadows and hiding from hoverdrones. It was dark now, probably around 9 or 10 at night, so that wasn't a problem. The library shut at 10:30 and the security cameras wouldn't be on until the security guard locked up. Strange thing that, but it's exactly what happened. She'd watched them do it as she cased the joint. Wow, she was beginning to sound like she was actually used to this stuff. That, or she watched too much TV. It was probably the latter.

Erin picked up her pace and came to the first sector point between her and the library- there were two. She'd forgotten about the sector points. She was gonna be cutting it close. She waited until a car came along and the cops were distracted. There were 2 cops to a sector gate. One to check the sector passes and one to open and close the barrier. Another thing about cops in America- they had guns. She managed to sneak through the fence. The second one was trickier because it was lit up better. Erin solved this problem by entering an apartment building next to the fence. She walked silently through the ground floor corridor and climbed through the window at the end. The idiot cops didn't even see her walk out of the alley. She jogged quickly to the library.

Okay, now this was the tricky part. Erin climbed up the fire escape to the second floor and looked at the window. All that security and some crappy window locks. Erin grinned as she pulled out the torch and lock picking gizmos. This wouldn't be tricky at all, hell, she could probably pick this lock with a paper clip! She slid up the window and climbed in, shutting it behind her. That was when she noticed the weird sensor thing on the inside of the window.

'Shit' Erin looked around her quickly for someplace to hide, 'silent alarm!'

She heard the ding of elevator doors opening and the hurried footsteps of the guard. Erin ducked down below the level of the filing cabinets, once again liking the fact that she was small. She crept away from the window, crouching down as she moved and getting away from the window before the guard came to check it. Half of the huge room was filled with filing cabinets and tables dotted between them. The other half of the room was filled with large bookcases that Erin managed to get to before the guard turned around. The window had already relocked itself when it slid shut. The point of that she had no clue. The thing had locks on either side so you could open it from either side. The wonders of modern security. Apparently, the Pulse effected people's brains as well.

Keeping her eyes on the guard, she crept between the stacks as he began to check the other windows. He then began to check everywhere else, his flashlight flickering over cabinets and shelves. He walked towards the shelves now and Erin made a dive for the cabinets again, ducking under a table and sitting there, listening to him check everywhere. Damn, he had to be a good one. Why did she have to get one that actually gave a shit about his job? Who cared about construction anyway? Obviously the guard didn't care that much because he left once he gave the room a once over with his flashlight.

Erin waited until she heard the elevator doors close before moving. Her trainers making squeaky noises on the floor, she pulled out her mini torch again and began searching for the things she needed. She found the maps for the sewers under S for Sewage And Drainage. Once again, a simple lock picked and the maps were rolled up neatly and put in her backpack. She shut the cabinet and went looking for maps of Seattle. This was in another cabinet further away under C for City Construction. She got maps of the streets and maps for the actual buildings. Now, all she needed was to find maps for Terminal City. This was more difficult thanks to TC being off limits thanks to the whole toxic chemical incident. Thinking about that, Erin looked under T for Toxic, F for Forbidden and N for No Admittance. Finally, she found what she was looking for under C for Contained Chemical Treatment.

She left as quickly as she entered, making sure to close the window after her. Technically, the job had taken her 15 minutes and she'd delayed the guard from putting the cameras on. The whole thing had taken her 1 hour 15 minutes. Erin grinned to herself as she checked the maps back at Joshua's house. She was good.


	4. Hold Me REWRITTEN

**__**

A/N: Okay, just to point out professional and serious voice I do NOT support any form of stealing. It's wrong and should not be done. smirks and on with the next chapter- 'cause there isn't any stealing in this one. tries to look sincere and fails miserably Okay, there IS suggestions that her stealing spree will continue but it's for the transgenics. That's got to be good enough reason right guys? Ah well, this chapter is kinda more about Max and the whole depression thing she's got going on. Who wouldn't be depressed in that situation? Mind you, I wouldn't be THAT depressed- not with Alec there to make me feel better. coughs Um, where was I again?

………………………………...

****

Chapter 4: Hold Me

………………………………...

**__**

'Somebody out there just doesn't want me to be happy'

-Max (Shorties In Love)

………………………………...

**__**

'In my mind

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side'

-Michelle Branch (Something To Sleep To)

………………………………...

'Find Joshua's house. Check. Get Logan's computers. Check. Get Joshua's books. Check. Get maps. Check. That leaves the gas and cigars. Might as well put visit Normal on the list too. See if he wants to give anything for the transgenic cause. I'll do that after the gas has been stolen.' Erin's thoughts were slower today, less hurried.

She'd spent most of the day looking over the maps and watching TV, forcing herself to relax and calm down. If she wasn't careful and began to make abrupt decisions, she could end up making a mistake, resulting in getting caught and getting dead very quickly.

She made it a rule to have at least one lazy day a week. Though she might seem energetic to the casual observer, Erin only did it out of necessity. Normally, she was considered a very chilled kind of person. Back home, it wasn't unusual for people to ask what she was smoking. It was a common occurrence due to the people she hung out with. One friend in particular tended to look a bit stoned most of the time but that was his normal expression. Dylan looked wasted so people assumed she was too. The both of them found it fairly amusing.

Reminded of home, Erin sighed and stood up. She would find a way home if it was the last thing she did in this world. She missed her friends. She missed her family.

Erin forced her mind back on track as she switched the TV off.

Gas. Right, she needed gas. And once again, if she needed to get the gas, necessity dictated that her lazy day was forfeit. She needed to find where the cops kept the stuff they nicked from people. Erin grabbed her jacket, a large backpack and as an afterthought grabbed a bag of pretzels- dinner and lunch of champions. Once again she headed out into the night. Next stop- one of the check points into Seattle.

………………………………...

Max stared blankly ahead of her, the TV on and the noise of headquarters barely seemed to reach her. She was sat in the office that Alec had some willing transgenics clean up. It had two desks facing each other, a large table between them and another battered couch against the wall opposite the door. The walls were covered with lists- supplies needed, supplies they had, jobs that needed to be done, jobs that had been done, lists of what and how much was in the armoury, the transgenic lists… The lists were endless. A TV sat in another corner on top of a cupboard. The office was for Max and Alec. Logan had tried to get Max to let him have the other desk but Alec had told him to shove off in a not so nice way. He was Second in Command and needed it more. Right now, another larger room was being cleaned up – it was going to be a meeting room for all the leaders when they were assigned. Other offices were being cleaned up too- for the other leaders. So far, Mole had one to himself while Joshua and Dix were sharing one. Alec had insisted that Logan wasn't given one because it would mean that the other transgenics would think that she'd put an Ordinary in charge. Max had reluctantly agreed and Logan was furious. That wasn't what was bothering Max though.

Just then, Alec walked in with Logan following a few steps behind. Whenever Alec and Max were together, Logan wouldn't be very far away, like he was trying to keep them from interacting together too much. Logan had already been told that Max and Alec weren't together but he still didn't like them being friends. He was becoming more and more possessive. Even Max hadn't been able to ignore the possessive way he was acting towards her, and the rudeness he directed to her friends- Alec in particular.

To the happiness of everyone, she'd begun to treat him differently, though it was obvious to the few close to her, that Max wasn't even aware she was doing it. Her voice took on a sharpness to it that had only been directed to Alec when he'd first come out of Manticore. Now, he no longer heard it and it was used on the older man. She'd also become abrupt when dealing with Logan, keeping conversations short. She'd also begun to tell him No. This was a very good thing in her friend's eyes. In fact, it was brilliant in their eyes. Logan had no power over them here. There were no Eyes Only missions that required their friend to drop whatever it was she was doing to jump to his bidding. Logan was losing his power over Max, and soon, hopefully, she'd be back to her old self again.

Alec took one look at Max and turned back to Logan, "Come back later" He pushed him back out the door, "Leader business."

"Whatever you have to say to Max can be said in front of me" Logan glared at him.

Alec shrugged calmly, "No. It's nothing to do with you, now get out of my office."

He shoved Logan out and slammed the door in his angry face, locking it for good measure. Wow, that felt good. Too bad he wasn't allowed to hit the man. Alec sighed and turned back to Max who hadn't moved from her desk. In fact, she looked like she hadn't even heard what had just been said. Alec silently walked around her desk and crouched down in front of her chair so he could look up at her lowered face.

"Max?" he spoke quietly. He didn't like it when she was like this. Quiet Max meant she wasn't happy. Unhappy Max was something he didn't like. She'd finally begun to smile more, something both Cindy and Sketch had confirmed happened a lot more before she met Logan. She needed to be happy. Alec was determined to see Max smile more.

Max slowly moved to look up at him "Hmm?" She looked surprised that he was there.

"You okay?" Alec looked up at her, concerned.

Max smile briefly, "I'm fine."

The smile disappeared and Alec rolled his eyes. Standing up, he pulled her up with him and led her to the couch. He sat down, pulling her down next to him.

This wouldn't have been even attempted when he'd first got out of Manticore. But back then, he also didn't really care about anyone but himself then either. Manticore training at its best.

"What's wrong?" He watched as she picked at the edge of her shirt, a troubled expression on her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She murmured and sat back, rubbing her eyes. She even looked physically tired, something that had seemed impossible for Max weeks before. Alec had envied Max's shark DNA for awhile before he really thought about what it meant. It allowed her to be up at all hours with even less sleep than a normal transgenic. However, sleep meant getting away from the world- it was something Alec liked, no, _needed_ to do. However, sleep brought pain. It brought nightmares that were only escapable by staying awake or drinking oneself into a stupor- something almost impossible for a transgenic to do. It was a double-edged sword either way you looked at it.

"Come on" Alec grinned, "Tell Uncle Alec all about it."

Now it was Max's turn to roll her eyes, "Uncle Alec?"

Alec shrugged, "Agony Aunt sounded so unmanly. Don't wanna dent my ego now, do I?"

Max smirked, "No. It's far too fragile."

"Come on, what's wrong Maxie? Logan pissin' you off again? Mole still wanting you to let him shoot hoverdrones?" Alec slung an arm around her shoulders as he relaxed into the battered couch.

Max didn't stiffen like she used to, didn't even bat an eyelid, obvious proof of how far their relationship had developed. Ever since she'd told him about Ben, they'd just gotten closer and closer. Now, he was one of her best friends and she was his. It was so hard to believe, yet not at the same time. Alec was more like Max when she'd lived on the run, before she'd found any of her siblings, before Logan, before Manticore had brought her back.

"It's just everything as usual. Wondering if I made the right decision. I don't even know how to lead. Then there's White. We haven't seen him for a while so you know he's planning something big."

Max closed her eyes briefly, thinking about the dream she'd had. It was always in her mind, though she had no idea why. Maybe it brought all of her doubts and wants up in her mind, made them more obvious. She wanted her family. She wanted answers. She feared the future of the transgenics with her as their leader. She feared that it'd all end with a bloodbath.

"Okay. Listen to me young grasshopper" Alec tried to put on a wise voice but failed miserably, "firstly, it wasn't just your decision- it was everyone else's too, and it is the right one." He practically echoed Joshua's words, making Max frown. Was this some written speech they all had planned?

"Secondly," Alec continued, "you were born to lead. Some people have a natural instinct for it and that's something you've got. If I didn't think you could lead, why would I be here? Why would anyone?" Alec shrugged, "And whatever White's planning? I say bring it on." He cracked his knuckles and grinned down at her, "Sitting around here is making me itch for a bit of action."

Off Max's look he put on a face of scandalized outrage, "Not THAT kind of action!"

Max smiled up at him, knowing that he went out of his way to make her smile. He was growing into quite the humanitarian was Alec. Max surprised them both by giving him a warm hug, "Thanks Alec. You know you're not always a screw up."

"Gee, thanks" Alec replied dryly but smiled anyway. He was actually beginning to believe her.


	5. Making A Difference REWRITTEN

**__**

A/N: For those of you who don't know, flashbacks of what has happened in this story and in Dark Angel etc are shown as normal text but with Flashback before and after them. Dreams and memories of dreams are shown with the same Flashback before and after them but are also in italics.

………………………………...

****

Chapter 5: Making A Difference

………………………………...

**__**

'Tough. I'm gonna have a hot bath. His weed's gonna have to chill. I mean, we stole the power first- it belongs to us.'

-Max (Red)

………………………………...

**__**

'No need to wonder why

Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

-Michelle Branch (You Set Me Free)

………………………………...

Erin had hit jackpot. No doubt about it. Before her stood row after row of what could only be called transgenic heaven, and it had only been protected by two large padlocks and a 15 foot high fence. Piece of cake. Erin looked around her in awe before grinning. Time for a little shopping spree…

__

flashback

Erin sat for hours in the shadow of a building, eyes on the checkpoint before her. Despite the lateness of the hour, it was still pretty busy. People were trying to beat the even busier traffic in the daytime, and were queuing up to leave the city. Some because of the transgenics, some just for business reasons. However, there were only a few people trying to actually enter the city and that was bad for Erin and the reason why she had sat for what seemed like forever, in the freezing cold, trying to make a bag of pretzels last her all night. The pretzels had been finished in 10 minutes.

She suddenly straightened when she saw a beaten up rusty red car pull up to the check point. Its occupants, from what she could make out, didn't look like the sort to be trusted. This was the kind of thing she needed. Just like she thought, when the cops searched the car, they found a couple of guns. If Erin knew anything about guns, she'd call them Semi-automatic but she didn't, so she just called them dangerous. The guys in the car openly bribed the cops and left, leaving the cops with the guns as souvenirs. This was what Erin had been waiting for. Pulling something from the backpack, she settled down to wait a bit more.

A little while later, some other cops came to switch shifts. The two cops took the confiscated goods and left in a car. Erin stood up quickly, wincing as the blood rushed back into her stiff legs.

Erin had already stolen a skateboard from a stoned skater in the skate park (had to have the necessities,) so after running in the shadows to keep up with them, when they stopped at some traffic lights she got on the board which she'd taken from the backpack, grabbed onto the back of the car by the bumper and hung on for dear life. Erin loved to skate back home and she missed her blades and her board like missing an arm. She wasn't what some might call a skater punk or (in Erin's home town) a Greebo- she didn't dress to go with the label. However, thanks to having brothers to hang around with, she considered a board and her blades as necessary transport for short distances.

She grinned as they began to move again. She'd seen this in a movie once and thought it looked cool. It definitely was until she had some close calls with potholes in the road. Keeping down low so it was harder for them to see her, Erin held on tightly as they drove through Seattle- they were heading for the docks. The area was a dump, just like the rest of the city.

A tall chain link fence surrounded the old warehouses that the cops were going to. The place was poorly lit so Erin couldn't tell how many warehouses there actually was within the fence.

When the cops pulled up to the gate to let them in, Erin grabbed her board and ran- looking for another way in. It took her a few minutes but she found one near the waterfront- a large hole in the fence covered with old crates and boxes. Covering the board with some boxes, Erin crept in.

__

End flashback

Erin had seen the cops leave one of the warehouses so she went to have a look in that one first. At first, she couldn't make out what she was seeing. The lighting was poor and shadows covered a lot of the giant room with darkness making it seem eerie and dangerous. Erin swallowed audibly before moving further into the room, keeping a look out for cops and straining her ears for any movement. Eventually, her eyes began to make out what it was she was seeing. She froze as she took in the sight. Her plan had paid off big time. That was why she was now stood looking at what was the equivalent of a supermarket, full of confiscated goods. It was amazing! Row after row of… well, everything! There were TVs, hi-fi systems, computers, clothing, weapons, gas, what looked like drugs, and even food! More precisely sweets.

Grinning like the cat that got the cream, Erin began to look for the things that she came for.

She got two cans of gas, tying them together with some rope she'd found so she could put them over her shoulder. They were pretty heavy but they weren't gonna stop her from getting everything else that she wanted. She found the cigars in the drug section. Erin couldn't help walking into the food section to look for something else to eat. She found some fruit, some cereal, and some tinned stuff which were loaded into the empty bag. Some chocolate and several packs of gum were put in her pockets and several grenades from the weapons section were also put into the large backpack she'd brought with her. Next, she wandered into the clothing section, finding a few pairs of new jeans that looked like they'd fit her, a few tank tops and some underwear. Erin paused to think if there was anything else that she might need. Nope, she couldn't think of anything else she'd need if she planned on making a move the following morning. Still smiling, Erin lifted the backpack and gas onto both shoulders, shrugged to herself as she crept back out being very mindful of the fact that she carried grenades in the bag on one of her shoulders. Whatever helped the cause.

………………………………...

At the same checkpoint that Erin had staked out before, a gang of 8 bikers pulled up to the barrier. All were dressed in denim and black leather, but only some were wearing helmets. When one the cops stopped them at the barrier, the leader- a male wearing a plain black helmet, knocked the guy out with a solid punch to the jaw before the guy could even open his mouth to ask for papers.

A female with fair hair and striking blue eyes, pulled a gun on the second cop before he could pull his own. "Barrier" she barked at him, her voice a deep purr, "now."

The cop nodded dumbly and did as he was told, fumbling with the simple device before finally managing to open it. The woman smiled as the other 7 bikers rode through, and she winked at the cop as they entered the city of Seattle, entering the city limits with the deep roar of motorcycle engines and dust trailing in their wake. Frowning, the woman stopped as if remembering something, turned back to the cop still holding the barrier and punched him in the face. She laughed as he crumpled to the floor, before she drove off to catch up with the others. They had arrived.


	6. Colours Of A Rainbow REWRITTEN

**__**

A/N: Just a bit of pointless musing…

………………………………...

****

Chapter 6: Colours Of A Rainbow

………………………………...

**__**

Max: We need to fan out and search the place top to bottom. Joshua, you take the basement.

Joshua: Joshua in basement. Always the plan

-Max and Joshua (Boo)

………………………………...

**__**

'I was blind

But oh, how you could see

You saw the beauty in everything

Everything and me'

-Michelle Branch (Sweet Misery)

………………………………...

Terminal city and the city it resided in was quite. There were always people up in Terminal City 24 hours a day, but it was at this time- the time before people woke for the day to go to work and go about their lives, that the transgenics could no longer hear the yelling of the protestors or the hustle and bustle of people being given orders in Headquarters.

This was the time of day he liked the best. On a rooftop, watching the sun rise, Joshua stood alone with his paints and canvas, painting. Though he painted a lot at 'father's house', very few had true meaning, except for the ones of Annie, Alec and Max. Now, though he painted less thanks to his new responsibilities in Terminal City, when Joshua did paint, his work had meaning. Right then, he was painting the sunrise. He was painting it for Max to show her that they still had hope- a possible future in this world that hated them so much. Alec had also tried to cheer her up but Max's hope was disappearing all too fast. This was bad, just not for her but for their people. When they saw their leader's hopes disappearing, there's began to disappear also. Their optimism in their situation was beginning to wane, people were getting antsy and beginning to feel trapped in their situation. It was not a good thing for genetically enhanced super soldiers to feel cornered and bored. Things could get… nasty.

Sighing, Joshua stood back and looked at his finished picture. Colours blended and stood out sharply, the subject obvious. The painting was good and it was obvious what it was but there was something missing. Joshua had been working on this painting every morning since they got to Terminal City but he still couldn't think what it was that would finish it off. Joshua looked around him for inspiration and his eyes fell on an X6 Anomalie with too much cat in her cocktail. From what he could tell, she had pointed ears, cat eyes and a tail sticking out of her baggy jeans. What interested him though, was the t-shirt she was wearing, a multicoloured t-shirt. Josh smiled and turned back to his painting. He was going to paint a rainbow…

Focussing on the canvas once more, Joshua let the magic erupt from the end of his paintbrush, watching as the picture grew in multicolour before his eyes . The rainbow took shape above the sunset, seeming to frame the golden ball in a multicoloured border, drawing the eye away from it and to it.

Red for what was happening- the blood being shed. Yellow for the happiness that they craved- their freedom. Pink for the newborn babies- life. Green- Alec trying to be good. And, purple for hope- Max's hope, a nation's hope.

Joshua stood back again and frowned. There was still something missing, something that needed to unite the two pictures of an orange/red sun in an orange/purple sky filled with a giant rainbow. There was something that just wasn't there. He stared at the painting for a minute, pondering what it was that didn't quite work in his picture. What could it be?

The sun had risen higher and sounds began to filter into his consciousness. He'd spent over an hour painting. Realizing the time, he growled as he packed his things away, telling himself that he'd finish it another time. After all, if it worked to cheer Max up, he'd make a larger version for the rest of TC. Everyone needed a little hope in their lives, his people more than many at that moment. He just hoped that they'd be around to regain their hopes again.

………………………………...

On another rooftop, Max stared up at the space needle with longing. She missed her high place where she could go and think high above the world. So, instead, she had to settle for one of the taller buildings in Terminal City. It paled in comparison but it was the best she could do for the time being. There was no way that she was going to risk capture simply because she missed sitting on the needle thinking about how crappy her life was.

Someone cleared their throat quietly behind her and Max smiled without turning round. She'd known Alec was there from the moment he'd climbed up to the roof via the fire escape 5 minutes previously.

Taking her silence as an invitation, he silently moved to sit on the edge of the roof beside her, crossing his legs and looking up at the lightening sky with a thoughtful expression on his face.

They were silent for another couple of minutes- something that up until recently, had been impossible for them to accomplish without bickering and joking around.

"What's up?" Max broke the silence quietly.

"Nothing. Just wanted to think for awhile and I thought I might as well come and join you." Alec continued to watch the sky for a moment as Max resumed the same thing. Slowly, the activity in TC increased.

"Max," Alec turned towards her a perplexed expression on his face, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Max shrugged, not looking away from the sky, enjoying the peacefulness she was feeling for the moment.

"When you were on the run from Lydecker, planning on finding your family and taking down Manticore, did you ever think about what you would do afterwards?"

Max was silent for another moment, thinking Alec's question over carefully. "Yes I did." She turned to look at her best friend with a sad smile on her face, "I'd planned to find a place somewhere where we could live without having to think about running."

"A place where people could accept us" Alec looked away again, "I think that'd be good."

"Yeah," Max went back to looking at the sky, "that would be good."

………………………………...

Somewhere in Seattle, the 8 bikers kitted up with weaponry. They were headed towards Terminal City…


	7. Weakness Gets You Killed REWRITTEN

**__**

A/N: This is where it begins to get interesting…

………………………………...

****

Chapter 7: Weakness Gets You Killed

………………………………...

**__**

Lydecker: You all right?

Logan: **You shot me!**

Lydecker: I told you to duck

-Logan and Lydecker (Designate This)

………………………………...

**__**

'Got a criminal record

I can't cross state lines

First on the bad list

And you're last on mine

Lookin' for a scapegoat

Long past due'

-Nickelback (Where Do I Hide)

………………………………...

The bikers were set up in an apartment a block away from Terminal City and they had paid the landlord for a month. Littered everywhere were empty take-away boxes and weaponry. The bikers were looking through newspapers, TV reports and sorting through guns. It was like they were preparing for war. They had ditched their bikes on orders from their leader but they all still wore leathers and denim.

The leader looked up when 3 females (one from the checkpoint,) and 1 male were let in by one of the other males in the room.

"Report" he ordered, looking back down at a map of the area.

One of the women spoke first. She had long black hair with bright red streaks running through it contrasting with her striking green eyes, "East side secure- it's pretty open and the cops are patrolling the fence." She moved into the little kitchen area to open the fridge and pull out a bottle of beer.

The leader nodded and looked to another woman with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "North side secure- it's not as open but it's enough to bring the cops down on it. Lotta armoured cars and shit." She nodded at the previous woman and was rewarded with a bottle of beer being tossed to her. She caught it deftly, opened it and drank deeply.

Once again, the leader nodded.

"South side secure- no way in and a hell of a lot of protestors" The fair haired woman spoke with a smirk, "got themselves cornered all right." She moved to stand beside him, looking over the table covered with guns.

The leader sighed, "Typical. Always the same- told you before." He deftly dismantled one of the handguns.

One of the males- a big broad guy with grey eyes and dark brown hair that was spiked- the tips dyed blonde, looked up from the TV he was watching as he sprawled on a battered couch, "You should've told us sooner. We knew about everyone else- who lived, who died, but you didn't mention the one we really wanted to know about. That wasn't fair."

"Stop it" said the only other woman who hadn't talked. She continued to clean a gun as she sat at the table, not looking up at the others. She had long black hair tied up in a sleek ponytail and she had dark brown eyes, narrowed on the gun in her hands. She looked Korean. "You're letting your emotions rule your heads" she spoke emotionlessly, "wait until our objectives have been completed before you begin to fight amongst yourselves."

The guy glared, mumbled something and went back to watching the news stations.

"Chill, my friends" said the male that had entered with the women. He was tall, tanned with spiked black hair and dark eyes. "I've found us a possible break in the West side, but I couldn't get close enough to check it out. More importantly, I scored me some new shades because _someone_" he looked pointedly at the blonde woman, "keeps swiping mine."

"Fine!" the blonde rolled her eyes, "Here, take 'em back." She handed him another pair of shades and he put both his new pair and old pair in his pockets with a triumphant grin.

"If I'd known you'd get so emotional over a pair of shades, I wouldn't have taken them." The blonde grinned, "and besides, I stole myself a new pair."

The male glared, "So why the hell did you swipe mine? You're always doin' that!"

They began to bicker and the leader rolled his eyes, "Guys, quit it! We need to stay focused here!"

"I'd say we need to do more than that" said a male by the window, "we got cops coming up the fire escape and some more surrounding the building."

They all turned to look at their leader which was when the door was knocked off of it's hinges and several canisters emitting a yellow gas were thrown into the room with a clatter. The bikers grabbed their weapons just as the gas took effect making them fall to the ground unconscious. Cops piled into the room, armed to the teeth and wearing gas masks. One of them kicked the leader over onto his front.

"Load them into the vans quickly, they'll wake up soon." The cop who had spoken looked down at the leader. There, clear as day on the back of his neck, a barcode was reappearing.

………………………………...

Back at Sandeman's old house, Erin stared at the TV screen, the spoonful of cereal frozen halfway to her mouth that remained open for a moment. Slowly, she lowered it to the table and placed it there carefully. The bowl and spoon were pushed carefully away from her before her head hit the table with an audible thump before repeating the process over and over again.

On the TV screen 2 vans were driven towards the west side of Terminal City, parking near the fence as the crowd began chanting even louder and throwing things over the police's heads, hitting the side of the vans.

"Eight transgenics were apprehended early this morning…" The newswoman was talking but Erin was no longer paying the screen any attention. Instead, she continued to hit her head against the table, swearing with each impact.

"Why did this have to start going wrong!" She wailed.

Transgenics had been captured. She knew, without a doubt that she couldn't leave them there to their fate. Crap. Erin had a very bad feeling, and that bad feeling was telling her that up until now, her life had been going too smoothly in this world, was too simple. That very bad feeling was telling her that all that was about to change. Her life was going to get complicated. Very complicated.

"Ain't that always the way?" Erin muttered to herself. With a sigh, she stopped banging her head on the table and stood up. It was time to get ready. It seemed that her little 'sneak into TC plan' had just turned into a rescue mission.


	8. Just Another Face In The Crowd REWRITTEN

****

A/N: Rubs hands together and grins like a maniac. Time for a little fun.

………………………………...

****

Chapter 8: Just Another Face In The Crowd

………………………………...

'**_Cyril! Action is character. Show me some.' _**

-White (Radar Love)

………………………………...

****

'Now every fool in town would've left by now

I can't replace all the wasted days

The memory of your face- can't help thinkin'

-Matchbox Twenty (Last Beautiful Girl)

………………………………...

"We're so screwed!" growled the blonde woman as she yanked on the set of chains that connected her to the floor, yanking the guy with black hair, and in turn, the woman with fair hair, into her as they were also chained together as they sat on one of two benches welded to the floor in the van. The chain didn't budge and she got an elbow in her gut for the trouble. "I knew everything was going too well!"

"We'll figure something out" said the man as he tried to put his arm around her. The chain was too tight so he tried to grip her hand instead, but this too failed. If anything, this made the woman angrier.

"People are SO gonna pay for this!" The blonde glared out of the bars that acted as windows in the doors. Where the hell did they get these stupid things? The Dark Ages!

"We're gonna be fine" said the other guy in the van with them. His brown eyes scanned the interior as he leant his head against the side of the van, ignoring the fact that it was being used as target practice for the angry mob outside. He tried to reach up to push his dark brown hair from his eyes and let out a sigh of irritation as the chains around his wrists prevented any such movement. "Maybe the others will be able to figure something out?" He asked no one in particular.

"Look to see if we can find anything to pick these locks" replied the fair haired woman as she wiggled about on the bench, trying to see under it, "There's gotta be something we can use."

"While you do that" replied the blonde with a scowl, "I'll start praying for a miracle- we're gonna need one."

………………………………...

Erin stood amongst the angry mob, looking to all the world like a girl overwhelmed by everything around her. Over a hundred yards away stood 2 vans that looked like they were used to transport prisoners. The stood close together, both rocking slightly with the impact of rubbish being thrown at them and hitting their sides. They had bars on the back doors and huge padlocks keeping them closed. Inside was a large number of captured transgenics. Erin had seen it reported on the news. Her eyes were darting about, focussing on the crowd, the police and Terminal City. She spotted something beneath one of the vans and smiled to herself. She had a plan.

Ernie McMillan had been in the force for 10 years, supporting his wife and two daughters. He figured he'd seen every situation but this was the worst. People screaming and shouting abuse at a bunch of people who were created in a lab to protect their country. His country. He just didn't understand their hatred or fear. They hadn't actually hurt anyone and all they wanted was to live free like the rest of them. If anything, the transgenics should hate _them_ for putting them through whatever torture had been inflicted on them.

Obviously he didn't voice these opinions. It would get him sacked and maybe even lynched for it. He just hoped that the transgenics wouldn't want revenge. He didn't want them as enemies. He also didn't want his kids to grow up fearing or hating them.

So when a girl that looked about the same age as one of his daughters smiled innocently up at him from behind the barrier, something broke inside of him. He approached her and smiled down at her, "what are you doin' in a place like this sweetie?"

"I…..I wanted to see the...the transgenics" she replied. Her voice was small, girly, polite and distinctly British. She looked in her mid-teens, maybe 16.

She seemed to be raised well and must've been from a wealthy family. He gathered this from the way she spoke to him. Normal kids her age treated the police like scum, and the only British that he knew of in Seattle were either wealthy from high society, or, well… a certain Steelhead leader by the name of British Eddy.

Ernie's gaze ticked between the other police officers, the two vans and the girls' wide innocent blue eyes. He couldn't help it, he caved.

He nodded, held out his hand and smiled reassuringly down at her as she ducked under the barrier and took his hand trustingly. Again, a normal teenager would've spat at him and given him the finger.

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked as he led her towards the first van.

"Sarah" she smiled up at him, "what's yours, Sir?"

"My name's Ernie." They reached the first van, "Don't talk to them, they might be angry."

She nodded and he helped lift her up a little so she could stand on the ledge on the back of the van. He didn't see that when she gripped the bars, a tiny folded up piece of paper dropped through bars. He also didn't see her wink at the transgenics who were watching her closely.

"See Sarah, nothing to be scared of."

She nodded and he helped her down so he could show her the others. Once again, he didn't see the other piece of paper drop through the bars or her reassuring wink at the people inside.

When they left, Sarah looked up at him, "Wow Ernie that was so cool!"

He smiled down at her as she ducked back under the barrier, "You remember what I said now."

She nodded, "Thanks!" And then she disappeared into the angry crowd.

Ernie stared after her. 'At least there's some innocence left in the world' he thought to himself.

………………………………...

In both of the vans, the transgenics crowded around each other to read the notes of paper.

"I'm gonna get you out and into TC" they read, "be ready."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

………………………………...

Erin made her way through the densely packed crowd, elbowing them and shoving her way through the angry barrier of bodies, swearing loudly to herself.

As soon as she'd left the sight of Ernie, her features had changed dramatically. Her eyes had narrowed, the innocence disappearing and changing to anger in the blink of an eye. Her mouth compressed into a thin line and her back straightened. In a second, she'd changed from a nervous possible 16 year old into a streetwise, attitude filled 18 year old.

She made her way out of the crowd, managing to kick a few and trip at least one demonstrator up before she pushed away from what she angrily considered 'sheep.'

She stomped away from the crowd and walked around a corner, wondering how she was going to get that many transgenics out of those vans and into Terminal City without getting herself killed in the process. She was SO doomed.


	9. Every Second Of Every Moment

**_A/N:  Sorry it took so long for me to update.  I've just been REALLY busy.  Maybe I should make this three stories?  I've already wrote about twenty chapters they're just not in any order.  I'm crazy that way…  As usual *smiles sweetly* Please review_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter nine: Every Second Of Every Moment**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Lydecker: You got a real set of brass ones._**

**_-Lydecker to Renfro (And Jesus Brought A Casserole)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'It's always been up to you_**

**_It's turning around it's up to me_**

**_I'm gonna do what I have to do_**

**_Just don't'_**

**_-Avril Lavigne (Tomorrow)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'This is great! Just bloody great!' Erin walked quickly to her destination, an annoyed look on her face.  'There _had to be transgenics and it had to be __them! And __I had to come up with the ridiculous idea of playing rescue party!  I'm an idiot! A total prat!'  She rounded a corner and spotted her destination- a busy garage filled with mechanics.  'The trip to Normal will have to be cancelled.  I'm insane!  How am I gonna pull this off?'_

Each van of transgenics were waiting for the girl to return, wondering how she was gonna get them all out without being seen.  So when 15 minutes later, the transgenics in one of the vans head a sound from beneath them, they too thought she was insane.  They all moved back as sparks flew up fro the floor and a large hole was cut in the metal.  Slowly, the plate of metal was lowered and moved away to reveal the girl in a pair of goggles.  She gestured for them to come with her but then she saw that they were chained together and then to the floor.  Removing the goggles she rolled her eyes, sighed and pulled herself up through the hole.  Not at all afraid, she pulled out a small black pouch that revealed to be a lock picking set.  Quickly, she got to work on one of them.  As soon as the blonde woman was released, the girl passed her the kit and disappeared through the hole.  With their advanced hearing, they could hear her working on the bottom of the other van.  As soon as they were all unchained, they too got silently down through the hole to the barely big enough gap between the van and the floor.  That was when they saw the manhole cover.  A police car blocked out the bottom of the vans from view of the crowd, and their chanting and yelling easily drowned out the sound of the blow torch.

"I think I saw this in a film once" the blonde whispered with a grin.

The girl was under the other van, and when she glanced across and saw they were out and climbing down into the sewers, she rolled out from under the van straight to under theirs.  She grabbed the pouch the blonde was holding and rolled back under the other van in one movement.  Then she disappeared into the other van.

A few minutes later, the other transgenics and the girl carrying the blow torch with the goggles around her neck, had also climbed down into the sewers.  As soon as the girl had replaced the cover and got down to the floor, she was slammed against a wall by their leader.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" he demanded, his eyes boring into hers.  She said nothing and looked calmly back as if daring him to hurt her.

"Dude, she's a kid who just saved our asses" the male with dark spiky hair put a hand on his arm.

The leader looked at the girl with narrowed eyes before letting her go.  As soon as she was released, she rotated her probably bruised shoulders, flicked the leader off, picked up the blow torch she'd dropped and walked away.  The transgenics had no choice but to follow, after all, she had said she'd get them into TC.

They walked in silence for only a couple of minutes before the girl stopped at a ladder and climbed up and out to the surface.  The transgenics cautiously followed.

They were in an alley totally shielded from the street but not far away from Terminal City, they could still hear the mob yelling.  On three sides were boarded up buildings and the other side was the way out of the alley that led into yet another alley that led onto the street.

The girl went to one of the buildings, climbing over rubbish to get to a boarded up door.  She pushed the cheap plywood aside easily- she'd obviously been there before.  They followed her in.  The building was a dump, filled with rubbish and more rubbish.  With their advanced hearing, they could hear rats in the walls.

The girl immediately went up the creaky stairs with them following closely behind.  In what looked like an old office, the girl stopped by a window and gestured to the leader.  He went to see what she was looking at.   They were straight across from TC and to their left he could see the crowd of protestors being held back by police.

"This is the west side" the leader spoke quietly.  

The girl shrugged and pointed to the fence around Terminal City.  There was a gap several hundred yards away from the crowd and it was directly hidden from view by the very vans they'd been held in.  The cops were probably trying to lure the others out with them as bait.

"We're still gonna need a distraction" he spoke quietly and the girl grinned and moved away.

She pulled a large bag and a couple of gas canisters from underneath some rubbish.  She opened the bad and put the blow torch and goggles into it and pulled out a smaller bag.

"What you got?" the guy with brown hair and pale skin asked.  His skin was almost as pale as hers.  He caught the bag she threw to him and unzipped it.  What he saw inside made him whistle "you are my kind of girl."  He pulled out some grenades and examined them.

The woman with black hair and red streaks pulled off the cap of a gas can "Why have you got gas?"

The other dark haired woman spoke "They're gonna need some for whatever power they've got.  Probably generators."

They all nodded and the leader spoke "Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's move out."

**_A/N:  I know, this was a pathetic chapter but I never said I could actually write this kinda stuff did I? So there! *sticks out tongue*_**


	10. Coming Back To You

**_A/N: And this is where it finally begins….._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter ten: Coming Back To You**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Is this an invite only, or can anyone crash?'_**

**_-Zack (Hit A Sista Back)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'So sit on top of the world and tell me what you're feeling_**

**_What you feel now is what I feel for you'_**

**_-Dido (Take My Hand)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The guy with dark brown hair and blonde spikes was carrying the gas.  The woman with fair hair was carrying the bag and Erin simply had her board or her extra limb as she sometimes thought of it.  Who knew? Maybe she was a skater chick?  She didn't like labels and it wasn't like she ate and slept skating, it was just that she thought it was pretty fun like going to the cinema or going to a club.

They were crowded in the front of the old building that Erin had decided was a once a shop.  It was kind of obvious with the huge window that was covered with that same rotting plywood.

The guy with the pale skin that Erin had heard the others call simply T, moved to the front, pulled out a pin in one of the grenades and threw one grenade at the closest van.  It was straight on target like they all thought it would be and the van exploded immediately, the crowd screamed and scattered pulling several cops along in the stampede.

They were too busy on the chaos to notice the five figures running behind the blazing van and appearing on the other side of the fence.  The other van exploded and four more people joined the others, now within the boundaries of Terminal City.  They jogged off to find the main street of TC. 

The guy with the dark spiky hair grinned down at Erin. "Here" he handed her a pair of cool mirrored shades "for helpin' us out." 

Erin grinned back and put them on.  Her face became serious when she saw transgenics staring at them from windows and doorways.  Looking around her, she spotted the parking garage, got on her board and skated off towards it.  The transgenics she had rescued followed.

Eyes followed the group of strangers that walked into the garage.  They all looked in the early twenties and were wearing leathers and shades, all but a girl who was skating beside them wearing her own pair of shades.  She looked like an older X6.

"Hey" the leader barked at an anomalie "where's 452?"  

The anomalie pointed to a door at the end of the ground floor that lots of transgenics were coming and going through. The leader nodded and they walked confidently over to it.

Max was talking to Alec and Josh in her office when Mole walked in chewing his usual cigar.

"Hey Max, some new transgenics are here to see you.  They say they're the ones that were captured, looks like the rescue mission's off.  The explosion was them blowing up the vans."

Max frowned, got up and followed him.  What she saw made her stop and gasp.

"Zack" she whispered.  Staring up at her from the lower level of HQ was X5-599.

"Who are they Max?" Josh looked down at the people stood in the middle of the room.  Max smiled truly for the first time since the Jam Pony incident.

She looked at the faces of all 8 transgenics, not noticing the girl that moved away from them.  "It's my family Josh, my brothers and sisters."

**_A/N:  Cos you didn't see THAT one coming *shakes head* I'm really crap at cliff-hangers. *shuffles away muttering to self* Where's my medication?!!!_**


	11. Explanations

**_A/N: I found my medication in the sock drawer.  Don't know how it got there.  The shrinks say that I need to increase the dosage *shrugs* they tell me it'll make the voices go away.  Do YOU think I'm insane?_**

**_*clears throat and tries to put on the serious voice again* The character Tawney does not belong to me, it belongs to Kara._**

**_I made Lee up…..I think._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter eleven: Explanations**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Normal_****_: I can't believe they actually came through for me_**

**_Duvalier: What you thought, they just was gonna let you die?_**

**_Normal_****_: Yes, actually.  They don't like me too much._**

**_-_****_Normal_****_ and Duvalier (Art Attack)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'The hardest thing in this world is to live in it'_**

**_-Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max led her family into the office leaving Alec and the others in the main part of HQ.

"You look scared Logan" Alec smirked at him as Logan watched the door of Max's office.  He hadn't said a word since Zack had entered the room.

"Why should I be scared?" Logan tried to hide his fear by getting back to examining the computer parts on the table before him.

"Because Zack tried to kill you last time, didn't he?" Alec grinned "in fact, from what Max's told me, he took an instant dislike to you the very moment he set eyes on you."

Logan ignored him and Alec's grin grew.

"So that's the rest of the '09 escapees?" Mole walked up to Alec with another anomalie known as Cam.  "Thought there was 12 of 'em."

"There were" Alec shrugged "three of them died.  Ben- my twin and two others.  Tinga and Seth I think Max called 'em.  The blonde guy you saw was 599 aka Zack."

Mole gave a low whistle "_That was 599? Man, he's legendary."_

Alec nodded and glanced at the door to his office "Yep, best of the best until the escape."

"Yeah" said Cam "then it was you.  Wonder who'd win in a fight?"

Alec glared "That is NOT gonna happen.  Besides, Manticore did some whacked out shit to him last time he was captured…."

That was when he spotted the girl on the floor by the wall.

In Max's office there were hugs all around until she got to Zack.

"Zack" she greeted him quietly, unsure of what to say.  She was still ashamed of what she had to do to him.  'But it was to save Logan' she thought quickly, 'if I hadn't, he'd of killed Logan.'  And she loved Logan…. Right?

He was more tanned since she'd last saw him and his hair was lighter from spending days working in the sun.

"Max" he greeted in an emotionless voice.  Then, surprising her, he smiled and hugged her.

"Okay" Max spoke slowly when he let her go, "who are you and where's the _real Zack?"_

"The farm loosened him up a little" grinned Jondy as she blew a strand of fair hair from her face, "we're still workin' on Brin here."  She gesture to the Chinese looking woman who simply stared back blankly as if waiting for orders.

"Okay….what's the delio? Tell me what's been goin' on? What's happened?" Max sat down, still looking at her brothers and sisters like they'd disappear again for another ten years.

Syl and Krit were sat on the couch, Zane sat on the edge of her desk, Zack and Brin had taken up positions by the door, Tawney and Jondy were leaning against the wall and Lee with her funky streaked hair sat in Alec's chair making herself comfortable.  "Kay, so after Krit and I left Seattle after what happened to you guys, we set up a new contact number.  We told the others you were dead and Zack was MIA.  Jondy became the new CO."  Syl nodded at her sister.

"I made everyone move in case they managed to reindoctrinate Zack and got our locations." Jondy took up the story "but we all still kept in touch in case we got into trouble.  Little while ago, we saw the stuff about Manticore on the TV and decided to come help.  We couldn't believe you were alive after they showed the Jam Pony thing. You got shot through the friggin heart for God's sake!  But then they showed your face, said your name and barcode and we knew the press were telling the truth for once.  Tawney was coming up from Florida when in the middle of nowhere, he spotted Zack working in a field."

"I was already havin' flashbacks so I agreed to go with him" Zack put in calmly.

"When we got together, he remembered everything" Zane tried spiking up his blonde tipped hair even more, "we worked on him for days to beat the brainwashin' that told him to kill your buddy Logan."

"That doesn't mean I won't if he pisses me off" Zack said darkly with a smile, the old Zack showing through.

"We found Brin in Chicago" Lee shrugged "Still a soldier through and through but no longer loyal to Manticore or Renfro.  Between them, we found out the story about you.  You got some guts little sista- taking down Manticore like that."

Max sighed and looked around her at the office. "Yeah, but it's opened up a whole new can 'o worms."  And she began to explain about Sandeman, the ruins, familiars, the virus, Joshua and Jam Pony.  Zack had already explained about Alec.

15 minutes later, Max's family stared at her stunned and Max squirmed in her seat.  "Why do I feel like I'm in a zoo? Quit starin' at me!" Max looked up at Zack "and how did you get away from the cops anyway?"

**_A/N: That was REALLY bad *bangs head on table* Erm, ow?_**


	12. Cool

**_A/N:  Wow, chapter 12.  Didn't think I could make it last this long. Hmm…. *looks at Tramps-like-us* Guess I can babble.  My English teachers would be so proud…._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter twelve: Cool**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_Normal_****_: Yes, you kids could learn something from that man's example_**

**_Sketchy: (coughs) Bite me_**

**_Max: Bless ya_**

**_-Max, Sketchy and Normal (I And I Am A Camera)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker_**

**_I wonder what it's like to know I made the rain'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Real World)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erin sat on the floor against the wall with her arms draped over her knees, her head back against the wall, eyes closed and her things around her.  She'd been sat like that for 15 minutes before anyone actually said anything to her which was fine by her, but she knew she'd been spotted.  She'd felt eyes on her from the moment Max disappeared with her family into her office.  She chose to ignore them.

'I've saved 8 transgenics' Erin couldn't believe it.  How the hell did she pull it off?  '8 friggin' transgenics!  Not only that, but they're Max's family!  I made it! I'm in Terminal City! I'm safe!' Erin felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  But now she had to pull something else off.  She had to lie to everyone and Erin hated lying.  What was worse was that she didn't know how long she had to keep the lie up.  That's when, above all the noise, she heard Max's voice "Oh my God!"

Erin's eyes snapped open immediately and she looked around her without moving her head.  They couldn't see her eyes thanks to the shades Krit had given her.

'Oh it's nothing' Erin thought sarcastically 'just everyone starin' at me.'

"Kid, come here!" Max stood with Josh and Alec on the balcony as Max's family moved down to the ground floor, talking amongst themselves.

'Play it cool' Erin ordered herself as she stood up and walked up the stairs meet them.

Max stared at the girl as she casually walked over to them.

"It's definitely her" she told Josh quietly, giving Alec a look that said she'd explain later.

The girl stopped in front of her, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"What series are you?" Max wanted to see her face fully but her hair was in the way and she was wearing shades.

The girl shook her head, turned around and lifted her hair to show no barcode.

"Shit guys" Alec grinned at Max's family "you were saved by an Ordinary!"

"Okay…." Max looked at Josh and Alec before turning back to her "what's your deal?"  Max narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

This girl was being very mysterious, she'd been told that she hadn't said a word to her family when she helped them, not one word.

The room began to quieten down at their leaders tone.  If this girl was a threat, they'd deal with it.

The girl ignored Max's question and walked back to her things, slinging the bag over one shoulder and the gas over the other.  She put the cans on the floor next to a table and the bag carefully on the table itself.

"Hey!" glared Logan "aren't you gonna say anything?"

The girl lifted her head and presumably looked at him but it was hard to tell.

"Can't" she mouthed "don't speak."

Logan couldn't lip read but the transgenics could.

Max's gaze softened "why?"

The girl didn't reply.  Frowning, she began emptying the bag.

"I say we shoot her or kick her…." Mole began angrily but was cut off when a box was thrown at him.  He caught it instinctively and looked down.

A grin began to form "Cigars….expensive cigars."

He looked up at Max "Let's hear what the kid has to say."

A grey sweater was pulled from the bag next, followed by a pair of roller blades, then a blowtorch, goggles and some papers.  The girl handed Dix the papers without freaking at his appearance. This made Max even more curious.  Why wasn't she afraid?

Dix eyes lit up "Maps!"  He began to sort through them "there's everything here!"

"Where d'you get 'em?"  Max asked.

The girl shrugged "stole 'em."  

Next, she threw a small black pouch to Alec.

"Hey!" he grinned, opening it "I was missin' these!"

The girl was already pulling more things from her bag.  She pulled out a couple of books and handed them to Josh, once again, unafraid.

"Fathers books" Joshua beamed down at them before looking at the girl shyly "thank you."

"You still haven't answered Max's questions" Logan continued to glare.

The girl flicked him off getting a grin from Alec, Mole and Zack who were watching her closely.  She then pulled out a laptop and several other familiar items.

"Hey- that's my computer!"  Logan didn't know whether to look happy or pissed off.

The girl stuffed the sweater, board and blades back in her bag before walking back to Max.

She definitely had everyone's attention now "Can we talk somewhere without ferret guy interrupting?"

"Ferret guy?" Alec snorted.

The girl shrugged again "the hair."  Alec glanced at Logan's hair and nodded in agreement.

"Did she just insult me?" Logan looked up from the computers he appeared to be checking for damage.

"Er, no man" Alec smirked with a wink at Mole who was grinning.

Logan looked at Alec's face and scowled before walking up to the girl, figuratively jumping at the chance to make himself look bigger in front of the transgenic males.

He looked down at her, a hands width between them "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders."  It came out as a growl.

The girl wafted her hand in front of her face, Logan had bad breath.

She slowly looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face "Yeah, but my elders ain't here dipshit so get outta my face.  Or do you wanna find out what it's like to get your assed kicked by someone my size?"

"What did she say?" Logan looked at Max for an answer; he didn't trust Alec to be truthful.

Max didn't answer, she was studying the girl closely as if assessing her.

"C'mon" Max snapped out of her thoughts just as Alec opened him mouth to answer Logan.  

"We can talk in my office" Max was smiling.

**_A/N: Please review.  That's it- the tiny ickle button that says Submit Review._**

**Next Chapter: ****Truth And Lies….**

Erin looked at both of them.  "Now I'm here, what are you gonna do about it?"


	13. Truth And Lies

**_A/N: Sorry to all you ferret- I mean _****_Logan_****_ fans out there, but I did warn you that this was not a M/L fic.  The _****_Logan_****_ bashing will continue *grin* and I'm gonna enjoy it._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter thirteen: Truth And Lies**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Mystery Man: Aw…. Damn, got a screw loose_**

**_Max: No argument there._**

**_-Max and Mystery Man (I And I Am A Camera)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'You see you'd love to run home_**

**_But you know you ain't got one_**

**_'Cause you're livin' in a world that you're_**

**_Best forgotten'_**

**_-The Goo Goo Dolls (Broadway)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Erin sat on the couch in Max's office, Alec and Max were leaning against Alec's desk facing her.  Logan had tried to follow them in as usual but probably because he didn't want to be in the same room as Zack.  

"My name's Erin" she sat back calmly after slipping off her jacket to put her sweater on.  She'd brought her bag with her.  The real reason she took off her jacket was to show them she had no breeding cult mark on her forearm.   

"I know you" Max spoke quietly, studying her face.

Erin raised an eyebrow and looked confused "I've never met you before in my entire life."

"I saw you- in a dream" Max watched for some other reaction.

Erin smirked "Right, and was there a fluffy white rabbit with a watch too?"

"Look kid" Alec began but Max cut him off "She's not a kid- she's older than she looks."

Erin stared at Max.  How did she know? She didn't like this.  Her emotions still fully hidden, she smiled and pushed her glasses on top of her head, using them to keep her hair back.  "You're the first one to realise that.  The kid act works on nearly everyone."

Max looked at her eyes and knew she was the same girl.  Her eyes were a deep blue.

"Really, I'm 18."

"18?" Erin chose to ignore the look in Alec's eyes then.

Erin slipped her jacket back on and pulled a bottle of water from her bag.  She took a drink from the bottle.

"You're not from this country either" Max watched her eyes widen and water sprayed everywhere.

"Sorry" Erin shrugged, not even looking at the mess on the carpet she'd made.  "Yeah, I'm not local" her eyes narrowed "You get that from your dream?"  Max shrugged and Erin looked edgy "I'm from England."

Max smiled then, "It's all coming true."

"Why are you here?" Alec hadn't taken his eyes off of Erin but Erin showed no signs of being intimidated.

"It's unsafe for me on the outside.  My story is unbelievable."  She put her water away "and I don't know why any of this crap is happening to me."

"Tell us" Max moved to sit next to her, wondering what had brought her to them.

"I don't know how I got to this country.  One minute I'm walking back from my friend's house, the next I'm in the woods running from White and a load of guys with guns and dogs.  It almost killed me- I must've been running for hours before I spotted the road and got a lift into the city."  Erin's shoulders slumped.

"How did you know about us? Why come here? How did you know about the stuff we'd need?" Alec couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"I don't know" Erin looked him straight in the eyes "I know that White hates you, wants you dead but can't kill you straight out because it would look suspicious to the public.  I know I had to come here because it would be harder for him to get to me.  I found Josh's house about a week ago- don't know how I know his name or knew what he was.  I knew you'd be needing gas for whatever power supply you had, I knew Logan needed his computers, Dix- the maps….  I know you don't believe me!" Erin broke off her explanation at Alec's disbelieving look. Erin threw her up her hands and stood up "how d'you think I feel?!"  She began to walk backwards and forwards. "I know Mole likes cigars, Logan's Eyes Only, and White is part of some freaky cult but I don't know HOW I know!" Erin rubbed her eyes "I also knew you wouldn't kill me if you didn't have to.  I was gonna get here earlier but I spotted the transgenics being brought in.  Did the kid act to get close enough to tell them I'd try to get them out.  I taught myself to steal, pick locks and stuff as soon as I got here.  I stole a blowtorch from a garage a few blocks away and came up under the vans through a manhole.  Piece of cake."  She looked at both of them "Now I'm here, what are you gonna do about it?"

**Next chapter: Said And Done…**

"If it makes you feel any better, let someone keep an eye on her."

…Alec rolled his eyes "fine, just don't hit me when I say 'told you so'."

**_A/N: Sara- *grins* Yeah, _****_Erin_****_ is gonna love showing everybody what a British girl can do.  _****_ENGLAND_****_ ROCKS! if you like wet weather, student bashing old women and lots and lots of irony.  Ask tramps-like-us, she'll go on a rant about it with the possible use of diagrams._**

**_Tramps-Like-Us- don't worry, the _****_Logan_****_ bashing will continue, next thing- the blinking thing I think *evil grin* glad you mentioned it._**

****

**_I'm thinking up ways to get _****_Erin_****_ to kick _****_Logan_****_'s arse. *rubs hands together* oh the possibilities….  Think he squeals like a pig?_**


	14. Said And Done

**_A/N: Okay, it was pointed out to me that there's some confusion about _****_Erin_****_ speaking.  Just so you know, when it seems like _****_Erin_****_'s speaking, she's actually mouthing the words._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 14: Said And Done**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Lydecker: No maid service.  No wake-up call.  No mints on the pillow._**

**_Motel Clerk: No worries.  We pride ourselves as much on our discretion as we do on our lack of amenities._**

**_-Lydecker and Motel Clerk (And Jesus Brought A Casserole)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'This will all fall down like everything else that was_**

**_This too shall pass and all of the words we said_**

**_We can't take back'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Last Beautiful Girl)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max and Alec looked at each other and Alec turned back to Erin "just give us a sec."  They moved to the other end of the room.

"Her story is unbelievable!" Alec talked low enough so only a transgenic could hear him "no one in their right mind would believe her."

"I do" Max replied just as quietly "I saw her in a dream- she was one of the good guys."

Alec looked at her as if she were insane "no way."

"I think we should trust her, let her stay.  Keeping her away from White can only be a good thing right?  If it makes you feel any better, let someone keep an eye on her."

Max gave him her stubborn 'leader look' that he was sure she'd been practicing.  He rolled his eyes "fine, just don't hit me when I say 'told you so'."

 "So" Alec led Erin out of HQ, his hands in his pockets and his 'Smart Alec' grin in place, "you're 18 huh?"

 Erin readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder "yeah."

"I knew you were older- I can usually tell how old a woman is."  Alec led them through the garage.

"Right" Erin looked around her as they walked.

Every transgenic who saw them gave Alec a nod before glancing at Erin curiously then going back to whatever they were doing.

"You're not fallin' for my charms are ya'?" Alec gave her a sideways glance.

Erin turned to smirk at him "should I be? Besides, I didn't think that was charm."

"Really?" Alec feigned interest "and what is your definition of charm?  I'll have you know, they actually taught classes on it back at Manticore."

"Charm can't be taught and it's obvious when it's fake- just like in your case.  Only someone extremely stupid would fall for what you're doin'." Erin turned to look back at where they were going.  "You're using it to make it seem like you want to get to know me, when in fact, you're using it to cover up the fact that you don't trust me and you don't think I should be here."  

Alec raised his eyebrows "Not bad."  He didn't deny what she said.

"Where are we goin'?" they climbed to the sixth floor.

"This" Alec opened the stairwell door "is where you're sleeping.  The higher up from the toxins, the better.  Hey Sketch! Cindy!"

Sketchy and Original Cindy both hurried over from the couch they were sitting on.  They stopped in front of them with questioning looks on their faces.

"This is Erin- another Ordinary.  She's 18, British and doesn't speak.  She just saved Max's family and she's stayin' here 'cause White is after her.  She's sleepin' on the couch- show her around." Alec left without waiting for a reply.

Erin watched him go with an amused expression in her face.  'What crawled up his butt and died?'  She turned back to O.C and Sketchy with a smile.  She stuck out her hand "Hey"

Half an hour later, all three of them were sat on the couch talking.  

A large part of the floor was made up of makeshift walls- the walls being curtains that created the sleeping quarters.  There were two 'rooms' on either side of the couch and in front of the couch was a fire in a large metal oil drum.  One of the 'rooms' was for Cindy and Max, another for Alec, one for Joshua and one for Logan and Sketchy.  Off to their left, there was a large hole about 50 feet in width and length.  Looking down you could see the other floors and the large open space with a burnt out car at the bottom.  Looking up you could see the cloudy Seattle sky.

"So, now you're stayin' here until my boo figures out what White wants with you?" Cindy nodded after Erin had explained her story.  

Both she and Sketchy watched Erin as she spoke, or rather mouthed the words to them.  She did it slowly so they could both understand her.

"Yeah, and then maybe I could go home."

"Cool" Sketchy grinned "bet you're missin' your Mom and Dad huh?"

"My parents are dead" Erin looked away "my grandparents raised me after they died."

"Sorry" Sketchy mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, we sorry suga'" O.C smiled when Erin turned to look at them again.

Erin shrugged "No biggie.  You didn't know and it happened when I was a kid."

Any more of the conversation ended when the stairwell door opened and the X6 known as Dalton walked in.

"Er hey" Dalton looked at the three of them before focussing on Erin. "You're Erin right? I saw you come in with Max's family on the skateboard."

Erin nodded.

"Dude!" Sketchy beamed at Erin "you board?"  

Erin nodded again "Yeah, I brought a board and some blades with me."

"Cool! We gotta do some of that later- show me some of your moves!"  He grinned happily.  He'd been getting bored.

"Sure" Erin nodded before turning back to Dalton.

"Alec asked me to show you around." 

Erin stood up "Sure thing." She turned back to Cindy and Sketchy "talk to you guys later."

**Next chapter: Watch Your Back…**

"You don't belong here…you shouldn't think that you can walk in here and become one of us.  You'll never be one of us."

_*Author grins* How wrong he is…  *looks innocent* did I say that?_

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  The bad news is, it might take me longer in the future to update but it will happen.  I've got all the big scenes worked out.  I just need to make the characters get there.  The good news is- IT'S XMAS!!!  Yep, the joys of the annual family get together is gonna make me hide in my room and amuse myself by writing and listening to loud music._**

**_Thanks to Tramps-Like-Us for the usual sarcastic review and letting me bounce my story ideas off of you.  I know it's painful._**

**_Thanks to Sara.  Wow, you're from the land of Oz?  Bet that's nice.  The boys, the hot weather, the boys…. *snaps back to reality* the scene with _****_Logan_****_'s arse kicking will happen soon *evil grin* oh yes, and it'll happen more than once.  I just don't know if I'm putting it in the sequel._**


	15. Watch Your Back

**_A/N:  Ah yet another chapter, how time flies… Yeah, right.  Okay, this is a bit _****_Dawson_****_'s Creekish and I apologise.  I just had to get the whole friendship thing in with _****_Dalton_****_.  The little dude is gonna kind of be like the friend factor in this.  _****_Erin_****_ has to have more than one friend.  It'll make it more interesting.  *snooty voice* on with the show!_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter fifteen: Watch Your Back**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**_Man: Welcome to _****_Cape_********_Haven_****__**

**_Max: …Where the men are men and the tourists are afraid_**

**_-Max and a man (Haven)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Somebody else round everyone else_**

**_You're watching your back like_**

**_You can't relax'_**

**_-Avril Lavigne (Complicated)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Erin woke up she didn't know where she was.  Because she'd had this feeling everyday since she'd arrived in Seattle, she shrugged it off and sat up on the couch, trying to get her bearings.  The burning fire in front of her meant that someone had had to sneak around her to keep it lit.  Sighing, she stretched and pushed her guilty feelings away.  She'd had no choice but to lie to them.  Maybe, if she ever found a way home, she'd be able to tell them the truth before she left? Maybe they wouldn't hate her?  Erin stood up and straightened her appearance.  As she looked around her she remembered what had happened after she'd left with Dalton.

_*Flashback*_

"Do I make you nervous?" Erin asked the boy as he showed her around the streets of TC.  He'd already showed her around the garage.  So far, he'd hardly spoken a word to her.

Dalton immediately stiffened "No."

"Then why don't you talk much?" Erin watched as he shrugged and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"It's the way I was raised."

"Oh" Erin looked carelessly around her "I thought you were scared of me."

Dalton stopped now, a look of confusion on his face.  "Why would I be scared of you? I'm not scared of you!"

Erin stared back calmly and his features softened "It's just….strange.  I've never been around one of you before."

"An Ordinary?" Erin raised her eyebrows "but you've been around Cindy and Sketchy and" she pulled a face "Logan, right?"

"Yeah.  I mean an Ordinary my age." Dalton started walking again.

"I'm older than you.  I'm 18.  You're what? 14?" Erin smirked and waved to a couple of X6 girls openly staring at her from a doorway.

"Yeah.  I mean closer to my age "Dalton glanced at the girls as they walked past them.

"Oh" Erin didn't know what else to say and they walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Don't you hate us?" Dalton spoke in a quiet voice, so quiet that Erin almost didn't catch it.  "Aren't you scared of what we are? What we can do?"

Erin shook her head and answered truthfully "Hell no! I have no reason to hate you and I have no reason to be scared of you.  You've done nothing to me and it's not your fault you were created to be soldiers.  And from what I've heard, you guys can do some pretty cool stuff." Erin grinned at Dalton's smile but stopped when his smile slipped.

"Then why does everyone else hate us?"

Erin thought for a moment.  She was in the role of playing big sister again.  She was good at that.

"People fear what they don't understand, and they fear change.  I'm sure you've heard Max say this but it's true.  It was the same when Black American's were given rights and when people were told that the planet wasn't the centre of the universe and the world wasn't flat.  There's gonna be people out there who think like me but most of 'em need a push in the right direction."  She looked at him steadily "If Max has anything to do with it- it _will happen.  Now," she gave him another grin and a wink "what's it like to make you first Ordinary friend?"_

Dalton grinned back.

_*End Flashback* _

Smiling, she grabbed her board and left in search of the X6.  She found him on the ground floor talking to another X6 boy.  When the boy saw her skating towards them, he muttered something to Dalton and walked away.  Erin stopped in front of Dalton and gave him a high-five like she'd taught him the day before.

"What did I do?" she watched the X6 boy join a group of X6s.  Erin gave Dalton a horrified look.  "Do I have couch hair?" She immediately began to run her fingers through her hair.

The joke was lost on Dalton.  "No, he just doesn't' like Ordinaries."

Erin shrugged "His loss.  You doin' anything today?"  They began to walk, Erin carrying her skateboard.

"I'm gonna help with the clean up and then I was gonna go see Gem and the baby." Dalton stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked around aimlessly.  "Why?"

Erin shrugged again "I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you to board.  I've got nothin' to do."

"Why don't you go home?" an angry voice caused Erin and Dalton to turn.

The group of X6s stood glaring at her a few feet away.  It was the boy that had been speaking to Dalton earlier that was stood with his arms folded.

Erin forced herself to remain clam despite the fact that these teenagers had been trained to kill.  But then, so had Dalton.  If she showed fear, she'd be as bad as the mob outside.

"I can't" Erin tightened her grip on her board and stared back.

"You don't belong here" the boy took a step forward "you shouldn't think that you can just walk in here and become one of us.  You'll never be one of us."

"Leave it Jez" Dalton stepped slightly in front of Erin "she's done nothing wrong."

"She's here isn't she?" Jez narrowed his eyes "and she shouldn't be."

"I don't want to be" Erin glared back "but I have no choice.  Or haven't you heard yet? White's after me."

"She also saved some of our own" Alec appeared from behind a pillar and Erin subconsciously relaxed.  "She got 8 of Max's family in here yesterday."

The X6s including Dalton immediately straightened and stared straight ahead.  Erin just watched as Alec glared angrily at the group of kids. 

"Erin is here and stays here as long as Max and I say she can.  She is under our protection.  The attitude you have towards Ordinaries is wrong.  If you ever want to live free, you shouldn't try to scare them.  Understood?"

"YES SIR!" all the transgenics barked simultaneously.

"Dismissed!" Alec turned his back on the group and turned to Dalton and Erin.

"Dalton, go help Mole with the clean up."  

The message was clear.  Dalton was being dismissed.

With a quick glance at Erin he was gone.

Erin turned to thank Alec but stopped when she saw that his glare was now turned on her.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"You should've stayed on the 6th floor" Alec replied through gritted teeth "it's unsafe for you to be down here now they know you're an Ordinary."

"What am I meant to do? Just sit on my arse twiddling my thumbs?" Erin looked at him in surprise, "Cindy and Sketchy are okay but not me?"

"Cindy and Sketchy were here when we made a stand- you weren't.  From now on, when you go anywhere, you need at least one person with you."

Alec watched as Erin's face became blank.  She was as good at that as he was.

"I get it.  It's because you don't trust me.  I risk my ass getting the stuff you guys needed and I saved Zack and the others but that's not enough.  Fine.  I'll go sit upstairs and rot."

She turned away and stalked off calmly towards the stairwell.

Alec stared after her "Why do all the women I meet have bad tempers?"

**Next chapter: It's All Good…**

Erin stared in total horror at the most horrendous sight she'd ever witnessed.  It was disgusting, totally wrong and should never be seen by the eyes of anything living on the planet.  Erin wouldn't even wish this sight on her worst enemy…

Alec's face mirrored her own as he stared "I'm gonna puke…"

**_A/N:  Tramps-like-us:  Dude, quit it with the Sketchy stuff okay?  He will be in the story but not as a main character.  Well, maybe he will…. I don't know!  *evil grin* Remember that horrible visual I told you about at college.  The one that made you go green?  Witness the preview of the next chapter._**


	16. It's All Good Right?

**_A/N:  This is a real long one. *shrugs* I got carried away.  Happy New Year everyone!  Sorry for the visual you are about to have- I tried to keep it to a bare minimum so to speak…. *little voice* don't hate me!  Please review_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter sixteen: It's All Good… Right?**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'It's all good all the time'_**

**_-Herbal (Pilot)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over_**

**_Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong_**

**_Where it's not enough just to be sorry'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Bed Of Lies)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erin was bored stiff an hour later.  She had nothing to do and couldn't go back to sleep.  She couldn't skate or board anywhere because all of the tricks she would normally practice involved ramps.  She couldn't talk to anyone because they were all downstairs somewhere, and she couldn't read because she thought it'd be rude to go through Josh's things looking for books.  Now, she was lying on her back on the couch, her legs dangling in the air as she lounged upside down examining her nails.  This was what she was reduced to.  Her life was crappy.  Oh, look! That nail needs filing.  How fascinating.

The stairwell door opened and heavy footsteps signalled the arrival of someone else.  Next, the smell of burnt food reached her.  Erin looked at the upside down Joshua.  "Hey Josh, how's it going?"

"Going good.  Brought food" he smiled shyly and held out the plate of toast.

"Cool" Erin flipped over and accepted the plate form Josh.  She stuck out her other hand and smiled up at him "Name's Erin.  Pleased to meetcha."

Joshua looked at her hand as if he'd never seen one before.  He looked back up at Erin "You… you're not afraid of Joshua?"

"Nah.  I'm not afraid of Joshua.  You're one of the good guys.  Hasn't Max and Alec explained about my situation?" Erin frowned and sat back down.

"Little fella explain, Joshua wasn't sure."

"You sure now?"

A slow smile spread on his face revealing his large teeth and he held out his giant hand.

Erin grinned and shook it before taking a bite of toast.  She spat it out immediately – making a face.

"What's wrong? Don't like bread?" Joshua looked at his new friend.

"I like bread, I just don't like bad toast.  In the morning I like something that isn't a shock to the system ya know?  Who made this?" Erin glared at the so called food.

"Alec.  Alec made it.  Said to bring breakfast."  Joshua took a step back as Erin shot to her feet.

"Alec? Can you take me to him?" Erin looked slightly miffed.  Was he trying to kill her?

"So…what's wrong Max?" Zack sat next to her on the couch in her office.  

Max bit her lip and looked at him "Are we really okay? I mean, how much do you remember?  I know you should be angry…"

Zack sat back and shrugged "I remember everything.  I remember trying to kill Logan, I remember you electrocuting me and saying you didn't know me in the hospital.  I remember everything before then- the escape, the raid.  Everything."

Max continued to stare "And we're still okay?  I mean, you must hate me…"

"We're fine" Zack interrupted, grabbing her hand "and I could never hate you.  You're my family Max.  I don't hate my family.  I love you guys."

Max stared for a minute before a grin broke out "That stint as Adam really changed you."

Zack grinned back "Yeah, I guess it did.  It helps that I'm not in charge anymore."  He looked at her seriously "You're a good leader Max.  I knew you would be."

Max's face fell despite the compliment "We're still soldiers."

"Didn't you ever listen to what I taught you? We'll always be soldiers.  It was what we were created to do and we can't change it.  We'll always be more than human.  This time, we take orders from you.  No more cages" Zack spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"We've just moved into a bigger cage" Max gestured with her free hand, indicating Terminal City.

"Ah, don't worry Maxie, we'll get through this" He hugged her.

Max immediately hugged him back, relaxing into the comfort of his embrace. 

There was a queue, a very long queue of transgenics lined up to get food that Alec was preparing.  He was outside with a large grill burning, a skewer and lots and lots of bread. 

Erin stalked up to him, passing the line with a nervous looking Joshua in tow.  She shoved the plate into his hands and glared daggers at him.

"What?" Alec looked from the plate to Erin.

If looks could kill.  "I know you hate me but do you honestly think that poisoning me is gonna help?!"

"What?" Alec looked at Erin like she was insane.  He seemed to like that look.

"Taste it!" Erin folded her arms and waited.

Alec tasted the toast and spat it out "that's gross."

"Yeah, it is.  How can you _not know how to make toast?  And how the hell did you burn the outside and keep it frozen in the middle?"  Erin continued to glare._

Alec shrugged "Don't worry, I'll make you some more okay?"

Erin's response was to stomp away.  Then she stopped. "Joshua, can you come with me?  This idiot doesn't trust me anywhere on my own."  Joshua silently followed her.

"Women!" Alec muttered and got back to work.  

A couple of minutes later, Erin and Josh came back, Erin carrying the blowtorch she'd brought the day before.

Alec watched her with amusement as she stopped next to him.  "Back off."

Shrugging, Alec did as he was told.  Erin skewered several pieces of bread, pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit the blowtorch.  

Glaring at Alec one more time, she let loose on the bread.  Creating near perfect toast, the queue got larger from then on. 

Two hours later, Erin and Alec walked into HQ bearing gifts of toast.  Joshua had been left to finish up after proving that he could indeed cook.

"I smelled food!" Dix jumped up from his computer and eagerly accepted his rations.  He took a bite "mmm, this is so much better than the last lot.  Who made it?"

"Me" Erin smiled before smirking at Alec.

"Damn it!" a yell from the other side of the room caused everyone to turn.  Logan was glaring at the computer in front of him like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.  Too bad he didn't have a mirror.

He turned to see everyone staring.  "I forgot how to set this damn computer up!  If it was more up-to-date I'd have no problem but this piece of junk was made in 2007.

Erin put down her plate and moved over to Logan's table.

Logan stared at her "What are you doing?"

Erin began to look through the pieces of equipment.

"This isn't a video game, you know."

Erin stopped what she was doing, grabbed a piece of toast and stuck it in Logan's mouth.  She glared and pointed at the door.

"Better do what she says, man" Alec chuckled as Logan stared at Erin in disbelief "she's dangerous with a blowtorch."

 "I'm not leaving her here to mess up all the progress I've made with it.  I'll probably have it fixed in an hour or two."  Logan couldn't believe that this girl could do something better than him.  He was Eyes Only- the computer genius and saviour of the world.  She was, well, she was a nobody.  

"Progress?" Erin held up a bunch of wires that Logan had removed.

"Give her a chance Logan" Alec didn't see the dirty look Erin shot at him "she might make some progress."

Logan looked like he was going to argue but stopped when Zack and Max came out of Max's office.

"What's goin' on?" Max looked down over the balcony to see an amused looking Alec, a smirking Erin and a pale faced Logan.

"There's a… there's something I need to… I remember I need to… bye!" Logan darted from HQ.

Alec chuckled as Erin picked up a screwdriver and began to put the mess back together.  Zack and Max came to join them.

"What was that about?" Max stared after Logan. 

Dix chuckled form his workstation "Logan again.  He couldn't remember how to get his old computer up and running.  Wouldn't let anyone else touch it."

"Yeah, thanks man" Alec slapped Zack on the back "you scared him away."  

Zack smiled slightly and Max focused on Erin.

"So Erin, you know a bit about old computers?"

Erin continued to work "A bit."

"You're not very talkative" Zack stated as Erin crouched down and began to plug lots of things in.

She shrugged "I don't talk to people who slam me up against walls.  Is that the way you say thank you to everyone or am I just an exception?"

Zack ignored Max and Alec's questioning looks and shrugged "I didn't know who you were.  You could've been working for the enemy.  You _were being mysterious."_

Erin grinned and straightened, screwing a panel back into place "Yeah, I'm real mysterious."

She put the screwdriver down and looked at them "What d'you wanna know?"

 "Where are you from?" Max ventured and Erin began to straighten the computer parts.

"The Midlands mostly" Erin smiled slightly "I suppose my accent isn't exactly obvious.  I was originally from the South but I moved when I was 10 to live with my grandparents.  I planned on…" Erin stopped talking when she turned on the computer.

Her face paled even more as she stared at the laptop screen.  Erin stared in total horror at the most horrendous sight she'd ever witnessed.  It was disgusting, totally wrong and should never be seen by the eyes of anything living on the planet.  Erin wouldn't even wish this sight on her worst enemy.

"What's wrong?" Alec moved around the desk and stopped. "That's wrong.  Just so, so wrong."  Alec's face mirrored her own as he stared "I'm gonna puke…"

"What?" Max and Zack moved to join them and they stopped.

There, on the screen was a picture of Logan Cale.  A picture of a very_ naked Logan Cale.  Pot marked and hairy, it was horrific.  He had a coy smile on his face as he looked directly at the camera baring all.   The words underneath read:_

"Who could resist _me?"_

The real life version walked in and stopped when they looked up at him "What?"

****

**Next chapter: Closer To You…**

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot"…

"You mean, with you acting like an ass because you thought I was the enemy?"

**_A/N: What can I say?  They could only afford bread?_**

**_Tramps-Like-Us: Where's the angry mob?  Obviously there weren't enough Sketchy lovers out there. *shrugs* Sorry dude_**


	17. Closer To You

**_A/N:  Okay people *sighs and rolls eyes* in a lot of your reviews, you guys keep asking about why she doesn't talk.  In the next chapter, _****_Erin_****_ will go through the reasons herself.  Okay?  Oh, if you're wondering this is an Erin/Alec fic.  It just takes awhile for them to get there. *grins* She has more relationship issues than the entire cast of _****_Dawson_****_'s Creek…_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter seventeen: Closer To You**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_Max: Eyes only just made himself another enemy_**

**_Logan_****_: Well, it was getting a little quiet around here_**

**_-Max and Logan (The Kidz Are Aiight)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Fall back take a look at me and you'll see_**

**_I'm for real I'll feel what only I can feel_**

**_And if that don't appeal to ya let me know_**

**_And I'll go cause I flow better when my colours show_**

**_And that's the way it has to be honestly'_**

**_-Avril Lavigne (Nobody's Fool)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What?" Logan said again as everyone continued to stare.

"Ah, Zack, want to come with us? Erin and I were just about to go help with the decorating" Alec looked at Erin for conformation.

Erin frowned "We were?"  Then it clicked "oh yeah, we were.  Yeah, Zack- you could give us a hand- stop Alec from annoyin' me too much."

"No thanks, I need to go see Zane" he grinned and moved away "I'll see you guys later.  Bye Maxie."

"Bye" Max was still staring at the computer screen.  Did she look a bit green?

"C'mon" Alec grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her up the steps to the new conference room.

"Logan, what the fuck is this?" Max snapped out of whatever shocked daze she'd been in to glare at Logan.

Logan walked around the desk and his eyes widened when he saw the screen and his pasty face blushed deep red.

He pulled himself up and looked straight at Max "Don't you like it, Max?"

"Don't I like it?" Max stared open- mouthed "it's _porn!  I don't. Like. Porn!" Max stormed off and Logan sat down in his chair.  He gazed at his naked self "I thought it was nice."  He thought about Max's reaction for a minute and then smiled "She liked it really."_

"I feel like my eyes have been soiled!" Erin accepted the paintbrush she'd been given.  Pulling off her sweater, she wrapped it around her waist and sat on the large table that had been pushed against a wall.

"You and me both" Alec grabbed a paintbrush of his own "that guy is sick! And _we get called freaks of nature."_

He took off his t-shirt and Erin had to force her eyes away from his tanned skin.

'Bad Erin!' she pinched herself.

She dipped her paintbrush into the paint tin Alec opened and began to paint with _total concentration._

"I think it must be cool to do the things you can do" Erin was aware of his gaze, after all, he had to read her lips.

"Some of the time" Alec continued to paint along side her for a minute and Erin was glad he wasn't watching her still.

After they'd painted half the wall pale yellow, Alec stopped.

He watched Erin for a minute deep in thought before he spoke.

"I think you and I got off one the wrong foot."

"You mean- with you acting like an ass because you thought I was the enemy?" Erin continued to paint with an amused grin "yeah, I guess we got off on the wrong foot."

"Wanna start over?" Alec watched as Erin's grin grew.

She stopped painting and turned to look at him.  "Okay" she shrugged and held out her free hand.

"Great" Alec grinned and shook it.

Erin grinned again and got back to work "You're still an ass though."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Bitch!"

"Stupid Git!"

"Slut!"

"You wish Wanker!"

"Hore!"

"Bastard!"

"Slapper!"

"Dick!"

"Prostitute!"

"I think you've already covered that you Prick!"

"Bimbo!"

"Male! Ha! I win!"

And so their friendship was begun…

**_A/N: There isn't a preview for the next chapter because it's crap, nuff said…_**

**_Tramps-Like-Us: Come back!  There's no more nekkid _****_Logan_****_ okay?  I can't take the mental image it creates! *evil grin* Maybe some nekkid Alec…  Yep, I like that thought…._**

**_Sara: Good to hear you're still reading.  I have fans! Woohoo! Ahem, what's the weather like in _****_Australia_****_?_**

**_Riley: *tries to look wise* your questions will be answered in the next chapter_**

**_fallinorange0208:  You okay dude? Have you recovered?_**


	18. Someday

**_A/N: This is a really bad chapter but I just had to include it._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter eighteen: Someday**

………………………………………………………………………………………............

**_Zack: If she's smart, she'll tell him to take the kid and go.  Otherwise, they're going to wind up sharing a suite back at Manticore        _**

**_Max: You're a real family values guy, aren't you?_**

**_-Max and Zack (Hit A Sista Back)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'One more day down_**

**_Everybody has those days_**

**_Where one soft sweet song's_**

**_Just enough to clear my head'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Black And White People)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_"It's strange- me being here in this reality.  I've been here in __Terminal__City__ a few weeks and it feels like I belong here.  I don't need to walk around with anyone now because they trust me.  __Dalton__'s like a little brother to me and Sketchy is one of my best friends.  Strangely enough, Alec's become one of my best friends too.  Kinda weird since he didn't trust me at first.  He took our new start seriously and now he makes every effort to make sure I know he trusts me like his other friends.  I still like to wind him up all of the time.  We can sit for hours just annoying each other.  Who would've thought that I'd be best friends with Alec, the second in command of __Terminal__City__?  In some ways it's seriously cool, in others it's seriously annoying.  The other transgenics not part of command seem to think that that means they can't talk to me.  Oh, well.  Alec doesn't flirt with me either which I have to admit is disappointing.  He's hotter in real life.  I mean, he has these hazel eyes… I better not get started on it.  I have a habit of daydreaming when I start to think about Alec._

_The transgenics I rescued are cool too.  I get on with all of them- maybe I'm a people person?  It has been said before.  It really makes me want to talk to them though.  Really talk.  I have to keep reminding myself why I can't:_

_1) __They would begin to ask more questions about my past, and_

_2) __ I would blurt something out about my world._

_If I don't talk, I have to remind myself not to speak and that makes me remember to think before I say anything._

_Joshua is searching for the others in Max's unit that didn't get away.  He thinks they're here but too nervous to come and talk to Max and the others.  I think they're brainwashed and probably hate them._

_Anyway, I'm getting along with everyone- even Mole.  I think it definitely helped that I brought those cigars with me.  Still, I try not to get on his nerves._

_The only person that hates me is __Logan__.  Man, that guy's annoying.  He's always watching me with those beady little eyes of his.  And another thing, does that guy ever blink?  And he's always talking to Max in that voice ya know? Like it's just above a whisper?  He thinks that's he's so important.  Like everything in __Terminal__City__ would fall apart without his presence.  He's an idiot; I don't know why I'm wasting paper on him._

_You might wonder why I'm writing this.  It's because I wanted the others to know my reasons for everything.  Every single day I feel guilty about lying to them.  They're good people but I have no choice. _

_I still think of home.  I miss my family and my friends.  They're all probably worried sick about me.  Skye- my best friend is probably writing some whacked out lyrics about this right now, and Dylan- Skye's boyfriend, will be smoking some stronger shit than usual.  I just hope he doesn't do something stupid.  When Skye dumped him for a week, Dylan got so high he did some really stupid things.  I hope that he doesn't wake up with another sheep tattoo on his arse.  Now, THAT was funny.  Until he decided to show it to me… Damn I miss my life._

_I miss playing in the band with Skye and Dylan.  I miss boarding in the park with my brother Matt.  I miss fighting with him and Ryan.  I even miss college!_

_The reason for me writing this is because I haven't given up hope.  I'm going to get home and my friends here will know the truth.  They'll be angry, that's for sure.  But at least they'll understand.  I'm going to keep this journal safe for them until the day I go home, because I know I'll find a way to get back to my family.  Someday I'll have my life back."_

**Next chapter: When We Were Young…**

Max pushed thoughts of Logan away.  She'd been having conflicting feelings about him since Jam Pony.  He was getting more possessive, more controlling everyday, and those pictures.  Max winced.  Well, love was about what was on the inside right?

**_A/N: I just had to include this chapter so you guys would know what _****_Erin_****_'s thinkin'.  It also gives a tiny glance into her life back home.  More will be revealed soon I promise._**

**_Tramps- Like-Us: Alec and chocolate- nice…. *blinks* Anyway, if there will be Alec nekkidness, you'll know about it before okay dude? Remember- you get to have me bouncing those ideas off of you.  So, how about an Alec in just boxer shorts scene?  Now _****_Erin_****_ HAS to react to THAT!  _**

**_Bittany:  Glad to hear that your condition was only temporary. This really isn't a comedy but I can't help it!  I mean, _****_LOGAN_****_!!!  Everything about him is just so annoying!  I better stop now or I'll go off on a rant *smiles sweetly* Now if it were Alec I was talking about…._**

**_messymissy:  Glad that you like this.  It just got kinda stuck in my head and I figured I should do something with it.  It also helped that someone *cough*Tramps*cough* talked me into it.  Anyway, yes, Zack still loves Max he just hasn't shown it yet.  I'll get round to writing it in later on.  Syl and Krit are together as well as Jondy and Zane.  I also need to focus on that a little bit more later on.  There's just SO much I have to include.  The Erin and Alec ending? *evil grin* you'll just have to keep reading to see how THAT ends._**

**_Elin: *waves* Hi.  Thanks for reading my story.  It's good to know people like it._**


	19. When We Were Young

**_A/N:  No more questions!!!!!! *calms down* sorry dudes, I'm just a bit stressed at the mo'.  Anyway, any questions you have will no longer be answered except in the story.  You HAVE to read it to find out. *smiles sweetly* Am I evil or what?_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter nineteen: When We Were Young**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'The escape was not my idea.  I mean… escape to what? We didn't know anything else.  It was Zack who said we had to leave.  So, I guess he saved my life.  I didn't think we should separate.  But he wouldn't listen.  And I never even got a chance to thank him'_**

**_-Max (Pilot)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Here dead we lie because we did not_**

**_choose_****__**

**_To live and shame the land from which we_**

**_sprung_****__**

**_Life, to be sure, is nothing much to lose,_**

**_But young men think it is, and we were young.'_**

**_- ?_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

From her perch on a burnt out car, Max smiled as she watched Dalton sneaking up on Erin as she talked with Sketchy.  They'd been getting along so great together- Erin seemed to be really fitting in.  There was something about her that let Erin get along with everyone.  Even Mole liked her in his own way.  Now _that was weird.  He tolerated O.C. and Sketchy, and her hated Logan with a fiery passion, but he got along with Erin just fine!  Everyone was able to relax around her as if she'd been there with them all the way.  Everyone thought she was a great person, everyone except Logan.  Max frowned.  Why did he hate her? If he wasn't complaining about Alec, who incidentally seemed to get on with Erin the most, he was complaining about Erin.  Max pushed thoughts of Logan away.  She'd been having conflicting feelings about him since Jam Pony.  He was getting more possessive, more controlling everyday, and those pictures! Max winced.  Well, love was about what was on the inside right?_

Max focused on Erin again as Dalton tackled Erin to the ground and they rolled about on the floor wrestling.  Sketchy jumped into the fray and as if by telepathy, both Dalton and Erin turned on Sketchy, tickling him and making him laugh.  His laughter echoed around the garage sounding strange.  Heads turned to witness the tangle of limbs and then turned away with amused expressions.  At least they were having fun.  Max paused and her smile grew larger.  Why couldn't everyone else?

"Hey" Zack appeared by her side and sat down next to her.

Max's plans were put on hold when her brother sat down beside her.  No, not her brother- Alec, Logan and Cindy had all pointed out this fact to her and Max was slowly beginning to realise that they were right.  But as usual, Max tried t ignore that fact.

Zack followed her gaze and smiled "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Max nodded "Erin and Sketchy seem to have taught Dalton what being a kid's all about."  
Zack chuckled softly and Max shivered wrapping her arms around herself.  "Those two aren't exactly the most grown up people around."

Max smiled "They can be, they just seem able to relax more."  The smile faded "Maybe the other kids will catch on- have some form of a childhood while they still can."

Zack's smile faded too "Maybe."  The only childhood either of them knew was Manticore and then later on the run.  It wasn't the happiest time of their lives.

They both sat in silence then, their faces grim as they remembered Manticore, the escape and more importantly, remembering someone who made their childhood that little bit normal by telling them stories.

_*Flashback*_

Max smiled at her brother as they gathered around his bed.  "Tell us the story Ben."

Ben smiled that patient smile of his as they got comfortable.  "Only the best soldiers get to go to the Good place.  The one's who fail… you know what happens to them?"

Max leant forward in excitement despite having heard the story hundreds of times before.  "They disappear" she said knowingly.  Only Max or Zack ever spoke during Ben's stories.  Sometimes, while he was making shadows on the cold grey walls, he'd tell her the story on her own.  It would make her feel special when she wasn't acting as the SIC.  When they were in the barracks after lights out she was just Maxie- the littlest sister.

Ben nodded and smiled knowingly "To the Bad Place.  Where they open you up and drink your blood until you're almost dead.  Then they leave you there for the Nomlies.  They crawl up from the basement through special tunnels.  And when you're not looking… BAM! They break through the wall and drag you away."

Zack spoke up, his voice grave "Well, what do the Nomlies do with you?"  He was thinking up plans of attack and defence.  The Nomlies wouldn't get _his family._

Ben's face was deadly serious.  He didn't like the answer.  "They keep you as prisoner of war and eat you up, little by little, forever."

_*End flashback*_

Zack turned to Max with a slightly worried expression.  "Do you think we need to do something about the kids?"

Max nodded.  "Definitely.  I'll talk with Alec in the morning.  They're gonna need some form of routine and discipline." 'We don't need them going psycho' she added silently as she watched her three friends laughing on the floor, 'not like Ben.'

Next chapter: Afraid…

There was no way she could stay here now.  They wouldn't trust her and she didn't trust Logan one bit.  He might try it again.  She heard Logan land behind her, his exoskeleton making mechanical noises as he hit the floor running.  Just her luck- the damn thing had suspension.

**_A/N: Tramps-Like-Us: Okay, I'll get you a sheep, or I could start a sheep fund.  I have no idea how much they cost.  I'll warn you if Alec is gonna be less clothed than usual, okay?  I still don't know if I'd be able to write a nekkid scene._**

**_Elin: _****_Erin_****_ kinda freaks out on _****_Logan_****_ in the next one.  *grin* Violence ensues…_**

**_Messymissy: I agree with you entirely on _****_Logan_****_.  He needs to be knocked down a few pegs.  You're gonna like the next couple of chapters…_**


	20. Afraid

**_A/N: Yet another chapter, with some much awaited _****_Logan_****_ bashing…_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter twenty: Afraid**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Sketchy: What, are you kidding? Back when he was a Jam Pony hump, this generous man showed me some tight shortcuts through downtown.  Helped me shave hours off my workday._**

**_Max: Giving you extra time to nap and get high._**

**_Sketchy: Precisely._**

**_-Max and Sketchy about Zack (Some Assembly Required)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Well hey do you do Judo when they surround you?_**

**_A little mental yoga- will they disappear?_**

**_It's grim but never dubious as motives go_**

**_No matter what it takes- she promises a show'_**

**_-Tori Amos (Purple People)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It happened when Erin was having some fun with Sketchy and Dalton.  Sketchy was trying to teach the kid how to do some skateboarding tricks.  Erin was stood back laughing silently at Sketchy's attempts at basic moves.  Dalton had already mastered the basics easily after guessing what Sketchy was trying to do.  He was now stood beside Erin laughing at Sketchy making an ass of himself.  He grinned as Sketchy tried to do a basic flip on the board and nearly tripped over his own feet.    He should really trick to bike tricks.  Erin patted him on the back and shook her head.

"I can do it!" Sketchy picked up the upside down skateboard "man, I'm just not havin' a good day…"

Dalton shook his head after he stopped laughing "Dude, you just don't want to be shown up! Don't try so hard!"

Erin grinned.  Dalton was even picking up the way they spoke.

"Really? Well, I haven't seen Erin do anything else yet" Sketchy pointed out "for all we know, she could easily be as bad as me."  HE looked at Erin who continued to grin.  "Why don't you show us what you can do on the blades Hotshot?"

Erin shrugged and took her board from Sketchy, performed the flip he'd been trying to do and handed Dalton the board.  Dalton and Sketchy looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Got the blades from the same skate park that I got the board from.  Figured I'd put them to better use than the passed out stoners they previously belonged too."  She took off her trainers, tied them together with the laces and dumped them on the floor before putting on the blades.  "If I'm not in one of my classes, band practice or doin' homework, I'm skatin'."

She stood up easily with a small smile on her face as Sketchy and Dalton looked at her expectantly.

That was when Logan decided to make an appearance.  "Hey guys" he nodded in greeting.  The guys nodded in silence and he turned to Erin who stood with her arms folded.  

"Erin" he smiled much too brightly and stuck his hand in his pocket.  "I was wondering if I could take a sample of you blood?" He pulled a small needle from his pocket "Just to see if there's something unusual about it that might give us a clue at to why White wants you."

The guys exchanged confused glances.  What would be different about her blood?  Erin was just an Ordinary.  This wasn't right.

Erin's eyes were on the needle, no smile on her face now and her arms were rigid by her sides.  Shed gone even paler than she normally looked and she swallowed and shook her head.  How the hell did he manage to hit on one of the things she feared the most?

"But it might help, Erin" Logan took a step closer and Erin rolled backwards slightly, her eyes still on the needle.  Logan was getting impatient "Erin, you told us you've got nothing to hide, if you do this, it'll prove it to me."

Erin shook her head but Logan reached out to grab her arm anyway.

"Logan, man, I don't think you should do that" Sketchy said quietly, no amusement on his face.  He looked very unSketchy-like.  "She doesn't like it."

Logan ignore him "It's only a needle.  It won't hurt."

"Logan, I think you shouldn't do that" Dalton spoke up now.  He saw the fear in Erin's eyes and he could smell it too.  "Alec won't like you touchin' her."

Logan grunted in response but showed no other sign of hearing either of them.

Erin was struggling now while trying to remain on her feet, shaking her head wildly.  Logan wouldn't let go and he brought the needle up so he could pull the protective cap off with his teeth.  He spat it out and brought the needle down but was too slow to stop Erin from reacting.

She spun inwards, her blades making her turn quicker.  With her back to his stomach, she was closer to him.  Her right foot slid between his legs in the same movement and she gripped the hand that was still gripping her upper arm.  He'd leave bruises afterwards.  Dalton's advanced eyesight caught Erin's movements and he grinned.  She dropped her knee ending up in a crouch, her momentum and his grip on her arm, flipping Logan over her shoulder to land on his back painfully, the needle clattering to the ground further away.

"Oops" Sketchy said as he stood on it, his eyes still on Logan.

Logan was busy glaring at Erin.  "You little Bitch!" he growled, painfully getting to his feet.  But Erin was already moving.

She sped away, grabbing her trainers without stopping.  Logan followed, his exoskeleton helping him keep up and Dalton and Sketchy following him, not knowing what to do.  The chase was on.

Other transgenics turned to watch, wondering what was going on but Erin wasn't paying attention.  She was only focused on one thing- getting away.  She could hear her friends shouting for both Logan and her to stop but she ignored them.  Her eyes darted about as she made split second decisions, twisting and turning through wreckage, crowds and make-shift camps.  She barely managed to keep track of her position.  Erin knew that some steps would be coming up in a few seconds if she stayed on her course.  Chances were she'd trip if she tried to jump them.  They were too narrow and too steep.  Logan knew this too- he thought she'd stop.  Erin heard him slow down slightly and she gritted her teeth.  It was too late for her to turn back, she was going too fast; good job there was a metal railing.

Erin jumped up into the air just before she hit the steps.  Her blades connecting with the railing, she grinded all the way down and landed on her feet.  Erin carried on.

There was no way she could stay here now.  They wouldn't trust her and she didn't trust Logan one bit.  He might try it again.  She heard Logan land behind her, his exoskeleton making mechanical noises as he hit the floor running.  Just her luck- the damn thing had suspension.  The thought was fleeting as she dodged people, barely controlling herself from shouting out.  Luckily, they heard her coming thanks to Logan shouting insults and Dalton and Sketchy shouting for them to stop.

Erin realised where she was a little bit sooner this time.  There was only one way to get to the exit, a ramp off to her far left with the wreck of a car covering part it.  In front of her, the concrete ended suddenly to drop 2 metres- the garage was on layers.  If she went to the ramp, Logan could easily catch up to her.  So without really thinking about it too much, Erin did the only thing possible.  She jumped the ledge.

She didn't even register that she'd just jumped over a table of six transgenics playing cards at a large table made out if crates.  Or that they knew her.  It was Mole, Dix, Zane, Krit, Alec and Tawney.  Max was in a bad mood and they were trying to keep out of the way.

They stood up in shock as they saw Erin land in a half crouch, straighten and carry on without stopping.  Luckily, her head start on the jump made her land a little better- she hadn't broken anything.

Logan stopped at the edge of the ledge, Dalton and then Sketchy catching up with him.  Everyone stared between Alec, Logan and the direction that Erin had gone in.

Something flashed across Alec's face as Sketchy glared at Logan "Now look what you did!"

Logan glared defiantly back "It was only an injection! There was no need for her to assault me and the run!"  He met Alec's eyes and flinched.

Alec did not look happy.  "We'll talk about this later" he took off after Erin.

Alec made it outside just in time to see Erin sneak through the same part of the perimeter fence where she had gotten in before.  She'd left her roller blades by the fence and put on her trainers so she could run.  Alec swore loudly and ran after her, making sure he had his gun hidden beneath his jacket.  He blurred outside and into an alley before walking out casually so he didn't attract any attention.  He walked along the busy streets, keeping his head down and looking for Erin.

**Next chapter: Where The Fear Resides…**

"Erin, we need to talk about this.  If not now, then back at base." Erin froze, not at his words but because there were two Sector cops walking across the street headed directly for them.  They'd been spotted…

**_A/N:  Tramps-Like-Us: Max and Pancake fa.. Damnit dude!  You're a bad bad person!  He is NO WAY a pancake face!  *calms down* Back to the nekkid chapter.  Okay, I told ya before; I don't know if I'd seriously be able to write a serious nekkid chapter.  I'd just go all giggly and girly and it'd start to sound like one of those Mills and Boon thingies.  *shudders* Not gonna happen._**

**_Sara: That is SO not fair!  We've got rain, snow and more rain!  And it's COLD! I hate the cold! Oh well… Think or a drenched Alec…*big grin*_**

**_Messymissy: This has only a ickle bit of violence in it.  Sorry, but you're gonna love the sequel to this story.  Let's just say, _****_Erin_****_'s gonna have an increase in attitude and erm…her abilities.  Ask no questions, I'm saying no more._**

**_Fallinorange: Well, here ya go- a little bit of _****_Logan_****_ bashing.  Literally.  Max is gonna be a little bit annoyed with him methinks._**

**_Elin: _****_Erin_****_ won't talk for a whole yet but give it time.  Oh, and Max and Zack? *grins*_**

**_Moonlight: Woohoo! Another fan! Thanks for reviewing!_**


	21. Where The Fear Resides

**_A/N:  Yet another long chapter here dudes.  I think I've finally got the hang of this writing thing.  Thanks for the reviews._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter twenty-one: Where The Fear Resides**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_Max: What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back here!_**

**_Sully: What do you want me to do?  Body's got a mind of its own.  Rover doesn't have a prayer.  I run like the wind, baby._**

**_-Max and Sully (Boo)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Why bleeding is breathing_**

**_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_**

**_Try, bleeding is believing_**

**_I used to'_**

**_-Natalie Imbruglia (Smoke)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Erin hid in an alley, leaning against the wall with her hands on her knees and her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.  What could she do now? She'd only been here a few weeks; would White still be looking for her?  Maybe she should just go stay at Joshua's house.  Yeah, she could keep her head down.  She had to figure this shit out.  Thanks to Logan, her situation was so much worse.  Damn it! Why did he have to do that?! Her breathing sufficiently slower, she straightened up and opened her eyes.  Her breathing stopped.

Alec was stood directly in front of her with his arms crossed, looking extremely pissed off.  With her back pressed against the wall, there was no chance she could escape.  She was in trouble.

"What the hell happened?" he growled low in his throat.  Erin mentally slapped herself for even considering it sexy when she was in trouble.  His eyes that had been quickly taking in her condition looked up into her frightened ones.  "What did he do to you?"

Huh? Erin did a double take.  He wanted to see if she was alright? Erin blinked and Alec ran a hand through his hair.

"I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him!"

Erin shook her head silently and Alec seemed to deflate a little bit.  Why would Alec want to protect her? She didn't mean that much to him did she?  

He dropped his arms and spoke more gently.  "Then why did you do some impressive aerobatics to get away from him? You totally ruined my Poker game."  

He cracked a smile and Erin looked down at the floor.  She really didn't want to go into it.  Alec would think she was pathetic or just plain pity her.  She didn't want to talk about her past.  It still hurt too much to talk about it and he might not believe her.

"Hey" Alec reached down and touched her face, brushing hair from her eyes and lifting her chin up.  It was amazing how hands that could be so strong and used to kill could be so gentle.

"Doesn't matter" Erin mouthed, so badly wanting to talk again but knowing she couldn't.  She pushed away from the wall and from Alec, turning to walk away.  He needed to go back to Terminal City and she needed to get her life sorted out. 

She heard Alec sigh behind her as he began to follow her "Erin, we need to talk about this.  If not now, then back at base."

Erin froze, not at his words but because there were two Sector cops walking across the street headed directly for them.  They'd been spotted.

"Shit!" Alec had spotted them too.  Erin instantly turned back to Alec and threw her arms around him.  Her hands went up around his neck, pulling his collar up over his barcode before slipping down around his waist to hug him.

Alec was frozen for a second before catching on and wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.  They had to put on a convincing act.  If Alec hurt the cops it would mean more bad exposure for transgenics.

"What's going on here?" one of the cops came to stop at the mouth of the alley.

Alec lifted his head to look at them innocently.  "Nothing Officer" He spoke casually without moving his arms.  Erin wondered if it was for the act or another reason entirely.

"Doesn't look like nothing" the cop folded his arms.

Alec sighed, thinking quickly "Just family problems."  Erin scowled into his jacket.  "My little sister here tried to run away." He gave Erin an annoyed look despite the fact that she couldn't see him.  "She's done it before."

"Really?" Erin could feel their eyes on her.  She could also feel Alec's firm chest against his face and she could hear his steady heartbeat.  She forced herself to focus.  If Alec wanted her to play the upset little sister she'd play the upset little sister.  Just like before, she forced tears onto her eyes and sniffled as she turned to look at the cops.

"Doesn't look like you" they spoke to Alec as if she was an object.

Alec kept his arms around her, pinning her to him.  "She'd my half sister- different fathers." He shrugged calmly as Erin turned to bury her face in his jacket again.

"Is this true kid?" the other cop spoke more gently.  He liked kids.  Erin nodded without turning around.

"Doesn't say much does she?  For someone who's SO upset?" the suspicious cop narrowed his eyes.

Erin couldn't see Alec narrow his eyes in return but she felt his hold on her tighten slightly.  "She doesn't talk.  Hasn't done in years- ever since her dad left us."  Erin sniffled again loudly.

"Let's go Frank" the nice cop spoke "let him talk some sense into her."  Frank grumbled but walked away.

Erin waited until they'd gone around the corner before lifting her head and letting her arms drop.  Alec did the same and Erin felt that little bit colder.  She'd left her jacket back at TC and she only had her thin jumper to cover her arms.

She blinked away the tears and grinned at Alec in triumph.  Damn, she was a good actor.  

Her grin faded when she saw Alec's look.  She turned and walked away, remembering why she was here in the first place.

Logan.  Needle.  Pain.  Memories.  Past.

"We need to talk Erin.  You have to tell me why he scared you."  Alec caught up with her quickly.  Erin shook her head.

"You know you can trust me" Alec spoke quietly as they walked in no particular direction.  Erin said nothing and wrapped her arms around herself.

"C'mon" Alec grabbed her hand and led her through the streets "We'll go someplace warm."

Alec led her to the back of Jam Pony and up the fire escape to the second floor.  The cops were still watching the front of the building.  No doubt familiars were too.

Erin sat in an old chair and looked around her.  The fight with the Phalanx happened here and Normal still hadn't cleaned up the mess.

Alec knelt down in front of her and caught her eyes with is own.  "Tell me" he pleaded softly.

Erin sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.  How could she say no to _that face?  Besides, he was one of her best friends here.  He knew who her friends were back home, what she studied at college, when her birthday was, her favourite colour, her favourite food.  He was also pretty good at reading her which was really scary sometimes._

"Promise me you won't tell the others?"  He hesitated and she elaborated "It has nothing to do with White and I'm not the kind of person who likes sympathy."

Alec frowned and nodded, pulling up a chair to sit in front of her.  "I promise."

Erin looked down at her hands.  He wasn't meant to know this.  No one was.  This was one of the very reasons why she chose not to speak- so they wouldn't ask if there was anything unusual about her past.  Damn Logan! She hoped he hurt his back when he hit the concrete.  Because of what he did, she now had to go over a significant part of her life that had changed her.  She'd tried to push it away for years but it never went away.  Never disappeared.

It made her grit her teeth, clench her fists and want to scream her lungs out 'Why me!'

"Erin?" Alec's voice calmed her slightly.

"Tortured" Erin didn't look at him.

"What?" she heard the confusion in his voice.

"I was tortured okay?! It was years ago."

Alec made a noise in his throat but Erin still didn't look at him.  Instead, she stood up "I was only a kid."  She pulled off her jumper, dumped it on a chair.  "It's the reason why my dad's dead and why I hate needles."

She lifted her top up to show him her stomach covered in fine pale scars, one was bigger than the others.  She turned to show him her back was the same.

She pulled her top back down and pulled her jumper back on.  "I could talk then.  They used the needles to stop me screaming.  They also used some kind of drug to stop me moving while they played surgeon.  I can still feel it now- what they did to me."  Erin stopped abruptly and sat back down in the chair heavily.

She took a couple of deep breaths and pushed the memories away again, put them behind a mask just like Alec did.  Erin was strong.  She was always strong, she had to be.  Erin looked back at Alec after a few minutes, wondering why he was so uncharacteristically silent. What she saw shocked her.  He was staring at her intently.  His face bore no sign of pity, sympathy or disbelief.  He believed her.

"Logan wanted a blood sample.  I couldn't give him one.  He grabbed my arm anyway- tried to force me.  I reacted.  I've never told you before but I have brothers.  I'm the oldest and they look up to me.  When they want to learn how to do things, I teach myself so then I can teach them.  My youngest brother Matt wanted to skate- I taught him.  Ryan wanted to learn how to protect himself.  We don't live in the safest area back home and it helped that my Grandparents wanted me to be able to protect myself.  I went to a few self defence classes and taught Ryan.  He now does and course he can get his hands on.  Judo, Karate, Kickboxing… I didn't hurt Logan- just winded him a bit and pissed him off.  He doesn't trust me anyway.  Now, I've just given him a reason."

"I trust you" Alec said quietly.  He sounded slightly amazed that he trusted her, or maybe it was because she trusted him.

Erin simply nodded and stood up looking resigned "I should go."

"What? No!" Alec stood up so fast Erin could have sworn she saw him blur.  "It's not safe; you're coming back with me."  He gave Erin a stubborn look that just made him look cuter.

"I can't!"  Erin threw her hand up in frustration. "The others- they won't trust me!  Logan will tell them what I did and they'll believe I'm hiding something to do with White!"

"They'll believe me" Alec said dangerously "there is no way you're gonna put yourself in danger cause that bastard doesn't like you.  He doesn't have any control over the others and one of these days he'll realise it.  And if we're lucky, Mole'll snap some time soon and kill him."  Both Erin and Alec smiled at the thought.

"C'mon" Alec motioned to the window "Let's get back to base before Max sends out a search party."

Alec rolled his eyes and Erin smirked.  Max was probably gonna kick both their asses.

That was when they heard two sets of footsteps heading up the stairs towards them

"I'm telling you Agent White" Normal's voice reached them, "I have no idea who you're talking about…"  Alec and Erin froze.

**Next chapter: Too Close For Comfort…**

"She answers to Erin" White sounded irritated "She's approximately 18 years old but she looks younger… If you see her, I'd advise you to call this number immediately and try not to approach her.  Like all freaks- she's extremely dangerous."

**_A/N: *grins* Wow, erm I take it you guys like the _****_Logan_****_ bashing then?  Think I should add some more later on.  Let's see, what could I make _****_Erin_****_ do to _****_Logan_****_…_**

**_Tramps-Like-Us: *sighs and shakes head* This Sketchy thing of yours is getting worse ya know?  I mean, Max would NEVER like Sketchy that way.  It's SKETCHY!!!!_**

**_Sara:  Dude, I'd have any form of sun right now.  Rain is bad.  It's wet and soaks into your trainers when you've just washed them.  *smiles* I like to state the obvious. _**

**_Elin: Don't worry; back at TC, they aren't exactly happy with him for this incident._**

**_Fallinorange: Wow.  Dude, you sound like me!  Maybe I shouldn't have said that.  Anyway, yep, _****_Erin_****_ isn't the only one who's angry with _****_Logan_****_.  I think Alec's gonna get more involved than he should for someone who's just a 'friend'.  Only, he doesn't realise he's doing it!_**

**_Messymissy: Hope this chapter answer some of your questions.  More of her past will be revealed later.  Doncha love flashbacks?_**


	22. Too Close For Comfort

**_A/N:  I'm on a role now.  I've got 4 chapters written! Give me a few days and I'll have them all up._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter twenty-two: Too Close For Comfort**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Because I am dumb.  I am so damn dumb that it would take ten acts of divine providence to raise me to the level of blissful ignorance SIR!'_**

**_-Jace (Female Trouble)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here_**

**_If I were someone else, would this all fall apart_**

**_Strange, where were you, when we started this gig_**

**_I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Real World)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erin looked at Alec, panic on her face as she heard the tow men make their way up the stairs.  Alec had gone into soldier mode and grabbed her arm in an almost bruising grip.  There was no way they could both climb out of the window in time.  Erin realised just what he was about to do before he shoved her into the open closet and shut the door behind them.  They heard the office door open and Normal and White walk in.

The closet was tiny from what she could tell with the boxes and shelving digging into her back.  Alec's back was pressed right up against the door and they were pressed up against each other, Alec's arms around her waist.  You'd think fate was trying to tell them something. 'Either way' Erin thought later, 'it wasn't a bad experience.'

Erin could barely see anything because Alec was blocking the light from the slats in the door.  Erin hated the dark.  The guys that had hurt her had kept her in a room without windows or any source of light.  So normally, Erin would be freaking out right about now but it was extremely difficult to focus when she had a very live and breathing Alec holding her, his breath on his face.  She could just see his face as he focused on something behind her while listening to Normal and White outside the door.  'Oh yeah' Erin mentally smacked her forehead 'White's outside the door.  How could I forget that?' She looked at Alec again 'Easily.'

"Why would I have seen this girl?" Normal seemed frustrated.  "I've told you people a thousand times! I now check every employee's neck to make sure they're normal.  What more can I do?"

"You seem to have a knack fro employing freaks Mr Ronald." White drawled calmly "Why… one might say you enjoy their company."

"I don't like the way this conversation is headed Agent White" the shuffling of papers "Now, I have a business to run.  If I do see her- what did you say her name was again?"

"She answers to Erin" White sounded irritated "She's approximately 18 years old but she looks younger… If you see her, I'd advise you to call this number immediately and try not to approach her.  Like all freaks- she's extremely dangerous."

They heard the door slam and footsteps down the stairs.

"You can come out now" Normal's voice made Erin jump "I know you're in there.  I always keep that closet door open."

Alec gave Erin a lop-sided grin before opening the door and pulling Erin out with him.

Normal lowered the baseball bat he'd been holding, a look of awe on his face.  "My Golden boy has returned."

"Hey Normal.  Decided to come for a visit" Alec lied as he moved to stand slightly behind Erin as Normal moved to hug him.

Normal's gaze ticked to Erin and he frowned slightly "You're the girl Agent White's after."

"We heard" Alec said quietly, "has he told you why he wants her?"

"No" Normal walked over to a desk covered in papers and handed him one of the papers.  On it was what looked like a photo fit version of Erin.  It looked almost exactly like her.  "That's the second time this week he's been around looking for her.  One of his guys comes in at least once a week asking to see if she's been here."

Normal looked Erin up and down "Those scientists sure know how to make you guys pretty."

Erin opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't a transgenic but Alec stopped her.  "Yeah, well we had to be."  He folded the piece of paper up and stuck it in a pocket.  "Erin doesn't talk much" he shrugged with a wink "but she can sure pack a punch.  Anyways, how are things here? White isn't hasslin' ya too much is he?"

"Not really- he stops in now and again to bug us like you just heard and business is a bit slow but everything's okay."

Normal looked Alec up and down "Are you okay? Everything alright at Terminal City? You eating enough?"

"Normal, I'm fine.  We're all fine.  Actually, Erin and I should be getting back so…"  Alec and Erin moved towards the window.

"Wait! Stop!" Normal had a slightly nervous look on his face as they turned around.  Or maybe it was embarrassment?  "Um…you… uh.., can you tell me about the baby? You know, the one I, um, helped deliver?"

Alec grinned "Oh, Gem's baby? Hope's fine."

"Hope?" Normal smiled slightly "A fitting name."

Alec smiled back as he climbed out of the window "We thought so too.  When this is over, we'll get Gem to come and visit."  "Yeah" Normal agreed "That'd be great…"  But they were already gone.

**Next chapter: Question Of Trust…**

"She tossed me over her shoulder like I was nothing!" Logan protested.  Alec snorted "You ARE nothing!..."

**_A/N: Tramps-Like-Us:  Update, update, update! Sorry.  More action comin' up soon, new arrivals, more mysterious White action, add a couple of weird dreams and hey presto- an actual plot!_**

**_Messymissy: Sorry to disappoint ya dude, but there's so much that has to happen in this story.  Besides, very little White action equals mysterious and evil plot afoot.  *blinks*did I just say afoot?_**

**_MaxCat452: Glad you like the story_**

**_Sara: Yep, this story is gonna go all angsty soon._**

**_Moonlight: Doncha just love those Alec visuals?  I'm trying to think of a way to get him nekkid…_**

**_Elin: Yeah, more Erin/Alec moments are gonna come._**

**_Fallinorange: Our snows all gone now *looks disappointed* Now it's just rain._**


	23. Question Of Trust

**_A/N:  Well, it appears that the last chapter was extremely popular.  I don't know if it's because of the closet *grins* or because everyone thought the _****_Normal_****_ thing was *cough* cute?  *shakes head* you guys can be so weird sometimes.  Oh well, weird is good.  If you haven't guessed, I'm weird and I think it's cool.  I just have a hard time trying to hide from those pesky guys in the white coats and white vans…_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter twenty-three: Question Of Trust**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Alec: It's just 'cause she's hot, you know._**

**_Logan_****_: What is?_**

**_Alec: Everything.  Everything she gets away with.  You honestly think we'd be down here in this mouldy dump looking for God-knows-what if she were ugly?_**

**_Logan_****_: We're down here to give Max a hand._**

**_Alec (laughing): You're so whipped._**

**_-Alec and Logan (Two)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'You get me_**

**_When nobody understands_**

**_You come and take my hand'_**

**_-Michelle Branch (You Get Me)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They walked back in silence, both deep in thought.  White was still after her.  This could not be good- and he thought that she was still in Seattle.  Why was he telling people she was a transgenic?  What did he want with her?  Without realizing what he was doing, Alec slung an arm around her shoulders.  Erin automatically relaxed into it despite the fact that she wasn't used to all this touch feely stuff.  She wasn't used to hugging, hand holding or whatever it was she was doing with Alec now.  Because he had his arm around her, it kind of held her to him so she had to walk really close.  It was kinda nice.  The only times she'd ever had to walk this close to someone was when she was helping Dylan stagger home from the pub.  She was always the one he called because he was too scared of what Skye would do to him if he called her up, blind drunk at 4am.  Erin was still surprised that he could remember her number.

Erin snuggled closer to Alec as a gust of wind caused her to shiver and she realised once again, hat she'd done what she'd told herself not to do.  She'd begun to fall for Alec.

Out of all the guys that had hit on her or had been in any way nice, she _had_ to fall for Alec.  She was from a friggin different reality!  Why did she have to fall for _him and NOW?! Damn it! Why did this have to happen? She'd been sayin that a lot lately._

They got inside Terminal City easily, the Sentry greeting Alec casually before giving them a weird look.  That was when Alec realised that he'd put an arm around Erin's shoulders.  Erin didn't seem to realise they were so close so he mentally shrugged it off and they walked to headquarters.

When they got outside, Erin stopped.  If she went in there, she would have to deal with a lot of unwanted questions.  Alec saw her hesitation, dropped his arm and took her hand instead.  "Don't worry.  I'll deal with everything okay?"  Erin nodded numbly and let him lead her into headquarters.

As soon as they got in the building, Logan was there- his face red with anger and humiliation.  "Thought you could get away?" he sneered at her.

"Back off" growled Alec, an almost feral look in his eyes.  

Logan narrowed his eyes "You're defending her?"

Alec shrugged, the look in his eyes slightly faded but not gone.  "She doesn't need me to.  She took care of you pretty easily."

Headquarters was pretty empty.  Max had obviously cleared it out or everyone had left thanks to the argument that had so obviously taken place minutes before.  Max, Mole, Dix and Joshua were there and for some reason, several members of Max's family.  Erin realised that they were the ones that she talked to the most.  They were her friends.  Sketchy, Cindy and Dalton were also there.  Sketchy and Dalton had obviously told the others what went on.

Logan's nostrils flared in anger "That just proves she's not all she says she is!"  He stalked up to Max who was watching Erin and Alec closely.  "Why else would she attack me when I asked for a blood test?"

"She told you no, man" Sketchy glared at Logan openly "You didn't even let her tell you why."  He was really beginning to hate him.  It wasn't enough that he had to listen to his incessant whining about his non-relationship with Max, and was kept awake for hours thanks to his constant snoring that sounded a cross between a snorting pig and a tortured animal, he now had to put up with him attacking his friends?  Hell no.

"Yeah" Dalton spoke up "and then YOU grabbed her! You saw she was scared but you ignored her!"

"She tossed me over her shoulder like I was nothing!" Logan protested.  Alec snorted "You ARE nothing! And it was self defence moron! I'm sure Asha knows what Erin does but I don't see you accusing _her_ of being a cult member."

Erin was watching everything in bewilderment.  Everyone was sticking up for _her_!  Mole was stood by the stairs with a big grin on his face as he watched Alec and Logan yell at each other.  He knew who _his money was on.  Dix was stood by his table, his head swivelling to watch as if it were a tennis match.  Syl was snuggled into Krit on the couch as they both watched Alec face down the older man with amusement.  Jondy and Zane were stood at a table covered in guns, looking through it and listening at the same time.  Zack was stood leaning against a wall with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed on Logan.  Tawney, Brin and Lee weren't there.  Cindy and Joshua were near the door, O.C. watching Alec and Erin, and Joshua glaring at Logan.  Max looked like she was going to explode._

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  Silence fell immediately.  She looked at Erin "I think we can say that you reacted to Logan grabbing you, right? And you used some basic self defence?"  Erin nodded.  "So can you tell us why you didn't want a blood test?"  Max asked more calmly.

Erin let go of Alec's hand and sat down heavily in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Erin told me her reasons" Alec spoke up quietly "It has nothing to do with White and I promised not to say anything."

"And we're supposed to trust _your judgment and whatever lies she's fed you?" Logan sneered at them both and Joshua growled._

Alec looked like he was going to snap "Erin doesn't lie to me, and my judgment is perfectly fine!"

Max sighed and rubbed her temples, a headache was coming on.  "Alec, Logan, I want to talk to you both alone and without shouting.  Everyone else- go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"We'll do that in a minute" Alec pulled the photo fit from his pocket.  "Right now, we've got something else to talk about."

He unfolded the paper and held it up for them to see.  "We had a narrow miss with White.  We were upstairs in Jam Pony and White came hasslin' Normal.  Normal says that his guys have been buggin' him for weeks- looking for Erin."  Alec looked at Erin.  "She must be pretty important if he's lookin' for her instead of you" he turned back to Max.

Max nodded and turned to Dix "Dix?"

Dix nodded from the doorway "On it."

"Okay then" Max looked back at Alec and Logan "We need to talk in the office.  Now."

Logan nodded and followed Max up the stairs.  Alec folded the paper back up and walked up to Erin who still looked uneasy.

He smiled at her and whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine.  I promise."  Erin nodded and he left to follow Max.

Sighing, Erin walked out into the garage, unaware of Original Cindy's gaze.

**Next chapter: A Friend's Advice…**

"She's one of my best friends, of course I like her" Alec frowned and Max rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a prick.  I mean, do you LIKE her?"

**_A/N: Wonder how long I should make you wait for the next chapter…_**

**_Tramps-Like-Us: Why did you have to change your name?  I think that MartyMcFlyHasMyShoes is far too long.  From now on, any messages for you will be under Dude.  Okay?  Where was I? Oh yes, it does have a plot.  Ya know? The thing where _****_Erin_****_ wants to get back home? Oh, and the cult's evil plot to destroy the world or whatever it is they want to do. And the Alec and Erin question?  *grins* you know the answer to that one dude._**

**_Messymissy: Now that was a long review. *grins* thanks.  There'll be more stuff about Alec's feelings later on but as I've said before, this story is mostly about _****_Erin_****_.  Oh, and yep, the whole Link thing is the reason why White wants her- because she's the Link and that means she can do… stuff. *grins* No more questions!_**

**_Elin: *looks at my Alec wallpaper on my desktop* I know exactly what you mean.  Doncha think that there should've been more Alec in a blue towel?  _**

**_Moonlight: Doncha isn't really 'proper' English.  *rolls eyes* Damn my teachers for drilling these things into me! "Doncha" = don't you or don't ya.  It's just basically put together.  Anyway, where are you from?_**

**_Fallinorange: Do you think I'm getting' carried away with the _****_Logan_****_ bashing?*thinks for a second* Nah! In the second story _****_Logan_****_ gets… *smiles evilly* I think I'll make you wait._**

**__**

**_Everyone: Just so you guys know, at the end of this story, there'll be a preview for the sequel, which, in my opinion- is WAY better._**


	24. A Friend's Advice

**_A/N:  Yay for all the reviews! *grins* So the Alec and Erin thing is progressing nicely.  Now, I have to figure out how to sort out Max's love life…_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter twenty-four: A Friend's Advice**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Well, when the going gets cute, the tough get going'_**

**_- Alec (Bag 'Em)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'She knows the human heart_**

**_And how to read the stars_**

**_Now everything's about to fall apart'_**

**_-Garbage (The Trick Is To Keep Breathing)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The others wandered off and Sketchy and Dalton stood with Erin.

"You okay dude?" Sketchy looked down at Erin with concern.  She'd looked so lost in headquarters and Alec had kept shooting her glances like she'd run off again.

Erin smiled and nodded, all of her confidence back.  She had friends in this place and they were looking out for her.

"Got your skates" Dalton handed them to her.  She'd only just noticed that he'd been holding them the entire time.

Erin's grin broadened and she took them from him and put them on.  Tying the shoe laces of her trainers together, she put her trainers over her shoulder and gave both Dalton and Sketchy high fives.  They began to head back to their designated skating area when Original Cindy walked up to them.

"Hey guys, Cindy's just gonna borrow our girl for a minute, 'kay?"

"Er…okay" Sketchy frowned "but bring her back by 12."

Erin stuck up her middle finger and Sketchy grinned "We need her to show us some of those moves."

They left and O.C. took Erin to an empty part of the garage.  "We need to talk boo."

Erin rolled her eyes, she guessed what was coming.  Somehow, Cindy knew all.

"Now, O.C. noticed that you and hot boy are gettin' along real well lately."

Erin nodded; there was no denying that Alec was hot.  She waited patiently for the warnings.

"Well, Cindy just wanted to give you a little advice" O.C. continued "I'm guessing you don't have a lot of experience when it comes to men- and don't you give Cindy that look! I know you're 18 but Cindy can just sense these things in a girl okay?"  Erin rolled her eyes again but nodded.

"Now, don't get me wrong- Alec has had a lot of experience, he's a real heartbreaker and I've seen him in action.  But Max tells me he's loved and lost too, and you can see it in his eyes when he thinks you're not lookin'.  But when he's lookin' at you… well, Original Cindy hasn't seen him lookin' at anybody that way.  So, what Cindy wants to say is… be careful with him? Cindy don't wanna see either of you hurt."  O.C. turned away and left with a satisfied smile on her face.  She'd get them together yet.

Erin stared after her.  'Well' she thought 'that was different.'  Erin started to skate after Sketchy and Dalton then stopped.  'She thinks he likes me?' Erin started to skate again 'Shit.'

In HQ Alec stood with his arms folded leaning against his desk as Max looked between the two of them in frustration.

She turned to Logan "Why did you want a blood test?"

Alec stood up straighter "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't even _know _about it?"

Logan glared at him "I don't need anyone's permission."

"Yeah, ya do, Logan!  You need Max's permission or another one of the leaders!  You have no authority over ANYONE here and that includes Erin!  You can't go around demanding people's blood!"

Logan glared at him and opened his mouth to reply but Max beat him to it "Alec, chill."

Alec folded his arms again but did as he was told.

Logan smiled smugly at him but Max turned her glare on him too.  "I'll ask you again.  Why did you want the blood?"

"To see if it's different.  If she was part of the breeding cult, it might have different toxins in it from the snake blood ritual."  Logan told her calmly.

Max however, wasn't happy.  "I'm sick of this!  She told us she wasn't part of the cult- I believe her!  Don't you trust MY judgment either?"  She didn't let him answer "From now on, you don't do anything without permission from either myself or one of the other leaders- that includes Alec.  I trust Alec's judgment in this, he's a soldier- he knows when there's a threat and if he says Erin isn't one? I believe him.  I can't have you questioning any one of our decisions.  I value your opinion and advice but it's my choice what happens.  Now please leave, I need to talk with Alec."

Logan glared at Alec once more and stormed over to the door.

"Logan" Alec spoke quietly and Logan turned to look back at him.  Alec smiled pleasantly "You touch Erin again and I'll kill you."

Logan glared but left without a word.

"That's taking it too far doncha think?" Max collapsed on the couch.

"Nope" Alec sat down next to her.  A smirk appeared on his face "You do realize that YOU- Maxie, just stuck up for ME- Alec, against Logan, right?  I mean, I'm impressed.  Never thought I'd see the day when-"

"Shut up Alec" Max interrupted with a smile.  She yawned and suddenly looked tired.

"Max, you need to sleep- all of this is tiring you out" Alec said quietly, concern on his face.

"I know, I know" she sighed "but there's just so much to do, so much on my mind."

"Well, you haven't been havin' anymore dreams have you?" Max shook her head and Alec continued "Then you can get some sleep.  You've got the others to help out now.  Give them some responsibility, they'll be happy to help you out.  I've been thinkin' a lot about it all.  I've checked out what they're good at and I have some ideas.  I think we should talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay" Max rubbed her eyes and yawned again.  It showed how far they'd come.  Max wasn't yelling at him so much and she was actually paying attention to his suggestions.  Alec was glad that she'd finally trusted him.

"Hey" Max said suddenly "we've gone off track.  We need to talk about Erin.  Do you really, truly believe what she told you?"

Alec was nodding before she even finished the question and Max smiled with relief.

"Good, moving on.  Do you like her?" Max asked quickly.

Alec blinked "What?"

"Do you like her?" Max asked again, looking him steadily in the eye.

"She's one of my best friends, of course I like her" Alec frowned and Max rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a prick.  I mean, do you LIKE her?"

"Oh, well, she's hot and everything.  She's smart, she's funny, but… I don't know, why?"  Alec suddenly found his feet very fascinating.

"Because… I don't wanna see anybody hurt" Max put a hand on his shoulder and Alec looked up "and when you two are together… well, take a girl's advice- she likes you.  She isn't a kid and I have a hunch she's been through a lot.  If you want her, I'd advise you to take it slowly.  Try not to break each other's hearts, 'kay? But if you do? Do it quick."

"Where did all this come from?" Alec smiled slightly at her.

Max grinned and stood up "I'm female remember? I see all…"

Alec rolled his eyes as he walked to the door "You sound like Cindy."

Max grinned as she moved over to her desk.  She didn't see the smile disappear from Alec's face as he walked out the door.

**Next chapter: Make A Wish…**

"Erin we've got some great news…  We've got a couple of new transgenics here.  They're from Psy-ops. We think they could help you to remember why you have all this knowledge in your head" smiled Max  "It might tell us why White wants you."

Erin stared "No."

Max was confused "Why? This could be the answer to all our problems."

"_My_ problems- not yours, Max.  Mine" Erin couldn't help but feel guilt for Max's hurt expression.  "No one's going in my head Max.  There are some things you shouldn't see and some things I don't want to remember."

**_A/N:  Sorry to disappoint you guys, but before you ask- No, Alec will not kill _****_Logan_****__**

**_Dude:  I'm putting you to shame.  How many times have I updated? *grins* I'm gonna torment you about that Alec comment for weeks to come.  YOU THINK ALEC'S COOL! YOU THINK ALEC'S COOL!!!!_**

**_Moonlight: Sorry, but I have NO idea how many chapters this story will have.  I've written a lot of the big chapters and now I'm writing the other chapters to link them all together.  I do know that this is going to be a long story. *shrugs* I get carried away._**

**_Messymissy:  Yeah, this kinda turned into a trilogy.  The sequel is called 'Wisdom Of War' and the one after that is called 'The End Of The Beginning'_**

**_Fallinorange:  Glad you agree with the _****_Logan_****_ bashing 'cause there's gonna be more of it and not necessarily by Alec…_**

****


	25. Make A Wish

**_A/N:  Another chapter for ya.  Hope you guys like it, the others are gonna be awhile._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter twenty-five: Make A Wish**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Herbal: Um, you got to take comfort in the words of the great Bob Marley: "Me don't swim too tough so me don't go out in water too deep."_**

**_Sketchy: That just didn't help me out at all._**

**_- Herbal and Sketchy (Blah Blah Woof Woof)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'You think this life would make me bolder_**

**_but I'm running scared is all_**

**_I hang on everything about you_**

**_You think I'd settle down cuz I'm older_**

**_But I'm roll with the change is all'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Girl Like That)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_"I woke up today with Cindy's words in my head.  I'm just finding it so difficult to believe.  Why would Alec ever like me?  I mean, maybe he thinks of me as a sister or something?  Maybe he thinks of me as family?  I don't think that he'd think of me any other way, which is good.  The situation would be so much easier if it was happening in my world.  If Alec liked me there, I'd say hell yeah!  But we're not in my world, we're in his.  Even so, if he told me that he liked me, I don't' know what I'd do.  It's one thing stopping myself from revealing my feelings for him, but it would be a hell of a lot harder to deal with them if he liked me too.  Yeah, so maybe I wish that he'd look at me differently, in the way I want him to look at me.  But this is one wish I'm glad won't come true."_

"It's okay, baby" a woman walked through he dark tunnel almost silently with two other people dressed in black.  "We're almost there."  The small child in her arms nodded even though he couldn't have been more than a year old.  "Soon we'll be with family."

The male stopped at a ladder and looked up at it "We're here."

"I don't care what you say Rain" Brin glared at the tall black woman in front of her "Max is our leader.  She's our sister.  It doesn't matter if she escaped in '09.  I did too! None of that matters now! None of it! She's our CO whether you like it or not."  "But I _don't_ like it!" Rain glared back "when she escaped in '09, she was only a SIC.  She's not trained like the rest of us!"

"Zack thinks she's good enough" Brin folded her arms.  It was true that she was no longer loyal to Manticore, but she was loyal to her family.

"Zack?" Rain snorted "big brother's been out too long.  He's no longer the best."

"Alec thinks Max's suitable too" Brin knew that she had Rain with that one.  Everyone knew that he'd failed one mission, but that didn't' matter.  He was still the best, he could still beat anyone.  He was the elite of Manticore.

"Max is doing a good job" Brin continued when Rain didn't say anything "She knows what-"

They both froze when they heard a noise.  Something hitting metal.  Their weapons were already trained on the manhole cover they were guarding by the time the cover was flung off easily to land with a clang several feet away.

A head emerged and Brin and Rain stared.  The woman smiled and climbed out "Rain.  Brin." 

"Jace" Brin lowered her weapon, her brain registering that Jace was no threat.

"Why are you hear 798?" Rain lowered her own weapon and scowled.  Jace had been a deserter too thanks to Max.

"It's safer for us in here than it is out there" Jace smiled "and call me by my name, big sister.  We're not in Manticore anymore."

"Us?" Rain frowned before noticing that Jace was carrying something other than the bag on her back.

Jace's smile grew "Us.  I'd like you to meet Max, your nephew."

A man and a woman emerged from the manhole behind her "And this is Jax and Chris."

"Jace" Max grinned at her sister as she walked out of her office.  She looked at the boy in her arms "And little Max."

"Hey little sister" Jace smiled in greeting "I'd like you to meet your nephew."  She passed Max little Max carefully and Max practically melted.

"He's so cute! And he looks just like you""

Jace nodded "And there's a couple of Psy-ops that came in with me."

"Cool" Max passed her nephew back to her sister "Let's go meet 'em."

__

_One hour later_

"Erin!" Erin turned away from her journal and discretely slid it under the couch.  She stood up and turned to see Dalton at the stairwell door.  "Max's wants to see you."

Erin walked towards him "What about?"

Dalton shrugged and held the door open for her "No idea.  I gotta blaze, Mole wants me to help him with the last of the clean up and I'm already late."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Erin grinned at him "Get you skinny butt over there before he decides to use you as target practise for that shotgun of his."

When Erin got to HQ, the first thing Erin noticed was that there were a couple of new people.  More precisely, two new people and one person she recognised.

Max was talking to her and Erin walked up to them.  She nodded at Max and smiled at Jace "Hey Jace."

Jace looked confused "Do I know you?"

Erin shook her head and Max frowned "You just knew didn't you?"

Erin nodded and Max looked at Jace "Jace, this is Erin."

Jace smiled "Ooh, the ordinary you told me about."  She held out her hand and Erin shook it.

"Erin, I want to talk to you about an idea I have" Max led Erin over to a chair and Jace left to talk to one of the Psy-ops people that came in with her.

Max and Erin sat down and Max leant forward.

"Erin we've got some great news… We've got a couple of new transgenics here.  They're from Psy-ops.  We think they could help you to remember why you have all this knowledge in your head" smiled  Max "It might tell us why White wants you."

Erin stared.  This was not good.  If they went into her head they would know everything. "No."

Max was confused "Why? This could be the answer to all our problems."

"_My_ problems- not yours, Max.  Mine" Erin couldn't help but feel guilty for Max's hurt expression.  "No one's going in my head Max.  There are some things you shouldn't see and some things I don't want to remember."

"But don't you want to know why?  The sooner we know, the sooner we can figure out a way to stop White" Max tried to figure out what Erin was feeling.  She had her mask on back in place and it was impossible to figure her out.

"It'll all come out eventually, Max." Erin was stiff in her chair "I mean, if I knew the stuff about you guys before, I'll probably remember more sooner or later- including the reason why I know all this stuff."

"I understand why you don't want them going in your head" Max tried gently "but they wouldn't hurt you.  You have my word on that."

"No, Max" Erin stood up as Alec walked in, talking with Mole.  "Just leave it.  No one's goin' in my head."  She left quickly causing Alec to jump out of the way as she fled past him.

Max got up to follow her but Alec shook his head "I'll go talk to her."

**Next Chapter: Alone In The Dark…**

Alec stared at Erin and he had to ask.  If he didn't it would bug him until he went crazy and that was not good.  "Erin" he started quietly then stopped.  He began again "Erin, do you like me?"

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews dudes_**

**_Marty: No nekkid Sketchy.  Never, no way, nada.  Get my drift? Not a chance.  And I've just realised something.  You actually like all this relationship crap.  *grins* It couldn't possibly be because that it all seems to lead up to some violence, can it?_**


	26. Alone In The Dark

**_A/N: Okay, there's a tiny little bit about Alec's thoughts in here but I like to keep his thoughts mostly mysterious.  *grins* what can I say?  Mysterious Alec is still hot._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter twenty-six: Alone In The Dark**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Max: I think I'll call you Alec, as in Smart Alec._**

**_Alec: I can live with that._**

**_Max: Good, cuz my second choice was Dick._**

**_-Max and Alec (Designate This)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in_**

**_Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again_**

**_I don't want to run away from this_**

**_I know that I just don't need this'_**

**_-Lifehouse (Somewhere In Between)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Erin?" Alec pushed through the stairwell door.  Erin didn't stop her pacing or look up.  'Okay, Alec' Alec told himself as he walked towards her.  'You can do this.  Just act natural.  It's just Erin, nothing to be nervous about.  You see her everyday.'  "Erin?" he stepped in her path and Erin was forced to look up at him.  He could immediately tell she was upset.

"I'm not doing it" she started pacing in another direction.  "I know it would tell us why I know this stuff, and why White wants me, but I can't do it."

Alec sat down on the couch, forcing himself to focus on the situation and carefully keeping his nervousness hidden.

"But if they _do_ go in my head, what would they look for?  They don't even _know_!  They could see all sorts of stuff that the rest of the world doesn't know about!  Things that should never see the light of day!  Then there's the stuff that only _you know about and I __really don't want them to know about that.  It's bad enough that they know summat bad happened in my past- they give me these pitying looks-"_

"They don't pity you" Alec interrupted her rant.

"And Manticore created flyin' pigs!" Erin glared ahead of her as she continued to pace.

"Well, actually-" Alec began with a grin and Erin threw herself onto the couch beside him.

"I hate my life! Every time I think something's going great, something always messes it up!" She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, her head in her hands.

"You don't have to do it, Erin.  You know Max won't force you into anything you don't wanna do."

Erin lifted her head to look at him, her face hopeful "Really?"

"Really, she saves all that for me."  Alec watched her shoulders slump as she relaxed.  "We are talkin' about those Psy-Ops guys, right?"

Erin rolled her eyes "Yes, we're talkin' about the Psy-Ops guys."

"Good" Alec relaxed for a fraction of a second before tensing up again.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Erin noticed Alec's back straighten.

"Nothing" he replied with a grin.

Erin continued to stare and she saw Alec visibly swallow.  He stood up with a resigned sigh.  Whatever it was, it was making Alec extremely uncomfortable.  She smiled reassuringly at him as he turned to look at her.

'Why the hell are you nervous?' Alec didn't know what was wrong with him.  'Pull it together, soldier!' he ordered himself and his back immediately straightened.  He could feel her eyes on him as he began to pace.  Their roles had been reversed.

Erin didn't move as she continued to watch him, a curious look in her eyes.  She knew that Alec would tell her what was wrong when he was ready to tell her.  Why did she have to know him so well? 

Alec stared at Erin and he had to ask.  If he didn't it would bug him until he went crazy and that was not good.  "Erin" he started quietly then stopped.  He swallowed hard.  Where was his confidence now?  He began again "Erin, do you like me?"

There, he'd said it.  He steeled himself for her silent laughter and turned to look at Erin.  She was looking at him in surprise.

"Of course I like you!  You're one of my best friends!"

Why did she have to be so like him?  "I mean, do you LIKE me, as more than a friend?"  Now he'd got this out in the open, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh" Erin looked away, a frown on her face.  She bit her lip as she supposedly thought about the question.

Alec forced himself not to look at her lips.  Since when had he paid so much attention to her actions?  'Since she got here you dumb ass!' a voice stated in his head.  Since when had that voice started to sound like Max?

"Well… you're hot and everything" Erin's reply was so like his own.  "Of course I like you" she shrugged matter-of-factly and Alec felt his stomach drop.  Okay, that part wasn't like his own.  Erin liked him.

"No girl with eyes could say otherwise" Erin's face was calm as if this were a normal conversation "but so are Zack, Krit, Zane and Tawney.  You were designed that way.  But, just because you're hot, doesn't mean I'm gonna turn to mush at ya feet.  You're my friend and I wouldn't do anything to ruin our friendship."

Alec felt his stomach tighten now and he felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach.

Erin stood up and moved to stand in front of him, her eyes scanning his face for some kind of emotion.

Alec kept his face blank as she looked at him "Why? Do you like me?"

Her eyes met his and Alec felt something that he hadn't felt in a while.  'She has beautiful eyes' he realised as he stared at her.  He remembered her question.  Did he like her?  His gaze fell to her lips and he found himself repeating the question again.  Did he like her?  He swallowed again and opened his mouth to reply.

"Alec!" Josh's voice interrupted him and snapped him put of whatever daze he'd been in.

He turned to see Joshua walking towards him "Little fella wants you to meet someone.  Her sister came back and brought a little Max."  

"Huh? Okay Josh, thanks" Alec turned to give Erin a grin before walking to the door.  "Can't keep her majesty waiting."

Erin wanted to slap herself for being so disappointed.  He was gonna give her an answer but like the devil he was, he managed to get out of it.

"Erin?" Josh's voice snapped Erin out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Josh?" she turned to look at him.

He smiled knowingly and blurted out "Erin lonely."

"I'm fine" Erin smiled as he walked up to her.

"Erin hides it from herself but Josh can see.  Erin sad." He took her hand and led her to the couch.  They sat down, Josh watching Erin and Erin watching nothing in particular.  "Erin scared of her past too."

Erin's head snapped round and she looked at him.  "Why would I be scared of my past?"

"It's dark like ours.  Pain, sadness.  I can see it.  You lost people."

"Yeah, I've lost people" Erin turned away again.

"Like Alec?" Joshua watched as Erin sighed.

"No Josh, not like Alec.  I've lost family."

"And now you're on you own" Joshua said sadly.

"What's left of my family's back home in England."

"But you're not alone" Josh smiled at her questioning look "you have friends here- Joshua, Max, Alec and the others.  We have dark past too.  We're not in the dark anymore and neither is Erin.  Erin isn't alone."

'But I am' Erin thought sadly as she smiled at Josh 'thanks to my lies, I am on my own.'

**Next Chapter: ****New Hope****…**

The truth hit Max so hard that if she'd been standing up, she'd have fainted.  She was attracted to him.  This was wrong, so, so wrong…. She was in trouble.

**_A/N:  Sorry, I can't help being so evil.  I'm one of those people who can't write anything like this without making it last for AGES._**

**_Marty:  _****_Logan_****_ will be back in a couple of chapters but it's not like the story's about him is it?  Oh, and you know what I said would happen in less than 10 chapters?  It actually is in ten chapters' time- exactly, and I already have it written.  Sorry about the lack of Sketchy action dude._**

**_Dominique: Glad that you like the fic.  Get ready for some more Alec.  _**

**_Elin:  I TOLD you, you'll have to wait and see.  _****_Erin_****_ will talk at some point in the story and they WILL hear her.  I'm just not gonna tell you when it's gonna happen. *grins* I'm SO evil._**

**_Messymissy: _****_Erin_****_ will find a way around the whole problem.  Remember, she puts on a convincing act, so if she wants them to know something that she knows, she'll tell them in a way that makes it seem like she's remembering it.  Did that make any sense?_**

**_Moonlight: If she tells Alec what's going on, Alec would have no choice but to tell Max.  Then, there's also the fact that he wouldn't believe her._**


	27. New Hope

**_A/N: Ah, a little bit of romance stuff for Max.  Any ideas about how to get this pairing together would be greatly appreciated. :)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter twenty-seven: ****New Hope******

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'When are you gonna let your face in on the good news?'_**

**_-O.C. (Proof of Purchase)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'And then I find you here_**

**_Through your eyes_**

**_Everything's clear_**

**_And I am home_**

**_Inside your arms'_**

**_-Staind (_****_Safe Place_****_)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe you're here!" Max hugged Jace tightly with a huge smile on her face.

Jace shrugged after she pulled back "Family sticks together and it's better for little Max to be amongst his own."

The Max in question was being passed around the other sisters, all making baby noises that made little Max frown at them with confusion.  The males of course, were staying way back from the kid.  They were all too manly to go all gooey over a baby.

Alec walked into HQ just as Jace opened her mouth to say something else.  Jace's mouth snapped shut and she went rigid.

"494" she greeted emotionlessly.  She was in soldier mode.

"At least we don't need to go over the Ben thing" Max said quietly as Alec smiled and approached them.

"Zack told me what happened when he gave me the contact number" Jace replied calmly "494's my CO."

"Not anymore 798" Alec shrugged "I'm the SIC here, Max is CO.  Everyone calls me Alec."  He held out his hand.

Jace immediately relaxed and smiled, shaking his hand "Everyone calls me Jace."

Alec nodded before he noticed the kid.  "So that's why you left." He sounded surprised.

He shrugged and turned back to Max "Erin's okay.  Josh's with her."

"Good.  She still hasn't changed her mind?" Max looked hopeful.

Alec shook his head "She's not going to do it.  I've told her she doesn't have to either.  If you knew what she's been through, you'd know that messin' with her head isn't the best thing to do."

Max nodded, disappointed.  Then she remembered what Erin had said.  "She knew who Jace was before I introduced her."

"She did?" Alec sounded even more surprised this time "She said she was probably gonna continue to remember stuff."

Max shrugged "I think we should just let it happen."

Alec shrugged again and wandered off to talk to Dix.

_Half an hour later_

Max didn't know what was wrong with her.  She knew that she wasn't in heat so it must be something else.  Jace had gone to talk to Tawney and Lee, and Max had sat back in a chair content to watch the family reunion.  There definitely had to be something wrong with her.  She forced herself to look away yet again.  Was she insane?  Was she mentally ill in someway?

It had started when Jace had handed him little Max.  Unlike the other males who had now had to go through this, he had calmly held the child in his arms as if he'd done it a thousand times before.

Little Max had stopped his fidgeting and stared up at him with curious eyes.  A minute later, one tiny hand rested on a muscled bicep, and the other on his muscled chest, little Max had laid his head down on his shoulder and closed his eyes.  Smiling, he had rubbed little Max's back soothingly and little Max had almost instantly gone to sleep.

Max smiled at the scene.  She remembered when he'd held her like that, making her feel so warm and safe.  She wished for a second that she could have that feeling back.  He caught her eyes and smiled at her.  Max blinked and looked away again.  No, she could never feel like that again, not when she felt like this.

Every time she looked at him, she got this warm fluttery feeling in her stomach that threatened to bubble up and make her giggle.  It was seriously weird.

The truth hit her so hard that if she'd been standing up, she'd have fainted.  She was attracted to him.  This was wrong, so, so wrong.  How was she going to be able to work around him now?  Closing her eyes, Max sighed.  She was in trouble.  How the hell did she become attracted to him of all people?  It was HIM!  She'd known him most of her life, he'd been there to look after her whenever he could.  He'd even DIED for her!!!  How the hell did she become attracted to Zack?

**Next Chapter:  Ghost Roads…**

"Soon battles will be fought."… "Lines will blur and people will die.  It is the natural chaos of things."

**_A/N:  So… what do you guys think?  There'll be more action soon and more Alec/Erin stuff, I'm not gonna leave it there._**

**_Marty: I don't think I need to plan any speeches anytime soon dude; besides, you've seen me in class.  Public speaking is not my thing.  And Max getting with Zack would not be a bad thing, it would mean _****_Logan_****_ humiliation._**

**_Messymissy: Well, there you have it.  Whatcha think? I couldn't help the Josh interruption.  I'm making it last longer so I can get more thoughts and stuff into it._**

**_Moonlight: Me? Run out of ideas? NEVER!! *grins* don't worry, this story has a while to go yet._**

**_MaxCat452: *small voice* Sorry.  As you can tell with this chapter, I have a little something planned for Max and Zack… Well, kind of anyway._**


	28. Ghost Roads

**_A/N:  Erm, this is one of those freaky dream type thingies and I kinda got carried away, so this is a long one…:P_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter twenty-eight: Ghost Roads**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'You can't understand, you weren't there.  You ran.  You and your little rugrat brothers and sisters.  You think life was rough when we were ten?  A little schooling, a little brainwashing, some manoeuvres outside?  You think that was tough?  Take it from me.  Later on, it got a whole lot worse.  But you did what you had to do.  Then you tried to forget.  And when you couldn't forget, they had ways of making you not care.'_**

**_-Alec (The Berrisford Agenda)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'I can't take this I come unglued_**

**_I might breakdown in front of you_**

**_Necessary to medicate_**

**_I'm not sleeping can't stay awake'_**

**_- Staind (Pressure)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"They're all here now" __Erin__ smiled "your family's come home."_

_Max nodded and smiled back only to frown when she saw the smile disappear from __Erin__'s face. _

_"Soon battles will be fought."_

_The darkness they were stood in seemed to weigh down on them.  They were stood in total darkness but both Max and Erin seemed lit up by some invisible spotlight._

_"Lines will blur and people will die.  It is the natural chaos of things."_

_'How do you fit in?' Max thought as she examined __Erin__ closely._

_This time, __Erin__ was dressed in all black.  Black trousers, black jumper, long black coat and black heeled boots.  It made her look older.  She was dressed for a funeral._

_"I am The Link.  One of two" __Erin__ shrugged casually._

_'What is The Link?' Max looked around her.  The silence was scary in this place._

_"Two joined together.  Warrior, defender.  Darkness and light.  Two joined forever."_

_'Great' Max rolled her eyes and __Erin__ grinned 'rhymes and riddles.'_

_"Choose you battles.  You can't always play the hero.  You can't always run.  Sometimes you just have to step back."_

_'You said that last time' Max wrinkled up her nose 'Can you smell burning?'_

_A fire flickered to life off to their right._

_"Light in darkness" __Erin__ reached out to warm her hands by it despite the fact that it didn't emit any heat.  "One can't exist without the other, but it's not all black and white.  Remember the shades of grey in times to come."_

_'Is that what you are? A shade of grey?' Max watched Erin smile in the firelight, apparently pleased with her question._

_"I have black and white areas too.  It makes you who you are."_

_'I don't really KNOW who you are, __Erin__' Max jumped at this chance to get to know her.  'I don't know about your life- only bits you let us see.'_

_She wondered if __Erin__'s voice here was what it would sound like if __Erin__ could speak.  She looked at __Erin__ 'You fit in but you don't.' Max tried to explain how she saw __Erin__ 'It's like you belong but you're-'_

_"Not from this world?" __Erin__ smiled and Max nodded._

_Erin__ looked back at the fire "We're worlds apart; our lives are so very different."_

_'What was it like?' Max felt like she was asking something big, like she was asking the meaning of life or what happens after you die.  'Your life before you came here? Was it so very different?'_

_Erin__'s face became unreadable and she didn't take her eyes from the fire._

_Max turned to look at the fire too.  'Wow' Max stared at the flames 'it's like TV.'_

_An image had formed in the flames but Max couldn't make it out.  She leant forward to get a better look at the blurry image and suddenly there was no fire.  Max and Erin were stood in the image itself.  Only now, it looked very real._

_They were on a suburban street unlike any Max had ever seen.  She realised that they must be somewhere in __England__.  In front of them was a semi-detached house that was almost identical to the neighbouring houses._

_"Home" __Erin__ breathed, a look of sadness on her face._

_An old man was working in the small front garden planting flowers.  "Granddad" __Erin__ smiled fondly as he stood up and walked to the open front door._

_An old woman stood there holding a cup of tea.  She handed him the cup with a smile and pointed to something in the garden._

_"Grandma" __Erin__ smiled again._

_Max looked down the street to see two people walking towards the house.  They heard no footsteps or speech at all.  Max thought it was like they were ghosts.  They could only see and not hear, and they couldn't be seen or heard themselves._

_'Who are they?' Max asked as the two people waved at __Erin_'s grandparents as they neared the house.__

_The boy was tall and skinny with messy shoulder length brown hair that fell in front of his eyes.  He looked about 19 and the kind of guy that Sketchy would hang out with.  He had his arm around the girl's shoulders while his other hand was stuck in the pocket of his baggy jeans. _

_The girl looked about 18 and had long fair hair in loose pigtails.  She wore combats, army boots and a green t-shirt that said "I rule.  Get over it" on it._

_Erin__ grinned as they stopped at the gate "Skye and Dylan."_

_'Your friends?' Max watched as they talked to __Erin__'s Grandfather._

_Her Grandmother turned around as another __Erin__ walked out the front door._

_'Weird' Max watched as the other __Erin__ kissed her Grandparents goodbye and greeted her friends with a nod._

_The scene changed and __Erin__ was at a skate park with a boy with fair hair who looked around 11 years old._

_Erin__ stood on a skateboard, the boy watching her every move.  She flipped the board over while in a stationary position and the boy grinned at her._

_Putting his own board down, the boy stood on it.  __Erin__ got down to her knees and positioned his feet on the board before standing back.  His eyes on his board, the boy performed the same trick that __Erin_ had done.  A look of surprise on his face, the boy turned to grin at __Erin___.  Erin smiled and hugged him, ruffling his hair as she did so._

_The scene changed again.  They were in a large hall with green training mats on the floor.  On the walls were banners saying things like 'Discipline', 'Control',_ _'Movement' and 'Balance'.  Barefooted children and adults stood in pairs, each wearing white suits that people usually wore for martial arts._

_Max searched the faces of the students and spotted __Erin__ with a boy who looked about __13.  This one too, had fair hair and he looked like a slightly older version of the other boy.  Max figured they were brothers._

_Erin and the boy had each other in an identical grip- right hand gripping a lapel, left hand gripping the other's right sleeve._

_With a nod from __Erin__, the boy moved closer, his grip on her lapel disappearing as his arm went around her waist and he turned outward, using her weight and balance against her.  At the same time, he pulled her forward with his grip on her sleeve causing her to move closer to him as he turned.  __Erin__ was thrown to the ground.  It was a simple move but very effective.  Grinning, _Erin___ broke her fall easily and got to her feet._

_The scene faded into a classroom filled with people __Erin__'s age or older.  Erin was sat hunched over her work, writing something and surrounded by open books._

_Max looked at the white board to read the title 'Write a comparative piece about the themes, dramatic irony, and use of soliloquy in Shakespeare's plays Romeo and Juliet, Othello and Macbeth.'  Underneath it read 'No less that 8 pages.'_

_From the looks of the papers in front of __Erin__, she had written a lot more._

_Again, the scene faded.  Now they were in a club packed with dancers.  Strobe lights flashed in the darkness creating an eerie atmosphere._

_Max looked around her and spotted __Erin__ dancing by herself.  Wearing a tight glittery silver tank top, a black miniskirt and silver sandals, __Erin_ was surrounded by lots of males all trying to attract her attention.  ___Erin_ ignored them all and continued to dance to the silent music.__

_A boy decided to try his luck and moved close to __Erin__, putting a hand on her hip and his other hand on her shoulder._

_Max watched as Erin jerked away from his touch, an unreadable expression on her face as she walked away._

_Max turned back to the __Erin__ by her side.  She'd watched everything with a blank expression.  'Not your type?' Max watched as the boy watched Erin go, a disappointed look on his face._

_"Can't get close" __Erin__'s voice seemed unnaturally loud in the strange silence.  "They _don't know my secret."__

_'Does Alec?' the flashing lights on their faces creating shadows in their eyes._

_"He knows some of it, not all."_

_The scene had gradually shifted and now there were shadows everywhere.  They were in a dark narrow hallway, lit only by a bare single bulb.  Cracked paint crumbled from the walls and the old wooden floorboards shifted beneath their feet.  It was suddenly very cold._

_'What happened to you?' Max looked around her 'Where are we?'_

_Erin__ stared at a padlocked metal door in front of her.  It was the only thing that looked solid in this place.  A single tear rolled down her cheek._

_"It doesn't matter" she whispered and turned away from the door._

_'__Erin__, tell me what-' Max stopped and sniffed.  A familiar scent reached her and Max felt sick.  'Whose blood is that?'_

_"__Erin__?" a boy's voice made Max jump and another tear ran down __Erin__'s cheek.  __Erin__ closed her eyes.  The boy sounded British like _Erin___ and his voice came from behind the door._

_"Yeah, Jake?" another voice answered._

_Max looked between __Erin__ and the door.  Another __Erin__ was behind that door and she was a lot younger._

_"It hurts" the boy sounded scared._

_"I know" the younger __Erin__ replied.  "Don't worry; I won't let them get you next time.  I'll fight back."_

_"But they'll take you away again!" the boy sounded panicked now "I don't want them to take you away! Last time, you didn't wake up for hours!"_

_"It doesn't matter, Jake.  I'll keep them away from you."  __Erin__ sounded calm but a slight quiver in her voice told Max that she was trying to be brave.  "I'll always protect you."_

Max opened her eyes and knew she was in her bed at Terminal City.  Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.  It had been real.  All of it had been real, Max knew it.

**Next Chapter: Knowledge Speaks…**

"I smelt blood, I heard you talking with someone else.  You could talk then."  Max watched as Erin looked down at her hands…

"I could scream then too" Erin wouldn't look up.

**_A/N:  Just so you guys know, that throw that Ryan did in the chapter was real.  *grins* I have knowledge._**

**_Marty: That preview was not evil.  I can guarantee a few future ones will be.  I still haven't included _****_Logan_****_ in a few of the future chapters, but *shrugs* who cares?_**

**_Mel: Erm, when you said man o man, you didn't mean it in the actual male way right?  Cuz I'm not one *grins* Glad you like the story_**

**_Messymissy: Good point about the heat thing, I've already included it in the third story, but not in this one.  I'll figure out a way to include it.  Cheers for that*grins*_**

**_Elin:  They're really considering bringing DA back? *does a little dance* Where d'you find that out?  How do we let them know we want it back?_**

**_MaxCat452: Okay dude, breathe.  I'm glad you like the whole Max/Zack thing but I don't want you to pass out, okay?_**

**_Shards of Normality: Cool name.  Yeah, the whole description thing needs to be included.  This story started off okay but it just kinda went downhill didn't it?  I'll try to make it better.  *lol* who wouldn't fall to mush at Alec's feet?  I know _****_Erin_****_'s a dumbass but she has issues :P_**


	29. Knowledge Speaks

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update.  I'm gonna bring White into this soon, ya know, to give it an actual plot *grins* now I just have to think of one…_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter twenty-nine: Knowledge Speaks**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'I don't want your pity.  I want your absence.'_**

**_-Alec (The Berrisford Agenda)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'Locked inside the only place where you feel sheltered_**

**_Where you feel safe_**

**_You lost yourself in your search to find_**

**_Something else to hide behind'_**

**_-Lifehouse (Simon)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm here" Mole announced as he walked into the meeting room "The meeting can start."  He sat down in a chair and looked at Max expectantly.

"No, it can't" Max indicated the empty seat across the table from Alec.

The table was packed, everyone sat close together with their shoulders touching.  At the table from right to left were Max, Alec, Mole, Dix, Gem, Brin, Jondy, Syl, Krit, Zack, Zane, Joshua, Lee, Jace and Tawney.  They were sat around a very large, very old conference table that Joshua had found in an old office building a couple of blocks away from HQ.  Max considered it a very good find.

The door opened and Erin walked in, a nonchalant expression on her oval face.  She just looked like your average teenager but Max had seen her in her dream, and knew that with the right clothes, she would look her age and then some.

Taking in the faces in front of her, she turned to Max with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "You summoned?"

"Sit down" Max instructed and with a shrug, Erin sat down in the empty seat between Tawney and Max.  She had wanted Erin close so when she talked to her she could see her eyes.

"Ya' know, you should really stop using Dalton as a gofer boy to try and find me.  His little X6 friends hate me as it is and it doesn't help that you make him go looking for me." Erin sat slumped in her chair and it looked like she was resisting the urge to put her feet up on the table.

Max simply shrugged and turned back to everyone who now wore curious expressions on their faces.  They had no idea about Max's dream.

"Okay" Max got back to business "Alec came up with an idea the other day about what you guys can do around here."  Max looked at her family.  "We've already had a meeting about it and Mole, Dix, Josh and Gem all think it's a good idea, so long as you listen to their recommendations and use the people they suggest.  We want to give you all a special responsibility.  You would each have to have SICs for these jobs and you would each have to report back to me and Alec, like the others to go ahead your plans and talk through the details, but it will mean you have something to do and it'll mean doing what you're good at."

Max turned to look at Jondy "Jondy, we want you to look after the infirmary.  You were a great medic in our unit so I figured you could handle it.  Plus, I hear you've been studying Medical texts on the outside to increase you knowledge."  Jondy nodded and Max continued, looking at each family member as she spoke.

"Jace, I want you to work with Gem on the baby situation.  Brin, you're with Dix on communication and intelligence.  You were always good at that.  Zack, you're on security, I want you to work out several escape plans, get people on escape roots and deal with the perimeter.  Zane, you're with Mole on the mechanical front- fixing stuff, building stuff, making traps, blockades and restoring whatever buildings we need.  Syl, you're on explosives, we _will be getting some soon.  Lee and Tawney, I want you to teach the younger kids about the outside, teach them to assimilate into it, answer any questions they may have.  Joshua is supplies."  Everyone nodded in agreement and Max looked at Jace again.  "As you know, Jace arrived yesterday.  That means, there's a way out through the sewers.  It was blocked before but Jace's friends cleared it out.  This mean, we can get some supplies."_

Max now turned to Erin who had been silently swivelling around on her rotating chair while examining her nails.  "You told us you got the grenades and gas from a warehouse.  We need to know where it is and how you got to it."

Erin stopped swivelling and sat up straighter under everyone's expectant stares and she suddenly felt very young and stupid.  Then she reminded herself that she was actually older than them and she slumped into a more comfortable position.

"I'd figured that when the Sector cops on the checkpoints get off duty, they have to take the confiscated stuff somewhere, right?  I figured I should follow them, so I did.  After sittin' on my arse for-" she stopped when Krit sniggered.  

Everyone turned to stare at him and he shrugged sheepishly "She said arse."  He got a whack to the head from Syl.  Syl gave Erin an apologetic look.

Erin continued as if she hadn't been interrupted "After sittin' on my_ arse_ for several hours I see a couple of 'em leave.  Jump on my board, grab onto the back of the car and off we go, straight to some place on the docks.  There's several warehouses, don't know how many, it was too dark to see.  They're surrounded by a 15 foot high fence with a large brightly lit barrier at the front.  I walked around the side away from the lights and found a hole in the fence.  Followed the cops to one of the warehouses where they stashed the guns they'd brought in.  Waited until they'd left before picking the lock and bingo, I'm in."  Grinning, she looked at Max "It's incredible- like a freakin' supermarket!  They got food, clothes, sweets, drugs, gas, weapons, explosives, computers and other electrical equipment; you name it- they got it."

"This might mean we'll only need to make one trip for supplies this month" Max thought for a second "Alec, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  

Alec nodded with a smile "Surprising as that may be."

Max turned to Zack, Jondy and Zane, making sure not to look in Zack's eyes.  "I want you three on this mission- 10 years of Escape and Evade will come in handy.  Alec?"

Alec nodded again, writing something down on some paper.  "I'll sort out the teams, and we'll steal a couple of vehicles."

"Unless they're trucks, you're gonna need more than a couple" Erin grinned "Like I said, it's a warehouse- lots of stuff."  Alec nodded.

"Dix, Brin- I want you on Intel ASAP.  Use Logan's computer if you have to, just don't look at it when you turn it on.  If he protests, tell him you have orders."  Max smiled at the thought, not knowing why the thought of pissing Logan off didn't make her guilty like it used to.  "Erin, we need you to give us the exact location for the warehouse."

"Problem" Erin winced "it was dark and I don't know any street names.  I don't even know how many warehouses there were- it was too dark to see.  I think I'd be able to remember by sight though."

"I don't want you going on this mission" Alec said immediately "it's too dangerous and White's still looking for you."

Erin rolled her eyes "Please.  I survived a couple of weeks on my own out there with White looking for me.  I think I'll survive a few more hours."

"NO" Alec glared back and turned to Max "Tell her, Max.  It's too unsafe."

"I can't" Max didn't look at Alec "We can't miss this opportunity.  We need these supplies and Erin is our key to getting them.  It'll be at sunset and she'll be surrounded by transgenics, Erin goes."

Erin nodded in agreement and moved to put her head down on her arms on the table in front of her, ignoring Alec's glare.

"Right, there's 3 more things on the list we need to go over.  1) Because we escaped in '09, we missed out on a lot of training.  This means that a lot of transgenics don't respect us.  Alec has volunteered to teach us what he knows while someone else takes over his duty of training the kids."

There was silence and then Tawney spoke up "You think we need training."

"I_ know_ we need training" Max replied seriously.  She used her 'don't mess with me' voice.  "This is not negotiable.  After the mission, we'll start retraining.  Next on the list- we need to know how the familiars can tell who we are.  We need to find out how they got to Biggs."  Alec sat back in his chair at the mention of his dead friend.

Erin had been silently humming a Good Charlotte song in her head as she sat with her head on her arms in front of her, not looking at anybody.  At the mention of Biggs she stopped.  She knew what they needed to know, she couldn't _not_ tell them about it.  Time for a little more acting.

Sitting bolt upright, Erin caused everyone to stare at her.  Erin put a look of confusion on her face that slowly melted into surprise.

"Erin?" Max frowned as Erin reached out and touched Max's hand and then Tawney's.

Nodding to herself, Erin looked at her.  "Your body temperature.  It's warmer than Ordinaries.  They're using thermal scanners."

"You sure?" Max asked, her mind racing.

Erin's eyes met Alec's and she nodded "Positive.  I remember it, I remember them spotting Biggs."  Everyone was looking at her like she'd grown another head.  She frowned again as if concentrating "They're box-like, not too small but portable.  Someone with the flu can also stand out on it."

Sitting back, Erin shrugged "Raise your hand if you think I'm weird?" She raised her own hand but everyone had already turned back to Max.

"Okay, we're gonna need to do some brainstorming.  Now," Max took a breath as if she was going to say something big.  Why did Erin suddenly get a very bad feeling?

"There's just one more thing I wanna talk about" Max looked at Erin "I had another dream."

'Oh crap!' Erin moved to stand up "Guess I'll go then."

"No! I want to ask you some questions" Max stopped her.

"Why? You won't even tell me about the last one except I was in it" Erin stared  "What's so different about this one?"

"This one was mostly about you- your life.  For some reason, I'm meant to know about it" Max shrugged.

'Double crap!' Erin sat back in her seat again. "Ask away."

Max paused again.  How could she approach this?  "I saw your home.  I saw your grandparents and I think I saw your friends.  You called them Skye and Dylan?"

A smile flashed across Erin's face.  She_ really_ missed her friends.  She missed her whole life.  She nodded and waited for Max to continue.

"Do you have any siblings?" Max had to make sure that everything she'd seen was real.

"Yeah, I got 2 brothers-Matt and Ryan" Erin was beginning to wonder where this was going to lead.

"I saw you and a boy with fair hair at a skate park.  He looked about 11 and you were teaching him some tricks."

Erin blinked "That would be Matt.  We used to go there all the time."

"I also saw you in a big hall doing self- defence with a boy who looked pretty much the same, only older- maybe 13?"

"Ryan" Why was she having dreams about her life?

"I saw you in a classroom writing an essay on Othello, Romeo and Juliet, and Macbeth."

"My English Lit class at college" Was this gonna cover her _whole life?_

"I also saw you in a club.  Then, the scene changed again.  You said that you had a secret.  We were in a corridor."

Erin closed her eyes.  This was _not_ good.  Why the hell were the Powers That Be giving Max dreams about her past?  Why?  It was just exactly that- the past.  It was over and done with and Erin had finally begun to put it behind her.  She hadn't seen a shrink for 6 months before she came to this reality.  6 months!  Why did this have to happen now?  And why did Max have know about it?  She felt a flash of anger and took a deep breath, calming her breathing and keeping a leash on her anger.  She would _not_ overreact; she would deal with this in a calm and mature way.  She was over it, right?  Besides, it wasn't Max's fault she was having these dreams.

Erin opened her eyes and they met Alec's for a fraction of a second.  He was trying to read her.  Everyone was.  Erin didn't want them to know, she'd had enough trouble trying to forget it ever happened.

"What happened behind that door?" Max spoke quietly and Erin's composure almost shattered.  She wouldn't even look at Alec now.

"What happened to you, Erin?  I smelt blood, I heard you with someone else.  You could talk then." Max asked gently as she watched Erin look down at her hands.

Her whole pose was casual as she sat slumped in her chair but Erin's face was blank and that ruined the whole impression.

"I could scream then too" Erin wouldn't look up.  However, the next question forced her to.

"Who's Jake?" Max was shocked at the look in Erin's eyes as Erin looked directly at her.

"What do you know about Jake?"

"I just heard him.  He said it hurt and the last time you fought back, you were unconscious for hours.  You were protecting him from someone.  Who?"

"Jake's dead.  It doesn't matter.  I couldn't protect him." Erin was angry, very angry.  The Powers That Be were taking it too far.  She stood up with her fists clenched "Find me when we're heading out."

Erin left leaving a silent room with an incredibly tense atmosphere.  Max wasn't angry at being basically told to butt out, but she was incredibly annoyed.  She had had that dream about Erin for a reason; she figured it was so she could understand her better.  All it had done was make Erin even more mysterious and Max hated mysterious.  Erin was part of The Coming; Max was certain of that now, that was the only plausible explanation for her dreams.  But she couldn't figure out what an Ordinary had to do with it.  What was Erin's role in it and why was White so intent on finding her?  Max had to find out what it was that Erin was hiding, not out of curiosity, but out of necessity.  Any Intel that Erin could provide, any little clue about her role would benefit them.  Max looked to Alec, he knew a bit about her past.

He shook his head, a look on his face that Max hadn't seen since she saw him with Rachel.  Was that sadness?  Something flashed in his eyes as he stared at the door Erin had just left through.

"I can't tell you what she went through, Max" there was an edge to his voice that suggested he was angry but his face held the usual blankness he always switched too when he didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling.  "She'll have to tell you when she's ready." 

**Next Chapter:  United We Stand, Divided We Fall…**

"Zack?! Jondy?! Anyone?!" Max yelled into the radio, panic clearly evident in her voice.

The static from the radio was loud in the silent Headquarters as everyone held their breath.

The static was broken as Zack's voice reached them.  He sounded emotionless which meant only one thing.  It was confirmed when he spoke "We are under attack." 

There were sounds of fighting in the background, and Jondy swearing loudly.

"I repeat, we are under attack."

**_A/N: *wiggles eyebrows* don't worry dudes, that, Alec/Erin moment will happen soon, and it's kinda funny.  But first, I think a little bit more action is in order…_**

**_Marty: Dude, you know she's a Northerner.  Well, she kinda is.  Born in the south, raised in the north.  That still counts right?  I mean, she has the accent.  _**

**_MaxCat452: *grins* When I said guys I meant as in people.  Nah, I don't think _****_Erin_****_ will have dreams like that.  But she will have dreams (more like nightmares) about her past._**

**_Moonlight: Ah, the Link thing is meant to be mysterious. *grins evilly* You'll have to wait and see what it means._**

**_Elin: That is SO cool!!!  *looks at readers* Did you get that guys?  They're considering bringing back Dark Angel! Woohoo!! *does my happy dance*_**

**_Mel: Ah, that's good. *grins* It's like me calling everyone dude._**

**_Messymissy:  The whole stepping back thing is actually an important part of what's to come.  That and everything else _****_Erin_****_ had to say.  *does spooky voice* "Choose your battles.  You can't always play the hero.  You can't always run.  Sometimes you just have to step back." And "Lines will blur and people will die.  It is the natural chaos of things." And "I am The Link.  One of two." And "Two joined together.  Warrior, defender.  Darkness and light.  Two joined forever."*looks wise and mysterious* It has something to do with the future, her nature and what she is…_**

****


	30. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

**_A/N: This chapter took me ages to write and I'm still not happy with it.  Oh well, here it is.  *shrugs* Feel free to laugh at its pathetic ness._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter thirty: United We Stand, Divided We Fall**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'What are you bozos thinking, knocking over a Kwick-E-Mart?'_**

**_-Alec (Bag 'Em)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more_**

**_But our mission's set in stone_**

**_'Cause the writing's on the wall_**

**_I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes before a fall'_**

**_-Creed (Freedom Fighter)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erin sighed as she watched from her position at the back of the crowd, leaning against a pillar with her arms folded.  In front of her stood about 40 transgenics- anomalies and X series alike.  Max was stood on an upper level with Zack, Alec, Zane, Jondy and Mole, talking to the crowd below them.

"The 15 selected X5s will be under Zack, Jondy and Zane's command; the remaining people will be under Mole's- helping with the unloading." Max looked down at the soldiers she ruled over "This job is meant to be kept silent.  We don't want anyone to know of our involvement in this."

Erin wanted to move.  She'd been called away from hanging with Sketchy and Dalton, and now she was bored.  Back home, Erin had generally been known as a patient person.  Both of her parents had had this quality and out of her siblings, Erin had got it.  Because of this ability, Erin had taught herself to play the acoustic, rhythm and lead guitar.  She'd taught herself to blade and skateboard, including all of the tricks she knew now.  She'd taught herself sign language when she was 11.  Because of this ability, Erin was great with kids and was able to stay calm in most stressful situations.  Recently however, she had noticed that this ability was slowly disappearing, she now got bored very quickly.

She began to examine her nails yet again, zoning out Max's speech.  This lasted for about 3 seconds.  Now, she began to tap her foot to a song in her head.  This lasted until the nearest transgenic gave her an annoyed look.  Then, she began to examine the back of every transgenic's head.

"You're still not one of us" a voice from beside her made Erin jump.  She turned to look up at Jes leaning against the pillar beside her.  His dark eyes were on the crowd but he spoke to Erin so only she could hear unless a transgenic wanted to focus on their conversation.  "You think just because you're going on this mission that you've been accepted.  But you never will be, you're weak.  The only reason why you're still here is because they" he nodded in Max and Alec's direction "like you here."

Erin rolled her eyes and wondered when Max would stop with the speeches already.

"If they didn't like you, I'd have killed you already" Jes's words made Erin turn to stare at him.

"Will you quit it already?!  I know you don't like me, and if it makes you feel any better, I don't like you either.  I think you're an idiot.  If you have this attitude on the outside, you wouldn't last a week.  I don't want to fit in Jes; I'm here because I want to survive.  Ordinaries are a way of life.  If you don't ever want to accept us for the way we are, shoot yourself now cuz you ain't ever getting' away from us.  They don't have to make you accept them; you're the ones who have to make them accept _you.  This attitude you have is one of the things you have to get rid of if you ever want to live free.  If I can accept you for what you are, why can't you accept me?"_

"Everything okay here?" Alec appeared beside them.  Erin hadn't realised that the meeting had ended.

Erin was feeling bitchy today and she smiled brightly as Zack walked over to them "Everything's fine.  Jes was just tellin' me my place."

Zack raised his eyebrows and simultaneously both men folded his arms and looked down at a now pale Jes.

"Really?" Alec asked quietly "And what is Erin's place, Jes?"

Calmly, as this was going on, Erin pulled out a pack of gum she'd stole from the warehouse the first time around and offered it to Zack. Zack took some and turned back to watch as Erin did the same.

"I asked you a question, soldier" Alec waited for an answer.  Jes didn't say anything and Alec gave Erin a questioning look.

Erin already knew that Jes would hate her no matter what, so thanks to her bitchy mood, Erin decided to give him a reason.

"He says I'll never be accepted here because I'm weak.  The only reason I'm still here is because you guys like me, and if it weren't for that, he'd have killed me already."

Zack grabbed Erin's arm as Alec shouted "Mole!" at the top of his lungs.

Pulling her away, he gave Erin a serious look as he let her go "You shouldn't have done that!"

"What?" Erin stared at him "It's the truth."

"But now he'll be gunnin' for you" Zack folded his arms as Alec volunteered Jes as a volunteer for whatever messy jobs Mole had lined up.

Erin rolled her eyes and folded her own arms "He hates me anyway.  Now he's got a reason too."

"But now you have to watch your back, Erin.  He'll try to get revenge.  He's a transgenic; he'll go as long as it takes."

Erin shrugged "Then I'll get revenge for whatever he does.  I'm not stupid, Zack, and neither is he.  He won't do anything too bad, not with Max wanting to keep me safe."

Jes walked away with a grinning Mole and Alec approached them "He won't bother you again."

"Yeah, he will.  You ain't with me for 24/7" she shrugged again "Doesn't matter."

"If he comes near you, he'll have me to deal with" Alec muttered.

Zack and Erin stared and Alec changed the subject, looking uncomfortable "Right, the mission."

The three of them walked towards the sewer entrance.  "Remember, you do as Zack says.  Don't do anything stupid and don't get caught."

Erin gave him an offended look and Alec sighed "Just don't get into trouble and come back in one piece, okay?"

They reached the sewer entrance and Zack passed Erin a small torch as Erin mock saluted "Yes boss."

She tucked the torch into the back of her combats and climbed down the ladder "See you in a few hours" she grinned and slid down out of sight. 

"This is SO gross" Erin kept the torch trained on the ground so she didn't step into anything.  Everyone else walked through the tunnel easily, seeing perfectly in the almost pitch black conditions.

She heard Zack chuckle beside her.  _That_ was a sound she'd never imagined Zack making.  Erin was used to the serious yet hot Zack he'd been before the raid on Manticore.  Now, he was just as hot but much more relaxed.  He smiled a lot, usually around Max or his family.

"It's alright for you, Soldier Boy.  You don't have to breathe this shit in."

"Quit complaining Ewok, it's your own fault you're on this mission."

"How'd you work that out?" Erin sidestepped a nasty looking thing that looked like it was alive.  When it gave a squeak, she realised that it _was alive and was actually a rat covered in God knows what.  Erin grimaced._

"You should've worked out you exact location" Zack explained calmly as the continued steadily through the sewers.  Jondy was up front taking point and Zane was at the back of the line.  Zack and Erin were in the middle of the line and Erin knew that Alec and Max had probably told him to act as her bodyguard or something.

"Hey, I don't have a photographic memory and I'd only been in the city for a few days! It's not my fault! Besides, I'm complaining about the sewers, not the mission."

Again, that chuckle.  "Whatever you say, Ewok."

"What's with that? Are you a fan of Star Wars or something?" Zack? A Star Wars fan? Now _that_ was weird.

"I always thought the Ewoks were too cute." Did Zack sound embarrassed?  "I always thought that they were really dangerous but hid it under their own version of camouflage."

"So, you think I'm dangerous? Or are you tellin' me I'm small and fury?" Erin frowned "Cuz I can tell you now, I am in no way furry; I don't carry around a tiny little spear and I don't wear a loin cloth."  Erin thought about it a second.  "Or are you sayin' I'm cute?!  That is so not right! I lack in cuteness, really!"

"All I'm sayin' is, because you're small, people tend to underestimate you."

"Thanks… I think." 

They walked in comfortable silence, or as comfortable as you could get in a stinking rat infested sewer.  10 minutes later, they turned a corner to see the transgeincs ahead of them disappearing up a ladder.  Erin turned off her torch, stuck it in a pocket and climbed up the ladder, taking in big gulps of clean air after her head had reached the surface.  Climbing out, Erin looked around her.

They were surrounded by warehouses, no people besides transgenics in sight.  She wondered idly if Seattle had any actual buildings that hadn't been deserted after the pulse.

With Zack by her side, Erin followed the transgenics into the nearest warehouse.  Inside were 2 black vans and 2 trucks.  They were nondescript and wouldn't stand out at the docks.  Alec must have had them stolen not long after they'd had the meeting.  Thinking about the meeting caused the smile to disappear from Erin's face.  That did not go well.

"We're at the vehicles now" Zack spoke into the radio headset he was wearing.  Jondy and Zane each had one too.  The transgeincs were being split into 3 groups once they'd reached the target.  Jondy had 5 transgeincs under her command, Zane had the same and Zack had 3 and Erin.

Jondy climbed behind the wheel of a truck, Zane behind the wheel of a van and another X5 climbed into the other truck.  As the transgeincs split up in the other vehicles, Zack got behind the wheel of the other van, gesturing Erin to sit beside him.  "Copy that" he said to whatever HQ had told him.  He started the engine "We're moving out now."

"Copy that, Alpha" Alec spoke into his headset "resume radio silence until target is sighted."

"Understood" Zack's voice sounded in his ear "Alpha team out."

"Beta team?" Alec watched over Dix's shoulder as he pulled up several maps on his computer screen.  He was keeping them informed of their location.

"Understood HQ" Zane's voice came through loud and clear "Beta team out."

"Aye aye Captain" Jondy's amused voice came next "Flying Monkey's out."

"Jondy!" Max grinned and spoke into her own headset.

"What, Maxie?" Jondy's innocent voice reached her.

"You could take things a little more seriously" Max rolled her eyes at Alec when she saw a pissed off Logan stalking towards her.

"A girl's gotta have a little fun, little sista.  Jondy out."

"Max, I need my computer" Logan stopped in front of her with his arms folded "I'd just got everything set up for an Eyes Only broadcast and then I was literally picked up and kicked out of Headquarters.  They gave me some lame assed excuse saying it was under your orders."

Max stared at him.  Was he blind? Couldn't he see what they were doing? "Logan, it _was_ under my orders.  If you hadn't noticed, we're kinda busy right now."

"But, Eyes Only needs to reach out to the masses! The people _need_ him, Max!"

Silence settled over HQ and all eyes turned to watch the exchange.  Alec walked up to stand behind Max.

"Logan, we've got 3 teams of transgeincs out there, including Erin.  All of them are wanted by White and the public.  Right now, they're risking their necks for supplies.  If we don't get these supplies, we'll be dead in a couple of weeks max.  Now, you want to make an Eyes Only broadcast?" Max fought to keep her voice level and she counted to 10 in her head.

"Need I remind you, that Eyes Only has put a lot of time and energy into helping the transgenic cause, time and energy that could've been spent on other things?" Logan felt like he was talking to a child.  He'd spent days working on his computer and keeping out of Max's way.  He was sure that she'd come to her senses and was ready to apologise to him about the little spat before.  Now this is what he got?

"Logan, shut up" Alec's voice was calm and his face was emotionless.  He was _really _pissed off.

"Alec, it's okay" Max tried to calm him down, knowing he was ready to beat Logan to a bloody pulp.

"No, it's not Max" Alec didn't turn his gaze away from Logan.  "I'm sick of your bullshit, Logan, so let's get a few things straight, shall we? 1) Stop referring to Eyes Only as if it were someone else.  It's annoying and everyone in TC knows it's you.  2) That computer was _leant_ to you by us because you were stupid enough to let White find you.  3) We didn't _ask you to start crusading for our cause and everyone here from the age of 8 upwards has better computer skills, including myself and Max.  Now, shut up and let us all do our jobs, people's lives are at risk and they're far more important than your pathetic attempts at playing hero, so BACK OFF."_

The silence in HQ was broken by a loud whistle of appreciation.  "Now, THAT was a put down" Mole's voice started everything up in HQ, and everyone got back to work.

Logan looked between Alec and Max, his mouth flapping like a goldfish.  "What?..." he spluttered "How…How _dare he!"_

"Oh, he dares" Max's voice came out as calm as Alec's had been and Alec walked away.  "And he did.  Think, Logan.  We've got people on an extremely important mission and you're thinking about Eyes Only.  Not the right thing to do right now."  She moved away to talk to Brin at the other computer.  Logan shut his mouth and stormed away.

Alec moved to lean on the railing "Hey, Mole!"

Mole walked into view "Yeah, boss?"

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah, boss.  We got a protected chain of people in the sewers, ready for unloading.  I recruited some extra people to make it quicker." Mole replied with a grin.

Alec nodded "Now, all we have to do is wait." So far so good.

"That's it" Erin scooted forward in her seat, her eyes on the buildings they were approaching on their right.

"You sure?" Zack used his enhanced eyesight to focus on the area she was looking at.  With the sun almost below the horizon, he could make out the police barrier and 15 foot high fence.  There must've been at least 10 warehouses within the fence.

"Positive" a slow smile spread on her face as they drove straight passed it.

"Location confirmed" Zack spoke into his headset as they parked a block and a half away amongst some other delivery vans outside several warehouses.

"Put this on" Zack handed Erin a black ski mask- one of those with only a hole for the eyes.  "So we don't get identified" he told her as he put his own on.

Rolling her eyes, Erin did the same the climbed out of the van.  'Part time' she thought to herself before jogging away, not waiting for the others.

"Damn it Erin!" Zack's voice crackled through Alec's headset.

Max moved closer to Alec at the computers as Dix and Brin simultaneously sat up straighter.

Dix touched his headset briefly before focussing on the computer, his fingers flying over the keys.  "Copy that, Beta team.  I have you location confirmed.  Any police response time would be ETA 7 minutes."

"Alpha team, what's your status?" Max spoke quickly, examining the more detailed maps that Dix brought up of their area.

"Moving into position, out" Zack's response was immediate and they could hear him moving.

"What happened to Erin?" Alec gripped the back of Dix's chair, his knuckles turning white.

"Your girlfriend ran off to find the hole in the fence." They heard the sound of a slap "And now, she hits me." Zack sounded exasperated "I have no idea how you put up with her, man."  Another slap and Zack chuckled "The hole is big enough for us to get through.  We're not risking jumping the fence, out."

"Surrounding area seems secure" Jondy's voice was calm but Max knew she was enjoying this "2 cops at the front on the barrier, floodlights at the front, non near the rear.  Don't think we'll have to take 'em out."

"Target confirmed" Zack sounded just like he had the night they went to find Tinga and Max shuddered, remembering what had happened next.  "Loading vans now, resuming radio silence until mission is complete.  Alpha team out."

"Beta team out."

"Monkey's out."

"Copy that" Alec spoke calmly, his death grip on the chair now relaxed.  That still didn't mean he liked waiting.

It was amazing how much merchandise could be shifted when you had genetically enhanced people doing the shifting.  And what was even more impressive, they did it all in total silence.  You could hear a pin drop.  Erin helped move the lighter things such as clothes and food, taking extra care not to drop anything.  They only took what was needed though that was a lot of things.  When they were finishing loading the last truck, Zack sent 2 transgenics to check out the other warehouses closest to them.  3 contained armoured vehicles and another was identical to the one they'd raided.  Zack thought it was unwise to check out the other warehouses because they were on a schedule and it would spread them out too much.  As it was, Beta team were back at the vans.  Jondy and Zack's team still remained while Beta team were loading the last truck. Zack and Jondy's teams were retreating when it happened.  2 cops walked out of one of the furthest warehouses.

"Oh shit" Jondy muttered, grabbing Erin at the same time as blending back into the shadows.

Genetically enhanced or not, 10 people could not all hide from their flashlights as they pinned them against the walls of the warehouse.  It was one of those movie moments.  All movement seemed to slow down and all breathing stopped.  Then all at once, time started up again impossibly loud as at least 20 more cops ran out of the warehouse they'd been in, probably doing some illegal dealings.

As Jondy and the other transgenics took fighting stances, Zack spoke into his concealed microphone "Zane, get those trucks outta here now! Get you ass back here little brother, we got trouble."

"Copy that" Zane's reply was immediate.  That was when more floodlights came on and they were all bathed in blinding light.

Even Erin could hear the sound of police sirens getting closer.  An alarm must've been tripped.  Blinking against the light, Erin looked for a way out.  The rest of Zane's team minus 2, came back from the direction of the fence.  Transgenics joined together and it was a face off.

"Something's wrong" Max began to pace agitatedly "I can feel it, something's definitely wrong."

"Max, chill.  They still have an estimated 3 minutes before they should be on the move." Alec tried to clam her down.  He was used to these kind of situation, Max wasn't.

"We've got movement" Brin spoke up from her computer.  "Police are moving in on their position fast."

"Command, do you copy?" Zack's voice reached them and Dix put them on the speakers.

"Go ahead, Alpha team.  What's you status?" Max replied immediately as silence settled on headquarters.  Only static reached them and Max began to panic even more.

"Alpha do you copy?" Alec spoke quickly "Jondy? Zane?"  More static.

"Zack?! Jondy?! Anyone?! Max yelled into the radio, panic clearly evident on her features.

The static from the radio was loud in the silent Headquarters as everyone held their breath.  Then the static was broken as Zack's voice reached them.

He sounded emotionless which only meant one thing.  It was confirmed when he spoke "We are under attack."  There were sounds of fighting in the background, and Jondy swearing loudly "I repeat, we are under attack."

"Police are moving in fast, Alpha" Brin spoke into her headset "Get you asses outta there."

"We're tryin' HQ, we're tryin'" Zane spoke over the speakers, "The trucks are already on the way."

"Hey! Leave my monkey alone!" Jondy's voice sounded in the background at the same time Zane was speaking.  "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick your… Wow Erin, you sure know where to aim.  Hope he didn't want kids."

"The trucks are at the drop off point!" Dalton ran in "Mole's team are unloading them now.  Any further orders?"

"Get the back up team waiting outside; tell them we might have a situation." Alec ordered and Dalton was gone.

"Alpha team, are you in need of further assistance?" Max continued to pace.

"No, I think we're good" Zack's calm voice reached them.  "Put the gun down, man." Zack left his radio on and they could hear everything "I said, put the gun- ah shit!"

"Bastards love tasers" Zane grunted.  The sound of a fist hitting flesh "Keep away from her! Erin run!"

Total chaos surrounded her, police fighting transgenics with tasers.  Any guns they had were immediately disarmed, the transgenics were trying not to kill them.

Erin was trying to keep out of the way but it wasn't really working.  Erin had already helped Jondy get rid of one cop by kicking her attacker between the legs and she tripped another up as he was trying to get Zack with a taser from behind.  Erin had no idea what to do.  Should she stay and try to fight? Should she run? Should she hide and see what happens?

Just then, a cop grabbed her from behind only to be yanked away from her by Zane.  He was knocked out with a punch in the stomach and a spinning kick to the face.  "Keep away from her!" Zane roared as another cop came after her.  Zane was too busy fighting off 3 more cops but he saw what was happening.  "Erin run!"

She didn't need to be told twice.  Erin made it to the fence before looking back to see another cop had joined in the chase.  They probably thought she was just a kid, less able at defending herself.  They were right.  Erin made it through the fence and ran away from the vans.  She couldn't let them get to the vehicles; the cops had to think that it was just a new gang doing a heist.  They couldn't seem so planned out.

Her feet pounded the tarmac in a steady rhythm until she reached another corner and she faltered, skidding slightly before she got her balance and the rhythm started back up again.  She wondered how much longer her trainers would last in this world.  So far, they'd gone for several miles through a forest, walked through God knows what in the sewers, stayed a night on the streets and were now running down an empty Seattle neighbourhood.  Erin dreaded to think what was next.

Erin knew that she wouldn't get caught.  She had a good chance of getting away because it was dark and she was small.  She could hide easily and she was quicker on her feet than the 2 slightly overweight cops, and she was nearing the part of Seattle that she knew.  She hoped to outrun them and double back to the unloading area, where they'd stashed the vehicles before.  Dalton had told her that transgeincs were successful because they knew how to use their skills and they could adapt to any situation.  Erin had noticed that she had become adapt at several skills since arriving in this reality.  Erin had been constantly adapting to every situation that was thrown at her. She could steal, lie, act and when need be- run like hell.  Hoping that her friends were alright, Erin put on a burst of speed.  He legs aching and her heart pounding in her ears, she ran out onto a street she recognised.  This area was more awake at night thanks to its nightlife and all of the clubs and bars in the area.  Erin pulled off her ski mask before the cops rounded the corner and slipped into a crowd of people leaving a bar.

"Everything's okay, HQ we're heading back to the vehicles now" Zack climbed through the fence quickly as the 3 teams made their way to the vans, leaving over 20 cops unconscious on the cold floor.  The sirens got louder.

"Good to hear, Alpha team.  Any casualties?" Alec sounded relieved.

"Just a few cuts and bruises.  We'll be okay" Zack looked around at his team mates.  His eyes widened when he looked around and spotted one person missing.  "Where's Erin?"

While the cops were looking around, scratching their heads trying to see where Erin had gone, she separated from the crowd and slipped into an alley as the crowd walked past it.  Smiling and slowing her breathing, Erin dumped the ski mask into a dumpster and continued deeper into the alley.  The plan had worked like a charm, now, all she had to do was get back to TC without being spotted.  The smile disappeared when she walked around a corner and was grabbed by a strong pair of hands.

"Ah shit" she muttered, her voice sounded strange from lack of use.  "This is all I need."  As she was dragged off into the shadows, she realised the flaw in her plans.  She was alone.  Maybe she wasn't gonna get back to TC after all.

**Next Chapter: Frozen In Time**

She wasn't going to cry, Erin decided then and there.  They would not see her cry.  Jake wouldn't see her cry.  She had to be strong for him, she had to protect him the best she could and if that was doing what they wanted- so be it.  Her jaw clamped shut as they broke another finger.  She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't make a sound.

**_A/N: Hope you guys still want DA to come back.  They're considering bringing it back for a third season and want to know what the viewers think.  Remember, no threats or insults people :) Write to…_**

**_Bring Back Dark Angel_**

**_c/o Fox Broadcasting Co._**

**_PO_********_BOX_****_ 900_****__**

**_Beverly Hills_****_, CA. 90213_**

**_Marty: Yeah dude, she talks like a northerner. *grins* Strangely enough, she talks exactly like us.  How can Jake come back dude? *looks confused* She told them that he died!  Alec is very protective and _****_Erin_****_ finds it annoying.  I wouldn't of course but sadly, Jensen Ackles must've got lost on the way to my house.  You know how horrible it is to find it :P_**

**_Messymissy: *falls off chair* Dude, that was like an essay!!!  I take it you like my story then? :) Well, The Link thing isn't scientific at all.  The story is mixing science (transgeincs) and a bit of supernatural.  Max hasn't told _****_Erin_****_ much about her dreams because she knows that _****_Erin_****_ doesn't know much about it anyway.  Max thinks that Erin is a normal girl, and, Erin thinks she's a normal girl in a different reality.  *grins* they're both gonna get a shock._**

**_Moonlight:  The Jake thing will gradually be revealed it's just that _****_Erin_****_ doesn't like to talk about it.  It does get pretty interesting though.  Erin has some real issues with it, as it was suggested that in the other chapter, she actually went to see a shrink.  I'll go into that more in later chapters _**

**_MaxCat452:  Hey dude *waves* Yeah, um one of my reviewers Elin told me about it.  Thanks Elin! *waves at Elin*  She said that they're considering bringing DA back for a third season cuz the show they replaced it with isn't doing as good as they hoped it would. *tries not to laugh at Fox*_**

**_Shards Of Normality: Don't worry dude, I'm thinking about writing a whole chapter dedicated to Max and her feelings for Zack.  I think she's in need of some girl talk. Um dude? Sadistic teddy bear? *shakes head* He's all yours._**


	31. Frozen In Time

**_A/N: Okay, so the bits in italics are memories.  Kay? *nods and wanders off*_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter thirty-one: Frozen In Time**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_O.C.: What the hell was that?!_**

**_Max: Flashback.  Happens all the time_**

**_-Max and O.C. (Boo)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'I try to breath_**

**_Memories overtaking me_**

**_I try to face them but_**

**_The thought is too_**

**_Much to conceive'_**

**_-Staind (Fade)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wind was knocked out of her as Erin was slammed into a wall, followed by a fist in the stomach.

"Great" she muttered as she clutched her stomach in pain.

The second punch in the stomach made her gasp in pain and she would've fallen to her knees if she wasn't being pinned to the wall.

"Look what we got here" Erin glared at the owner of the voice.

He was tall, over 6 foot, with brown, almost black hair and tattoos on his neck.  The other 2 guys looked pretty much the same.  They were probably in a gang.

"You're a pretty one" he sneered as his 2 friends continued to pin her to the wall by her arms.  "Pretty and rich."

Rich? She didn't look rich.  Why did they think she was rich? Was it the jacket?

He touched her face and Erin turned her head away from him "I know a couple of Steelheads who'd like something like you…"

Erin's reply was to spit in his face.  His reply was to punch her.  She tasted blood and knew that he'd split her lip.

"Bet you think you're pretty smart, right? Bide your time until someone comes to rescue you?"

Erin continued to glare as she struggled to get free.  All the time she felt a shiver run down her spine.  She remembered those words; she remembered them so very well.

"This is Seattle, kid.  No one gives a shit here."

Erin lashed out with her foot, kicking him between the legs.  He fell to the ground in pain and Erin renewed her efforts to get free.  It wasn't working.

"What went wrong?" Max stood with her hands on hr hips as she stood in HQ.  Biting her lip, she once again, scanned her brothers and sister for serious injures and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised they were just covered in cuts and bruises.

Zack shook his head "They surrounded us.  Maybe they figured we'd do something like this? I don't know.  They came in quick when Beta team were loading the last van."

"I think one of the cops hit a silent alarm before he came out with the rest of 'em.  It was hard to tell" Jondy sighed and touched her bruised cheek "Maybe it was the one that got lucky."

"The cops were probably there on illegal business.  When did you lose Erin?" Alec's voice was emotionless.  He'd slipped into soldier mode.

"Not long after we were surrounded" Zane rubbed the back of his neck "I was fighting 3 cops and Zack and Jondy were fighting further away.  A cop went for her and I told Erin to run.  She was near the fence, I saw her get out with 2 cops on her tail.  She was headed back this way so whatever happened to her happened between the docks and here."

"That's at least a couple of miles to cover" Max knew the area like the back of her hand "but if White's got her then she could be anywhere."

"She'd have run away from the vans- not wanting to lead them to the vehicles.  She'd probably try to double back" Alec said, certain that Erin would do something like that.  "She must've run into some trouble or the cops could've caught her."

"I've been monitoring the police frequencies" Brin spoke up from the computer she was still at "They said they lost her."

"She can run like hell, man" Zane patted Alec reassuringly on the back "She was _way _ahead of 'em."

"Then something else must've happened" Alec looked even more dangerous if that were possible.  "I'm gonna go talk to the teams- see if they saw anything" Alec took off immediately.

"If I didn't know any better "Jondy watched Alec go "I'd say he's got it bad."

"That wasn't smart, kid" The leader stood up slowly before lashing out with a punch to the stomach.  The other 2 guys let her go and Erin slid to the floor in pain. 

The leader smiled "No one does that to me and gets away with it."

He kicked her in the ribs.  A couple of seconds later, the other guys joined in too.  She felt a fist connect with her head and Erin was knocked unconscious for a fraction of a second.

_There was blood, too much blood.  Most of it was hers; some of it was Jake's.  Why did they have to do that to Jake?  Why couldn't they leave him alone?  They could hurt her all they wanted if they just left him alone._

Erin curled herself up into a foetal position, trying to protect her ribs and her head as they continued to kick her.  She shut her eyes as she felt them catch her shoulder.  She felt it give way and now her head was no longer fully protected.  They got another kick in to her head.

_She wasn't going to cry, __Erin__ decided then and there.  They would not see her cry.  Jake wouldn't see her cry.  She had to be strong for him, she had to protect him the best she could and if that was doing what they wanted- so be it.  Her jaw clamped shut as they broke another finger.  She wouldn't scream.  She wouldn't make a sound.  Their laughter made her feel sick._

Her mouth remained shut and her eyes remained closed as she felt their kicks and punches connect again and again.  Thankfully, they kept to everything below her head.  She knew she was bleeding.  She could feel it, she could taste it.  She began to feel dizzy from the blood loss or hit on the head, she wasn't sure.

'If this is how I die' Erin thought as she felt a steel toecap connect with her back 'then they better hurry it up before the concussion gets me first.'  She heard them laughing as they continued to beat her up.  'Max is gonna be so pissed off with me' Erin thought with bitter amusement before the pain became too much and she couldn't' think anymore.

_They'd come for one of them again, and from the smiles on their faces, it was for her.  They wanted to break her, she knew that now.  They didn't understand why they hadn't driven her and Jake insane.  They didn't understand that keeping them together kept them from giving up._

_Erin saw the needle in one of their hands as they walked into the room, light streaming in from the door behind them.  __Erin__ pushed Jake behind her and stood in a half crouch as she blinked against the light._

_"We've got something special planned for you today, Erin" the one with the needle smiled._

_Erin__ shuddered.  They only called her by her name when they had one thing in mind.  __Erin_ knew what they were going to do to her.__

_"Get her" the one with the needle spoke to the other man.  _

_He moved forward as commanded but __Erin__ stood her ground, shielding a half-conscious Jake from them.  She was pinned quickly and the punch to the face knocked her out. _

**Next Chapter: Catch Me When I Fall…**

"What happened?" Max took her jacket from her as she scanned Erin's face.

"Nothin' much" Erin rotated her shoulder slowly "Don't worry Maxie, White didn't do this.  It was just a few guys wanting to play footie wi' my head."

**_A/N: Sorry I couldn't give you a better preview but the next chapter isn't exactly a masterpiece._**

**_Marty: Dude, don't prod Jensen with any sharp objects no matter how much you want to.  I don't want him to die of blood loss.  Don't worry, more _****_Logan_****_ bashing in the future, but I think some Alec/Erin sexual tension is in order.  *frowns* I just don't think I can write it. _**

**_Cat: Ah, you're asking the two questions I get asked the most.  _****_Erin_****_ does have abilities but you don't see them for awhile.  As for the Erin/Alec smoochies? Well, they WILL happen; you'll just have to wait a few more chapters._**

**_Messymissy: Erm, okay.  There'll be more dreams and stuff later on and more mysterious stuff will keep happening in them.  I don't know if the dudes will let slip that Erin can talk, I haven't decided yet, but Erin WILL talk in this story, so she'll be talking in the sequel._**

**_Moonlight: As you can see, it wasn't anyone important that caught _****_Erin_****_.  *grins* That doesn't mean Alec is not gonna be any less angry about it._**


	32. Catch Me When I Fall

**_A/N: *smiles sweetly* A little Alec/Erin moment…._**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter thirty-two: Catch Me When I Fall**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Oh yeah, yeah sure.  I can see how the right time might elude you… for a year.'_**

**_-Alec (Borrowed Time)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'You get me_**

**_When nobody understands_**

**_You come and take my hand'_**

**_-Michelle Branch (You Get Me)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Erin dragged herself unsteadily to her feet.  The men had run off, taking the only money she had on her.  Luckily, it was already stolen and she didn't give a shit about it.  She could always steal some more.  That didn't concern her, what did was the fact that she was injured.  From the feeling of her lower body, she was covered in cuts and bruises.  Her lip was bleeding and she'd been hit in the back of the head.  Her right shoulder looked a little weird so she figured it was dislocated.  She also had a killer headache to go with it all.  Erin forced her mind off of her injures and looked around her, not moving her head too much because it felt like it was ready to explode.  Right now, Erin was in danger just stood there in the empty alley.  She had to get back to TC, she would fix everything there.  Thank God she was only a couple of streets away from a sewer entrance.

Terminal City headquarters was packed.  Crates were being unloaded and everyone was talking about the mission.  Joshua had people sorting through food and clothing, a cafeteria was going to be built in the next few days.  Krit and his SIC were sorting through the weapons and ammo, and Syl and her SIC were sorting through the explosives.  Everything was being catalogued and stored away.  Dix was still on his computer monitoring police movements and Brin was sorting through the computer equipment, and making sure Logan was kept away.

Max was still grilling Zack, Jondy and Zane about what happened, her attraction to Zack being completely ignored.  Max was too focused on finding out what happened to Erin.  She'd seen the look on Alec's face when they'd heard Zane shouting for Erin to run.  She'd sent the look on his face when Erin hadn't come back with Zack and the others.  Right now, he was questioning each and every one of the team members to see if they'd seen anything.  She knew he was getting ready to take a team out there looking for her.

"Look Max, we're all really worried about Erin too" Jondy began, looking at her upset sister "but we've told you everything we know.  I really need to get the medical supplies sorted out."

Max sighed and pushed her hair from her face "Yeah, I know.  Go on, there's nothing we can do right now."

Jondy turned to leave then stopped when she saw Erin limp through the doorway looking tired and bloody.  "Erin?"

She got back a wave as Erin turned to the nearest brick wall.  That was when Jondy noticed the way Erin was favouring her right side.

Zane swore as Erin pulled off her jacket, braced herself for the pain and slammed her shoulder into the wall.  Their sensitive hearing picked up the painful sound of her shoulder popping back into place.

Erin staggered over to the couch and collapsed onto it, hissing when she caught another injury they couldn't see.

"Erin?" Max was at her side in an instant as was Jondy; the two males hovered in the background looking just as worried.

"What happened?" Max took her jacket from her as she scanned Erin's face.

"Nothin' much" Erin rotated her shoulder slowly "Don't worry Maxie, White didn't do this.  It was just a few guys wanting to play footie wi' my head."

"You were attacked?" "Zack was already thinking up ways of revenge.

"They just wanted an easy person to rob." Erin shrugged and winced at the movement "I couldn't fight them off.  They pinned me."

"Why didn't you give them the money?" Max reached out and touched Erin's chin, wiping away some blood.

Erin rolled her eyes then winced again as another wave of pain hit her "They kicked the shit outta me_ then checked me for money.  Doesn't matter- I can always steal some more."  Erin took hold of her jacket and took the first aid box that sat next to the couch._

Max sighed, looking relieved but still worried "Let me get you cleaned up."

"No!" Erin stood up quickly then held onto the back of the couch for a second as the blood rushed to her head.  "I can sort myself out." Erin left before they could do anything to stop her.

"Okay" Max said slowly as she turned to look at her family "what's up with _that_?"

Jondy shrugged "Would you be cooperative if you just got you ass kicked?"

Erin was on the stairs somewhere around 4 or 5 floors up before she let the pain really show.  She really did need help but then they'd see the scars.  She didn't want them asking questions again.  Erin swayed again slightly and reached out to grab the railing only to have her hand gripped by a much larger one.  She looked up to see Alec stood just behind her with a worried expression on his face.  Damn him and his stealth genes, she did not need him getting worried about her.  Erin smiled at him.

"What happened to you?!" Alec examined her face with his eyes and Erin fidgeted under his gaze.

"I'm okay, it doesn't matter" Erin let go of his hand and began to continue up the stairs.  Her foot slipped and she couldn't hide the pain this time.

She was caught off guard when Alec picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs.

"Okay my ass!" he muttered, moving carefully so not to jolt her and hurt her more.

Erin couldn't really enjoy the moment because even with his careful movements, it hurt with every step he took.

Alec kicked open the stairwell door and quickly walked over to the couch, putting her gently on it and taking her jacket and fist aid box away from her.  He looked around him.  "Max is going to have to get some sleep tonight and there is _no_ way you're sleepin' on the couch." Alec shrugged "You can sleep in my bed."

Erin stared at him.  She could _not_ have heard that right.  They must've damaged her ears when they kicked the shit out of her.

Alec saw her face and laughed "Don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch."

Erin hated the fact that she felt deeply disappointed.  It only lasted a second however, as she felt tiredness take hold.  It was pretty late and getting the crap kicked out of you doesn't exactly do wonders for the energy supply.

"C'mon" Alec pulled her to her feet and led her to his 'room'.

It was pretty small, with almost nothing in it: four curtains as walls, a mattress, a crate for a table and a bag that obviously contained his clothes.

Erin slowly sat down on the mattress, rubbing her eyes as she did so.  She was really tired and she wasn't exactly keen on Alec seeing her all bloody and yucky.

Alec sat down next to her, opening the first aid box.  "Where are you hurting?"

"Everywhere" Erin looked down at her feet.  She couldn't believe what was happening.  She, Erin was getting nervous in front of a male.  That just did _not happen.  She knew why it was happening though.  This was getting a little too… intimate?  Bad word, bad bad word.  Let's stick with close shall we?_

"I put my shoulder back in downstairs so it's a bit sore.  Erm, I got hit at the back of the head a couple of times?"

"Let me see" Alec gently examined her head with his hands "It's okay, just a bump.  If you get any more problems with it later on?  Tell me or Jondy immediately.  Where else?"

Erin bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't tell him.  Close no longer seemed like the suitable word anymore, and it wasn't like she needed babysitting.

Alec saw her hesitation "Tell me Erin.  I need to know."

Erin sighed, rolled her eyes and took off her sweater.  Without looking at him, she then took off her tank top.

Alec blinked and began to search through the box.  Sitting cross-legged in front of her, he pulled the cap off of a bottle.  His eyes found hers "This is gonna sting."

Erin nodded and gripped the blanket.  Gently, Alec put the clear liquid onto some cotton wool and touched it to her ribs.

Erin hissed through her teeth and gripped the blankets even tighter.  Her ribs were covered in cuts and were already turning blue.  She was basically a giant bruise.

"You're gonna be okay" Alec cleaned her up "you just need to rest for about a month."

Erin rolled her eyes "Like I wouldn't have guessed."  She gasped again when his hand touched a particularly bad cut.

Alec winced but looked satisfied "Nothing seriously bad- nothing broken, just bruised."

"Yes doctor" Erin replied sarcastically and Alec chuckled as he finished cleaning her up.

"You're not nice when you're injured." 

"Am I ever nice?" Erin relied instinctively.  Damn her low self esteem.  A voice in her head chuckled 'you _don't_ have low self esteem.'

Alec looked up at her abruptly and Erin realised just how close he actually was to her.  His hands were still on her ribs but they weren't applying any pressure, and his face was mere centimetres away.

His eyes met hers "If you weren't nice, nobody would like you.  Especially not me."  His voice was a low rumble and his breath fanned across her face.

Erin wanted to ask him _how he liked her exactly but chose to ruin the moment.  She blinked and turned her head breaking eye contact.  "I'm really tired.  Maybe I should sleep for a few hours."_

"Yeah" Alec replied quietly and got off the mattress to pull back the covers.

Erin tried to put her tank top back on and let out another hiss.

"That's too tight" Alec rummaged around his bag and pulled out one of his t-shirts.  "Here" he handed it to her "You can keep it."

He helped her put it on and then helped her get in to bed.  He tucked her in "I'll explain to the others about you being here.  We don't want them getting the wrong idea."

He leant forward and Erin stopped breathing.  Sadly, instead of kissing her, he brushed the hair from her face.  "Night" he whispered and left.

When Alec closed the curtain behind him, he said the only thing that came to mind "Fuck!"  Okay, maybe that wasn't the best choice of word in the situation, but he'd almost kissed her! He'd almost kissed Erin!  Ah, shit.  This was NOT good.  What was he thinking?  Hell, _was he thinking? Shit shit shit.  He had to take his mind off of it.  Alec began to walk to the stairs, his senses unconsciously reaching out until they found Erin and listened to her breathing even out telling him she was asleep.  What could he do? What could he do to take his mind off of this insanity that Erin seemed to be the cause of? How about find out what happened to her? If someone had actually done that to her, he'd kick the shit outta the people responsible.  Smiling grimly, Alec went downstairs._

**Next Chapter: After The Fall…**

"Okay, Max, you're up with Zack" Alec's words made Max stand up straighter, any straighter and she would be stood to attention.  

Her gaze ticked over to Zack as he stood up and moved into the middle of the mats.  Okay, she could do this.  Max forced her feet to move. All she had to do was avoid eye contact and not lose because of it.  Max knew this was gonna be a long fight….

**_A/N: Okay dudes, I'm making it official.  This IS gonna be part of a trilogy.  It keeps on developing and it doesn't seem to know when to stop.  I'm thinking of increasing my medication.  MAKE THE IDEAS STOP!!!_**

**_Marty: Yeah, *looks extremely upset* he got lost on the 47 bus route to my house.  How crappy is that?  I told you that Alec and Erin will get together dude! Jeez, chill out!_**

**_Messymissy: *grins*Dude, you HAVE to keep asking these questions.  You keep reminding me to put this stuff in!!  Cheers for that dude.  Anyway, yep, summat will be done about the dudes that kicked _****_Erin_****_'s ass, and someone WILL talk to Alec about _****_Erin_****_.  It's all gonna take awhile but this story is really long anyway, so I should be able to include it all._**

**_Elin: I haven't decided yet.  It depends on how I want _****_Erin_****_ to react to Alec in certain situations later on.  Wow, that was cryptic!_**

**_Shards Of Normality: Actually, this story is a trilogy.  It wasn't meant to be but the story line keeps developing.  I know where I want it to go but it's making them all get there that takes up all the chapters.  Hence, a VERY long story._**

**_Sea Siren: Ah, another Alec fan.  Someone else with taste.  There WILL be more _****_Logan_****_ bashing, and later on, there will be the LITERAL bashing of _****_Logan_****_.  Much more fun than just taking the piss *grins evilly*_**

**_Moonlight: Hey _****_Lena_****_ *waves* I've been busy too.  I've got LOADS of coursework to do for college.  Sad to say, I haven't had the chance to write to FOX yet because I've been too busy.  Hopefully, I will get round to it soon.  Anyway, Erin doesn't even know all the answers.  She doesn't know why she's in their reality, why White wants her, or why Max keeps dreaming about her.  It's MEANT to be mysterious!!  Dude, you are gonna love the end of this story and the sequel is even better._**


	33. After The Fall

**_A/N:  Sorry for the lack of cool fightin' action in this but I'm not very good at writing it._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter thirty-three: After The Fall**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_White: So what exactly is it that your genes have been coded to do?_**

**_Max: Kick ass, mostly_**

**_-Max and White (Bag 'Em)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'How do I feel? I've been here before,_**

**_I've felt this_**

**_Retreat to a place, a place within me,_**

**_I need this.  Keep it all down, bottled inside_**

**_It breaks me to torment again and_**

**_Torture me like it used to'_**

**_-Staind (Change)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What d'you think you're doing?!" Alec's angry voice made Erin wince.  Sighing, she stopped and turned to look at him.  He was pissed.

Wincing again at his expression, Erin tried to look innocent "I was bored." She waited for the yelling to start.

"You shouldn't be walking around" his gentle voice surprised her "You're meant to be resting."

Erin stared at him, trying to figure out if he was up to something.  "And doing what exactly? Everyone's helping with the supplies and busy setting up the infirmary and cafeteria.  I can't skateboard and there's no TV, so what am I meant to do?  You know I get bored and I hate being injured!"  Erin started walking slowly up the steps again, ignoring his hand as he held it out to steady her.

"You could always read some of Josh's books" Alec grinned "I'm sure he'd be happy to lend them to you"

"Yeah, he was.  I checked 'em out and I've read most of 'em.  The rest is nineteenth century literature.  Do you have any idea how boring that crap is?"

Alec opened the stairwell door and they walked out onto the roof of the garage.  "You'll make your injuries worse if you keep walking around."

"Yeah, well, I've had worse.  I'll be fine" Erin moved to the edge of the roof and laid down on the wall that surrounded the top floor.  Erin looked up at the clouds and tried to make shapes in them.  She used to do that with Jake when they were little and she and Matt used to do it.  One cloud to her left looked like a rabbit, and another one looked like a duck with an overgrown head, or maybe it was an afro?  Erin smirked, the sixties lived on.  Another cloud to her right looked like a large sausage or maybe a certain part of the male anatomy?  Erin smirked again. Ah, an _'Austin Powers'_ moment.  One cloud almost directly above her looked like a giraffe with a frying pan sticking out of its-

"How much worse?" Alec's quiet voice interrupted her amusing train of thought.

Erin craned her head to look at Alec.  He was sat cross-legged on the wall next to her head.  "What?"

"You said you've had worse" Alec was watching her intently and Erin fidgeted under his gaze.

She pasted a smirk on her face, like she didn't care about what he was asking.  "I really don't want to talk about it.  Besides, it'll only make you more annoying.  I wish you'd stop being so overprotective!  I don't need looking after."

"That's a matter of opinion and you're changing the subject." Alec wasn't fooled and he stared at her waiting.  Erin lasted an impressive 30 seconds under his gaze.

"Fine, fine" the smirk faded and she sighed "They doctors said it was a miracle I survived." Erin focused her gaze on the sky again, not really seeing it "Both my legs were broken.  I had cracked and broken ribs, broken fingers, a fractured skull and collarbone.  A dislocated shoulder and knee, a broken arm, a concussion, and loads of cuts and bruises.  I was also suffering from blood loss, pneumonia and the bastards had begun to starve me but realized that killing me quickly would ruin their plans.  The last injury they gave me was a gunshot wound to the stomach.  Would've blasted my guts out if they hadn't shot me from some distance away."  She refrained from mentioning the other internal bruising.  He didn't need to know what else they'd done to her.  Erin went back to watching the clouds and Alec was silent for several minutes.  She could feel him examining her with his eyes, looking for more scars.  He wouldn't find any big ones.  They were all on her front and back, and she had a scar at the back of her head under her hair that couldn't be seen.  The scars on her arms and legs had faded because Erin spent a lot of time outside with her brothers.  No one could see the ones on her arms unless they were really looking for them.  Alec slowly reached out and touched the inside of her left arm gently.  He'd found one of them.  With his fingers he traced the small faded line just below her elbow and Erin seemed to snap out of whatever world she'd been lost in.

"What were their plans?" his voice was really quiet, almost dangerous sounding.  His gaze went to her face but her eyes stayed on the clouds and Erin's face remained emotionless.  Alec looked into her eyes, and read the emotion she couldn't hide in them.  Total sadness.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay" Alec looked down at the street below, his fingers still stroking her arm gently though he didn't seem to realise he was doing it.  "How about we talk about those guys that attacked you? You haven't told the others much about them."  His fingers stilled as Erin tilted her head to look up at him again.

The comment brought Erin's eyes to his and she grinned "That's because I knew it'd get back to you, doofus.  You_ are_ the Second in Command.  I figured you or one of the others would get it in your tiny little brains for a little revenge.  You're not goin' out there to get 'em."

The disappointed look on his face confirmed her suspicions and he gave her the puppy dog face.

Erin smirked "That don't work on me, dude.  I got 2 little brothers who use that look daily.  Thanks to them, I'm immune"."  Her smile faltered for a fraction of a second but she forced it back up.  "Back to cloud gazing."

Alec shrugged and laid down so his legs were going away from her and his head was next to hers.  Erin looked back up at the clouds in search of more funny shapes.  

After a minute or so, Alec spoke up and pointed at the sky "Does that look like a giraffe with a frying pan sticking out of its ass?"

_"It's good that Alec hasn't brought up the relationship stuff, isn't it?  I mean, I could've just imagined that he was gonna kiss me, right?  Maybe I shouldn't have told him I thought he was hot.  It's obviously made him uncomfortable even if I did say it like I was saying the sky was blue and the Pulse effected __America__'s economy.  I was just stating a fact, simple as that.  I figured he could handle it.  He's used to girls drooling over him, only I don't drool and faint at his feet when he looks at me.  But damn, I've come close.  The thing is, me telling him I liked him hasn't affected his protectiveness.  He's still really annoying; he has to know what I'm doing and if I'm not getting into trouble.  I swear, he has __Dalton__ hang around with me so he can keep tabs on me and my location at all times.  Sometimes I feel like hitting him, I really do!  When I ask him why he's so overprotective, he gets this cute little smile on his face that he must've practised in front of the mirror and says he's just looking out for me.  Okay, so maybe he doesn't practice in front of the mirror, he doesn't even have one in his little room thingie.   On the other hand, Sketch's told me that __Logan_ has a mirror.  *smirks* He apparently spends about an hour holding it up to see if his hair is spiked right.  Doesn't he know he looks like a ferret?__

_Anyway, back to the point.  If Alec doesn't want to be anything but friends with me, I'm pretty much safe right?  No risk of me making an arse outta myself in front of him.  I can't believe I even considered letting him get even closer than anyone's ever been.  It was insane, totally stupid; I don't know what came over me.  I had no chance with Alec so why did I even admit to liking him?  I can still tell he's uncomfortable with it though.  Sketchy made a joke the other day about Alec and me being so close we were practically married.  Alec went all quiet and he got this look on his face that Sketchy didn't catch.  He looked kinda, I don't know, nervous?  Yeah, I know.  Alec and nervousness don't tend to go together do they?  He covered the look up almost as soon as it appeared and answered with a smart ass remark saying our children would be too sarcastic and bad tempered thanks to my DNA.  I swore at him.    Anyway, that look kinda made me wonder.  What if he DOES like me?  What if he's scared how close we could be if we ever got together?  He doesn't have the greatest track record when it comes to relationships.  Let's see... there was Rachel and then there was, well, Rachel.  And THAT ended badly so I can see why he'd be nervous.  Wait a minute!  Why am I even going into this? Alec doesn't like me! Damn, this is a waste of paper.  Alec would never even consider a relationship with me.  I shouldn't even be thinking about this.  It's never going to happen so what's the point?"_

Erin sat with Josh, Cindy and Sketchy on crates in an old warehouse.  Joshua had found the warehouse for Alec so they could use it for training.  Everyone had been banned from watching these sessions but Joshua had persuaded Alec to let Cindy and Sketchy watch because they were getting bored.  Erin had been invited by Alec himself because he thought she was less likely to get into trouble when she was with him.  So now, Erin and her friends sat in silence watching Alec teach the '09 escapees.  Everyone had been paired off to fight and Alec was watching each pair fight one at a time, rotating the X5s with different partners.  It was pretty cool to watch.  Erin had sat in silence the whole time, hardly blinking.

"This is _so_ cool" Sketchy said between mouthfuls of chips.  "I never get tired of watching them do this stuff."

"Yeah, those honeys sure have some moves" Cindy watched as Jondy swept the legs out from under Krit only to see him land in a crouch and flip backwards, kicking Jondy in the jaw.  Jondy staggered for a second before launching an attack with a volley of blows and kicks.  Luckily, they were both holding back on the hits.

"Alec good teacher" Joshua watched as Alec spoke to his class at the same time as watching Jondy and Krit fight.  "He was best at Manticore, then it was Zack and Max."

"Really?" Original Cindy looked over Erin's head at her dog-like friend.

Joshua nodded "Even downstairs people know that.  It used to be Zack but then they left and rules became tougher.  Alec became the best."

"What do you think about this Suga?" Cindy looked down at the silent Erin.

Erin shrugged, her eyes glued on the action taking place in front of her.  Her eyes flickered rapidly from one fighter to the other.  "They're really good.  I'm trying to catch some of their more basic moves- everyone should know how to defend themselves."

"Right on" Cindy smiled "Original Cindy knows that.  It was one of the reasons why I joined the army."

A spray of chips covered them and both Erin and Cindy tore their gazes away from the fighters to stare at Sketchy.  Sketchy sat staring at Cindy "_You were in the army?"_

Cindy gave him a laid back smile "Mmmhmm, and I still remember some of the training so don't you go and piss Cindy off, you know what I'm sayin'? 'Cause Cindy really _can_ put the smack down on your ass."  O.C. bumped fists with Erin and went back to watching the girls.  Jondy and Krit moved to sit at the edge of the mats.  Next up, Max and Zack.

"Okay, Max, you're up with Zack" Alec's words made Max stand up straighter, any straighter and she would be stood to attention.  

Her gaze ticked over to Zack as he stood up and moved into the middle of the mats.  Okay, she could do this.  Max forced her feet to move. All she had to do was avoid eye contact and not lose because of it.  Max knew this was gonna be a long fight….

Erin and Cindy exchanged looks as Max and Zack walked into the middle of the mats.  Zack looked his usual self but Max looked tenser than usual.  Erin gave Cindy a questioning look and Cindy grinned.  She knew what was going on inside Max's head and they were gonna have a little chat as soon as training was finished.  Of course, Max knew nothing of Cindy's plans for her.

Max stretched her sore muscles as Zack rotated his shoulders, loosening them up.  They nodded at each other and immediately took fighting stances. And off of Alec's nod, the fight began.

Max blurred as Zack lashed out with a kick to the chest.  Max blocked it and followed through with a punch to the face.  It was blocked and countered with an elbow to the gut and a kick to the knee.  The elbow connected but the kick was blocked by a foot and his leg was grabbed, flipping him over.  The rest became a blur of movement and Erin couldn't follow it any more, it was just too fast.  Looking over at Max's brothers and sisters, she did catch Jondy's amused smile as she watched Max fight.  Jondy knew something was wrong.

_Over half an hour later_

Kick.  Block.  Sweep.  Jump.  Counter sweep.  Flip.  Punch.  Block.  The fight was still going on and Alec stood watching, his arms folded as he leant against a wall.  What was Max playing at?  He could tell she was distracted.  He'd seen her fight enough times to know her style.  Zack did too apparently because he had a confused expression on his face even as he continued his attack.  Max was good at adapting to any situation, using her surroundings against her opponents.  She usually watched their eyes as any good soldier was trained to do so they could see where there opponent was going to attack next.  Max wasn't doing that now.  She still managed to block most of Zack's attacks and she kept her eyes moving quickly so Zack couldn't see where she was going to attack but she wasn't fighting as well as she usually did.  Her movements seemed stiff and she seemed distracted.  Zack was also obviously holding back and Alec sighed.  Whatever Max's problem was, she had to get over it.  Even though both fighters were covered in sweat and were obviously tired, neither one of them wanted to give up and let the other win.  He'd heard Joshua and the others talking and he knew Cindy and Sketchy had a bet on.  Neither would win any money.

"Okay, stop!" Alec commanded and both Max and Zack froze in their fighting positions.  "You can collapse now" he smirked and both Max and Zack sat down on the mats, wiping sweat from their faces.

The other transgenics moved to sit in the centre of the mats with them, Alec stood in front of them in the at ease position.  When he realised what he was doing, he dropped his arms to his sides and slouched slightly.

"Okay, I'll begin with the fight.  You're both very good, you adapt well and you think fast on your feet.  Problem is, you both still have weaknesses.  Zack, you rely on your strength too much.  You put all of your energy into it rather than your skill.  It makes you slower, don't do it.  Max, you go for speed- it drains your energy.  Also, you're distracted for some reason and you keep leaving yourself open.  Whatever your problem is- get over it."

Max glared at him and he held up his hands defensively "You wanted me to train you; I get to point out your problems."  Max's family chuckled quietly and Max turned her glare on them.

Alec's gaze ticked to each of the X5s.  "You're all pretty good.  Living on the streets has made you good street fighters.  Each of you knows what you need to improve on.  I'll find a couple of people who'll help you train, listen to what they say.  If you have any problems with them, come talk to me and I'll sort it out.  I suggest we get you working on a training program.  You'll each have one and we can work it around your schedules.  This warehouse will be your training room.  A gym is being set up not far from here as we speak.  Everyday, I want you running around TC 10 times.  In a week's time, you'll increase it to 15.  I'll see each of you fight again in 3 weeks so I'll be able to see your progress.  Our next session together will be in a couple of days.  I'll need to see what you know about strategies.  Obviously, I won't need to give you weapons training cuz you know enough as it is.  Any questions?"  Everyone got to their feet and he shrugged "Class dismissed."  Turning around, he began to walk over to his friends sat on some crates near the door.

"Max!  Alec!" Dalton ran into the warehouse without knocking.  He looked around until he spotted them and blurred right over. 

"What?" Alec put a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him falling over "What's wrong?"

"It's Logan" Dalton straightened "He says there's a problem."

"Today, officials have released this photo-fit of a transgenic" Erin's face flashed up on the screen.  "She is believed to be 18-19 years old, but looks younger.  The transgenic, apparently an X6 of the notorious X series, answers to the name of Erin.  Officials say she must not be approached if seen and is considered to be highly dangerous."  Everyone stared at the television screen in silence.

The reporter moved on to talk about the abilities of the X series and what the soldiers were able to do at Erin's age.  The television was turned down.

"This sucks" Sketchy stated matter-of-factly.  He looked at Erin "White wants you dead SO bad."

Erin sat on the couch impassively, holding her arm protectively, her shoulder still hurt like hell.

"And there's nothing we can do about it" Max stood near the computers looking agitated "The only good side to this is that it shows us he doesn't know where Erin is."

"It's being broadcast on all major channels nationwide" Logan stated in that usual whispery voice he used to try to make him seem calm and mysterious.  "He knows she's survived in this country on her own."

"Well, why wouldn't she survive?" Max looked over at the injured Erin on the couch next to Sketchy.  Erin simply shrugged her left shoulder and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch, content just to listen to them work this all out.

"Think about it" Dix spoke up "He knows that Erin should be scared, right?  And we can assume he knows she's from England.  He probably thinks she's in a strange country in an economic depression, surrounded by criminals and mass hysteria with no place to go and no friends."

"Ah shit" Erin sat up straighter and winced at the pain it caused.  "Those guys, the ones that did this to me.  They'll tell people what they did and where it happened.  It was only a couple of blocks away from here!"

Alec was in front of her in an instant.  "Description.  Now." He ordered and Erin sighed.

**Next Chapter:  To Hell With What Could've Been…**

Alec watched the men walk through the alley, his eyes narrowed as they laughed and joked around.  These guys thought they could beat up Erin and get away with it.  They weren't gonna walk away from _him_ laughing.  Alec stepped out into the alley…

**_A/N: *hides from stressed reviewers* Sorry for the lack of Max/Zack action but I just couldn't write it.  Not now anyway.  However, Max will have to admit her feelings to Cindy soon.  You know how Cindy can get anything outta her. *nods* Yep, a girly talk is on the way._**

**_Marty: Yes dude, you WERE ranting.  *glares at comment about _****_Erin_****_ running* So, Jensen was cornered by an old lady.  Damn, they're annoying.  Hopefully, he'll be able to escape.  *thinks* That is, if he can walk.  They're dangerous with walking sticks._**

**_Sea Siren: They'll kiss soon, don't worry about that.  The "playing footie wi' my head" line is just summat I've heard around and I thought it was funny.  Don't worry dude, my meds have disappeared yet again, so I think the ideas will continue to flow.  *frowns* It doesn't shut up the voices in my head though._**

**_Messymissy: *falls off chair again*Okay *reads through review* _****_Erin_****_ won't need to rest for a month 'cause Alec was just being sarcastic.  Not sure when the _****_Logan_****_ bashing will commence but it shouldn't be too far now.  As for the Max/Zack stuff, more intervention will take place.  The "After The Fall" title is meant for _****_Erin-_****_ ya know, cuz she's injured and everything.  YES I want you to keep asking questions, but you write a lot!!  Not a problem *smiles* It just takes me awhile to read it._**

**_Shards Of Normality: Thanks for the compliment.  Sorry for the lack of sexual tension though, I'm trying to focus on _****_Erin_****_'s relationship with Alec more than what Max feels towards Zack.  I included this thing with Max cuz I can't stand to see her with ferret guy.  When it comes to the writing, I know where this story needs to go.  I have some chapters written for the sequels, and I also have a few future chapters written for this story.  I'm just filling in the gaps between the ones I've written.  The reason why this story is taking so long is I keep getting more ideas as I write and I just HAVE to include them._**

**_Elin: *grins* No comment dude_**


	34. To Hell With What Could've Been

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write, writer's block's a bitch.  Because this chapter's so long, I've ended up with more plot twists.  Now *shrugs* this story is gonna have at least an extra chapter. *looks upwards* Will this story ever end?!!!_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter thirty-four: To Hell With What Could've Been**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Ah, the latest adventures of Alec, the lovable X5 rogue.  I can hardly wait.'_**

**_-Logan (The Berrisford Agenda)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'She's not the kind of girl_**

**_Who likes to tell the world_**

**_About the way she feels about herself_**

**_She takes a little time in making up her mind_**

**_She doesn't want to fight the tide'_**

**_-Garbage (The Trick Is To Keep Breathing)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………......

"I still can't believe that Ben grew up to look like that" Lee stared at Alec as he talked with Zane and the male psy-ops soldier known as Jax a 100 feet away.  "The last time I saw Ben was when he was 16.  He was cute then but not hot."

"I saw him a year before he died" Jondy turned away from Alec "he scared me."

"I know little sister" Lee hugged Jondy briefly before turning back to look at Alec "But damn, that boy is hot!"

They were stood outside the infirmary, having a break from sorting through all of the medical supplies.

"He has a reputation" Jondy smirked at her sister.

"So? I'm sure the right woman can keep him on the straight and narrow" Lee grinned "I'm up for the challenge."  She brushed her hair behind her ears.

"He's also the SIC, Lee" Jondy reminded her.

Lee shrugged "Nothin' wrong with an Alpha male."

"What are we talkin' about?" Syl walked out of the infirmary door behind them, Jace and little Max in tow.

"Alec" Jondy nodded in the direction of the males.  "Lee thinks he's hot."

Syl snickered "Lee thinks everyone's hot."

"Do not!" Lee protested fiercely, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

"You're just a big flirt" Syl grinned and dodged Lee's half-hearted punch.

"Either way" Jondy supplied "Lee thinks she's up for the challenge."

Lee simply shrugged "It's worth a try, like I said- the boy is hot."  With that, Lee sauntered off towards the males.

Syl rolled her eyes "Much joy.  We get to watch her antics again.  Does she _ever_ give up?"

"It doesn't matter" Jace spoke up quietly as she jiggled little Max up and down on her hip.  "Alec won't go for her.  Not now."

"Why?" Syl turned to look at her sister, curious to know about their SIC.

"Alec only ever uses women for sex.  He got involved with a girl on a solo mission.  She was the target's daughter." Jace turned to look at Alec who was now talking with Lee.  "They say he loved her.  She died and he got sent to psy-ops.  He's a legend amongst all transgenics.  Holds the record for surviving isolation, the tank, reindoctrination, psy-ops- you name it.  But after he came back from psy-ops that time, he was different.  They say that Manticore went to a whole new level with him."

"Bummer" Jondy frowned and turned back to watch Lee with Alec.

Zane was stood some distance away now, talking with Jax while Lee flirted with Alec shamelessly.  Alec flirted back but not as much.  A movement caught her eye and Jondy turned to see Erin, Dalton and Sketchy walking slowly up the street, laughing and talking.

"You know" Jondy said slowly as she watched Erin look up and spot Alec and Lee.  "I think Alec might open up yet."

The smile on Erin's face disappeared when she saw Lee put a hand on Alec's arm and smile seductively at him.  Jondy watched, impressed as a mask of fake happiness was slid into place before Erin's two friends noticed the slip.  It was the sort of skill Manticore would've been proud of.

"I think you're right." Jace said slowly, as she watched Alec look up and spot Erin and the others.

Alec took a step away from Lee and called over to Erin.  "Hey Erin! Come over here!  I wanna go over those descriptions again!"

Erin and the two guys ambled over to him, Erin limping slightly.  Jondy frowned.  She'd have to take a look at that.

Lee walked back over to her sisters, a slightly disappointed look on her face.  That didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying to get Alec's attention.

"Lee" Syl announced in her best Zack imitation voice "Alec is strictly off limits."

"Why?" Lee pouted, sure that she would succeed with her mission if she spent more time with Alec.

"If Alec is gonna be with any girl in T.C., no offence big sister, it ain't gonna be you."

Lee turned to look at Erin and Alec, curious and not offended.  "You think they like each other?"

"To some people it would appear they're like brother and sister" Jondy smiled slightly and leant against the wall of the infirmary.  "Take for example, Syl and Krit."  Syl grinned and Jondy continued, knowing she had all of her sisters' attention.  "When they're in public together, they fight like cat and dog, almost like brother and sister.  But, when they're alone…"

Syl blushed "Well, we gotta work off all that tension somehow… So, you're sayin' they've been havin' sex?"

"No!" Jondy frowned "and I did NOT need that image of my siblings havin' sex, thank you!"

"Hey!" Syl poked her in the ribs "You brought it up, now back to your theory oh wise one."

"I've seen them when they're alone.  One night, when almost everyone was asleep, I walked up the ramp to the 6th floor instead of using the stairs.  What I saw was Alec and Erin sitting on the couch.  They weren't fighting, they weren't teasing or bickering, all they were doing was talking.  They looked close." Jondy looked at Alec and Erin again.  "Have you seen Alec when Erin walks into a room? He knows she's there like I know when Zane's there, or when Syl knows when Krit's there.  You guys know I'm a people watcher, I can read almost anyone.  Well, I say Alec and Erin are gonna get together."

Lee looked back over at Alec and Erin, all thoughts of being with Alec gone.  "You think they might need a little nudge in the right direction?"

"Maybe" Jondy shrugged "Let's see how it goes."

"I think Max might need a little nudge too" Jace grinned "or maybe a kick in the ass."

Jondy looked at her then, curious "You've seen the way she acts around Zack too?"

"We all have" Syl grinned when Jace nodded "I mean, the way she fought him in training…"

"I think it's time we had a little talk with our sister" Jondy grinned then looked over at Erin and Alec talking "Let's bring Erin with us.  She's been spending far too much time with males."

"You sure that the tattoos on their necks were dragons?"

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Yes Alec, I'm positive."

"Okay!" Alec held up his hands as if to ward her off "I was just checking! No need to get all defensive!"

"I'm not defensive! I'm just sick of you asking me these stupid questions over and over again! You have a photographic memory so you can't forget what I said, and I got a really good look at them, okay?!"

"Jeez, calm down! Max might think you're gonna challenge her for the title of Queen Bitch!" Alec smirked and Erin raised her eyebrows.

"And Logan might think you're challenging him for the role of Chief Prick!"

"Ouch, that really hurt" Alec staggered back then smirked again "but, you've just proven me right."

Erin smirked right back at him "Ditto."

"Hey Erin!" Erin heard a yell and turned to see Jondy and her sisters walking over to them as Zane, Jax, Dalton and Sketchy decided to join her and Alec.

"What's up?" Erin winced as the movement pulled her side.  She noticed Jondy and Alec's look of concern and quickly hid her pain.

"We're gonna go have some girl talk with Max, wanna come?" Syl bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah okay" Erin shrugged, this time not letting any pain show.

"Girl talk?" Zane looked between Erin and Jondy. "What would Erin need girl talk for?"

"Well, if you guys hadn't noticed" Jondy glared at him "Erin IS a girl."

The guys looked Erin up and down.

"You know dude" Sketchy looked at Zane "I think she might be right."

"Yeah" Alec was apparently stunned by this revelation "She DOES look kinda girl shaped."

Erin glared at them and slapped Alec up the head "Well, I ain't gonna flash you just to prove it."

Zane looked her up and down again "Shame."

Jondy punched him in the shoulder hard enough to make everyone wince.

"C'mon girls, let's go see Maxie." Jondy started to walk away but was pulled back by Zane and kissed thoroughly.  It was one of those head spinning kisses that made the world melt away.  This was probably why Jondy was blushing when all the whistles started.

She pulled back and glared at them all before turning back to Zane who was looking slightly full of himself.  After all, no one else could do that to Jondy and live to see another day.

"Be careful" Jondy gazed up at him, no anger on her face now.  

Zane smiled crookedly down at her "Jon, we'll be fine.  We won't be gone more than a few hours at most." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  "I'll see you tonight."

Jondy nodded and turned back to join the others who were now talking amongst themselves.

Erin felt herself being pulled away from the others and raised her eyebrows at Alec, feeling slightly awkward.  How was their goodbye meant to be?

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Alec spoke before Erin could open her mouth to speak.  "We've cleared this with Max and Dix has everything set up.  We'll be maintaining radio silence except for status reports until the targets have been confirmed and then you'll be able to hear everything from then on out.  I'll hold the others captive while Jax does his thing and Zane will be lookout.  Jax says it shouldn't take anymore than 10 minutes and we'll be back by 10 if we do find them."

"Alec, you're babbling.  I already know what you guys are gonna do, Dix explained it to me."

"Yeah, I know, it's just I want you to do something for me." Alec looked so sincere Erin figured it had to be something big.

Erin smirked "I told you, I ain't gonna flash."

Alec smiled briefly but became serious again "I want you to let Jondy take a look at you."

"No" Erin's face immediately become void of all emotion.

"Please? I just want you to let her take a look to see if everything's okay."

Erin could tell that he was really worried about her.  "Alec, I don't' want her to see the scares.  I don't want to have to explain…" the mask disappeared and Erin looked scared, trapped.

"What if I told her not to ask questions and to keep everything confidential? She won't go against orders" Alec immediately tried to reassure her.

Erin looked away for a moment, thinking.  Finally, she turned back to him and sighed "Will it keep you off my back?" Alec nodded and Erin gave in.  "Then I'll let her have a look after you come back."

Alec grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately "That's my girl."

Erin swatted his hand away "I'm nobody's girl, thank you very much."

"That's because you're bitchy" Alec winced when she kicked him in the shin.

 Erin grinned up at him "Nothin' wrong with bitchy and you wouldn't want me any other way."  Winking at him, Erin walked off to join Jondy and the others after waving briefly to the other guys.

"Hey man, you okay?" Sketchy wandered over to him and Alec looked at him questioningly.

"You look like you've been told you'll never have any sex for the rest of your life or your grandmother's just died."  Sketchy explained and Alec slapped a smile on his face.

"Firstly, the chances of my _not having sex ever again are nearly impossible; and secondly, I was created in a lab.  I don't have a grandmother.  Really Sketch, I'm fine."  He turned to watch Erin disappear around a corner "I'm just fine."_

Max jumped to her feet when Jondy, Syl, Lee, Erin and Jace walked in, Jace carrying little Max.  "What's wrong? Has there been an attack? I didn't hear anything."

"No boo" Cindy walked in carrying a large bowl filled with popcorn.  Erin mentally shrugged.  When they'd told her to grab some food on the supply mission, they hadn't said what kind of food so she went for the good stuff.

Cindy made herself comfortable on her mattress on the floor and the others took their cue from her and made themselves comfortable.  

"This is just some much needed girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Max scoffed and sat back down on her won mattress that was now occupied by Syl and Erin.  "I'm the leader of a nation.  I don't really have time for girl talk."

"Well, you got time now" Lee grinned "Everyone needs some quality girl talk once in awhile.  It's one of the benefits of being female."

"Yep" Jondy smiled at her "Besides, we never got to go through the whole sisterly catch-up thing I'd planned for our reunion, I had it all thought out and everything."  She looked around her "Of course, there's no alcohol and chocolate ice cream…"

"We have popcorn" Jace said brightly as she took a handful from the bowl on the floor between them all.

"Fine, let's talk the girly talk and be done wit' it" Max rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn for herself.  For some reason, the sudden smiles on their faces made her nervous.

"Hey" Zane silently closed the stairwell door behind him and approached Alec.  "I was wonderin' where you'd taken off to."

Alec said nothing and stared out over Terminal City, his feet dangling over the ground 6 floors below.  If a transgenic fell or even jumped from this height, they'd survive the fall but it wouldn't be pretty.

"What's up?" Zane moved silently, unknowingly sitting on the spot where Erin had sat on the wall before.

"Nothin', just thinking." Alec continued to stare at nothing in particular, a frown on his face.

Zane chuckled and examined a torn nail.  "You've been hangin' around with Maxie too long.  She and Jondy love to go to high places to think."

"I know" Alec shrugged then looked at him sideways "Did Ben?"

"Ben was… Ben was sick" Zane looked away now, his grey eyes unseeing.  He was still getting used to Alec looking exactly like his brother.

"I take that as a yes" Alec looked away.  "Max told me a bit about him, she told me what happened to him in the end."

Zane nodded and wasn't too surprised with Alec's next question.

"Could _you_ tell me about him?"

Zane shrugged.  Alec had a right to know about Ben, they _were_ related and Zane had found out that all of the twins were sent to psy-ops after the escape, or rather, got a double dose of it.

"Ben was Ben.  He always wanted answers.  He had questions about everything, like why did we have different coloured eyes, hair and skin? Why did people have different sounding laughs? What was the purpose of Christmas? What was a birthday?  He was always listening to the guards and watchers when we were little.  Maybe Ben had a little too much cat DNA in him?" Zane smiled briefly.  "Out of our unit, he was the one we went to for the answers Zack couldn't give about the world."

Alec listened silently and looked up at the darkening sky, knowing Ben had looked up at the same sky through identical eyes and with thoughts of the Blue Lady and murder.

"I saw Ben" Zane continued in a low voice "a couple of times after the escape.  He wasn't happy; he was the same Ben I'd known only different.  He seemed lost.  He hated not fitting in and he had too many unanswerable questions.  I don't think he could stand being alone in the world.  It was difficult, man- after the escape.  We all split up and went to fend for ourselves.  There was no roll call, no missions, no torture.  It was a shock to the system.  It was the loneliest feeling in the world, knowing that you might never see your family again and knowing you were probably gonna be hunted for the rest of your life.  He looked exactly like you."

Alec's head snapped around to stare at Zane, his expression unreadable.

Zane shrugged "Hey, he was your twin, but the only thing you have in common is you looks.  Yeah, you probably feel alone in this world but you're not, you have Freak Nation, and you're learning.  Be just didn't want to accept what he learnt.  His eyes were pleading, scared.  Yours aren't.  You also act totally different.  Besides, Ben was my brother.  You're my SIC and my buddy." 

Zane slapped him on the back and Alec grinned at him "Thanks man."

"Great" Zane grinned back and rubbed his hands together "Now we've got that out in the open, why don't you tell me the real reason why you're up on this roof?"

"I do NOT like Zack!" Max protested for the hundredth time "I love Logan!"

"Max, you can't lie to us.  We _know_ you like Zack.  You're so called 'fight' with him was pathetic! You wouldn't make eye contact at all! And you only speak to him unless you have to!"

"Besides" Erin spoke up with a grin "when you saw the nekkid Logan picture, you looked like you were gonna puke."

"Nekkid Logan picture?" Cindy asked with wide eyes.

Erin nodded "It was seriously gross."  They all simultaneously shuddered.

"Boo" Cindy turned to Max "I know you havin' second thoughts about Logan, you can't hide the truth from Cindy or your sistas', so why don't you tell us what you're feelin' about Logan?"

Max, feeling very much like a cornered animal gave in with a sigh.  "He's… he's just changed is all.  That, or I'm noticing things about him I never paid attention to before.  He's possessive.  Every time I tell him about the decisions I've made, he second guesses me.  He questions my knowledge and leadership abilities.  He follows me around half of the time and he's always talking about Eyes Only and his stupid missions."

Erin scowled at this but wisely kept her mouth shut.  Only one word kept repeating in her head, a name that made her fists clench at her sides.  Seth.

Max lowered her head, looking slightly guilty for calling Logan's missions stupid.  "I guess, he's just not the guy I fell in love with."

"Sorry to say this Maxie, but are you sure you know what real love is?" Syl ate her popcorn loudly "I mean _real love? It's not like in the fairytales sis'."_

Everyone but Lee and Erin nodded in agreement.

"I'm thinking you feel or felt comfortable with Logan.  Safe.  But, you still felt like you had to meet his standards, had to act like he expected you to?"

Max nodded and Syl shrugged "That isn't love.  Love is… electric, uncontrollable."

Jondy nodded in agreement "Love is chaos.  It's showing someone a side of you you've never shown anyone else.  It's letting them in and trusting them completely."

Cindy smiled sadly, thinking of Diamond.  "Right on Suga."

"It's knowing when he walks into a room and feeling what he feels" Jace said with a small smile.

Everyone looked at Lee and she stared back at them.  "Hey don't look at me! I'm not lookin' for love- at least, not yet." She shrugged and grinned "Let's just say, I have no problem with trying everything.  If a guy wants me to settle down, he'll have to be good." Then she smirked "And incredible with his tongue."

A pillow was thrown at her and everyone turned to look at Erin.  She stared at them blankly.  "Don't look at me for any words of wisdom.  All I know is what I've been told.  My mate Skye says that when you find the right one, there's nothin' you can do to stop yourself from fallin' for them no matter what."

Max sat back, a feeling of dread washing over her.  "So, I don't love Logan?"

"That's up to you Max, you know how you feel about him." Cindy smiled "Just tell us this, how do you feel about Soldier Boy Zack?"

"Okay" Zane scratched his chin "So, you're not worried about the mission and you're not thinking about Ben.  So that leaves sex."  He grinned and shrugged "I always figured we X5 males had no problems with getting some."

"It's not sex" Alec rolled his eyes but continued to look out at TC.  He fidgeted.  He wasn't used to talking to anyone about what was bothering him.  "It's a girl."

"Hey dude, if it's Lee, I gotta warn ya'- she could eat you for breakfast." Zane smirked and Alec frowned.

"Lee? Why would I be thinking about Lee? I hardly know her!"

"Ah" Zane smiled knowingly "Then we're talking about Erin.  Let me guess, you've started to think about her differently and you have no idea why?"

Alec stared at him.  "Dude, you're like the male version of O.C."

"Hey" Zane grinned "I have NO problem with girls batting for the other team, but really? I _don't_ find you or any of the other guys attractive, okay?"

"Wow" Alec said flatly, "There goes all my wedding plans out the window."

"Seriously though, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for your predicament."

"Which is?"

"Erin's hot.  You trust Erin more than most people, sparks fly when you're together, blah, blah, blah.  You see where I'm goin' with this? You're fallin' for her."

The 3 transgenics moved soundlessly above the streets of Seattle, running along rooftops, as they searched for the 3 men who'd attacked Erin.  The search would've been made easier if they had split up but Max had insisted that they stay together, worried about their safety.  Each man wore a radio headset like the others had done on the supply run, and checked in at intervals to tell Dix and Brin their status.

It was 3 hours into their search of the back streets of the Emerald City near TC before they found what they were looking for.  It was the back entrance to a bar that Alec wouldn't even go in.  It was establishment that was known to have seen murders, fights, rape, and any other dirty dealings the gangs of Seattle wanted to take part in.  Even the cops avoided the place like the plague.  Zane smiled.  Max had probably hung out here a few times, fencing things and getting into fights.  That was one of the things his unit had in common.  They all liked to steal and use their abilities, it gave them a rush.  Zane frowned as he felt a few droplets of rain trickle down his face.  Max wasn't what he expected.  He always figured that she'd be more like the other females in his unit- quick tempered, bad attitude, killer looks and an incredible survival instinct.  Max seemed restrained somehow.  Zane had heard Cindy talking about Max, about what she'd been before she was taken back to Manticore.  She had fit his image of her perfectly, apparently even more so before she'd met Logan.  Zane's eyes narrowed.  That was one man that got on his nerves.  He was always following his sister around like a bad smell, and all he ever talked about was Eyes Only like they didn't know it was him who had been doing those stupid hacks.  One of these days, Logan Cale was gonna have a mysterious accident that involved Zane's foot.

Across the alley way on the roof of another building, Zane caught the signal from Alec as they saw 3 men enter the alley and head towards the bar entrance.  Show time.

Alec moved soundlessly to the edge of the building.  When the 3 men walked passed his position, he jumped down from the roof to land in a crouch 3 floors below.  The men hadn't even heard him.

The whole time they had been looking for these guys, Alec had been thinking over Zane's words.  He had no idea if they were true and he prayed to whoever would listen that it wasn't.  Alec was a transgenic.  Erin was an ordinary.  The two simply couldn't mix.  He knew that Erin liked him, that she thought he was hot, but she'd already told him she thought Zack and the others were hot too so it didn't really mean anything.  But that just made it worse.  Somehow, Erin seemed to understand what being a transgenic was.  She understood they were designed to look good, were designed to kill.  She had told him once, straight out that she knew he'd killed but she wasn't scared or disgusted by him at all.  She'd said that he was simply following orders, doing the only thing he knew.  Erin seemed to understand that he was still learning about the world, about how to show certain emotions and how to act around people.  Erin knew that he was sometimes confused by the way ordinaries went about things, and Erin knew that in some ways, Alec wouldn't change.  Alec had no idea how she understood but was entirely grateful for it.  But in some ways, it made thinks worse.  Alec was growing more and more attached to Erin and he couldn't allow that to happen.  He wasn't entirely oblivious to what he was feeling.  He knew what it was to feel attracted to someone and to care about someone.  He knew what it was like to love.  The thing is, when Alec had fell in love with Rachel it was sudden, he was experiencing feelings he had never felt before and it had knocked him for six.  What was happening with Erin was happening a lot slower, it was happening gradually.  Already, Alec considered Erin one of his closest friends.  What confused Alec was, he hadn't been exactly friends before he fell in love with Rachel.  She'd been his mission.  Erin wasn't.  Because Alec wasn't used to developing feelings, he didn't really understand that you could fall in love with someone over time.  Now Zane had pointed out that he could indeed be falling in love with Erin, Alec felt like his life was slowly going out of control.  The only thing he could do was sit back and watch.

However, Alec being the stubborn idiot he was, decided to just ignore it.  Hey, it might work?

Hearing a noise, Alec instantly shifted into battle mode.  Looking down from his position on the roof, he saw 3 men walk into the alley.  They were big guys, dressed in denims and smoking as they laughed amongst themselves.

His eyes narrowed as his gaze focused on their necks.  They each had tattoos of dragons on them.

"Targets have been confirmed, we're moving in now." He muttered into his headset before removing it and putting it into a pocket.

Alec felt his anger building.  They'd hurt Erin.  They'd pinned her to a wall and hurt her, even before they thought she was a transgenic.  Men like that shouldn't be allowed on the streets.

Alec watched the men walk through the alley, his eyes narrowed as they laughed and joked around.  These guys thought they could beat up Erin and get away with it.  They weren't gonna walk away from _him_ laughing.  Alec stepped out into the alley and smiled dangerously.  "Hey guys."

Then men stopped, turned around quickly and stared at him.  "What d'you want?"  The biggest man stepped forward, eyeing Alec like he was slug.

Alec stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged "Been lookin' for ya."

"Well, you've found us.  What d'you want and who the hell are you?" the leader's friends spread out slowly, one on either side of the leader.

"I've heard you met a girl" Alec smiled up at him, this guy was huge.  "She was about this tall" He gestured with his hands "with blue eyes, short dark hair, easy on the eyes?"

"You mean the transgenic bitch that's been on the TV?" the leader smirked.  "Yeah, I met her.  I was gonna give her to a few Steelheads I know, but decided against it.  That filth wasn't even suitable for their…needs." The guy smirked.  "She won't be suitable for anything now.  Me and my buddies here showed her who was boss.  The bitch hardly put up a fight, bled all over the place."

"If I see you around here again" Alec's smiled disappeared "you'll bleed much more."

The 3 men immediately started to laugh, their laughter sounded harsh as it bounced off of the graffiti covered walls.  Alec smiled again.

"It'll take more than you pretty boy" the Leader grinned showing rotting yellow teeth.

"Oh" Alec nodded once at something behind the men "You mean like my friend here?"

One of the men turned to see a man who looked about the same age as Alec.  He was tall, had dark hair, blue eyes and had a small smile on his face.

"Hi" the man said, continuing to smile, "the name's Jax."

The lackey nodded dumbly, swaying slightly as he stared into Jax's eyes.

"Now" Jax smiled cheerfully, "I want you to do something for me okay?  I want you to forget everything that happened to you for the last week.  You've been at home all week because you've been sick.  It was really horrible…"

"And you didn't want to pass it on to your friends…" Jax's voice sounded in the headsets that people were wearing in command.

Erin smiled as she heard Jax manipulating the guy's memory, at the same time as being freaked out at his abilities.

Jax had stopped speaking and now she heard the lackey's voice.  "I'll be going home now, I need my rest.  Have to get over this virus if I wanna chill with my friends."

A shuffling could be heard and the sound of a fist hitting flesh "Down boy" Alec's amused voice came next and once again, the sound of a fist hitting flesh.  There was a groan of pain.

"Alec" Jax sounded annoyed "I need them lucid if I want to do this."

"The guy was groping me!"

"He was trying to trip you!"

"He touched my ass!"

"Alec!"

"Here!" the sound of something heavy being dragged "He's still conscious."

There was a sigh and Jax started talking again, this time to one of the other men.

"You're a freak!" the leader was obviously the one Alec was holding.  It sounded like Alec had a hold on his neck, preventing him from shouting out.

"I'm genetically enhanced moron, and that girl you hurt is my friend.  As a matter of fact, she has lots of friends just like me who are willing to rip you to shreds if you so much as look at her again."

Erin smiled.  She really did have friends who were willing to do anything to help her.

Zane's voice made her smile disappear and anyone who wore a headset stopped moving.  "We've got company."

Erin turned to look at Jondy stood next to her.  They shared a look.  Alec and Zane were out there.  Jondy pulled something from the back of her jeans and looked down at it.  It was a gun.  Jondy looked up at Erin again and they both smiled.

"I see a guy sat in a car over the other side of the building" Zane continued "He has what looks like a box in his hands… it's a thermal scanner."

Jax had moved on to the leader, adjusting his memory, erasing all knowledge of Erin in his head.  Alec was now at the entrance of the alleyway, keeping eye on the guy in the car.  Another car pulled up beside it and Alec gritted his teeth as a man stepped out.  White.

"White's here" he put on his headset.  He swore when what looked like an army truck pulled up beside White's car and about 15 heavily armed men jumped out.  Probably all familiars.

"Oh, yeah." He checked the clip in his gun "we got company.  At least 15 heavily armed hostiles headed this way.  Brin, give me a report on police frequencies."

"Copy that." A pause as Brin typed "It has just been reported in that 3 transgenics have been sighted in your area.  I advise you to move your asses."

"Dix?" Alec kept his eyes on White and his men.

"Your best bet is to use the rooftops.  Head west, move around the market, then head south to the sewer entrance."

"Copy that base." Alec looked back at Jax to see he was waiting for him.  Zane was still on the roof.  Alec signed to them to move fast and quickly, they had been spotted and had enemies on their asses.

"The mission's been completed" Jax muttered into his own headset as he and Alec climbed up to the roof beside Zane "They no longer know about the girl."

"Good work" Max spoke now, she'd obviously just been informed of the problem and had grabbed a radio.  "Now, get out of their now!"

"We're on it" Alec muttered, using his eyesight to focus once again on White and his men.  Zane nudged him and pointed to a rooftop.  Alec nodded and looked back down to see White look up at him.  Their eyes met and Alec smirked, waved and then ran.

Back at HQ Max looked around for her sister and Erin, intent on comforting them.  They'd disappeared.

Outside of Headquarters, Erin slipped on her shades and accepted another gun from Jondy.  Silently, they made their way towards the sewer entrance.

**Next Chapter: The Chase…**

Alec looked behind him as he ran.  White was catching up, and he had at least 4 of those supped up familiar soldiers with him.  Compared to them, Alec could've easily outrun them.  He had the speed and he had the reflexes.  Only problem was, Alec was shot and he wasn't feeling so good…

Jondy looked down at Erin, respect in her eyes now as she realised what Erin was willing to do, what she was about to do, despite being just an ordinary.  "You ready?"

Erin looked up at her and grinned.  She checked the gun and nodded.  "I'm always ready."

Jondy nodded and reluctantly left Erin… alone… in a place surrounded by sector police wanting to kill her…

**_A/N: *clears throat* Okay dudes, on behalf of Marty, all you Americans out there, do you know what willies are? And I mean it in the sense that Marty means it *grins*_**

**_Marty: Dude, you beat me with the updates!!!! *looks ashamed* It'll never happen again.  Okay dude, let's leave Jensen out of it from now on, or maybe I will go on about another characters anatomy.  And yes, if that were to happen, it would be tiny._**

**_Elin: They already know she knows some basic self defence but that is all she knows *tries not to look shifty*_**

**_Messymissy: Dude *shakes head* So many questions.  Let's see, which ones to answer… The reason why Zack isn't acting like he's all love struck is because he's just carrying on like he did before Manticore got to him.  He figures that Max doesn't love him and thinks of him as her big brother.  I haven't decided if they're gonna fight Alec yet, but that is a good point.  Well, as you can tell, White is in this story and has something planned.  All I'm telling you is, it's bigger than anyone realises and it's gonna hurt _****_Erin_****_ as much as anyone else, maybe even more._**

**_Mel: Cheers dude, it's good to see you're still reading._**

**_Sea Siren: Wow *looks stunned* you're psychic!  Well, kinda_****_J_**

**_Professional Scatterbrain: Well, all _****_Erin_****_ knows is that she's in the Dark Angel world.  Obviously, for a reason that has yet to be explained *smiles mysteriously* she woke up not far from _****_Seattle_****_.  As to why White was there, yep, he knew she'd be in the woods, not saying why.  Her past is still mostly a mystery but it will cause problems for her later on.  I can't go into the details of the torture or her family because that would give too much away.  As for The Coming? Well, that's one of the biggest questions that I can't or should I say, won't answer.  You'll just have to wait and see dude_****_J_**


	35. The Chase

**_A/N:  Sorry it took so long for me to update but this chapter's been evil to write *shrugs* Please R&R _**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter thirty-five: The Chase**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Okay, what part of "They're trying to kill you" do you not understand?'_**

**_-Alec (Bag 'Em)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'It's aggravating_**

**_How you threw me on_**

**_And tore me out_**

**_How your good intentions turned to doubt_**

**_The way you needed time to sort it out'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Leave)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I shouldn't let you do this" Jondy stopped at the sewer entrance after nodding at the guards.  "You're injured."

"Jondy, I can run.  If it makes you feel any better, Alec's made me promise to let you check me out when he gets back" Erin was determined to help.  "Look, it's my fault they're out there in the first place.  I can act as a distraction so you can help them.  If you don't let me go with you, I'll just go out without you."

Jondy nodded, they really had no time to argue over this.  "Can you handle that gun?"

Erin shrugged "Point and shoot.  I'm not gonna use it on anyone.  Most I'll use it for is a little distraction."

Jondy nodded once and lifted up the manhole.  "Just putting it out there.  Let's go find a ride."

Alec felt the familiar rush as adrenaline surged through his system.  It felt as though he was flying over the ground as he, Zane and Jax ran.  He felt the roof disappear beneath his feet and he was looking down on the top of several soldiers' heads.  To the soldiers below, they would appear as nothing but a blur.  All three men landed and continued running.  The market wasn't far away now.

The rooftops became a blur, but the sounds of their pursuers stayed with them.  Alec had been right, they were familiars.

"Dix, we're close to the market now.  We'll be there in…" Alec was cut off when he felt a searing pain in his left leg.  He looked down, stumbling slightly.  He'd been shot.

"Shit, I've been hit.  We'll be near the market in a couple of minutes.  We've still got the familiars on our tails so we might have to change direction for a few blocks."

"Copy that, will you need medical attention?" Dix sounded slightly worried in his ear and Alec almost smiled at the thought of Dix being worried about them.

"Yeah, tell Jondy I've got a leg wound."

There was static for a few seconds as if Dix was conferring with someone else.  "Copy that.  She'll be notified."

Alec nodded at Jax and Zane and they headed east.

Jondy was practically drooling over the transport she wanted to steal.  Erin and Jondy had gone looking for the right kind of vehicle, and had found what Jondy had wanted outside a biker bar.  They were gonna score a car or van but Jondy had insisted that bikes would be easier to manoeuvre through crowded streets.  Erin had pointed out that there were 3 guys in trouble and Jondy had shrugged, pulled out a cell phone and called a number.  Dix had answered and told her Jax had just walked through the door.  He'd also told her Alec was shot, something Erin had looked slightly pissed off about.  When he'd asked why, Jondy had said it wasn't important and had hung up.

Jondy watched the bar for a few more minutes and saw no one leaving or entering despite the loud music that told people the place was open.

"Okay" Jondy turned back to Erin.  They were in an alley across the street from the bar.  "This is what we're gonna do, well, what _I'm_ gonna do.  I'm gonna steel that Ninja over there and we're gonna ride away for a few blocks.  When we hit the highway, I'm gonna give you a crash course on staying on a motorcycle and how to do a couple of tricks."

"WHAT?!" Erin hoped she hadn't heard her right "You wanna teach me in a matter of minutes, how to ride a motorbike? You're insane!"

"It's _motorcycle_ and" Jondy shrugged "I've been called worse.  Now, are you in or not?"

"I have one question.  Why would I need to learn how to ride one?"

"Incase Alec or Zane can't drive.  Now, are you in or out?"  Jondy rolled her eyes.

Erin looked between Jondy and the row of bikes outside the biker bar.  This was one of the most stupidest things she'd ever done.  Erin looked back at Jondy "It's a good job I'm a quick study."

_A few minutes earlier_

"Go" Alec nodded at Jax and Jax melted into the busy crowd.

They had managed to lose several of the familiars and slip down off of a roof top near the outside market and into a narrow alley.

Zane watched Alec check his leg.  It was still bleeding.  "I'm not leavin' you, man.  You're injured and White knows what you look like."

Alec looked up at him and glared.  "You're going and that's final.  I'm giving you an order."

Zane shook his head and folded his arms.  "Not leaving."

"Zane, if you don't go we'll both get caught.  I _cannot_ let that happen."  Alec gritted his teeth and stood up straighter.

Zane just continued to stare.

"Zane" Alec's voice dropped to almost a whisper and he got in the other man's face.  "I am giving you an order.  As your CO on this mission, I'm ordering you to go back to base."  Alec stared at Zane.  No emotion on his face, no emotion in his eyes.  Alec had reverted back to what Manticore had made him to be.  A soldier, a killer.  "I can deal with White."

Alec continued to stare at Zane.  Zane continued to stare at Alec.

Zane caved.  "Fine" he said through gritted teeth and dropped his arms, "but if you get captured, I'm coming back to rescue your scrawny ass, and _then_ we're gonna see if I can kick it or not."

"Go" Alec continued to stare and Zane looked like he was resisting the urge to salute.

With one last look at his CO, he nodded and slipped into the crowd.  Alec waited 5 seconds before slumping against a wall.  Then he frowned.

"My ass is NOT scrawny!"

The ringing of a phone made Erin tap Jondy on her shoulder.  Jondy pulled the bike over to the side of the busy street and pulled her cell phone from her jacket.  Jondy flipped it open and put it to her ear.  "This better be good."

"Jondy?! Where the hell are you? Is Erin with you?"  Max yelled over the phone and Jondy winced.

"Maxie, it's fine.  Erin's with me" she spoke calmly, Jondy remembered her sister's temper well.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Um, Seattle?"

"Be more specific Jondy"

"Um, outside of TC?"

"WHAT?! Why the hell are you outside the fence?! White's out there gunnin' for all things transgenic, if the crowds find out what you are, you're as good as dead; AND you have Erin with you!! She's injured!"

"Erin said she was fine and we're okay.  Don't worry Maxie, we've even got ourselves some transport, we're cool."

"Just what the hell are you two planning?!"

"We're gonna help Zane and Alec."

"By getting yourselves killed? Somehow I fail to see how that would be useful."

"Oh ye of little faith.  Look, I've gotta jet.  Time's awaisting and Erin and I have a few things we need to sort out.  Talk to ya later Max."

Jondy disconnected the phone, put it away and turned to Erin.

They both grinned and Jondy gunned the engine.  They had people to save.

Alec looked behind him as he ran.  White was catching up, and he had at least 4 of those supped up familiar soldiers with him.  Compared to them, Alec could've easily outrun them.  He had the speed and he had the reflexes.  Only problem was, Alec was shot and he wasn't feeling so good…

He tripped and stumbled over something but managed to regain his balance and pick up speed again.  White was still behind him, hopefully, Zane and Jax had made it back to base.  Alec didn't want White to get them too.

As soon as Zane had left, Alec had waited a few more minutes before making a run for it in the opposite direction, swinging around so now he was on the opposite side of the market.  White wasn't shooting because he didn't want to risk exposure of his muscle queens, and Alec used it against him.  He headed to the most populated area and lost White in a crowd, slipping into an alley again.  Hiding behind a dumpster, Alec peered around it and saw White run straight past.  This was good.  However, Alec spotted something else that turned the tides again.  Cops.  Lots of them now, almost directly across from the alley.  'What is this?' Alec thought disgustedly as he watched them eat 'a friggin' doughnut convention?'  This was obviously an area cops frequented on their dinner breaks. There were loads of them; Alec counted at least 20, all armed and all anti-transgenic.  Some of White's familiar soldiers arrived on the scene and began to ask questions.  Alec was stuck.

Erin opened the throttle and took off down the empty street again.  She was really getting the hang of this which was good because they didn't have much time.

"That's it, easy, does it" Jondy spoke in her ear and Erin slowly released the throttle and they slowed down.

"You were right about the quick study" Jondy grinned when Erin got off the bike.  "Is there anything you have trouble learning?"

"Maths" Erin said seriously, "and languages.  Ooh, I was also really crap at PE in school, and um" Erin raised winced "Geography, Art and History.  Basically, everything but English and Music."

Jondy chuckled and shook her head before sliding forward on the seat of the bike. "How about I teach you a couple of tricks incase you get cornered?"

Erin got back on the bike and they took off again.

Alec stuck his head out of the alley again and saw the place was still crawling with cops and familiars.  He couldn't spot any thermal scanners but he knew that White would be here any second with at least one of them to scan the area and he'd be screwed.  The X5 looked back down at his leg and winced again.  It was still bleeding which meant it must be bad for his healing not to have kicked in.  Soon, he'd begin to feel dizzy from the blood loss if it's didn't stop soon.  Ale leant back against the wall and closed his eyes.  There was no way for him to get out of this mess.  He'd at least have a chance of survival if he hadn't been shot, but bullets seemed to always gravitate towards him.  This was not good, Alec was gonna get his ass shot off and White would be there to spit on his corpse.  Straightening up and gritting his teeth, Alec checked his gun one more time.  If he was going to die then it would be fighting.  

"Jondy, it's the only way.  I go in as a distraction and get the cops focused on me to cause some chaos, you go get Zane and I pick up Alec.  You've got the R1; we can all get out of here."

Jondy looked down at the other bike they'd gone back to steal.  She looked back at the younger girl on the other bike.  "You do realise you're insane right?"

Erin grinned back at her and shrugged "I've been called worse."

Jondy grinned back and held out her hand "You've got some guts, Erin.  You'd have made a good soldier."

"Nah" Erin shook her hand "I don't like following orders and I like my sleep.  So, we gonna do this?"

Jondy nodded and they both put on their shades "First things first, we move the bikes, and get you a hat to hide your face incase White sees you."

A few minutes later, Erin's new bike was parked up a few streets away and Erin was wearing a new baseball cap.  They were stood on a street corner, preparing themselves for the chaos Erin was about to cause.  Erin was bouncing on the balls of her feet as her eyes darted about.  If Jondy could see her eyes, she knew that they'd be full of mischief.  Jondy herself was looking forward to watching the cops being given the run around but she was nervous about Erin being out here on her own without protection.

Jondy looked down at Erin, respect in her eyes now as she realised what Erin was willing to do, what she was about to do, despite being just an ordinary.  "You ready?"

Erin looked up at her and grinned.  She checked the gun and nodded.  "I'm always ready."

Jondy nodded and reluctantly left Erin… alone… in a place surrounded by sector police wanting to kill her…

It was official.  Erin was insane.  She knew that she was just an ordinary.  She had no special skills that made her useful to the transgenics but Erin didn't care right then.  All she cared about was Alec and the others.  They were out here getting shot at and hunted because of her.  If she hadn't been caught and beat up, they wouldn't be in this situation.  Erin wanted nothing more than to find White and shoot him herself.  That bastard needed a bullet between the eyes.  Closing her eyes, Erin took a deep breath.  She couldn't screw this up.  She _wouldn't screw this up.  Lives depended on her._

Straightening her shoulders, gripping the handle her gun tightly Erin walked out into the busy market, whistled loudly at the nearest bunch of cops and fired her gun upwards.  The result was instant chaos.

"It's that transgenic!" the cops shouting at her made it even worse.  The crowd was running now, screaming and yelling as they went.

As the police pulled out their guns, Erin grinned and ran.

Jondy blended in and out of the terrified crowds easily.  Her eyes darted about for Zane, knowing that he wouldn't be far away, despite what Alec had probably told him to do.  Jondy smiled slightly as she thought of Erin.  That girl sure had guts to pull this off.  Right now, she was running around, getting the cops to follow her.  Hopefully that would confuse White long enough for both Alec and Erin to team up and escape.  Jondy moved quickly through the terrified crowds, looking for Zane.  She knew that despite whatever orders Alec had given him, Zane would stay within a few blocks of him so he could report back any Intel.  This was one of the things Zane had always been good at.  He would follow the orders to return to base only to a certain extent.  He'd head in that direction as far as he could go while still being in range for back up.  Zane never left a soldier behind.

This was why she wasn't surprised when she was pulled into an open café 3 blocks away from all of the commotion.

Zane looked down at her, not at all surprised with her being outside of TC.  "Wondered when you'd get here" he said calmly after releasing her.  "What's the plan?"

Erin ignored the pain in her sides as she sprinted through the stalls and scared people.  This was insane!! She was dodging bullets for Christ's sake! And they were aimed at HER!!  Erin swore loudly as a bullet whizzed passed her head to imbed itself in a wall.  That was a close one.  Erin gripped the handle of the gun tightly and fired it blindly up in the air, once again, causing the cops behind her to scatter.  Putting on another burst of speed, Erin got to the road where the bike was parked.  As she ran, she tucked the gun into the back of her combats and practically launched herself onto the bike.  She fumbled with the key for a couple of seconds before managing to get the bike to start and she was off.

Jondy had told her that Alec would probably be somewhere near the edge of the market and she was to drive around the large open area, keeping to the edges so Alec could see her.  Erin knew what else this meant.  If Alec wasn't moving, it would be because he was pinned.  Erin went in search of the second most police populated area. The first being the one she just left.  After about a minute, several cops still on her tail, Erin spotted the area.  White was there as well as several of those Phalanx dudes from the Jam Pony incident.  Erin needed to make it difficult for them.  What was that trick Jondy had taught her?  Oh yeah… Erin smiled as she closed in on the area.

Alec stared in shock.  That was Erin.  Erin was here, outside of TC, and riding a motorcycle!  Alec was gonna kill her!  He watched as she shot into the area on a Ninja and skidded sideways slightly causing the smell of burning rubber to fill the air and smoke and exhaust fumes to blanket White and a large number of sector cops.  He noted that Erin was smiling as she spun the back wheel, creating more smoke to confuse the cops shooting at her.  How the hell did she know how to do that?  Shrugging it off, Alec blurred over to her, jumped on the back of the bike and then they were off.

"Oh shit!" Dix's hands blurred on the keyboard of his computer as his eyes scanned the screen at transgenic speed.  "Oh shit!" he yelled again as more images and sounds reached him.  Brin was silently working beside him, just as fast and absorbed as he was only emotionless with her task.  Screen upon screen lit up with images of news reports and footage from the marketplace, coming as fast as the police reports and requests for back-up.

"Guys, you might want to see this!" Dix yelled over to Max and the others as several of them kitted up with several teams of soldiers.

Everyone turned to look at the TV screens silently and the sound was turned up on one of the screens, as several views of the same scene were shown by different networks.  They watched as Erin, her face covered by her hair and wearing a baseball cap, roared into a heavily policed area on a motorcycle and spun the bike around, covering the crowds in smoke.  They managed to spot a blur of colour shoot out from an alley and get onto the back of the bike, and then the bike sped off again with several cops shooting at them.

"Damn, that girl has style" Lee grinned as she watched Erin take a particularly sharp corner better than the cops who spun their car out of control and into a market stall.

"She's gonna get killed" Max muttered and began to strap on a bullet-proof vest.

"Max, you can't go" Logan spoke up from a corner he was sitting in, trying to not to get kicked out of HQ again.  "It's too dangerous."

"Logan…" Max began with a glare but Zack interrupted her.

"Max, for once he's right.  You're the leader and you're known to the public.  You're as good as dead the moment you leave TC."

Max turned her glare on her old CO but thanks to her new feelings, her anger disappeared rapidly.  She sighed, took off the vest and handed it to him "Don't get hurt.  Bring 'em back alive."

"I don't think they need to go" Brin spoke up and pointed to another screen that was obviously showing footage from a helicopter or hoverdrone.  "They're heading back to TC."

Erin would've been laughing if it weren't for the fact that she was riding a motorbike with several cop cars chasing her and a shot Alec sat behind her.  If he hadn't have been shot, then it might've been another story entirely.  She took another corner sharply, forcing herself to keep her eyes open by reminding herself that she was doing the driving.  She_ had to get her one of these when she got back home.  People scattered and displays were upturned in the commotion.  Man, she was good with the chaos.  It was exhilarating and scary all at the same time, kinda like the feeling she got when she'd pulled a really difficult trick on her board or when she, Skye and Dylan had just done a really good gig at one of the clubs they got booked regularly at.  They drove onto a straighter main street and Erin took the opportunity to put her cap on back to front and pushed Alec's hands lower.  Really, if he just wanted to be friends, he wasn't giving the right impression.  She felt his breath on her neck and heard him whisper in her ear._

"We're gonna have a little talk if we ever live through this."

Erin suppressed the shiver and forced herself not to lean back into Alec's embrace.  Erin driving was not one of Jondy's brighter ideas.

Suddenly, another bike shot out of a side street and Erin glanced over to see Jondy driving the R1 with Zane holding onto her.  Jondy had a huge grin on her face as she kept pace with them easily, and they both weaved in and out of tight spaces and stalls of produce.  Zane himself kept glancing over to Erin to see if his eyes really weren't deceiving him.

When they got closer to TC, Erin glanced over to Jondy to see her nod in the direction they were going.  Erin nodded and sped up, smiling slightly when she felt Alec holding on a fraction tighter.  When they got even closer, the crowds in view, Jondy and Zane continued to speed up, moving in front of Erin and Alec.  Zane pulled out his gun and shot it a few times in the air to scatter the police and crowd, causing everyone to run for cover.  Jondy sped up even more and Erin realised what she was going to do just before she was doing it.  Jondy had guided them to the part of the fence that Max had crashed through before.  Yep, there were the burning crosses, and yep, Erin was heading straight for them.  Once again, Erin forced herself not to shut her eyes and sped up like Jondy, not knowing how she was gonna pull this off.  Jondy hadn't taught her this trick.

"Hold on" Alec muttered into her ear and shifted her foot out of the way to change the gears and Erin sped up even more and suddenly they were flying, the air was burning and Erin thought she could see her life pass before her eyes.

Jondy and Zane crashed through the burning crosses in style with Erin and Alec immediately behind them.

Erin felt the air expel from her lungs in a big whoosh as she felt the tyres hit the ground and she managed to stay in control of the bike to guide it further into the safety of TC.  They'd made it.  They were alive, and DAMN did she want one of these babies!  

Erin guided the bike to a stop a little way from Jondy and Zane, and got off the bike carefully, praying that her legs wouldn't buckle.  When she turned around, all traces of smile disappeared from her face.  Alec was stood staring at her with his hands in fists at his sides.  He looked like he was going to kill her.

"Damn it!" White growled as he watched 494 slip from his grasp yet again.  That freak was as annoying as 452 and just as slippery.  Someone was gonna pay for this mess.  The Phalanx were meant to be good at what they do.  They'd just failed him again.  White kicked over a burning trashcan and swore loudly, glaring at the pathetic sector cops and other ordinary people going about their business.  "Someone is going to pay" he muttered as he stalked over to a slightly ruffled cop.

"You saw what was going on?" White demanded as he flashed him his badge.

The cop nodded.

"Several of you came here shooting at the rider, what do you know and what did you see?" White growled, his manic eyes burning into the pale faced officer. 

The cop seemed to shrink despite being overweight and broad shouldered.  White scared anyone who wasn't a familiar.  "It was that girl from the TV- that transgenic.  She caused some trouble at the other side of the market.  Shot at the crowds and ran.  We gave chase and the next thing we know, she's pulling all this shit on a motorcycle."

"Fuck!" White swore, "They were playing you like the stupid little shits you are!  She caused a distraction! YOU were it!"

White stalked off leaving a bewildered cop and moved off to lean against a wall to think things over.

Could it have been the girl?  The conclave had said she was smart, not stupid.  It would definitely be idiotic to go to the transgenics for help.  They would think she was insane if they knew her story, and even if they _did believe her, they were in a fight for survival, they couldn't help save her._

White was pulled out of his musings when his cell phone rang.  Growling in frustration, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Fe'nostol" the voice was calm, collected and White immediately straitened.

"Fe'nostol" he replied automatically, talking quietly so no one passing would be able to hear him.

"You've failed us again, White.  And on National television.  The Conclave is not pleased."

White glared at the police as he listened quietly, seething with anger.

"Luckily for you, we have decided to give you one last chance to prove yourself worthy."

White relaxed slightly "What do you want me to do?"

"He is almost ready.  The Conclave will send him to you soon and you are to use him on another mission.  As soon as he plays his little part in this, he is to return to us immediately.  He's too valuable, too dangerous to leave with you.  Remember this, if this goes wrong, you _will_ be severely punished."

White felt a shiver of excitement run through him at the mention of 'him'.  Smiling, suddenly feeling like things were going his way after all, White gripped the cell phone tightly, almost snapping it in two.

"What's the mission?"

**Next Chapter: The Heart Of A Child…**

"Erin…!" Alec began but Erin wouldn't let him finish.

"No, stop it" Erin interrupted him before he could go off on a rant about how she had to stay in TC where it was safe.  "I'm sick of the way you treat me.  I'm sick of the way you think you can tell me what to do." Erin turned away so he couldn't see how upset she was.  "I go out there and save your life and this is how you treat me.  I hate all of this shit.  From now on, don't talk to me, don't even look at me and we'll be fine."  Erin began to walk away but Alec grabbed her arm.

**_A/N: Wow, that's more action than I usually write.  Anyway, um, hope you guys liked it, the next one's not so long but it has lots of Alec/Erin stuff in it._**

**_Marty: Ooh, look dude!! I got in the motorbikes!! :P You're last review truly showed your age *smirks*_**

**_Cat: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've had exams, and this chapter took me AGES to write.  But, hey, it's a long one._**

**_Riley: I'm trying to make it funny, but I have my good days and I have my bad days.  Glad you like it_**

**_Messymissy: The reason why I USUALLY write so fast is because I've got a lot of this story written down already.  I got the idea for this story ages ago and then Marty convinced me to put it up here.  The Max/Zack thing will progress slowly in this story but hopefully it'll develop more in the sequel.  Yes, _****_Logan_****_ will be an ass and the bashing will happen in a few chapters time.  I usually add that in to my chapters last.  Thanks for reviewing dude._**

**_Astra: Thanks for the review dude.  Glad you like the story._**

**_MM: Thanks for reviewing dude, your English I fine.  As for being evil? *grins* I try my best._**

**_Sea Siren: Ass grabbing- well, I'm sure most of us wished we were the ass grabber *grins*.  As for your theory about _****_Erin_****_, well, the whole torture thing had nothing to do with the Dark Angel world.  There IS an important reason why I included it in the story but you'll have to see why later on.  White WAS hunting her because she has something to do with The Coming but I'm not saying she's part of the cure.  Wow, I'm vague_**

**_MaxCat452: Well, Zack had a tiny part in this.  Hopefully, he'll be in future chapters.  I just need to find somewhere to include him :P_**


	36. The Heart Of A Child

**_A/N: *grins and wiggles eyebrows* Okay Alec fans, think of this… Alec… covered in sweat… shirtless… ^^ *witnesses several reviewers K.Oed on the floor* I'll go fetch a bucket of water *looks at reviewers again* or maybe two…_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter thirty-six: The Heart of a Child**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Max: I actually kind of feel sorry for guys sometimes_**

**_O.C.: Please_**

**_Max: They're prisoners of their genes_**

**_-Max and Original Cindy (Pilot)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_'Why are we afraid to be in love?_**

**_To be loved_**

**_I can't explain it_**

**_I know it's tough to be loved_**

**_And I feel you holding me'_**

**_-Michelle Branch (I'd Rather Be In Love)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Erin!" Jondy jogged up to Erin and Alec with Zane in tow.  Max, Jax and several of the others could also be seen leaving HQ heading in their direction.

"That was SO cool!! I can't believe that actually worked!!" The smile on Jondy's face disappeared when she saw neither Alec nor Erin was smiling.

Erin nodded at Jondy and Zane and turned to walk in the direction of the infirmary.

"Where the hell d'you think you're going now?!" Alec demanded, not caring that he was making a scene in front of Jondy and Zane.

"To the infirmary.  I keep my promises" Erin glared at him and glanced at his leg "Somewhere you should be heading too unless you wanna get your leg infected."

"My leg is fine, I can hardly feel it.  That's not important; we need to talk about this now!" Alec glared as Erin continued to walk away.  "Erin!"

"No Alec!" Erin spun round and glared right back "I don't WANT to talk about this now!"

"What's going on?" Max whispered to Zane as she, Jax and Lee came to stand next to them.  Erin and Alec appeared oblivious to their audience.

"Lovers tiff" Zane whispered.

"You mean they're…" Max began with wide eyes and Zane shrugged.

"Not yet, but I had a little talk with Alec."

"'Bout time" Jondy muttered, her eyes still on the scene in front of them.

"Tough luck!  We're talking about this now!  You and Jondy left TC, going against orders, stole 2 motorcycles, caused a scene in front of the police and had about 30 of them chasing you!!!"

Erin ran a hand through her messed up hair and rolled her eyes.  "First off, we had no orders about leaving TC.  Plus there's the fact that I'm _not_ a soldier Alec! I don't take orders from you or anyone else, no matter what you want!  Secondly, we _had to steal the motorbikes! You were a thief Alec! You can't get all high and mighty about that!  Thirdly, I didn't get shot, White didn't see me, and hey" Erin grinned "it was kinda fun."  The smiled disappeared "Oh yeah, and if Jondy and I hadn't left TC, you'd be DEAD right now!"_

"Both of you could've been killed!" Alec glared, hating the fact that she could be all logical about this.

"It was our choice and we DIDN'T!!!" Erin glared "I helped to save your ass and this is what I get in return."  Pulling off her cap, Erin tossed it to Jondy "Thanks for lending it me."  Obviously, Erin had known they had an audience.  "Can you give me a check up?"

Jondy nodded mutely and started to follow her.

"Jondy" Max put a hand on her arm "I want a report about this little 'excursion' as soon as you're done."  Jondy nodded again and took off after Erin.  Max turned to Alec who was still glaring after Erin.  "Alec? I want you to let Jondy take a look at your leg.  That's an order."

Alec nodded once and headed after Erin, limping slightly but showing no pain.  He looked pissed as hell.

Alec followed Jondy into the newly cleaned up infirmary while Erin hovered in the doorway, watching but not entering.  Jondy frowned but said nothing as Alec pulled down his jeans and sat down on an examining table.  The bullet was still in and it was still bleeding.  Jondy was going to have to remove it and cauterise it.  This was going to hurt like hell.

"Erin? You're gonna have to help me with this" Jondy hadn't called in any medics to assist her because of whatever mystery involving Erin she was going to apparently bare witness to.

Erin didn't move.  Jondy looked up to see Erin still hovering in the doorway.  Jondy frowned again "What's wrong?"

Erin shrugged, trying to look nonchalant "Don't like hospitals."

"This isn't a hospital" Jondy wondered where this fear came from.

"It's close enough" Erin fidgeted under Jondy and now Alec's gaze.  She looked around the large room, talking in the smell of antiseptic and the site of scalpels and other sharp objects.

"Erin, if you don't help Jondy, I'm going to bleed to death" Alec said quietly.  He was obviously still pissed off with her but he knew she was scared.

Erin raised her eyebrows and both Jondy and Alec knew that she was probably holding back a sarcastic comment, but Erin slowly walked into the room.  She kept away from the tables and walked over to them.

"I want you to pass me stuff and help keep his leg clean.  This is going to be messy."

Erin nodded and waited while Jondy moved away to wash her hands.  Erin kept looking around, not even thinking about the fact that Alec was sat in front of her wearing nothing but boxer shorts on his lower half.

Jondy walked back with a tray and put it on the table next to Alec.  Erin immediately backed off, knocking into a trolley as she stared at the contents of the tray.

"I'm not gonna be able to help you" she swallowed, her eyes not moving.  Jondy followed her gaze to the scalpel, knife, lighter and hypodermic needle on the tray.

"Erin?" Alec moved to stand up but Jondy's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Erin didn't look away.  "Alec, I don't give a shit what you say, nothing is gonna make me go anywhere near that tray."

Jondy's gaze ticked to Erin's hands clenched into fists at her sides.  They were shaking.  Slowly, Jondy moved the tray away to another counter, further away and Erin relaxed slightly.

"Don't worry; you won't have to go near them, okay?" Jondy spoke quietly, slightly shocked by the change in the usual cheerful though slightly sarcastic girl.  "You can just keep the leg clean."

Erin slowly edged forward and accepted the cloth and cotton wool Jondy handed to her.

Still frowning, Jondy watched as Erin cleaned the blood away before going back over to the tray.  Erin backed up as she brought the needle over and injected it into Alec's leg to numb it.  Then, Jondy brought over the scalpel and started fishing around in Alec's leg, looking for the bullet.

Alec gripped the edge of the table and kept his eyes on Erin, still angry that she'd risked her life for him but now also slightly worried because she was acting as scared as she'd been when Logan had tried to take some of her blood.

After what seemed like forever, Jondy removed the bullet and put the scalpel and needle back on the tray, bringing over the lighter and knife.

Erin moved back over for this.

"You're scared of the needle and scalpel?" Jondy heated up the knife in the flame.  Erin said nothing, just gently cleaned away the blood.

"No questions, Jondy" Alec said quietly and Jondy knew it was an order.

Jondy shrugged and put the red hot knife over his wound and Alec hissed.  Thanks to his high metabolism, the drugs had already begun to ware off.

Jondy watched Erin out of the corner of her eye but saw that she only winced slightly.  She had obviously seen and smelt something worse than burning skin if this only made her wince slightly.  Jondy stored the information away.

"Done" Jondy announced after the skin was properly cleaned up and cauterised.

Alec pulled his jeans back on and Jondy handed him a pair of crutches.

"You'll need to use these for a couple of days at most.  If you keep your leg rested, it should be back to normal in a few days."

Alec shrugged, took the crutches and limped away to sit on a table across from the one he'd been seated on.  Erin sighed and took his place on the table.

"Okay Jondy, what you are about to see can not be repeated to anyone, even Max.  Understand?"

"Why?" Jondy looked between Alec and Erin and back to Alec again.

Alec just shrugged "Erin doesn't want anyone to know about this.  It has nothing to do with anyone and it's something she wants to keep private."

"Okay" Jondy replied slowly before looking back to Erin.

Erin didn't meet either one of their eyes as she slipped off her jacket and took off her tank top.

Jondy took in the sight before her.  Erin's torso was covered in bruises and cuts.  Jondy's eyes zoomed in on the scars.  Moving slowly around the table, Jondy looked at Erin's back to see that it was the same.  Jondy stared at them.  They were done with precision.  They were precise, the scares looked neat.  Her eyes ticked over to the scalpel on the tray on the counter and back to the scars.  She looked back up at Erin and understood her fear now.  Nodding to herself, Jondy lifted up Erin's arm and rotated her shoulder.  She felt the tight muscles in her back and arm and repeated the process to Erin's other arm.

"You've pulled a few muscles.  They should be okay in a few days, maybe less if you relax some more.  The cuts and bruises are healing really quickly for a Norm."

Erin nodded and put her tank top back and jacket back on.  She moved to slip off the table but Jondy stopped her.

"No, I want to check out your leg."

"What's wrong with her leg?" Alec asked quickly, giving Erin a sharp look.  She hadn't told him about her leg.

"I saw her limping" Jondy explained before turning back to Erin.

Rolling her eyes, Erin stood up and went to undo the zipper on her combats.  Jondy quickly rolled a screen in front of the table so Alec couldn't see her.

Carefully, Erin slipped off her trousers and Jondy took a look at her legs.  They were covered in bruises like her upper body and once again, Jondy found that she'd pulled her muscles, this time in her left leg.  After coming to this conclusion, knowing Erin wasn't really paying attention, Jondy examined her legs and found even more scars, these had faded even more and had obviously been exposed to the sun and air for them to fade so much.  Still, Jondy examined them.  They were all between a centimetre to an inch and a half long.  They were all neat, and some were ovals, some straight lines and some looked like little lightning bolts.  Someone had taken a scalpel to Erin and decided to play.  Judging by the way they had faded, they were old.  Erin must've only been a child when it happened.  Jondy didn't know why Erin was afraid of the needle but she suspected it had something to do with whatever Erin had gone through.  Nodding to herself, Jondy straightened up.

"Again, the cuts and bruises are healing and you've just pulled a muscle.  You'll be fine in a couple of days so long as you keep rested."

Erin nodded, pulled her trousers back on and pulled back the screen.  Alec wasn't there.  This was good; she wasn't in the mood for dealing with an overprotective jerk.

Walking out with Jondy, Erin felt like she was going to snap.  Everything she did involving Alec caused trouble.  She couldn't save his life, she couldn't go anywhere without him knowing about it, it was like he didn't trust her.

"Erin, we still need to talk" Alec was stood outside the infirmary door, leaning against a wall.

Giving Erin an apologetic look, Jondy left them to go give Max the report she wanted.

"I don't want to talk" Erin glared and started after Jondy but Alec moved to block her way.  Even on crutches, he was incredibly fast.

"You left TC!" he glared at her and Erin shrugged, infuriating him even more.  "You could've been killed! White could've spotted you and you'd be dead right now!"

"So would you if I hadn't turned up!" Erin glared up at him, he eyes turning even darker with anger.

"You shouldn't have risked your life for me!" Alec looked like he wanted to hit something.

"It was my choice!" Erin wished he'd just forget it already.

"Erin…!" Alec began but she wouldn't let him finish, she'd had enough.

"No, stop it" Erin interrupted him before he could go off on a rant about how she had to stay in TC where it was safe.  "I'm sick of the way you treat me.  I'm sick of the way you think you can tell me what to do." Erin turned away so he couldn't see how upset she was.  "I go out there and save your life and this is how you treat me.  I hate all of this shit.  From now on, don't talk to me, don't even look at me and we'll be fine."  Erin began to walk away but Alec grabbed her arm.

"That is not gonna happen" he said through gritted teeth, "we are gonna discuss this and then we're gonna discuss your fear of hospitals."

Erin glared openly at him and shrugged his hand off her arm.

"Will you stop that already?! I'm not some little fragile kid that you need to protect! I don't need looking after! Just because I've had a shitty past doesn't mean I'm gonna break down at any moment! I've done that already, several times over! I'm not gonna do it again and I'm not some little kid that can't make any decisions by myself, so why do you still insist on treating me like this?"

Erin folded her arms and waited for him to answer.  All she got was the blank soldier face she had come to hate.  She couldn't read him when he had his guard up.  Staring into his cold eyes, Erin knew she wouldn't get an answer.  Sighing, she turned around a left.  She wouldn't talk to him again unless he apologised and decided to treat her better.

Alec stared after her, her words repeating over and over in his head.  She thought he was overprotective.  She thought he was trying to control her and he was in a way, and only now, after a simple chat with Zane and a long think as he searched for the bastards that had hurt her, Alec knew why.  Staring after her, he watched as she walked around the corner.

Rubbing a hand over his face as tiredness took hold of him he repeated her question again.  Why did he treat her like this?

"Because I think I love you…" he whispered and looked back at the spot Erin had last stood.  Too bad Erin wasn't there to hear him.

_3 days later_

This was bad, Alec thought to angrily to himself.  He was doing sit ups as if pushing himself to the limit would drive these thoughts and feelings away.  This was definitely bad.  Damn it! Why did he have to start feeling these things for her? Why did she have to look at him that way? 

He'd lost count of the number of sit-ups he'd done somewhere past 800.  He couldn't really focus on anything else.

She was 18 and had been through enough already.  How old was he? Alec wasn't really sure- it wasn't like Manticore was big on birthdays.  He'd figured he'd be around 20 or 21.  Who was he kidding?  Age had nothing to do with it and so what if he was beginning to fall for her?

Nothing would happen, he wouldn't let it.  Everyone he cared about got put in danger or killed.  He didn't want it to happen again.

Sweat trickled down his body as he pushed himself further- he must've broken a record already.  The looks some of the X6s were giving him probably confirmed that.  But, maybe not.  About half of them were girls.

Alec caught sight of Erin walking by with Syl.  Their eyes met for a second and with renewed energy, Alec sped up, pushing himself even further.  She was innocent.  He wasn't.  They wouldn't work out.  Erin didn't show it but she was more fragile than she seemed.  Why did that make him like her even more?

They hadn't talked in 3 days.  Erin was driving herself insane.  As much as she tried, no amount of distraction could keep her mind away from Alec.  The way he looked at her, the way he smelt- and she _really_ wanted to know how he tasted but that wouldn't happen.  She wouldn't let it happen.

_'Yeah'_ an inner voice scoffed _'cuz you really keep your promises- you've already_ _begun to fall for him!'_  Erin wanted to bang her head against the wall in frustration.  The voice that sounded so much like Skye was sniggering and Erin wanted to make it stop.  Why did the voice have to be able to mock, laugh _and_ be logical at the same time?  Erin ran a hand through her hair.  Maybe getting drunk would help? No- she might talk on accident.  Maybe she should have a make out session with one of the older X6s? Loads of them were giving her looks that said they wouldn't complain, even though she was an ordinary.  Apparently, saving their SIC gave her more respect than she realised.  No, doing something like that would make her hate herself.

Maybe he didn't like her and all she had was one of those pathetic girly crushes on him?  Erin wrinkled up her nose at the thought of her acting all 'girly'.

_'What about the smouldering looks he's been givin' ya?_' the annoying Skye voice replied _'they don't give ya' the impression he's playin' the protective 'big brother' _role do they?'_  'The smouldering looks are the bad kind'Erin argued with the voice 'he's still pissed at me for leaving TC.' The voice just laughed and Erin put her head in her hands, a miserable expression on her face.  Having a conversation with a voice in your head wasn't exactly something that screamed sane now was it?  Erin sighed.  Forget the voice, what about Alec?  She was in trouble, real trouble._

Syl caught Erin's expression as she was walking towards the door of HQ.  Doubling back, Syl pulled Erin with her saying something about a girls night.

Erin allowed herself to be lead through the garage, her mind still on Alec, which was when she saw him.

He was lying on some blue mats- like the ones Max and the others used for training.  Several transgenics had put some out in the garage so they could still do exercises and spar when the gym and training hall were full.

Erin watched, her eyes wide as she watched his muscles flex as he moved.  He was shirtless and doing some sit-ups.  In the firelight she saw the sweat trickling down his abs and she absently licked her lips.

He did another sit-up and he spotted her.  Their eyes locked for a brief second before she heard Syl calling her name.

Erin turned to look at Syl, realising that they were still walking.  Syl gave her a knowing grin and continued to pull her along.

'Besides' Erin told herself again 'he wouldn't be looking for a relationship because of Rachel.  He'd only be wanting sex and not from me cuz he knows I have a bad past.'

_'Yeah' _the voice mocked her_ 'whatever you have to tell yourself.'_

**Next Chapter: Sweet Misery…**

Erin couldn't believe they'd do something like this to her.  She'd thought they were her friends and then they went and did this.  If they thought this was funny they had another thing coming.

**_A/N: Hehe, guess you guys liked that last chapter.  Sorry there ain't any smoochies in this one but if you haven't noticed, things are beginning to heat up between them…_**

**_Marty: It's not my birthday until September but, yeah, you can by me a toy motorbike.  Can it be a Fireblade? Pretty please?  You know it ain't long until the smoochies take place.  Yeah, he is taking his time but he's MALE!!_**

**_Cat: Sorry for the lack of smoochies but you won't have to wait too long for them_**

**_Riley: Sorry dude, it ain't Ben, and yep, _****_Logan_****_ is puny.  I'm thinking up new ways to bash him :P_**

**_Dominique: Nah, he doesn't go over to her world.  There's gonna be complications…_**

**_Messymissy: Glad you liked it dude.  Yeah, the familiars have a secret weapon.  He's gonna cause real trouble in the sequel, and yes, _****_Erin_****_ DOES meet him.  I haven't written anything else about the training yet but it's not like Alec's actually fighting them… yet…_**


	37. Sweet Misery

**_A/N: *shakes head* this chapter is SO bad.  Oh yeah, and you know if you guys are gonna review?  Can you only click the review button once? I keep getting several reviews twice.  Thanks dudes_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter thirty-seven: Sweet Misery**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'No respect for the girly arts, that place.  I had to torch it.'_**

**_-Max on Manticore (Bag 'Em)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'You're cynical and beautiful_**

**_You always make a scene_**

**_You're monochrome delirious_**

**_You're nothing that you seem'_**

**_- The Goo Goo Dolls (Dizzy)_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erin stared at herself in horror.  "My God, what have you done to me?!" She continued to stare at herself in the full length mirror in front of her.  

Erin couldn't believe they'd do something like this to her.  She'd thought they were her friends and then they went and did this.  If they thought this was funny they had another thing coming.  This was just so, so wrong.  Why did they have to pick on her?  Well, okay, they hadn't picked on her but this was damn near torture.

Syl had dragged her off to a secluded apartment in Terminal City.  Opening the door, she had revealed Max, Jondy, Lee, Cindy and Jace, all in different stages of dressing up.

The place was fairly liveable by TC standards.  It looked a bit like Max's old apartment.  Some walls looked unfinished but it was private.  It had a tiny bathroom, a bedroom and a living area with a little alcove that would be considered a kitchen if it weren't for the mould growing over it.

"Fresh meat girls!" Syl had grinned wickedly, dumping Erin in an old wooden chair.  It seemed like they had raided the clothing supply and had gotten their hands on a range of new clothes.  Erin didn't want to know where they'd got the make-up from.  

"What's goin' on?" Erin watched with a kind of dread creeping over her.

"I decided we needed to boost moral.  We're gonna have a party" Max grinned as she finished putting on some eyeliner.  "Krit got us a sound system and Lee checked out the clothes supply."

"Yeah" Jondy grinned "we're gonna drive the men wild."

"Oh well" Erin stood up quickly "I better be goin' then."  She headed to the door only to have both arms grabbed by two X5s.

"Oh no" Syl grinned as Erin was literally lifted off of her feet and dumped back in the wooden chair "you're joining us too."

"But I don't _want_ to get dressed up! I'm not in a part mood and I don't want to drive the men wild! Really! I'm fine the way I am!"

Erin's eyes widened as Jondy and Cindy picked up an arm load of cosmetics as Lee and Jace brought over an arm load of clothes and dumped them on the old couch that sat in the middle of the room.

"Well, there's a certain X5 we know who would wanna see you dressed up and getting' your swerve on" Jace smirked as the women began to close in.

"What? No there isn't!" protested Erin as she began to look for a way to escape them.  There wasn't a way out.  She was doomed.  "Please guys! No!"

They moved in.

Now, Erin stared at herself in the morrow as the others looked at their handiwork in satisfaction.

"We've really outdone ourselves this time" Cindy murmured with a grin.  "Who'd have thought?"

Erin's hair- normally messy, was sleek and smooth, back in the shape it was meant to be in.  No one in TC really cared about their appearance due to the whole military threat an all.  While Lee had done her hair, Cindy had applied dark blue eye shadow and black mascara.  Her eyes now looked dark and mysterious.  Jace had gone in search of some footwear and Max had plucked Erin's eyebrows- a painful experience.  Syl had acted as a kind of bodyguard, making sure Erin didn't bolt at any glimpse of freedom.  Jondy was searching though the pile of clothes, looking for something suitable for Erin, making sure that it wouldn't show any of the scars Erin was so careful to hide.  Max had suggested something dark because in her dream, her black clothes had made Erin look her real age.  In the end, as Cindy had forced Erin to put on some dark lipstick, Jondy and Max had chosen some leather trousers and a tight, formfitting sleeveless purple top with a plunging neckline.

When she'd emerged from the bathroom, Erin had looked like someone with attitude to spare, which in way, was true.

"You're insane" Erin glared at them and folded her arms.  "You can't possibly think that I'll go anywhere like this in public?"

"Max said you were wearing less on her dream and besides," Lee wiggled her eyebrows "we could always carry you?"

Erin glared again.  "_These _aren't my kind clothes!" She picked up her other clothes and stalked out of the apartment, careful not to trip up in the high heeled boots Jace had got her.  "Some friends you are!"  Laughter followed her as her 'friends' grabbed their own stuff and followed her.

"Hey guys" Krit grinned from his crouched position on the floor in front of a huge set of speakers.  "Looking good."

They were in one of the warehouses near the training room.  Drink and food had been smuggled in and set up on tables near the sound system.  Transgenics not on guard duty were milling around aimlessly.  Some of them didn't know how to party, while the ones who did were too nervous to start dancing.

Erin wandered in to the warehouse after dumping her clothes back on the couch on the 6th floor.  She'd given Alec his bed back by going to sleep on it before he came back from HQ.  He had no choice but to take his bed back and Erin was fine with that.  Her pulled muscles were pretty much better now and she only had the odd bruise remaining from her run in on the supply mission.  Alec still had the bullet hole in his leg but thanks to transgenic healing, he didn't need the crutches now.

Erin joined Max and the others after picking up a bottle of bear.  Oh, how she'd missed alcohol.  It didn't help about the different age limit in this country.

"Wow!" Krit's eyes went wide at the sight of Erin as she looked around her, looking bored.

"Hey!" Syl hit him upside the head "Remember me?! You're girlfriend?"

Krit rolled his eyes "Syl, I don't think of Erin like that.  I just meant she looked different.  Better."

He rubbed the back of his head and leant back down to fiddle with some wires in a speaker.  Suddenly, music erupted from it making several people jump.  Krit grinned triumphantly "Viola! I'm a genius.  Go party!" He gestured to the area everyone seemed to be avoiding- the dance floor.

The girls grinned and headed over to it.  "And Syl?" Krit called before she got a foot away.  Syl turned around, still looking slightly pissed off.  Krit grinned and winked.  "You look good too."  Blushing slightly, Syl walked away to join her sisters.

Erin didn't go to dance.  Instead, she crouched down next to Krit to see what he'd done to the speakers.  "Not bad" she grinned at him and Krit shrugged back.

"I've worked in a few clubs; they always have something that needs fixing."

They both straightened up and Erin looked around her- her bored expression back in place.

"Why aren't you dancin'?" Krit looked around at the other transgenics as they wandered closer, drawn by the music and laughter of Syl and the others.

Erin folded took a swig of her beer and shrugged "Don't really feel like partyin'."

Krit raised an eyebrow and looked down at her outfit.  "So you're wearing that because?"

In the crowd he could see several appreciative looks from some of the X6 boys and a few from some X5 males.  Krit edged protectively closer, his instincts kicking in.  Erin was Alec's.  Just because he hadn't officially taken her as his mate yet, didn't mean they could try to move in on her.  He shot several of them warning glances but they didn't seem to notice.

Erin rolled her eyes at his question.  "Kidnap, my friend.  Kidnap.  It was an extremely traumatic experience."  She gave him a deadly serous look "Never let them corner you, man."

Krit chuckled and shook his head.  "I'll keep that in mind."

Sketchy ran into Headquarters and into Alec's office without knocking.

"Sketchy? What is it?" Alec stood up immediately as did Zack, Zane and Mole who were there discussing some changes in security.

Sketchy took a second to catch his breath and grinned at them broadly.  "The party's started."

Alec stared.  "And?"

Sketchy's grin grew even larger.  "It's Erin.  Man, you gotta see her! She's different- I mean… aww, you gotta go see for yourself!"  Sketchy blew hair from his face as he watched expectantly.

Alec rolled his eyes, hiding his curiosity.

For the last few days, everyone had felt the animosity between Ale and Erin whenever they were in the same room together.  They wouldn't look at each other and they seemed to be avoiding each other.

"That's it? That's why you ran in here?  Dude, you need to get your priorities right."

"So do you" Sketchy grinned "We have booze!"

Alec shrugged and looked back down at his paperwork.  "You know that I enjoy a party as much as the next man, but I've got work to do.  I'll go later- if I've got time."

"I think the meeting's finished" Zane stood up and gave Mole and Zack a meaningful look, "if we think of anything else, we'll tell you.  Right guys?"

Zack nodded.  "Yeah, you need to relax.  The paperwork can wait until morning."

Mole nodded and blew a puff of smoke into the air.  He scowled at his CO.  He was sick of people dancin' around each other.  The sooner Alec and Erin got it on, the better.  "You're goin' to that damned party now" the big lizard dude told him.  "Or I'll start singing Celine Dion or whatever it was Logan was trying to sing this morning.  I've had that damn Titanic song stuck in my head all friggin' day!

Alec stood up immediately, his hands held up in surrender.  "Okay, okay, I'm going! No need to resort to torture!"

As he walked out the door, he didn't see the 4 men grin at each other triumphantly as they followed him.

**Next Chapter: Bodyshock…**

"Erin, we need to talk" Alec looked down at seriously.  

Slowly, she looked back up at him and the room seemed to disappear.  Suddenly, there was no one there but them and this was exactly how it was meant to be.

She waited for him to answer, lost in his eyes.  Only thing was, he wasn't looking at her eyes.  He was looking at her lips and whatever it was he had wanted to say seemed to have disappeared from his mind.  His head began to lower…

**_A/N: *does a little dance* I'm evil, I'm evil :P_**

**_Marty: Dude, you have a dirty mind.  The whole tasting comment was about her wanting to KISS him!_**

**_Elin: *grins* I've told ya dude!  I CAN'T tell you how Erin's special!_**

**_Cat X5-989: Sorry, she's short.  I'm thinking 5'3 or 5/4._**

**_Riley: Sorry dude, 'him' is not Sandeman or a clone of somebody.  Damn, I'm evil._**

**_Messymissy:  Sorry dude, the scars on _****_Erin_****_ are from when she was tortured.  Max is gonna have another dream in a few chapters and things will SLOWLY begin to fall into place._**


	38. Bodyshock

**_A/N: Just so you know, this story may include some references to the book 'Before The Dawn'.  However, it will not include any references to any of the siblings mentioned in there except for Seth.  It does not include any references from 'Skin Game' or 'After The Dark'.  _**

**_Great, a sappy chapter *rolls eyes and glares at the screen*_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter thirty-eight: Bodyshock**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'I mean, why consummate two years of unbridled passion when you can have pasta?'_**

**_-Alec (Borrowed Time)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'What's the time?_**

**_Well it's gotta be close to _****_midnight_****__**

**_My body's talking to me_**

**_It says, 'Time for danger'_**

**_-From the musical 'Rent' (Out Tonight)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Erin watched with a bored expression on her face as the others danced to some dance music she was sure was from the 90s.  Absentmindedly, she wondered if the music business was still going after the Pulse.

Several more transgenics began to join in and some more after that.  Soon, the dance floor was full of X series and anomalies, and the party finally kicked in.  Still, Erin sat in her chair with her head in her hands with a bored expression.

Krit had left her to go talk with someone- she hadn't bothered to ask who, so now, Erin wanted to be anywhere but there.

The music ended and another familiar song began.  Erin sat up.  How the hell did they get Mis-Teeq?  Erin usually hated this kind of music, enjoying rock, punk and alternative music to this kind of stuff, but still, she found her feet tapping to the beat of 'Scandalous'*.

Original Cindy approached her and held out her hand "C'mon girl- you gotta get your thang on!"  She grabbed her hand and pulled Erin to her feet.

"Do I have to?" Erin tried to sit back down.

"Yeah" Cindy's gaze ticked behind her before focussing on Erin again.  "We're gonna drive the men crazy.  And if I'm lucky, a few of the females too.  C'mon!"

Cindy pulled Erin to the centre of the dancers and began to dance close to Erin.  Picture if you will- the kind of dancing that turns any straight man into a puddle of drool at your feet. **_(No! I'm not talking stripping!)_ Erin had no choice but to dance too.  What she'd conveniently failed to tell the others, was the fact that she could dance.  Really dance.  Sad to say, Erin didn't really know the details of Max's dream so she didn't know that they knew this already.  Giving in to her fate, Erin let the music take control and began to move.**

Alec stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Erin as she sat with her back to him in a chair.  From what he could tell, she's changed her clothes.  Krit spotted them and left Erin to come and talk to them.  Each of the males had his eyes on his mate, unconsciously looking for rivals to fight off if necessary.  Mole had already taken off for the alcohol table.  

The music changed and Erin sat up straighter in her chair.  Alec saw that she had a bottle of bear in her hand and when she turned her head slightly, he could see that she looked bored.  Cindy approached her and pulled Erin to her feet, taking the bottle from her and putting it on the chair.  Cindy's eyes met his for a second as she talked to Erin and then she pulled Erin to the centre of the moving bodies.  They began to dance.

Alec swallowed.  Sketchy had said she was different but he hadn't said _how different.  Alec's eyes slowly looked her up and down from her hair to her clinging top to her leather pants.  She was dressed up and she looked different, older, and more… seductive?  Alec swallowed again._

Erin didn't seem to notice the looks she was getting from many of the males stood nearby, and she didn't seem to hear or see the other dancers move back, giving them more room as Syl, Lee and Jondy egged them on.  Erin seemed to be unaware of everything but the music.

"Ah, you've spotted her" Alec heard Krit speak in his ear.  "She told me that Max and the others kidnapped her, forced her to wear that stuff.  She didn't seem very happy about it."

Alec said nothing, just continued to watch.  Damn, he wished he was in Cindy's place right then.  They were dancing so close and if he didn't know her, Alec would have sworn Erin was batting for the other team.  Glancing around at the crowd, Alec's jaw tightened.  He wanted to kill every male that looked at her, and right now, that was a lot of males.  Didn't they know she was his?  Alec blinked and mentally socked himself one.  Where the hell did that come from? She wasn't his.  She could never be his.  He'd told himself this ever since he realised he was in danger of falling for her.  They couldn't be together.  They couldn't get involved.  Right?

The song ended and Erin stepped away from O.C, only now realising that they had been the centre of attention.  Oops, maybe her plan had worked a little _too well._

Cindy winked at her as an X5 female approached Cindy, and grinning, Erin sat back down in her seat.  Her job was done.

A shadow fell across her and Erin looked up to see Alec.

"Hey" she looked away again.  He still hadn't apologised to her.

"Nice dancing" Alec sat down beside her and looked over at the dance floor.

Erin shrugged "Cindy wanted to attract a female.  My job is done."

"Listen…" Alec turned back to her and paused.  "I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you.  It was wrong."

Slowly, Erin sat back in her chair, her face unreadable as she stared at him.

Alec continued quickly, taking her silence as a sign that she didn't believe him.  "It's just I can't help it when it comes to you.  Anytime I think of you getting hurt…"

"Forget it" Erin interrupted with a wave of her hand.  "Just promise me, you won't do it again?"

Alec smiled slightly, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try.  Friends again?"

He held out his hand and Erin shook it, smiling.  "Friends."

Max took the pause in dancing as Erin left the dance floor, to go grab something to eat from the food table.  The party was working better than expected.  Glancing over to where Erin was sat, she smiled seeing Alec and Erin talking.  Talking was good.  Maybe they'll get passed that tonight?

Taking a bite of a sausage roll, Max felt a tap on her shoulder.  Turning around, she came face to face with Zack.  Blushing, she wiped the pastry away from her mouth.

The girl talk she'd had had given Max a lot to think about.  While it was true that she didn't like Logan in the way she thought she had, she still wasn't sure how she felt about Zack yet.  It was true she liked him as more than a friend, but she wasn't sure if she loved him.

Smiling, she raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.  As if on cue, a slow song came on and all the couples moved to the dance floor.

Holding out a hand, Zack smiled slightly "Dance?"

Smiling back, Max put down her food and accepted his hand.

Logan sat in his 'quarters' on the 6th floor, thinking and fuming.  Here they were in the middle of a siege and they were down in one of the warehouses having a party.  'Were they insane? Did they even know _how to party?' Logan mused.  Somehow, he doubted that they had pre-pulse wine and crabsticks to nibble on before they got down to a 3 course meal prepared by someone who could actually cook.  Logan didn't understand how Max would actually go along with something like this.  It was obviously Alec's idea.  Glaring at his reflection in the mirror he'd found in some rubble several week s ago, Logan's thoughts turned back to when times were simpler and when it was just him, Max and the cause.  Why couldn't it be like that again? It had all been ruined when Tinga had been caught and Max and her 'siblings' had went to take down Manticore.  That was where it had begun to spiral out of control.  Then, after she'd come back, there was the virus.  Logan rubbed a hand over his scratchy stubble and thought about the way it used to be._

He and Max would banter back and forth, sneaking quick glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking.  They would sit down and have long conversations, while Logan masterfully taught Max how to be human.  They would go out on missions together, Logan doing all of the hard work while Max zoomed around doing the other stuff.

Didn't Max remember all of the things he'd done for her? She was the reason why he got put in a wheelchair.  She was the reason why his computer had been blown up by White…

Logan winced as he accidentally caught his hand on one of the many spikes he's arranged his hair into.  That reminded him, he'd need to stock up on hairspray and hair gel soon.  Okay, back to Max.  He needed to make her see that he was as good as the transgenics.  He needed to remind her what she owed him.

Think Logan, think…  Suddenly, a smile lit up his face, and Logan took a second to admire his reflection again.  Pulling his mind back to Max, Logan knew what he had to do.

Still smiling, he stood up- his exoskeleton making louder noises than usual as he pulled on his jacket, gave his reflection another once over and left the 6th floor.

A slow song came on over the speakers and Erin smiled briefly.  She knew this song too- it was Michelle Branch's 'Drop in the Ocean'.  Did they have anything that wasn't from her generation?

_Love took me by the hand_

_Love took me by surprise_

_Love led me to you_

_And love opened up my eyes_

Alec stood up and held out his hand "Dance with me?"

Erin looked over at the dance floor.  Syl and Krit were dancing, as were Jondy and Zane, Max and Zack.  _All of the couples in TC were there dancing.  __They weren't a couple- were they?_

Erin accepted his hand and they moved on to the dance floor.

Alec pulled Erin close in his arms and Erin rested her head on his chest, her ear over his heartbeat.

"Krit tells me you were kidnapped by the others" Erin felt Alec's voice rumble beneath her ear.

She nodded slightly, bumping her head on his chin.  Erin moved her head so she could look up at him, "Syl dragged me off and they surrounded me.  They're dangerous when they're on a mission."

_And I was drifting away_

_Like a drop in the ocean_

_And now I realise that_

_Nothing has been as beautiful_

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

"That they are.  You look beautiful" Alec grinned and Erin blushed slightly.  Alec didn't see it as he was looking over at Max and the others as they danced.  He looked back down at Erin "Did they tell you why they did it exactly?"

Erin nodded and smirked.  "They wanted me to get dressed up for some guy.  I told them I didn't want to so they forced me."

"Who'd they want you to impress?" the smirk disappeared from Alec's face.

Erin continued to grin.  "I'll give you three guesses, but I'll give you a clue first.  He's an annoying sarcastic shit who enjoys getting on my nerves."

"Who?" Alec scanned his memory for someone, trying to hide his anger at someone else interested in Erin.  He wasn't expecting the hit to the back of his head.

"It was _you_, you idiot!  Well, that's what I think anyway.  I thought X5s were meant o be highly intelligent?" Erin put he head back on his chest.

"Me? They're tryin' to hook us up? Do they _have lives?" Alec glanced over at the other couples and then pulled back from Erin.  "You do realise that they keep watching us when we're not looking?"_

Erin grinned and nodded "I had noticed that, yes."

Alec's grin widened and he leant in close as if going to give her a kiss.  The couple could almost hear everyone hold they're breath.

"Let's give 'em a wave" he whispered and Erin had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Simultaneously, they turned to their friends and waved cheerily at them.  The look of disappointment on all of their faces and the groan that was audible even over the music, had Erin and Alec in stitches.

_And every time I drift away_

_I lose myself in you_

_And now I see I can be me_

_In everything I do_

Erin and Alec went back to dancing again, this time with big grins on their faces.

Erin looked up at Alec with her chin on his chest.  "Do you think that Max and Zack are together?" Erin watched he friends dance.  Everyone appeared to now be focused on their own partners.

Alec looked down at her upturned face and frowned "I don't know.  It depends on Max, I guess.  Why?"

Erin shrugged and didn't move her head.  "I can tell he loves her.  I think they'd be good together."

"Can we talk about something else?" Alec suggested, not really wanting to talk about his best friends' love life.  He'd heard enough about it to last a lifetime.

"Like what?" Erin stared up at him.

"I don't know" his breath fanned her face.

They danced for a few seconds, both lost in thought.

_'Cause I was feeling as small_

_As a drop in the ocean_

_And now I realise that_

_Nothing has been as beautiful_

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

Alec nodded to himself as he decided to take the plunge.  They needed to talk about whatever it was that was happening between them.  He needed to know how she felt about him, and if she _did_ feel anything, then where they would go from there.

"Erin, we need to talk" Alec looked down at seriously.

_Love took me by the hand_

_Love took me by surprise_

Slowly, she looked back up at him and the room seemed to disappear.  Suddenly, there was no one there but them and this was exactly how it was meant to be.

She waited for him to answer, lost in his eyes.  Only thing was, he wasn't looking at her eyes.  He was looking at her lips and whatever it was he had wanted to say seemed to have disappeared from his mind.  His head began to lower…

_And I was drifting away_

_Like a drop in the ocean_

_And now I've realised that_

_Nothing had been as beautiful_

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

They were millimetres away from kissing when all hell broke loose.

****

**Next Chapter: The Sound Of A Bullet…**

Max looked like she was restraining herself from beating some sense into him.  "Why d'you think they carry the guns, Logan? Because they're shiny?!"

**_A/N:  Sorry about that dudes *hides then sticks head out from behind the chair* It'll happen REAL soon, honest! *hides again*_**

**_Marty: I aim to please with Sketchiness.  But sorry *tries to look sincere* there will be NO nekkid Sketchy.  You do not own a halo dude.  But then, you wouldn't wear anything devil-like cuz that would have Man U suggestions *smirks*_**

**_MaxCat452: *looks scared* so… you like the story? *coughs* Ookay.  Um, yeah, she's short.  I'm actually 5'3 so I think of her as a tall person :P_**

**_Riley: Feel free to rant and rave :P  Sorry, you'll only have to wait *counts on fingers* not long. Um, I'm talking about the smoochies- sadly, not the _****_Logan_****_ killing._**

**_Messymissy: Uh…. Um…. No, I mean yes… Uh… lol Okay, um.  No comment?  I can't answer all of your questions!!!_**

**_Cat X5-989: *whispers* I think you're gonna love her abilities.  *grins* and everyone else is gonna see them.  Oh yeah, and also- when they're revealed- they're gonna hear her talk.  Or should I say swear?_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

*MIS-TEEQ(Scandalous)  
  
So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
  
Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet  
  
You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world  
  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
  
Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous  
  
Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet  
  
You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world  
  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
  
Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous  
  
A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh  
  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
  
You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)


	39. The Sound Of A Bullet

**_A/N: Not long now peeps…_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter thirty-nine: The Sound Of A Bullet**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Max: (Did _****_Logan_****_) find White's place?_**

**_Alec: Of course he did.  He always does stuff like that._**

**_-Max and Alec (Gill Girl)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'I dreamed that the world was crumbling down_**

**_We sat on my back porch and watched it_**

**_I dreamed that the buildings all fell down_**

**_We sat on my back porch and watched it_**

**_In my head I heard the sound_**

**_Like fifteen strangers dancing'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (Busted)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"They're coming!" an X5 male sprinted in "we have a breach in the fence on the east side!"

The music was turned off and the sound of gunfire reached them.

Alec and Erin immediately stiffened and pulled away from each other as everyone began to move at once.

"Tighten security of all other perimeters- hook up with weapons, mics' and headphones!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs "do NOT shoot to kill! I repeat- do NOT shoot to kill!"

"I want 3 teams with me" Alec yelled now "let's lock and load people!"

"Joshua!" Max yelled as everyone began to move as once- Max, Alec and the others hadn't been idle over the last few weeks.  They had teams set up for dealing with breaches in security, an armoury prepared, rationing, escape plans, a communication network set up and countless other things had been arranged.

Joshua appeared out of nowhere by her side.  "Yes Max?" He looked like he was itching to do something.

"Activate a lock down, get others to help you.  The one's who can't fight and the ones that are too young like 7s and 8s- get them on the upper floors of the garage and hurry!"

Joshua nodded and ran off taking some anomalies with him.

"Dalton!" Alec searched for the X6.

"Yeah?" Dalton yelled from a group of other X6s.  He pushed his way to Alec.

"I want you to grab a weapon and look after Cindy, Sketchy, and Erin on the 6th floor.  They are not allowed to leave until we say so, got it?"

Dalton looked like he wanted to protest.  After all, he was a soldier and he wanted to be out there with his unit and the others.

"Dalton" Alec gave him a meaningful look "they're important to Max.  They're important to me."

Dalton nodded and went in search of a gun.

"Where's Logan? Someone get him to the 6th floor!" Alec walked away, fitting a headset as he was given a gun.  Then he stopped as if remembering something, walked back to Erin who was stood by herself in the middle of the chaos, and hugged her.  He kissed her forehead "I'll be back." And then he was gone.

The transgenics worked efficiently and smoothly, falling into the units that had been assigned to them for this specific purpose.  Each unit was armed and met up at specific locations and moved off to wherever they were assigned to protect.  They shot to injure only and most of the traps Mole and Zane had designed were only made to incapacitate.  Large amounts of rubble had been strategically placed to act as obstacles to slow down the enemy and as a place to take cover behind.

'I was going to kiss her' Alec moved silently in and out of alleys and buildings with his unit.  'I was going to kiss her and I haven't even found out how she feels about me.'

Alec caught sight of an enemy soldier with his sights on a transgenic.  Blurring, Alec tackled the man rather than shoot him.  The soldier struggled to get a grip on his now dangling gun but Alec knocked him out with a single punch.

'It will NOT happen again." Alec stood up and a unit member grabbed the unconscious soldier and carried him away.  They would leave him near the fence after he had been relieved of weapons.

'No, it won't happen again.  Not unless she feels the same about me.'

That's what he kept telling himself the rest of the battle at the same time as keeping his head in the game.

They'd been on the 6th floor for over an hour and still they could hear the gunfire.  Sketchy and Original Cindy were huddled on the couch and Logan still hadn't been found.

Dalton was stood near the door patiently waiting.  Many of the children and pregnant females were on this floor but it was almost silent.  They'd heard gunfire before.

"How can you be so calm, boo?" Cindy looked over to Erin who had broken her tradition of no exercise to do sit-ups on the cold floor.  Her ribs were a lot better so it didn't hurt.

"I'm not calm" Erin stood up and rotated her shoulders "I just look it."

Erin looked around her at the children sat together in groups.  The youngest looked scared because they were the least used to this kind of situation.

"I have to keep busy" she told Cindy and Sketchy "If I don't keep busy- I'll panic and I _really_ don't wanna run around like a headless chicken."

Sticking two fingers in her mouth, she whistled loudly.  The kids looked up immediately and Erin gestured for them to come over to her.  Cautiously they did.

"Hey" Erin smiled down at them "do you guys know any games?"

One X7 boy raised his hand "Like Escape and Evade, ma'am?"

"No, I mean normal games.  Not military exercises. Oh, and call me Erin, not ma'am."  Erin thought for a second before smiling "Have you guys ever heard of Scarecrows? Some people call it Stick in the Mud?"

The kids shook their heads and Erin's smile grew.  "Want me to teach you?"

Erin was good with kids.  They'd picked up the game easily and she now had them running around laughing was the battle continued outside.  It was kind of surreal.  She even had Sketchy and Cindy playing even though they were really bad at it.  Most of the time they had to stand with their arms out and legs apart because they'd been tagged.

Dalton remained at his post watching the door and Gem sat with her baby, keeping the other mothers and pregnant females calm.

About halfway through the children's 6th game of Scarecrows the shooting stopped.  Everyone of the upper levels froze.

In the silence, they could hear someone run into the garage.  There was a pause, everyone held their breath and then:

"Perimeter re-secured, I repeat, perimeter re-secured."

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief and began to move at once.  Dalton relaxed his stance for the first time in hours, slung his rifle over his shoulder, waved at Erin, Sketchy and Cindy, and disappeared through the stairwell door.  In no time at all, the 6th floor was empty and the rest of the garage filled the usual hustle and bustle of life.

"That was interesting" Sketchy spoke into the comfortable silence and he and Cindy re-seated themselves on the couch and Erin sat down on the floor.

"Yep" Original Cindy nodded in agreement "wonder what started it all?"

"Who knows?" Erin shrugged "I just hope that no one got hurt."

"How was I supposed to know how they'd react?!" Logan yelled as he pushed the stairwell door open and stormed in, followed closely by Max who looked pissed as hell.  Logan headed for his shared sleeping quarters with Sketchy.

"Because we've explained to you that they don't want to negotiate! Not right now anyway!" Max looked like she was restraining herself from beating some sense into him.

"Why d'you think they carry the guns, Logan? Because they're shiny?!"

"Look Max, I'm sorr-" Logan was cut off by Max.

"Because of you- several transgenics were injured.  Luckily, none of it's fatal! Whatever chance of us opening up negotiations has now been postponed because of your interference! Because of this, I've decided to restrict your access to TC."

Logan stopped, looking dumbfounded "What?"

"You're grounded, Logan.  You can't go anywhere outside of the parking garage, understand?"

You're grounding me?" Logan stared at Max like she'd grown another head "You can't ground me!"

"I can and I have.  Everyone will be notified of this by tomorrow.  Goodnight Logan."

Max walked up to her friends and collapsed on the couch next to Sketchy.

"You okay, boo?" Cindy looked at Max worriedly.  She was covered in scratches and dirt.  Her hair was a mess and she looked tired.  "You weren't hurt, right?"

"I'm fine- we're all okay.  A few of us just got a couple of flesh wounds, nothing big" Max sighed and looked at them wearily "You guys cool?"

She got nods all around and she smiled tiredly "Good.  I better go help Alec and the others clear up the mess," She stood up again and stretched.

"Anything we can help with, Max?" Sketchy watched his friend "We'll do anything."

"Nah" Max shook her head "It's okay.  You guys get some sleep.  I'll see you in the morning."

**Next Chapter: With A Kiss…**

**_*points at title, grins and wanders off*_**

**_A/N:*grins* Okay, from now on, I will not answer any questions to what Erin's abilities are, when they will see them, when she will speak and uh, yeah- I think that will do.  It's just, I can't answer these questions cus it'll ruin the story.  Sorry dudes.  I've reached 200 reviews! I've reached 200 reviews!! *jumps up and down then falls off of chair* Thanks guys!_**

**_Marty: Sorry dude.  It was either Mis-Teeq or Christina Aguilara (sp?).  I think I chose the lesser evil :P Yes, I'm evil.  What's wrong with that?_**

**_Sea Siren: Lol Thanks dude.  Yep, it's ALL ferret guys fault.  It'll be revealed later what he did exactly.  But look! *points* He gets grounded!! *laughs manically*_**

**_Cat X5-989: Sorry, she doesn't find out what she can do for a few chapters yet._**

**_Dominique: Thanks dude.  Are you psychic? As you can see, they haven't kissed in this one.  Did you read the title of the next chapter? *wiggles eyebrows*_**

**_Riley: Can't give you any clues about 'him' dude. *whispers* it's a surprise :P_**

**_Messymissy: *As usual falls off chair when seeing review* The answer is, _****_Logan_****_ is a prick.  He blames Max for him being in a wheelchair because she wasn't there to protect him.  Yes, it's wrong. *grins evilly* It will all be sorted out later on.  I'm not sure about the exoskeleton.  I just wrote it to kinda draw attention to the fact that he isn't as great as he thinks he is.  _****_Erin_****_ is better than he is and she has no apparent special abilities… yet._**

**_MaxCat452: No! *hugs huge German Shepard* Not Bonnie!_**

**_Elin: Read the chapter title for the next chapter dude.  As for the abilities… give it time._**


	40. With A Kiss

**_A/N: Here it is.  Sorry, you might find this disappointing.  I'm not very good with relationship stuff.  *shrugs* I had to change it a bit cus some of you *looks at cat X5-989 * suggested Alec should be more ah, animal like? I've read this kind of stuff in other fics so I'm gonna give it a try in mine- see how it works out._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter forty: With A Kiss**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'Not to worry.  There's a logical explanation for everything that happened here tonight, all right? Just give me a minute.'_**

**_-Alec (Borrowed Time)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'Can't you see?_**

**_There's a feeling that's come over me_**

**_Close my eyes_**

**_You're the only one that leaves me_**

**_Completely breathless'_**

**_-Michelle Branch (You Set Me Free)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"The strangest thing happened to me this morning.  I woke up shaking.  It was strange.  It was like I couldn't control any of my muscles, and I just lay there shaking.  I was also very cold.  Hurt like hell.  It only lasted for a couple of minutes though.  Maybe I should ask Jondy about the effects of the toxins on Ordinaries?_

_Oh well, back to more important things, such as last night.  I could've sworn Alec was going to kill me.  If he was, then this is bad.  How the hell would I be able to resist him?! The truth is, if he kisses me once- just once, I'm gonna be doomed."_

"Max, we need to talk" Logan walked determinedly into HQ and straight up to Max who was talking to Dix at his computer.

Max turned around to glare at him.  Of course, Logan thought she was looking at him that way because one of the others had done something stupid and pissed her off.  Max would never look at him like she was now and mean it.

"No, we don't" she practically growled at him.

"Yes, we do.  I think we need to discuss respect in our relationship" Logan adjusted his glasses in an effort to seem more intellectual.

"Logan, we're in the middle of a siege- something that has been made worse by your interference; and you want to talk about our relationship?!" Max moved away from Dix to approach a table covered with maps, but not before she had seen Dix roll his eyes at her.

They were preparing for another supply run- this time to a building site and another warehouse on the other side of the city.

"Yes Max! I think it's something we need to discuss! And last night wasn't my fault!  Now you are going to listen to me and we are going to sort this out!" Logan folded his arms and tried to look imposing.

"Wasn't your…" Max stared at him in shock.

"Wow, this is better than TV!" Krit, Zack and Tawney watched the fight from the balcony.  "All we need is popcorn" Krit grinned as Mole and Sketchy joined them.

"I prefer 'Days Of Our Lives'" Tawney said with a shrug as he lent on the railing, watching his sister trying to control herself.  She always had a bad temper.

"I'm more of a 'Baywatch' man, myself" Zack spoke up from the other side of Krit.

Everyone turned to stare at him and he turned to look at them, eyebrows raised "What?!"

Max's rising voice caused them to be distracted from their oh so interesting conversation.

"What the hell d'you mean it wasn't your fault?!" Max slammed a fist down on the table.  Luckily, by some miracle, it didn't collapse.

"You went to the fence, without consulting any of us, you told them you were a friend of Eyes Only- someone as far as they're concerned is a terrorist, and you tried to negotiate with them!!! How is that NOT your fault?!"

"I was just trying to help! I thought if they spoke with someone like me- someone ordinary, they would see that you can coexist peacefully!"

Logan took a step back away from Max, suddenly frightened by the look in her eyes.

"Of course, Logan talking to the cops outside was going to miraculously end the siege.  I'm so disappointed" Mole drawled with amusement.  He sniffed and wiped away and imaginary tear "I was going to get my hair done for the after party."

Everyone grinned as the continued to watch Max and Logan.

"What?" Mole looked offended "all I get is a grin? Not even a little laugh? My humour is totally under-appreciated.  Erin would've got it."

Mole turned to Sketchy "Where is the kid anyway?"

Sketchy shrugged "Last time I saw her was in Sector B.  Alec's gone looking for her anyway."

"Logan, listened to me.  This is how it is going to be.  When it comes to the siege, I we want your help, we'll ask for it.  If we don't ask for your help, you are to keep out of it.  Totally" Max took a deep breath and made her voice come out steady and calm.  "And as for our relationship? Well, we don't have one."

Silence fell over HQ and Logan began to splutter.

"Not the kind of relationship you want" Max continued, forcing herself to meet his eyes.  "I don't love you.  I thought I did, but now" Max turned away and her eyes met Zack's.  "I know I don't love you.  I'm sorry." She turned back to the older man "I value your friendship, but that's as far as it goes.  I don't want anymore.  I'm really sorry."

With that, Max turned and calmly walked up the stairs, passed her silent audience and into her office.  Suddenly, Max felt better than she had in 2 years.

Logan stood staring at the spot she'd just left; realising just how alone he truly was.

Erin walked out of the building and into the sunlight.  She'd been up in an empty apartment she'd found in one of the more stable buildings.  Inside, on the 3rd floor, she'd simply sat down and watched the world go by through its window.

She'd had one of those thinking sessions everyone has once in a while- about deep and meaningful things.  For obvious reasons, it put her in a very bad mood.

Her whole life seemed to be screwed up and Erin was sick of it.  Why did she have to have such a messed up life? What had she ever done to deserve this?

Erin had got so stressed, she's kicked a wall, nearly broke her foot and left a sizable dint in the wall.  That was when she'd decided to leave before she'd knock down a wall or something.

So when Alec found her walking slowly down the street and decided to blow his top, Erin had found out that both of them angry had explosive results.

Sector B was one of the emptier sectors in Terminal City, and the street she was wandering down was totally empty which was good as far as Erin was concerned.  This meant she didn't have to talk to anyone.  She was focused on calming down, Erin didn't like to let people to see her even slightly angry.  She felt it was wrong to let people see the darker side of her personality.  So far she'd managed to get her anger down to a simmering boil.  This was when Alec walked around the corner.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alec stalked up to her looking pissed as hell- totally opposite to the way he was looking at her the night before.

Erin simply shrugged and went to walk around him.  Maybe some skating would cool her off?

"Oh no you don't!" Alec spun her around to face him.  "I've been looking all over for you for the last hour! I thought you'd run out again!"

"You've found me" Erin shrugged and looked around them.

"You scared the shit outta me!" he yelled in reply.

Erin could almost feel the anger radiating off of him in waves and she felt her own anger rising.

Going for the easy way out, she stuck her middle finger up at him and tried to walk around him again.

Alec was obviously way passed boiling point because he went to spin her around again.

Erin didn't think this time; she just simply reacted and spun into a throw.

But 20 years of Manticore training made Alec react also.  He reversed the throw so she lost her balance and fell forward.  Luckily, Erin rolled into a standing position on the pavement unharmed.

She wasn't expecting Alec to pursue it any further, but by the time she was back on her feet, Alec was there pinning her to the wall by her arms.

He glared down at her and Erin glared defiantly back.  His hot breath on her face made her realise just how close his face was to hers.

"Why d'you have to always be so difficult?!" his eyes met hers.  Stormy blue eyes clashed with hazel, Erin opened her mouth to give some kind of angry reply but was cut off when his mouth crushed hers.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they were finally kissing and it was one of those kisses that happens at the end of old movies where the hero finally gets the girl.  If the transgenics had any fireworks, they would surely be going off right about now.  As it was, neither of them would have heard it if a bomb had gone off.

Neither knew who made the first move but at that point, neither of them cared.

All thoughts fled Erin's mind and her body went totally slack as it melted into his.

Erin had never been kissed before because she'd never let anyone in close enough but at this point, she was glad she waited.

Alec slowly released her arms to pull her closer against him and Erin's arms automatically went around his neck.

Erin had to force herself not to groan out loud when she felt his mouth move to her ear and then slowly down her throat, kissing and gently nipping at her skin.  Her hands found themselves in his hair as she arched into him.  She had to force herself not to groan out loud when she felt his teeth bite more deeply into the part of her skin that joined her shoulder to her neck.  All pain disappeared when she felt his tongue over the wound.  His mouth moved back to hers and he kissed her deeply.

Erin could've sworn she'd heard him growl into her mouth.  This was when she realised where she was and what they were doing.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed Alec away from her. **_*listens to all sane_ **_reviews yell NOOOOOO!!!* _****

Both stared at each other looking stunned as they both took in large amounts of much needed air.

Without knowing it, they both thought the exact same thing:

'How the hell did that happen?!'

Without saying a single word to each other, they both headed in different directions.  Both thinking that it would never happen again.

It didn't matter though.  She had his mark on her.  She was his.  She would always be his.

**Next Chapter: The Darkside…**

For some reason, ever since she was a kid, Erin had hated Star Wars….

It was just too unbelievable. Problem was, Erin was in the reality of Dark Angel and the darkside, aptly named Alec was getting increasingly harder to resist…

**_A/N: That was one of the most evilest chapters I have ever had to write.  This is the first time I've had to write anything like this EVER.  *rolls eyes* Feel free to mock and laugh._**

**_Marty:  Christina Aguilara is SO more evil than Mis-Teeq! Go on then dude. *waits for laughter*_**

**_Cat- X5-989: Wolf germs? ^^ Don't you mean DNA?_**

**_Dominique: Endless? *looks horrified* The chair would take the shape of my butt!! Lol sorry dude, can't make it last forever.  But remember *grins* this is only the first in a trilogy._**

**_Riley: Hopefully, I'll be able to write more Zack into the chapter now I've made Max dump _****_Logan_****_.  Guess you can't kill me now :P Besides, I'm good with a knife too.  Right now, I'm sat here wearing a t-shirt that says 'I'm smiling because they haven't found the bodies yet' lol I've also got one that says 'You say psycho like it's a bad thing' on it._**

**_Sam: *waves* Hey.  Glad you like the story so far.  Yep, _****_Logan_****_ is stupid.  There'll be more ferret bashing later on._**

**_Messymissy: Thanks dude! I never thought this fic would be so popular. Lol, it IS tempting to write _****_Logan_****_ getting dressed up as a girl but… ooh! Idea!  *grins* thanks dude!_**

**_MaxCat452: Okay *clears throat* I apologise to ferrets everywhere.  Sorry dude, Logan will not be decapitated.  But later on, both Max and Erin get pissed off at him. :P_**


	41. Darkside

**_A/N: This is a short one dudes, sorry about that but that's just the way it goes._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter forty-one: Darkside**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'So they were really making out?'_**

**_-_****_Logan_****_ (Shorties In Love)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'I still get lost in your eyes_**

**_And it seems that I can't live a day_**

**_Without you_**

**_Closing my eyes and you chase my_**

**_Thoughts away_**

**_I am blinded by the light_**

**_But it's just not right'_**

**_-Michelle Branch (Goodbye To You)_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Several days later_

For some reason, ever since she was a kid, Erin had hated '_Star Wars'_.  She couldn't pin point what it was that she hated the most about it.  It could me the ridiculous outfits, the skinny men, the crappy hairstyles or the annoying Han Solo and that midget machine on wheels that always seemed too smart for its own good.

She'd even found the whole 'darkside' thing kinda pathetic.  Who would believe that some guy with a bad breathing condition, wearing the leftovers of a '_Blue Peter' project gone wrong could come close to convincing some other guy who supposedly had it all (except for a decent plastic surgeon) to go join him at the risk of his health? It was just too unbelievable._

Here's the problem.  Erin was in the reality of Dark Angel and the darkside, aptly named Alec was getting increasingly harder to resist.  Actually, it was pretty damned near impossible.  Every time she'd managed to convince herself that she could resist him, he'd pop up out of nowhere looking incredibly hot and putting her back to square one all over again.

It was like, because Erin knew she shouldn't get involved with Alec, she wanted to be with him even more.  Alec also seemed to be suffering from this same mysterious condition.

It was highly amusing really.  Erin and Alec would avoid each other like the plague, while trying to not be too obvious about it around the others.  Anytime when they couldn't avoid being together, they tried not to have any physical contact with each other.  Actually, the more Erin thought about it, the more it was Alec's fault.  After they'd leave a meeting or whatever it was that required them to be in the same room as one another, Erin would leave quickly, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.  However, in a matter of minutes, she would quite suddenly find herself pushed into a room or alley, unable to resist Alec's kiss.  Yep, it was all Alec's fault.  Erin wasn't the one doing all this, it was Alec.  The question that bugged Erin was why? Why couldn't Alec avoid her like she was trying to avoid him?

Each time Erin found herself in one of these situations, they'd spring apart several minutes later, both heading in different directions, not a word spoken and a silent agreement that it wouldn't happen again.  Each time, they failed.

Erin decided that she would have to ask someone for advice.  However, this would mean that she'd have to actually bring up the subject with one of the others and that would be bad.  Erin wasn't the kind of person to talk about feelings and stuff.

So, when Erin went to the 6th floor, intent on finding her blades so she could do some decent thinking as she skated, she wasn't totally surprised when she found herself slammed into the wall besides the stairwell door.  Neither was she surprised when she felt her head spinning and her body going against her will as she kissed Alec just as fiercely back.  Her arms immediately went around his neck, pulling him even closer until she could hardly breathe.

They basically tried to devour each other for several minutes before a dull thud bought them both crashing back down to earth and they sprung apart.  They both stared at each other for several seconds before simultaneously going in different directions as usual.  Alec went down the stairs and Erin went to fetch her blades.  She was going to have a long think before heading to the cafeteria to eat.

In Max and Cindy's sleeping quarters, Syl and Cindy closed the tiny gap in the curtain.  Original Cindy was cursing the magazine that had slipped from her hands and Syl was cursing Cindy for it too.  Then they both looked at each other and smiled when they heard Erin heading down the stairs.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Suga?" Cindy grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh yeah" Syl grinned back, a slightly manic look in her eyes.  "Original Cindy and Syl- matchmakers extraordinaire."

Alec and Erin wouldn't know what hit them.

**Next Chapter: Listen To Your Heart…**

"Yeah" Jondy rubbed her neck with a grin "it's instinctive for them Maxie.  It's their way of marking you as their mate.  Once they do that, it's like they can't keep their hands off of you."  Erin listened silently and absently rubbed her neck.  The exact spot where Alec had bitten her.

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update dudes.  I'm just been busy revising._**

**_Marty: Lol, don't worry dude.  _****_Erin_****_ isn't the kind of person who likes to get into relationships.  I know, the _****_Logan_****_ dumping was a long time coming but I was actually gonna make that happen in the sequel.  *shrugs* I threw it in there at the last minute.  I think it improved the chapter greatly. *grins*_**

**_Mutant Horse: Yeah, those were lyrics at the end of the chapter 38.  Those were the lyrics to the song that Erin and Cindy were dancing to._**

**_Professional scatterbrain: *raises eyebrows* what did you think they were gonna do? Lol Do it right out there on the street? *grins* Of course there will be more _****_Logan_****_ bashing.  Don't know about the physical force part yet though.  However, in the sequel? *smirks*_**

**_Patricia: *grins* It take a lot to piss me off dude, I'm perfectly calm.  Yeah, I know this is long- it's just I get carried away!_**

**_Peridot: Chill!!! Lol I know I'm being evil but I have to go to college! I have to eat! I have to sleep! Anyway, glad you liked the chapter.  I'm trying to make them longer but sometimes it's just so difficult at 2 or 3 in the morning.*grins*  As for the previews? I'd make them longer but that would give too much away about the chapter._**

**_Dominique: Why? Um, I think I've said I'm evil?  More Erin and Alec stuff to come soon._**

**_Cat X5-989: Sorry dude, Erin is NOT a transgenic.  The shaking is something else.  As for the mark thing, I haven't decided yet.  I think she's gonna be kinda freaked out at first.  However, later on, I think she'll be more understanding about Alec's instincts and stuff._**

**_MM: So… you loved it? *grins*_**

**_MaxCat452: Yeah, just the thought of _****_Logan_****_ makes me shudder.  *groans at though of MORE chapters* Damn it! You're right! This means I need to include more! Nooooo!!!! *coughs* Ferrets are adorable creatures? ^^ _**

**_Messymissy: *points* You used spaces!!! Woohoo!!! *grins at abilities comment but says nothing* I think I'm gonna make Max and Zack have a little talk now that _****_Logan_****_ is in the picture.  That doesn't mean that they're suddenly gonna get together though.  _**_Logan_******_ being grounded classes as punishment for messing with the cops outside.  In my fic, HQ is like connected to the parking garage so he wouldn't be classed as leaving it._**

**_Riley: Ah, so your psychic abilities are growing young Jedi? *grins* Mole pimp-slapping _****_Logan_****_? Lmao that would be SO funny! Sadly, Mole doesn't touch him.  However, in the sequel, _****_Erin_****_ gets slightly pissed off.  By that time, _****_Erin_****_ would have ah, changed slightly.  As for the killing? I'm sure that you'd be perfectly capable of decking someone.  Just not me, cus ya know, I'm here and you're… where are you anyway?_**


	42. Listen To Your Heart

**_A/N: Man, ff.net is being really annoying.  I didn't realise I had all these reviews until I checked it.  Maybe they're having problems with that email thingie? *shrugs* Oh well, hopefully it's fixed now._**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter forty-two: Listen To Your Heart**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Argh!_****_ I can't believe this.  I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour to facilitate you having sex!'_**

**_-Alec (Borrowed Time)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Chill out Whacha yelling for_**

**_Lay back it's all been done before_**

**_And if you could only let it be_**

**_You will see'_**

**_-Avril Lavigne (Complicated)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin was lost in her own world as she skated along what was considered 'Main Street' in Terminal City.  She did grinds along the pavement and practiced small jumps over crated and boxes.  She'd barely said anything to Dalton for the last hour and that was fine with him.  He was practicing his own tricks on Erin's board.

Hearing a whistle, Dalton flipped the board into his hand and turned.  He was greeted with the site of two older X6s that Dalton hadn't seen since the fire- two X6s known as Zero and Bullet.

Grinning, Dalton went to meet them.  "Hey wondered when you guys would get here" Dalton shook their hands.

Zero grinned down at his fellow unit member "Just got in with a few others.  Max and Alec tell you about us?"

"Yeah, heard you helped each other out after the fire."

"We heard all about you too, man" Bullet patted him on the shoulder "You were on TV, you're famous."

"Want my autograph?" Dalton smirked at them and they rolled their eyes at him.  Dalton always was a bit sarcastic.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Zero spotted Erin and he caught her eye and winked at her "She's hot."

Dalton grinned "She's Erin."

"Erin? Nice name.  She choose it herself? Bullet watched as Erin pulled another grind along the pavement.

"I think her mom gave it her- she's an Ordinary." Dalton explained patiently, "She's 18, British and doesn't talk.  White's after her for some reason and she doesn't know why.  She doesn't remember how she got here and she has all this info in her head and she doesn't know how it got there."

"Wait, back up" Bullet stared "she's an Ordinary?!"

"She's cool alright? You see that thing on TV the other day? The thing with the bike chase? One of them was Erin.  She rescued Alec.  She also rescued some of Max's family before she came here.  She has some skills, man."

"Hey, isn't she the one who's face's been all over TV? They say she's an X6."  Bullet _knew he'd seen her somewhere._

"Yeah, for some reason White wants her dead.  Yet another mystery.  Erin's full of 'em."

"Mysteries?" Zero looked back at Erin to see her stop, sit down on the curb and begin to take off her blades.

"C'mon" Dalton ignored Zero's question and headed off to join Erin, "I'll introduce you guys."  The boys followed Dalton.

"Yo, Erin, like you to meet two of my squad mates" Dalton nodded at the X6's.

Erin smiled at them "Zero, Bullet.  Wondered what happened to you two.  You were in Canada, right?"

"See!" Dalton grinned "She's weird."

"Hey!" Erin poked him in the shoulder "nothing wrong with weird, boy with feline DNA!"

"Good point" Dalton grinned.

"Okay" Zero and Bullet looked at each other.

"So, you're friends with Alec and Max, huh?" Bullet smiled slightly, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yep, they're cool" Erin grinned and pushed some hair from her face.

Zero sniffed "You're mated?"

"Mated? Hell no!! Why would you say that?" Erin's eyes widened in surprise.

"You smell like Alec" Zero shrugged.

"Dude, she's one of Alec's best friends" Dalton grinned at him.

"Oh, cool" Zero grinned and looked Erin up and down again. 

Erin rolled her eyes "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go eat." She picked up her blades and turned in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I think we'll join you" Zero smiled at her and the other X6s rolled their eyes before nodding and following them.

The cafeteria was a large warehouse, not far from HQ.  In it were hundreds of tables that Mole and Zane had had built, and a long buffet-like counter like you have in some schools where someone stands behind it and gives you your portion of mostly inedible mushy stuff.  After Erin and the others collected their meals, they turned back to the huge room.  Dalton and the others headed over to a large table of X6s and Erin was debating on whether to go join them when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Erin, you wanna come sit with us?" Max called out to her and Erin paused.

"Depends" she smirked "are you gonna go all evil on me and corner me in some plot to make me more girly?"

Max, Lee and Jondy grinned.

"Don't worry" Lee patted the seat beside her "You're safe… for now."

Erin sat down beside Lee and immediately began to eat.  She was starving.

"We're talking about Max and Zack" Jondy told her as Erin tucked into her mac n' cheese.  Joshua had obviously influenced the menu.

Erin looked at Max who was playing with her food distractedly.  "What about them? Surely, they'd have got it on by now?"

"It's not so simple" Max said over a mouthful of food, "I can't just tell him right out that I like him, and it's not like I'm totally sure about the way I feel about him and-"

"You better not say you don't know if Zack likes you" Lee interrupted.  "It's totally obvious.  He's just learnt how to control his instincts."

"Instincts?" Erin looked up interested.  This might help her.

"Yep, as transgenics, we're more in tune with our instincts" Lee shrugged.  "The way we act, the way we stay close together. Pack instinct.  It's this same instinct that allows us to sense danger.  When it comes to interaction it's the same thing.  When a male likes a female enough, his instincts tell him to make her his mate."

"How come I don't know all this?" Max looked slightly confused.

"Because, you're not used to being with other transgenics like us.  We've all spent some time with one of the others after the escape.  It took you until last year to have any sort of contact with us.  Even then, it was only for short periods of time."

"So, how do they go about making you their mate?" Max looked to her sisters for an explanation.

"Well, if they know that you're interested, they put their mark on you" Jondy shrugged.

"Their mark? What's their mark?" Max leant forward and Erin listened with a sense of dread washing over her.  She had a feeling she knew what that was.

"They bite you" Lee said simply.

"They bite you?" Max nearly choked on her drink.

"Yeah" Jondy rubbed her neck with a grin "it's instinctive for them Maxie.  It's their way of marking you as their mate.  Once they do that, it's like they can't keep their hands off of you."  Erin listened silently and absently rubbed her neck.  The exact spot where Alec had bitten her.

"It also tells other males that you're taken." Jondy grinned.

"How do they know? That you're mated, I mean?" Erin spoke up for the first time.  Alec was SO gonna get his arse kicked.

"Well, usually, they just see it and know you're mated.  If they don't see it, our sense of smell is acute enough to tell us who you've been around."

Obviously the others hadn't picked up anything different with Erin's smell because she was always around Alec anyway.

Erin and Max looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"So, Zack is somehow controlling his instincts?" Max frowned as she finished her meal.

"Yep, now, you need to decide if you want to be mated with him." Lee shrugged.

Max bit he lip and begin to think.

Erin finished her meal and stood up "Well, I gotta jet.  I'll see you guys later."

Erin left quickly and Max and her sisters watched her leave.

"You don't think…" Max began and Jondy and Lee shrugged.

"It'd be about time" Jondy grinned.  The sisters nodded in agreement.

Erin walked quickly to HQ.  She had to find Alec so she could kick his arse.  He knew! He had to have known.  Erin stormed into Headquarters.  He wasn't there.  Erin walked up to Mole who was now watching her in amusement.

"What's up kiddo? Someone steal your board?" He grinned over his cigar.

"Have you seen the little shit?" Erin ignored his question.

Mole smirked "Now who would that be I wonder?"

"Alec!" Erin kicked his chair in frustration.  Anyone else who tried to do that would be dead.  However, this was Erin and Mole thought she was kind of amusing.

"Last I saw he was talking with Syl and OC in Sector D.  What's he done now?"

"Something that would result in me kickin' his arse so bad he won't be able to sit down for a week" Erin looked like she was going to explode.

Mole simply chuckled and wondered what it was this time.  They always wound each other up.

"Ah, another lovers' quarrel.  You know that actually fucking the guy might ease the tension."

The sound of a slap echoed loudly in HQ as Erin slapped Mole and all movement stopped as Erin kicked Mole's chair over with Mole still in it.

"What the hell was THAT for?!" Mole got to his feet quickly and glared down at Erin who didn't look scared in the slightest.

"You were being a bloody great eejit! That's why you stupid shite!" Erin glared up at Mole.

Everyone waited for Mole to snap and kill her.  Mole stared at Erin, chewing on the cigar he'd managed to keep in his mouth. "What did you just call me?" He growled low in his throat.

Erin shrugged "A bloody great eejit and a stupid shite."

Mole was suddenly grinning "That's a good one! Better than green wanker and a freakin' wazzock."

Erin grinned back, "I thought so. Still needs some work though."

"Yep" Mole picked up his chair "come back to me with something better."

Erin shrugged "Okay dude" and left in search of Alec.

Everyone shook their heads and got back to work.  Erin and Mole seemed to understand each other.  It was the strangest thing.  Who could understand a walking lizard? More importantly, who could understand Erin?

Sector D used to be used for storage, a bit like the warehouses but with better buildings.  Here the buildings were smaller with no corrugated metal in sight.  This was the kind of place where food such as meat and fruit had been stored for shipment.

Erin found Cindy walking away from one of the more stable of the buildings with a smile on her face.

"Hey Suga, Cindy was just coming to look for you. Alec wants to talk to you" Cindy steered Erin into the building.

"Really? What's he want?" Erin looked around her.

The building had only one floor and what looked like 4 rooms.  They were stood in what looked like an old lobby.  It had a dirty linoleum brown floor that was had probably been cream in another day and age.  The walls were white painted brick that had turned a grey colour with age.  Some old calendars and advertising posters still remained pinned to the walls. One wall had two doors side by side- made of thick metal and with large padlocks keeping them shut.  They used to be giant freezers.  Obviously, they didn't work anymore.  Another wall had another door in it- this time wooden.  It probably led to an old office.  The lobby had been stripped clean but someone had put a table and 2 chairs in a corner near the freezer doors.  Alec was nowhere to be seen.

Syl was sat at the table with a large grin on her face that made Erin feel nervous.

"You'll need this" Cindy gave her a torch and led her to one of the freezers.

Syl stood up and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket.

"Guys, what's going on?" Erin didn't like this.  They were up to something.

"Nothing" Syl smiled innocently, unlocked the door and shoved her in.  She'd locked the door before Erin could turn around.

Erin heard movement and heard someone swearing.

"Alec?" Erin flicked on the torch.  Without it, the room had been pitch black.

"They've locked us in" Alec shielded his eyes from the torch light as Erin found him with it.

"What d'you mean they've locked us in?!" Erin kicked at the door and it didn't budge.

Alec simply shrugged in response and slid down the wall opposite the door.  He sat down cross-legged and glared at the door.  "We're not getting out of here until they let us out.  I've already tried knocking it down but it won't budge."

Erin looked back at the door with a slightly panicked look in her eyes.  The darkness seemed to close in on her and Erin felt like she was going to pass out.  She hated the dark.

**Next Chapter: Fool For Life…**

"You bit me" Erin glared at Alec "You bit me and you marked me as yours. You never even gave me a choice!"

**_A/N: Ooh! Erin and Alec locked in a room together with nowhere to hide. *wiggles eyebrows and tries to look innocent* Wonder what's gonna happen?_**

**_Marty: Dude *stares* they were NOT 'shagadelic smoochies'! Have you been watching Austin Powers again? And does _****_Erin_****_ come across as a girly girl who likes to plan for future apartments together and ya know, start to decide on curtains and shit? Hell no!_**

**_Messymissy: Oh shit!!! *stares at review for 10 minutes before deciding to read it* Okay, here goes.  _**

**_THE SEQUEL: It's gonna be better because it's more about _****_Erin_****_ and her past.  There'll be the introduction of another character and some actual plot! *grins* you'll also see a darker side of _**_Erin_******_.  Let's just say, she gets angry at one point and it's enough to scare even the transgenics! Yep, it has more violence in it *smirks* some directed at Ferret Guy and there'll be more Max/Zack stuff hopefully.  I actually have bits written for both sequels, they're just not in any order yet.  When I finish this story, I'm gonna try to put a section on my site totally dedicated to the _****_Erin_****_ trilogy._**

**_THE LINK: Well, if you haven't guessed, this story is kinda mixing the scientific (transgenics) with the more supernatural side of things.  _****_Erin_****_ is definitely more supernatural even if she doesn't seem like it yet.  I kinda touched on that in Max's freaky dreams.  _****_Erin_****_ never FEELS like she's all supernaturalish (not a word, I know *shrugs*) but it's not like she has a choice in the matter.  She has a destiny to fulfil whether she wants to fulfil it or not._**

**_DREAM RELATED STUFF: 'Two joined together' *grins* ah well, later in the sequel, it'll be revealed that that has more than one meaning.  When Erin and Max are in the weird dreamland, _****_Erin_****_ isn't actually there.  The Erin Max sees is like a messenger- giving her riddles to solve and clues as to what's going to happen.  Max will have more dreams later on.  All I can say is, everything _****_Erin_****_ says has a meaning.  That, or she's just being sarcastic but you'll be able to tell if she's messing around._**

**_ERIN_****_ TALKING: Well, I'll put it in order for you.  1) Abilities 2) Swearing 3) Violence, sarcasm and lots of angsty stuff. Cool enough for you? *grins* not gonna tell you anymore._**

**_ERIN & ALEC: Later on, Alec isn't gonna be causing the trouble in their relationship… well, he will be but not yet.  _****_Erin_****_'s the one with more relationship issues thanks to her bad past._**

**_MAX & ZACK: Well, _****_Logan_****_ isn't the kind of person who'll give up his cat burglar easily.  He has a warped sense of view.  Now Max realises she doesn't love him, she's gonna be more relaxed (kind of).  The relationship with Zack is going kind of slow because I like to focus more on Erin and Alec.  Max still isn't sure how to act around Zack now she sees him in a different light, and Zack just thinks she's acting weird.  He's used to her viewing him as a brother even though he still loves her._**

**_Cat X5-989: *grins*Well, you'll just have to wait and see woncha? *wiggles eyebrows*_**

**_MM: Cat and mouse? Never thought of that one.  Well, what if I told you that later on, _****_Erin_****_' is more ah, cat-like? As in, instinctively ah, driven?_**


	43. Fool For Life

**_A/N: *grins* Okay, here's the confrontation you guys have been waiting for.  Both Max/Zack and Alec/Erin are gonna be more open with one another than they have been for awhile.  Will sparks fly? *smirks* what d'you think?_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter forty-three: Fool For Life**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Men._****_  Dogs.  No difference. (Bites into a hotdog)'_**

**_-Original Cindy (The Berrisford Agenda)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Wake me up inside_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life'_**

**_-Evanescence (Bring Me To Life)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin was beginning to panic as she scanned the room with the torch.  The place was solid.  No windows, thick walls.  However, there was another thick steel door that led into the freezer next to them.

"You tried that one?" Erin asked Alec who had been watching her silently the whole time.

Alec nodded "We aren't getting out of here so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

Erin immediately narrowed her eyes as she remembered the reason she'd gone looking for him in the first place.

"Hey Max" Syl grinned as she spotted Max walking out the cafeteria with Jondy and Lee.  "I've got something to show you."

Max smiled and followed her "What is it?"

"Hey, Soldier Boy" Cindy walked up to Zack as he left HQ.

Zack looked up "Hey."

"Cindy's got something to show ya" Cindy grinned at him and headed off towards Sector D.  Zack followed.

"What's that?" Alec said suddenly after Erin had slid down the wall beside him.

"What?" Erin listened intently but heard nothing.

"Someone's moving outside" Alec stared at the door.  "They've opened the other freezer."

There was a distinctly female shout and then they heard a door slam.

Alec and Erin looked at each other.  Syl and Cindy had kidnapped Max.

Several minutes later, the same sounds reached them, this time; it was a male shout they heard.  Zack.

Alec closed his eyes and leant his head back.  "I think this is one of the most idiotic plan anyone has ever come up with."

"Idiotic but effective" Erin continued to examine the room.

Alec nodded and sighed "I think they must've seen us together."

"Not my fault, Pretty Boy" Erin glared at the door.  If she looked at him she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.  As it was, she didn't know if she wanted to kill him or kiss him.  She knew what the most attractive one of those was.

"Well, it wasn't like you were trying to stop me!" Alec turned to glare at her.

"Would it have made a difference?!" Erin turned to face him now "It's not like you can control yourself around me now! You know that as well as I do."

Alec simply glared at her, his anger rising.  How was she able to piss him off so easily?

"You bit me" Erin glared at Alec "You bit me and you marked me as yours. You never even gave me a choice!"  Erin's own anger was building now.

"I couldn't help it!" Alec was fighting to keep his voice level.  "It's not like I can easily switch my instincts off, Erin!!"

"Why not?!! Zack can ignore his instincts for Max, why can't you ignore your instincts with me?!"

"Zack can do that because he's used to it.  He also doesn't realise that Max likes him back!"

"What? So you're saying this is_ my fault now? Because I admitted that I thought you were hot, you couldn't control your impulses?!" Erin stared at him in disbelief._

"No!" Alec ran a hand through his hair, partly in frustration and partly to keep himself from shaking Erin like a rag doll.

"Then whose fault is it then?!" Erin felt like she was going to explode.  "I didn't ask you to do this to me!" She pulled down the collar of her jacket to reveal the bite mark on her neck.

Her eyes met his and Erin swallowed.  Maybe showing him that wasn't a good idea.

"Damn it Erin!" Alec growled, his eyes practically glowing in the torch light, and then they were kissing.

"Do you think we should've done this?" Cindy looked at both doors before turning back to Syl sitting across from her at the table.

Syl simply shrugged "They weren't doing anything.  Something had to be done.  True, they'll be pissed at us, but at least everything will be out in the open."

"You think this'll work?"

"Of course.  We'll let them out in an hour or two" Syl grinned and went back to cleaning her gun.

Original Cindy shrugged and went back to filing he nails.

"Zack?" Max spun around as the door was opened and Zack was pushed in.  He spun around immediately to bang on the door but Syl had already locked it.

Sighing, he turned back to Max who was stood in the middle of the room.  "Hey Maxie, they get you to?"  He looked half amused, half annoyed.

Max simply looked around her in reply.

"So…" Zack slid down the wall to face the door "You have any idea what this is about?"

"I have a good idea" Max growled and slid down another wall so she had Zack on her left and the door out on her right.  She'd already tried the other door.

Zack stared at her, waiting.

"It's just Syl and Cindy trying to mess with my life is all."

"And… how did I become involved in this?" Zack moved to sit next to her.  Before his trip to the farm, he'd have been plotting murder right about now.  Instead, he thought it was simply annoying.

Max closed her eyes and leant her head back.  Zack watched her cautiously.  There was something wrong with Max, he had no idea what but he was going to find out.

"It doesn't matter, Zack.  We just need to sit this out until they decide to open the door."

"Max, what is this about?" he replied slowly, "if you don't tell me, I'll get it out of Syl after this is all over."

Max opened her eyes slowly but she didn't turn to look at him.  "They just got something out of me is all" She said in a calm even voice.

"What?" Zack didn't take his eyes from her.  He watched her neck as she swallowed, and suddenly began to fidget.  Max was nervous.

Max took a deep breath "My life is just so messed up right now.  Correction, it's always been messed up.  I was raised in a secret military base, escaped at nine years old, hunted for the next ten years, captured, shot, killed, brought back to life, tortured, I escaped again, and released everyone else out into the world, got hunted by an insane lunatic who is a member of an ancient breeding cult, told I have no junk DNA and am destined to save the world, transgenics got exposed to the public and are now hunted by them too, figured out I don't love Logan, figured out I like you instead, got given the job of being leader of our freaky little nation, have been having strange dreams about a mysterious yet overly sarcastic British girl and am now locked in a freezer because my so called best friend and sister decided on making us their new project." Max took another deep breath after her rant and glanced at Zack "Do I come across as bitter?"

Zack stared at her.  Had she finally gone off the deep end? Then, his brain finally caught up with her words.

"You like me?"

Max had the deer in headlights look then.  "Kinda?"

Smiling slowly, Zack leant towards her until his breath was fanning her face and he could actually feel her shiver.  "Kinda?" He said quietly, his hand reaching out to play with a strand of her long hair.

Max swallowed again and nodded silently.

He moved forward, watching her eyes close in anticipation.  However, when he was mere millimetres away from actually kissing her, Max jumped up; almost head butting him in her haste to get away.

"I think we should work on the other door.  Maybe the door in the other freezer or whatever it is, is unlocked?" She said in a rush, straightening her clothes and moving to the interior door.

Sighing, Zack stood up and started to work on the door with Max.  Then, a smile broke out on his face.  Max liked him.

A loud cough caused Alec and Erin to spring apart.  Max and Zack stood in the doorway that linked the two freezers together.  They were openly grinning at them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Zack walked in and sat down against another wall.

Alec and Erin stared at each other as Max moved to sit against another wall.  "I_ knew something was going on!"_

Erin's eyes narrowed as she apparently came to her senses.  Her hand lashed out and hit Alec hard upside the head. "You did it again, you moron!"

Erin moved away quickly and sat against the only unoccupied wall.

"I told you it isn't my fault!" Alec rubbed his head and glared.  **_(Do they know any other expressions?!)_**

"Like hell it is!" Erin folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Okay, what have we missed?" Max watched her two friends in amusement.

"THIS!" Erin showed Max her neck and Zack gave a low whistle.

"You guys are mated?"

"It's not like I got asked if I wanted to be!" Erin sat back, pushing hair from her face in irritation.

"I told you! It's not my fault!" Alec practically yelled now.

"It bloody well is! You're the one who friggin bit me! I even try to avoid you and look how that turned out!"

"Children, calm down" Zack smirked "It's happened, you guys are mated.  There's nothing you can do about it now, besides the obvious."

Erin and Alec simultaneously turned their glares on him.  Max was trying her hardest not to laugh right now, and Erin suddenly turned to look at her, an almost evil smile on her face.

"How about you Max? You told Zack about your own little… dilemma?"

Max stopped laughing and suddenly found herself the centre of attention.

"Max has a problem?" Alec grinned at Erin as she nodded her head with a slightly gleeful expression on her face.  If she had to suffer, Max would too.

"Extremely similar to our problem as a matter of fact.  Only, they haven't got to the biting part."

Zack's face was blank, yet Alec could see his mouth twitching.

Max looked like she was thinking up ways to kill Erin.

"Interesting" Alec grinned "Yet, she still thinks it's okay to laugh at _our_ problem?"

They hard what sounded like a growl from Max and Zack spoke up quickly.  He didn't want a fight to break out.

"Okay, how about we play a game or something to pass the time?" He looked at each of them.  Erin and Max both nodded.

"We were perfectly fine before you came in" Alec grumbled, getting another glare from Erin.

Zack rolled his eyes "Okay, how about, uh, rock, paper, scissors?"

The games got boring about 2 hours later and now, each of them sat against a wall doing nothing.

Max was sat cross-legged, plotting revenge on Cindy and Syl.

 Zack was sat with his arms draped over his bent legs, trying to figure out how he'd gotten into this mess and also trying to figure out this thing with Max.

Alec sat cross-legged counting to 1000 in every language he knew to stop himself from going to Erin.  Good job he knew a lot of languages.

Erin had no problem with the boredom but she was having trouble with something else.  She'd tried to go to sleep but that wasn't working.  She'd tried to make up song lyrics in her head, but _that_ wasn't working.  She'd tried to think of home but _that wasn't working.  She'd even tried to come up with ways to get revenge of Syl and Cindy but even that wasn't working.  Every time she closed her eyes, Erin would see the past and that was bad.  Problem was with her eyes open, it wasn't any better._

'It's not the same room' Erin chanted in her head, 'it's not the same room.'  Her eyes darted about 'see! Alec, Max and Zack are here.  Nothing can hurt me.'

They'd turned off the torch to preserve batteries and Erin could barley see the others' outlines but they could see perfectly.  Erin had her arms wrapped around her legs tightly, her head on top of her knees.

"Why is this room so small?!' she tried to calm down by regulating her breathing. Another set back of her bad past- she absolutely hated the dark.  Combine that with a small windowless room and Erin was in seriously bad shape.

'It's not the same room' she told herself again 'it's not the same room.'

'Yes it is' said another voice in her head.  It came out as a whisper 'it's going to happen again and there's nothing you can do to stop it.'

'It's not!!' Erin yelled mentally back 'it's not!' That's when the flashbacks began to happen.

Breathe in.  'It's not the same room' Breathe out.

_"Don't leave me!"_

Breathe in.  'Not the same room' Breathe out.

_"Hope you're not scared of the dark." Horrible grating laughter._

Breathe in.  'Not the same room' Breathe out.

_"Time for a little fun, girl."_

Breathe in.  'Not the same room.' Breathe out.

_"How much pain can you take?"_

Breathe in.

Alec glanced over to Erin when he hit 1000 in Russian, "Erin?"

Max and Zack looked over at her when she didn't move.

"Erin?" Alec tried again.  Still, no answer.

Her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs.  She was shaking.

Alec stood up quickly and walked over to her.  She didn't move.  "Erin?" he spoke quietly now, reaching out to touch her hand.  She jumped but still didn't make any other movements.

Her mouth was moving. 'Not the same room.  Not the same room.  Not the same room.'

"What's wrong with her?" Zack stood up quickly, followed by Max as they moved to stand beside the kneeling Alec.

"Turn on the torch" Alec spoke quickly.

Max did it immediately and pointed it at Erin.

"No!" Alec grabbed the torch from her and pointed it away from Erin "We don't want to startle her out of it.   This needs to be done slowly.  I should've known…"

"PTSD" Zack said quietly, watching Erin shake.  "She must've been through some shit."

Max was looking around her now.  'Not the same room' the room from Max's dream.  The room with the thick metal door and Erin and the boy Jake behind it.

"We need to get that door open now" Max stood up quickly, Zack following her immediately.

Alec slowly sat down next to Erin and pulled her into his arms.  She jumped again but made no other movements.  Alec nuzzled his hair and began to speak comforting words into her ear, no idea if she could hear him in the hell in her mind.

_"Scream and we'll kill him" the horrible voice whispered "we'll kill both of you."_

_Erin__ gritted her teeth and remained silent._

_"Good girl… bet you think you're smart right? Bide your time until someone comes to rescue you? It's not gonna happen.  They'll never find you.  No one knows where you are- made sure of that.  So, no matter how much you think you can survive, think again."_

"Erin, come back to me."

_Erin__ lifted her head at the sound of a voice.  She got slapped in the face._

_"I'm gonna take it to a whole new level girl- you're gonna beg me to kill you."_

"Erin, you're safe."

_There was that voice again.  So calm, comforting.  __Erin_ knew that voice.  Who was it? Where was it coming from?__

_Another voice, oh so familiar drowned out the sound of the other and __Erin__ got sucked into the nightmare even further._

_"Bet you like it rough, don't you? Playing the innocent.  I know it's all an act.  You're smart for your age.  Brains get you nowhere in life, kid.  Why would you be here?"_

"It's in the past- you're in the past."

_Erin__ struggled to get free but she couldn't move her arms._

_"This is where family gets you.  If it weren't for him you'd be okay.  But then… I wouldn't be havin' this much fun now, would I?"_

"Come on Erin! Listen to my voice- come back to me!"

_"I'm trying!" __Erin__ tried to scream but no sound came out.  She had to get away.  She couldn't stand it if they touched her again.  __Erin__ continued to struggle._

_"Yeah, I think it's time for some more of that fun.  Just think you should know- I can go for hours."_

Bang.  Bang.  Bang.

_What's that noise? __Erin__ looked around her but she couldn't see anything different about the room she was in.  It was still the same.  The mattress, the men, the scalpels and syringes.  _

_"Come here brat.  Do as I say and if I like it- he lives.  If not, I'll hurt him some more."_

"Open your eyes- it's not happening again."

_Erin__ got closer to the voice.  She had to reach the voice.  The voice would make all the bad things go away where there'll be no more pain._

_"You're never gonna see the light of day again and you'll die alone."_

_Erin__ tried to scream._

Alec sighed with relief when Erin opened her eyes gasping.

"It's okay" he hugged her even closer to him and Erin held onto him tightly as if she was afraid he wasn't real.  He pulled back and looked at Erin's face.  He had never seen her really scared before.  He didn't like it.  She was pale, covered in a sheen of sweat and her eyes were wide as she looked at him, breathing heavily.  He could feel her shaking slowly subside.

Just then, Zack and Max finally managed to kick the door down and it hit the floor with a loud crash.

Erin was on her feet in an instant and out the door before the transgenics could even move.  Alec had never seen her move so fast.

Max was out the door a second later and was yelling at Cindy and Syl who looked slightly shocked, slightly angry and slightly annoyed all at once.

Zack sat down at the table, folded his arms and watched silently.  When he saw Alec standing in the door way, he raised his eyebrows.  "Shouldn't you go after your girl?"

Alec glanced at the open door and shook his head.  "I'll give her a few minutes."

**Next Chapter: I Want You…**

Erin stared at Alec and suddenly didn't want to be alone anymore.  Just for tonight, she wanted to feel normal, like she was wanted in this world.

**_A/N: Finally! Things are starting to happen between Max and Zack.  Took me long enough. Uh, just in case you didn't know, PTSD is short for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._**

**_Marty: You consider them shagadelic smoochies? huh.  Okay.  Dude, your review was total babble.   _**

**_Messymissy_****_: I got the book! *jumps up and down* It's SO long! Thanks for reviewing dude._**

**_Elin_****_: My site is at _**

**_Riley: Doesn't matter about Zero, it's kinda obvious Erin only has eyes for one transgenic at the moment *grins* Yep, Alec's gonna be pissed off when she talks._**

**_Cat X5-989: YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!!!_**

**_Dominique: Thanks dude.  Hope you keep reading._**

**_MaxCat452: _****_England_****_'s okay.  I'm finding it really boring right now.  I've been doing nothing but exams *sniffles* lol, don't worry, _****_Logan_****_'s gonna get his arse kicked.  Sadly, it's in the sequel.  I only included Zero and Bullet at the last minute.  I watched Bag 'Em the other day and wondered what happened to them._**


	44. I Want You

**_A/N: Sorry there isn't any actual sex. *shrugs* I just can't write it.  Sorry dudes._**

**_Thank you to the lovely Helgz who wrote the NC-17 version of this chapter.  I'll tell you where it's posted when I manage to update the next chapter._**

**_I've decided to change the rating of this fic to R because of the mentions of rape and torture and stuff._**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter forty-four:  I Want You…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_O.C. (regarding Alec): He's from Manticore, huh? Say what you want- they sure know how to make 'em pretty._**

**_-O.C. (Two)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'I bet you're hard to get over_**

**_I bet the room just won't shine_**

**_I bet my hands I can stay here_**

**_I bet you need- more than you mind'_**

**_-Matchbox Twenty (If You're Gone)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin ran.  Ignoring the curious looks from people as she sped by, ignoring the shouts from Sketchy and Dalton.  Erin was too lost in her memories.   She had spent 8 years pushing them away, trying not to think about it every waking moment; from the time she opened her eyes in the morning to the time she went to sleep at night.  Up until coming to this world, Erin had almost succeeded.  She thought about it everyday but not constantly.  Now, her memories were pushing their way back into her thoughts.  They turned her into a quivering wreck, a pathetic girl with a messed up head. What was worse was that Alec and the others had seen their effects on her.

Erin had to pull herself together.  She had to push her feelings away and ignore the screams in her head.  All she could do was go sit someplace and try to think of something, anything else than her family dying in front of her.

Alec watched Erin run and fought all of his instincts, transgenic and human that said to go after her.  Instead, he turned to Max who was still yelling at Syl and Cindy.  Both women seemed unaffected by Max's temper.

"Max" Alec turned to his friend and surprisingly, Max stopped mid yell to look at him.  Maybe it was the sound of his voice or the look on his face that made her approach him but Max was by his side in an instant.

"What's up? Is Erin okay? Why aren't you with her?" Alec smiled slightly at Max's concern for the younger girl.  It was obvious Max liked her, maybe even thought of her as part of their wacky family.

"I'm gonna go check on her in a minute.  It's just, I have an idea that might cheer her up and benefit the kids around here."

Max immediately smiled "Tell me."

Erin was sat on the couch when Alec found her.  She had her head in her hands and her shoulders were hunched.

Moving silently, Alec sat down next to her but made no move to touch her.

When she lifted her head to look at him, she looked like she'd aged.  It was her eyes that did it.  They always looked like they'd seen more than they should have but now, they simply looked tired.

"Sorry" she mouthed, turning away again to look into the flames of the ever burning fire they had on this level.  "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You couldn't help it" Alec replied matter-of-factly "PTSD can appear at any time- I've seen it in soldiers."

Erin had stiffened at the mention of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Alec saw her jaw clamp shut.

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, they looked hard now.  "I've suffered from it since it happened.  Pretty much got the symptoms under control until I came here."

"What triggers it- the flashbacks?" Alec asked quietly, never taking his eyes from her.

Erin shrugged.  "Used to be practically anything.  I couldn't even go to sleep in a room alone and without the light on at one stage.  Now, it's just being alone in small enclosed spaces, being in pitch black, certain words bring it back too.  Had flashbacks the day those guys beat be me up.  One of them said something to trigger them while they were kicking the crap outta me- something one of them had said before.  I sometimes have nightmares too" Erin hugged herself as she continued to watch the fire.  "Sometimes I lash out, like I did with Logan."

She winced and Alec knew that she hated the fact that she did these things and couldn't control them.

A bitter smile crossed her face "Shrinks have tried everything.  Managed to stop me sleeping with the light on. And as you can tell, I can sleep alone now too.  In the end, I got sick of them trying to figure me out so I told them what they wanted to hear… You'd think that after nearly 9 years, I would've got over it by now."

"9 years? So you were 10?" Alec glared at the fire now, his fists clenched at his sides.  She was a kid when it happened, just a kid.  Not a genetically modified kid like he'd been.  Not someone with a higher pain barrier and abilities to block out the pain.

"You can cry, you know.  No one will hold it against you." He forced himself to cool down.  He needed to keep his feeling under control.  Erin was the only thing that mattered right then.  

"I haven't cried in eight years.  I'm not gonna start now." Erin didn't turn away from the fire.  She didn't want to look at Alec.

Slowly, Alec reached out and took her hand.  She still didn't turn, despite knowing that the last time they'd touched like this was when he was kissing her.

"I know that there's nothing I can say that'll make it better" he spoke quietly, pulling her closer so he could put his arm around her shoulders.

Erin snuggled closer, finding comfort in his warmth.  His mere presence was enough to drive some of the thoughts away but not the overall feeling of despair.

"You don't have to say anything" Erin moved her head to look up at him and paused.

The look in his eyes then.  The same look he always gave her before and after they kissed.  He promised so much in that look.  It didn't matter that Erin wasn't a transgenic; she could still clearly understand it.  It said she was his.

Alec blinked and the look disappeared, but right then, Erin didn't want it to disappear.  She wanted to feel him close.  She wanted to feel anything other than what she was feeling now. Erin stared at Alec and suddenly didn't want to be alone anymore.  Just for tonight, she wanted to feel normal, like she was wanted in this world.

If that spark she always felt when he looked at her was the only way to feel warm again, she was going to take it.

Swallowing, Alec turned his head away but Erin stopped him.  She touched his cheek with her fingers; gently as if scared he'd disappear.  Alec still hadn't moved his arm so when he turned to look at her again, their faces were centimetres apart.

Erin took the chance and kissed him.  Alec immediately kissed her back hungrily, pulling her closer.  However, this time, he was the one to pull away, the look in his eyes clear as day now.  He wanted her.

Alec shook his head and stood up.  Erin immediately felt colder and the despair and loneliness closed in, suffocating her.  Erin stood up and approached him with a questioning look.

"I can't do this" he gave her that same look and Erin stepped closer.  "I'd be taking advantage of you.  It's not right.  You don't want to do this."  He swallowed again.

"You're not taking advantage of me" Erin took yet another step closer and Alec backed away as she reached out to him.

Erin wasn't deterred.  Alec seemed to be losing a mental battle with his instincts as he let her approach him again.

He lost the battle when she reached out and slowly placed a finger on his lips.  However, instead of the usual uncontrollable, intense frantic kisses they usually shared, Alec pulled her to him slowly and kissed her gently.  It was enough to shock her that was for sure.

"I want you" he whispered in her ear as he slowly worked down her neck with his mouth.  He felt her shiver against him.

"Then take me" Erin kissed him hard then and allowed herself to be led to his room.

**_(Insert sex scene here)_**

Alec stirred some time later and flung his arm out, in search of Erin's warm body.  When he found the mattress cold, Alec's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright in bed.  He looked around him quickly.  No Erin.

He scrambled out of bed to pull on some jeans and boots before leaving his room, not caring that he was shirtless.  The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks.  He felt like he'd been sucker punched.

Erin was on the couch, fully dressed and asleep.

'She'd rather sleep on the couch than stay in my bed' Alec moved silently towards her and Erin didn't stir. 'She'd rather sleep out here than with me.'

Sighing, Alec crouched down beside her and gently covered her up with the thin blanket before gently brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"It hurts doesn't it? Loving someone who doesn't love you back?" Zack's voice startled him.  Alec spun around to see him stood leaning against a pillar, his eyes on the sleeping Erin.  Alec had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard Zack approach.

Alec straightened and moved away from Erin so he wouldn't wake her.  He shrugged "I'm used to it."

"Are you?" Zack watched him for a minute and Alec tried not to squirm under his gaze.  "It doesn't matter how many times you've felt it, how many times you've tried to move on.  It still hurts like hell."

"Max loves you" Alec shrugged "Don't know what you're complaining about."

"Does she?" Zack shrugged as Alec approached him and sat on the wall that surrounded the large hole and protected people from the 6 floor drop.

"She does" Alec rubbed his eyes as he looked back at Erin.  "She's just confused right now.  She always thought of you as a brother back at Manticore.  Now, she's realising you're not.  Simple as that."

Zack smiled slightly "I know."

Alec said nothing, just nodded, his eyes still on Erin.

"She's just confused too" Zack followed his gaze to Erin.  "Ewok is extremely defensive."

Alec chuckled at Zack's nickname for Erin.  "I know she's defensive.  I just don't know why.  Maybe it's got something to do with what happened to her." Alec replied tiredly.  "I thought we were getting passed that tonight but it's like I'm just back at square one with her again."

"Like I said.  She's defensive.  She's scared."

"Of what? Me?! I haven't done anything to hurt her and she knows I never would!" Alec forced himself to keep his voice low.

"Maybe she's scared of being in a relationship.  Who knows? Maybe she's scared of letting anyone that close.  For some reason, I don't think she's ever been in a serious relationship before." Zack sounded as confused as Alec felt.  He turned to look the other X5 square in the eyes "I do know that you shouldn't give up on her."

Alec shook his head "I don't know.  I don't want to push her into anything.  I don't want to scare her off."

"Maybe she needs pushing? The way I see it, you and me are in the same boat.  Both Max and Erin are defensive, scared of something.  I'm going for the slow way with Max.  I'm giving Max the choice of being with me or just staying friends.  With Erin, I think you need to be straight out with her.  It seems like you've already stepped over the line of being friends.  Erin would rather keep her problems to herself.  You need to corner her, make her mad- I don't know.  But you HAVE to find out what's wrong.  Otherwise, you can't get passed it." Zack turned to walk away and Alec stared at him.

"Dude, have you been watching those '_Oprah' reruns or something?"_

Zack simply smirked and continued down the ramp to the level below them where Max's family had taken to sleeping.

Alec turned back to Erin sleeping on the couch.  Tomorrow, he decided, he would find out what was wrong.

**Next Chapter: Afraid To Love…**

"I'm sorry, okay?" Erin turned away from him "I shouldn't have let it go any further."

"I won't give up on us" Alec pulled her around to face him "I won't give up on you.  You can't run away from this."

**_A/N: *cries* My 'puter is EVIL I tell you! EVIL!! Right now, I'm using Marty's computer to post this 'cause my internet connection appears to be fried. *sniffles* I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms! *sighs* Well, I haven't been lazy *smirks* much.  I've been writing the next chapters._**

**_Marty: Dude, do you KNOW what self-restraint is? ^^ Didn't think so.  Anyway, yep, she's mated.  Don't know why she's so annoyed though.  It's ALEC!!!_**

**_KET: Yep, she was._**

**_Messymissy: I think I'm gonna get Zack to continue making Max squirm.  He's giving her a choice and it's up to Max to say yes or no.  I don't know yet if they're gonna get revenge on Cindy and Syl.  Haven't decided._**

**_I'm about half way through my book at the moment.  I keep stopping to make it last as long as possible :P_**

**_Elin: Argh! The address didn't come put in the last chapter damn it! Okay, it's at http:// www.geocities.com/ freaky_person2/_**

**_Lauren- the original chipmunk: Thanks dude :P More bashing will occur later on in the sequel._**

**_MaxCat452: Yeah, I thought Max's reaction was kinda funny.  Now I've started to write about it, hopefully it'll be easier to write about in later chapters._**

**_MM: Thanks dude.  Yeah, Erin doesn't realise that he can help her through her problems yet.  She's extremely defensive._**

**_Cat X5-989: Okay, um, yes, not yet, and no._**

**_Peridot: Yeah, that's what I was trying to suggest.  Don't worry though, I won't actually write about it happening, just the other stuff._**

**_Dominique: Okay, sorry it took so long.  Technically it does have two chapters with the NC-17 version an all :P_**

**_Lyrica: I'm not sure how many chapters there's gonna be yet.  I think it'll be just over 50.  Thanks for putting me on your Fav list _****_J and she'll talk… soon? Hehe I'm being evil again aren't I?_**

**_Pzionivy: You read it in one sitting?! Hey! What's wrong with the padded rooms? I've spent quite some time in one of those *grins* real cosy.  Definitely preferable to your head imploding cus that'd just be messy :P_**

**_Professional scatterbrain:  Sorry! My 'puter hates me! *cries* Okay, this chapter is a little soppy for my tastes but there'll be violence and some White in the next chapter.  Nope, Erin doesn't know that she has any abilities so I think she'll be as freaked as everyone else though she might not show it at the start.  The only ones that were tortured were Erin and Jake- in the sequel, it'll be revealed why it was only Erin and Jake that were taken, it'll also be revealed how Erin got into the DA world (well, what she was doing when it happened).  Skye and Dylan will be mentioned in other chapters but they won't be coming to the DA world.  I cant tell you who he new character is gonna because that could give it all away! :P Sorry dude._**


	45. Afraid To Love

**_A/N: *sighs* It appears Helgz has gone to take a long break from writing fics so you'll have to watch this space for the NC-17 version of the last chapter.  When it's posted I'll tell you where you can access it.  The bits of speech between Erin and Skye that might look like spelling mistakes probably aren't- it's the way they speak; ya know- dialect and all that._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Marty for letting me use her 'puter to update the last chapter and for getting me through my withdrawal symptoms._**

**_  *clears throat* The end is nigh…_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter forty-five: Afraid To Love**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Alec: So, you got any deep thoughts you want to share? Any, uh, profound realizations about life?_**

**_Max: Yeah.  Love sucks._**

**_-Max and Alec (Hello, Goodbye)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_'Love and sex and loneliness_**

**_Take what's yours and leave the rest_**

**_So I'll survive_**

**_God it's good to be alive'_**

**_-The Goo Goo Dolls (Big Machine)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_"Okay, so, I woke up feeling better than I had for a long time and I look over and see Alec's face.  I wanted to stay there- I really did, but I couldn't.  I'd stepped over the line.  The warm contented feeling I'd felt disappeared and I felt like I was gonna cry.  I shouldn't have let it happen, it was wrong.  So, like the coward I was, I got up, got changed and crept out.  Alec must've been really tired because he didn't stir once.  Go me.  Somehow, that didn't make me feel any better.  Anyway, so I leave and go back to my usual spot on the couch.  When I wake up, I'm shaking again.  This time it lasts for a bit longer, maybe five minutes and after I'm aching all over.  I know that a lot of it wasn't because of the shaking.  I'm not gonna go into details, but damn, that boy has some skills.  I stumble down the stairs, deciding that I'd have to avoid Alec.  I didn't know what he expected from me but whatever it was; I knew I couldn't give it to him.  In HQ Max and the others were talking, well, more like arguing with a load of X5s.  I figured that they were the ones that got caught or didn't leave in '09.  Max and the others seemed to be trying to make them realise that they weren't cowards or traitors for leaving.  I decided to leave them to it and headed over to the mess hall.  I call it the cafeteria but the others call it the mess hall and I guess it's started to stick.  When I get there, I got whatever it was we were having for breakfast- it looked like toast again, and sat down in a corner.  Dalton walks in and grabs a seat across from me, a really annoyed look on his face."_

"You're mated to Alec" Dalton said quietly, watching Erin slowly eat her breakfast.  It looked like it was taking a lot of effort just to pick up the pieces of bread, chew and swallow.

Erin grunted in a very unladylike manner and continued to eat her toast.

"I told the others that you weren't." Dalton continued when he got no other response "You didn't even tell me! I thought you were my friend."

"I didn't know" Erin finally said after taking a huge gulp of coffee.  "I found out later when Jondy and Lee were talking to Max.  He didn't even give me a choice, Dalton." Erin looked wiped out.  She put down her food, pushing the plate away from her, her appetite suddenly gone.  "It just happened.  Next thing I know, I'm having to avoid him."  She looked up, her eyes pleading with his.  "I didn't know" she repeated.  "I would've told you if I knew, believe me."

Dalton sat back, his face unreadable as he watched her take another gulp of coffee in a vain attempt to wake up.

"You would've told me?" he asked after a lengthy silence.  She nodded and winced.

"I'm in some shit now, mate.  I've decided that if I see him, I'm gonna peg it."

Dalton looked at her quizzically "But you and him got together last night, right?"

Erin sighed heavily and put her head on the table.  "I wasn't exactly in my right mind then." She peaked up at him through her hair "How many people know?"

Dalton grinned now, fully enjoying his friend's plight.  "Don't worry; it's just the top of Command."

"Then how did you find out?" Erin realised, not for the first time that Dalton was 14.  This was not the sort of thing that you would usually discuss with a 14 year old.  She mentally shrugged.  He was smarter than her anyway; she guessed that would add a few years onto him mentally anyway.

"I was there when Alec came down this morning.  Max, Cindy and Jondy cornered him" Dalton shuddered "It was NOT a pretty sight dude."

Erin sighed again.  "This is such a mess."

"You can't avoid him, Erin." Dalton suddenly became serious.  "His instincts will demand that he be near you even more.  He'll be more possessive.  If he isn't, it'll effect his behaviour."

Erin sat up "This is not good."

"Nope" Dalton shook his head "You need to make up your mind about him."

"Yeah" Erin stared at the table top, lost in thought as Zero and Bullet joined them.

"Hey Dalton, Erin" Zero grinned at them, Bullet simply nodded.

"Hey" Dalton replied, pulling Erin's plate of toast towards him.

Erin simply nodded at them absently, chewing on her lip, still deep in thought.

Should she talk to Alec? Tell him that she couldn't be with him? Should she pretend that it didn't happen? What would he want from her? Would he want a relationship? Would he want to be friends with benefits? Could they just go back to the way they were before?

"Hey, Earth to Erin" Zero called out, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She blinked "Huh?"

"What's it like where you are?" Bullet grinned round a mouthful of cheese on toast.

"Slightly overcast with the chance of rain.  You?"

The boys rolled their eyes.

"Has Zane spoken to you yet?" Zero tucked into his food.  It was obvious that he liked her but it was also obvious that he realised she wasn't interested.

"No, why?" Erin frowned, examining a piece of hair for split ends.

"He was looking for you earlier.  Didn't say it was important though."

"Oh" standing up Erin smiled slightly "Guess I'll see you guys later.  People to talk to, people to avoid…"

Erin left them, grabbing her Styrofoam cup of coffee to finish off later.

"Who she avoiding?" Bullet looked up from his food at the same time as discreetly trying to steal Zero's.

"I'm saying nothing" Dalton shrugged as Zero blocked Bullet's attempts of kidnapping his meal.

"Hey" Zero frowned "did Erin smell more like Alec today, or was it me?"

Dalton shrugged again as he took a large bite from his newly acquired breakfast "She always smells like Alec."

Food sprayed all over his friends as he replied and he got glared at in return.

"That was NOT funny dude" Zero glared, wiping soggy bread from his face.

Dalton grinned.  Topic diverted- mission accomplished.

Erin left the mess hall quickly and almost collided with Joshua.

"Erin!" Joshua grabbed her by the shoulders "There was yelling and shouting and arrrrrgh!  It's all Joshua's fault!"  He seemed oblivious to all the curious looks he was getting from passing transgenics.

"Huh? Why? What happened? Calm down!" Erin covered her coffee quickly, the liquid burning her skin as Joshua shook her.

"I found Max's family- Max's other family, not Josh and Alec.  They started yelling!" To Erin's dismay, tears were filling Joshua's eyes.

"Joshua" Erin gently removed his hands from her shoulders as she craned her neck to look up at him "Come with me and I can explain some things to you."

Joshua allowed her to take his large hand in one of hers as she led him away from the mess hall.

"Where we going?"

"We're going to somewhere I go to think" Erin replied, leading him several blocks away from HQ into what had been labelled Sector B.  "No one else knows I come here."

She led him into the old apartment building she'd gone to several times.  "It's away from all the activity" She led him to the third floor and into the apartment she usually sat in.

Joshua looked around and spotted a few of the holes in the walls.  He turned to look at her and she shrugged sheepishly "Don't ask."

Erin finished off the rest of her coffee and threw the empty cup on a pile of rubbish.

Joshua shrugged his massive shoulders and sat down near the big window, pushing bits of paper and debris out of the way.

"Okay" Erin sat down cross-legged in front of him "I don't know why you think it's all your fault" she began but Josh wouldn't let her finish.

"It IS Josh's fault! I brought them to Little Fella! I found them!" He began to sniffle loudly like he was going to burst into tears.

"Big Fella" Erin moved to his side quickly "It's NOT your fault! You did good finding them! It's just the ones who stayed behind or were caught in '09 were brainwashed by the upstairs people to hate Max and the ones that made it out."

She brushed some hair from his face gently.  "It'll take awhile for them to get passed all the things that were put in their heads."

"But they were yelling!" Josh sniffled.

"So? Most families yell at each other.  It's pretty normal" Erin smiled softly at him as she moved to sit down opposite him again "I even argue with my brothers."

"You do?" Joshua looked at her curiously and Erin nodded.

"I did."

"So, not my fault?" he still sounded tentative.

"Not your fault Big Fella."

"But- but Zack looked really angry and he threatened to tie them to a chair and beat some sense into them!"

"So?"

"Then, he said if that didn't work he'd leave them tied up in a room with Logan!"

Erin smirked "Good ole' Zack.  He was just getting frustrated.  Don't worry about it, Josh, he wouldn't do that really." Erin's smirk disappeared as she actually thought about what she knew about Zack. 'Maybe.'

Joshua beamed at her before standing up and looking around him, changing the subject abruptly "Needs cleaning up."

Erin rolled her eyes as she stood up again "Dude, most of the buildings in TC do."

Joshua nodded absently, still looking around him.

"I have to go" Erin turned him around gently so he could see her "I need to go see Jondy about something.  You gonna be okay here?"

Joshua nodded and waved his hand at the door, still looking distracted.

Erin shrugged and left in search of Jondy.

Erin found Jondy a quarter of an hour later.  She'd gone to all the usual places she usually hung out before reluctantly going to the Infirmary last.

Jondy looked up to see Erin hovering in the doorway.

"Erin!" Jondy gave her a bright smile, trying to make the place seem welcoming.  "How are you today? You looking for me?"

"I'm cool- I… just wanted to ask you something."  Erin swallowed and forced her eyes to remain on Jondy as she took a couple of steps into the room.

"Ask away" Jondy said breezily as she moved around the room, straightening up little odds and ends.

"What are the effects of the chemicals here? I mean, what symptoms should I look out for?"

"Oh, you don't need to" Jondy grinned.  "I had Dix help me do some research on TC and stuff and I did some tests on Cindy and Sketch's blood.  Apparently, the toxins spilt here weren't as bad as they made out but the city council didn't want to pay for this place to get cleaned up so they made it out to be worse that it actually was.  The stuff that was split here has long been removed by the elements."

Erin blinked "Really? So, I shouldn't show any weird symptoms and stuff?"

"Yeah" the smile disappeared from Jondy's face "Why? Haven't you been feeling well?"

"I, uh…" to Jondy's surprise, Erin began to use sign language.  When Erin was extremely nervous, she sometimes reverted back to what she was used to.  When she was younger, she had gone through a stage of not talking because of what had happened to her.  She had taught herself sign language.  "I've just woken up a couple of times shaking and feeling really cold.  It's probably just muscle spasms- trapped nerves or something."

"Yeah, probably." Jondy frowned.  "How long have you been able to use sign language?"

"I taught it myself when I was younger.  I stupidly thought it'd be easier if I just mouthed the words to you guys instead of using it." Erin smiled slightly.

"Cool" Jondy nodded "So, if you have anymore spasms or anything, I want you to come see me, okay?"

Erin nodded.

"Great" Jondy smirked "So… spill the beans on you and Alec."

"Ah, bloody hell" Erin looked annoyed "it was just something that happened, okay?"

Jondy smirked, folded her arms and waited.  

Erin sighed "I don't know why I let it happen."

Jondy left the room and Erin followed her outside.  Jondy sat on the front step and patted beside her.  Erin sat down.

"Okay, so, I have issues." Erin picked up a stone and began to twirl it through her fingers.  "I have a LOT of issues.  I try not to get involved."

"Why?" Jondy sat back, watching the younger girl closely.

"It's 'cause of what happened to me.  I don't like people to get close." Erin gave her a bemused smile "Guess Alec has a knack for getting underneath my defences."

"Alec cares about you, you know.  He cares about you a lot."

Jondy watched as Erin began to play with the stone.  She'd seen Erin in all sorts of moods.  When she was chilled and relaxed, she could sit still and silent for hours, just watching everything and everyone around her.  Then sometimes, she would be fidgety- constantly moving and picking things up to examine with her hands.  Sometimes she would be a bit of both- sitting for hours until something catches her attention and she would become alive with movement.

Erin sighed and looked down at the stone "I know he does.  That's the problem.  If he gets too close, I can see myself falling for him." The stone skimmed across the cracked pavement as Erin threw it before looking directly at Jondy.  "I mean, I don't want to hurt him.  Do you honestly see us having a successful relationship together?"

Jondy shrugged "Don't you think it's worth a shot?"  Erin looked thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know if I should risk it."

"Well, I think you should, Erin.  I've seen the way he looks at you- like you're the centre of his entire world.  If you don't give whatever it is you have a try- you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life.  You need to give whatever you have with Alec a chance." Jondy smiled and nodded to their right "And here it comes."

Erin looked around and saw Alec walking towards them.  "Oh shit."

She turned back and saw that Jondy was gone.  Erin narrowed her eyes "Traitor."

"We need to talk." Alec stopped in front of her looking extremely stubborn.

"Don't wanna" Erin stood up, brushed herself off and walked away.  Alec simply followed.

"We have to talk about what happened."

"Why?" Erin headed back to Sector B.  "It happened- simple as that."

Alec stopped "That's it? It happened?!"

"Yep, pretty much" Erin continued walking at a brisk pace until Alec jogged to catch up with her.

"No! It's not it!" Alec growled back, following her into the apartment building she had left Josh in.

Alec stopped and frowned "You've been here before." He could smell her all over the place.

"I come here to think" Erin jogged up the creaking stairs and into the usual apartment.  Luckily, Joshua wasn't there.

"Look Erin" Alec followed her in, his eyes taking in everything in a fraction of a second before settling on Erin again as she sat down, leaning against a wall filled with holes.  "I need to know what last night meant to you."  He fought to keep his voice even.  He slid down next to her.

"And why d'you need to know that, Alec?" Alec was the second person to be surprised that day as Erin began to use sign language again.

"I need to know because I want to know if it's going to happen again" Alec signed back.

Erin's eyes widened "You know sign language."

Alec shrugged "Of course I do.  How long have you known it?"

"Since I didn't talk after they found me" Erin signed and stood up quickly, moving away to look out of the window.  Surprisingly, this one still contained glass.

Alec didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

Alec watched her for a minute, watching the way her hair- slightly longer than it was when she'd arrived, brushed her shoulders as she moved her head.  Watching the way she stood in a defiant stance even when she was nervous.  Watching the way she clenched her fists, stopping herself from hugging herself and showing how she was effected by him.

Alec sighed, stood up and took a step towards her, noticing that she stiffened as he drew closer.  "I need to know what it meant to you, Erin" he repeated his earlier question.

Erin shrugged her shoulders and didn't turn around.  He read her lips in her reflection.  "I don't know."

Alec looked at her with disbelief written on his face "You don't know?!"

Erin shrugged again.  "It doesn't matter."

"That's the point, Erin" Alec moved silently to stand next to her "It does matter.  It matters to me and whether you believe it or not- it matters to you too."

"Why does it matter to you? You've had countless one night stands- why can't I be one of them too?  Why can't you forget it ever happened and move on?"

"I can't forget because it's you!" Alec practically roared and Erin flinched, taking a step away from him. "I can't forget because I _want it to happen again!"_

Erin shook her head, a bitter smile on her face "No, you don't."

Alec grabbed one of her hands, twining his fingers with hers "I do."

Erin looked down at their hands, hating herself for liking the way his touch made her skin tingle.  "No, you don't." She repeated and pulled away.

"I'm sorry it happened.  I'm sorry I stepped over the line of being friends.  I was being weak- I just needed to feel something different." Erin signed back, not looking him in the eyes for fear of being lost in them again like she had been the night before.

"No" Alec shook his head, his voice slightly rough now.  When Erin looked up at him she noticed he was paler than he had been when he'd started this.  "No.  I don't believe you.  Last night meant something!"  He started to move towards her again and Erin backed away, shaking her head.

"It didn't.  I can't let it happen again.  It won't happen again."

"Don't run away from this, Erin! Let me in.  Let me care about you!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Erin turned away from him "I shouldn't have let it go any further."

"I won't give up on us" Alec pulled her around to face him "I won't give up on you.  You can't run away from this."

"Why not?" Erin's hands moved so fast that if it weren't for Alec's enhanced eyesight, he wouldn't have been able to catch what she was saying.  "It's my life and I'll do what I want and I don't want a relationship, Alec.  It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Why wouldn't it be fair?" Alec pulled her to him by her arms so she was flush up against his body and had to look up at him.  "I know you enjoyed last night.  Why wouldn't you want to do that again?"  Erin tried to turn away.  "No! Damn it!" Alec moved her arms behind her back and held her wrists in one hand, pushing her even closer to him.  His other hand grabbed her chin- not hard enough to hurt her but enough to force her to look at him "I know you want me!"

Erin glared back but stopped struggling knowing it was no use.  Alec gently released her chin and traced her jaw with a finger.  "You want me" he murmured "as much as I want you."  His finger traced her full lips now and he felt the shiver she wasn't able to hold back.  "I know you want this" he murmured and lowered his head to kiss her.

It was slow, gentle and incredibly soft.  Erin couldn't help it when she kissed him back.

"Mine" he purred in her ear as he licked at her earlobe "You're mine." His mouth moved back to hers.

She was drowning in Alec; the taste of him, the feel of his hard body against hers, the scent of leather and something else entirely Alec.  Her head was spinning as she felt her body react to his and then suddenly, he was gone.

Erin blinked and swayed slightly, looking up to see him watching her as they both breathed heavily.

"Tell me why you don't want that" Alec swallowed and straightened, his voice breaking as he spoke "Tell me why you don't want me?"

Erin shook her head "This isn't really about you." Shaking hands spelled out the words.

"Tell me what it's about then" Alec spoke more determinedly.

"No."

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"No!" Erin moved to the door but Alec blocked her way.

"We're not leaving until you tell me why you won't allow us to be together!"  Alec folded his arms and planted himself firmly in the doorway.

Erin shook her head again, tears blurring her vision "I… Damn it, Alec! I don't let myself get close! I _can't_ let myself get close! If I do, it'll get taken away from me again!"

Her hands became a blur "I couldn't stand it if that happened! I can't loose you too! I'm sick of losing people I care about!" Tears began to make their way down her cheeks.  "Don't you get it?! The whole time I was there- the whole time they were touching me, raping me, hurting me- they were blaming it all on me!  "This is where family gets you, Erin." "Scream and we'll hurt him some more." "Hope you like pain." "That's life, girl.  You watch people you care about die and there's nothing you can do about it." They get taken away from me!" It was like a damn had broken and now there was no way Erin could keep it all in.  "And you know what? They were right!" Erin stopped suddenly, wiping away the tears from her face only to replace them again with fresh ones.  "So why take the chance? It'll just happen again.  It always happens again."  She turned to look at him and saw Alec staring at her silently, gripping the doorframe so hard it was cracking under his hands.

He swallowed "You..." he cleared his throat "You were raped?"

Erin turned away, moving back towards the window.  Her shaking hands reached out to touch the cool glass.

"The bastards not only tortured you, but they raped you as well?" He snarled, letting go of the door frame to stride towards her.

"They were trying to break me.  They were trying to make me crack.  It didn't work though- they kept us together.  My brother was the only reason why I didn't give up." Erin couldn't look at him.  "They shot him in the end.  They killed him right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  My legs were broken."  Erin looked down at her legs, tears falling to the floor as she remembered the pain.  She could still feel it.  She could still feel then snapping, she could still hear her own screams.  And then there were arms around her and she was clinging to him with all her strength.

"It's over with" Alec murmured into her hair "It's done.  You're okay now.  They can't hurt you, no one can hurt you."

Erin pushed away from him abruptly "You can."

Alec stared at her in astonishment "Me? Why would I hurt you?"

"You'll get taken away from me and that'll be it."

"I won't" Alec tried to approach her but she backed away from him again.

"There's no way you can promise me that" Erin looked drained now, as if telling him all of this took a lot out of her.

"No, but there's no way you can promise me that you won't get taken away from me either."

Erin shrugged.

"You know what your problem is?" Alec said evenly "It's that you can't allow yourself to take chances.  You miss out on things by playing safe."

"I can't take the risk with my heart, Alec.  The price is too high."

"Like hell it is!  Don't you think I'm scared shitless about this? I know you know about Rachel.  You think I'd allow myself to knowingly take the risk if I would end up getting hurt like that again?! I don't want to hurt again, God, I wouldn't be able to live if something like that happened again!" Alec suddenly yelled "I wouldn't hurt you, Erin, because I know how it feels!"

_*Flashback*_

"You have to get out more!" Skye grinned at her over her sundae, cheeseburger and coke.

"What's the point?" Erin asked her moodily before taking a sip of her coke and turning back to stare out the window at the people outside.

They were sat in one of the many fast food restaurants in the town centre.  As per usual, as they sat people watching and somehow making their extremely unhealthy meals last well over the 10 minutes it would take any normal person to eat, Skye had brought the subject round to a party she'd been invited to.  This topic had predictably led to the subject of Erin not being invited to parties because she couldn't be arsed to go out most days except to play in the band and hang out with her brothers.  Okay, so she _sometimes allowed Skye to dress her up and drag her out to a club but those weren't frequent occasions and Erin always ended up leaving early because the guys there had decided it was okay for them to try and grope her arse and spill drink on her chest to see if she was wearing a bra.  So __not her idea of having a good time.  Anyway, as usual, the topic had then changed to Erin not allowing a guy the challenge of trying to reach her tonsils with his tongue.  And Skye honestly couldn't see why she didn't find the prospect alluring in any way._

"Honestly Dude" Skye poked at the air with an over salted fry.  "You need to relax around guys more."

"I am relaxed around guys!" Erin replied over a mouthful of chicken nuggets, blissfully ignoring the fact that they probably contained no chicken whatsoever.

Skye rolled her eyes as she removed the pointy ends off her fry before eating it.  The massacred remains of her fries littered to plastic tray before her.  Apparently, at the age of 6, she had choked on a pointy fry and had vowed never to eat anything pointy again.  And she says Erin has issues.  "Your brothers don't count and Dylan's my boyfriend- he thinks of you as his sister."

"He's male!" Erin smirked "Apparently."

Skye threw a fry at her before smiling mischievously "Oh, he's definitely male."

"Eew!" Erin pulled a face and crossed her eyes at her friend "I definitely don't wanna know what's going through yer 'ed, mate"

"Well you brought it up!" Skye continued, shrugging one shoulder "Now, back on track.  You've never even been kissed!"

"Interesting factoid for ya" Erin continued to eat her meal "Did you know that kissing a bog seat is more hygienic than kissing a person?"

"Gross but still not gonna stop me kissing Dylan.  Besides- thanks to me, he actually brushes his teeth."

"And washes his 'air more than once a month" Erin ducked the second fry.

"Look- you need to go out on dates.  You'll enjoy having a boyfriend.  I can guarantee it."  Skye said, trying to look wise.

Erin shrugged "Not interested."

"Why?!" Skye practically yelled, attracting a lot of attention from the other tables.  Erin and Skye stared back for several minutes before the customers went back to eating, muttering things about stupid punk kids.

"Because, that would mean they'd 'ave to get to know me.  It would mean that they'd want to know all about me."

"True, on campus you are considered pretty mysterious."  Skye had to give her that one.

"And at school?" Erin raised her eyebrows "I was considered as a total weirdo."

"Were not.  All the guys wanted to date you.  You were considered cool in a strange freaky way."

"Bull!"

"Actually, you're human" Skye sat back with a grin.  "Anyway, yep- all the girls used to be pissed off at you coz they didn't know 'ow you did it."

Erin simply shrugged, not believing it for a second.

"Look, you'll find someone like Dylan, who-"

"Hope not."

"You'll find someone who'll you'll end up wanting to spend the rest of your life with."

"Will not."

"Not if you don't allow yeself to go out and meet people!"

"Just face it, Skye.  There ain't anyone for me anywhere.  Simple as that." Erin folded her arms defiantly "And I'm perfectly okay wi' that."

"Of course you are" Skye replied good-naturedly "Just you mark my words girly…"

_*End Flashback*_

"Give it a chance, Erin.  Give _us_ a chance" Alec looked at her pleadingly.  He swallowed again and when he spoke, it came out as a whisper, all his emotions pouring out in that one word "Please?"

Alec looked so lost then, not a soldier, not a smart ass with answers to everything and she knew that if she said no, it would break him like no torture he'd endured ever could.

Erin looked away and she could've sworn she felt him withdraw.  She heard him shuffle slightly and felt him give her a long look.

Alec felt like he'd been ripped to pieces inside as he gave Erin one last look.  He'd put his heart on the line- for the first time since Rachel and he'd had it crushed.  He turned away, running a shaking hand through his hair before leaving the room.  He couldn't even stand to be in the same building- it smelled of Erin and he knew he'd have to put as much distance between him and her as he could, maybe even leave Terminal City.

Right now, he was going to go have an extremely large drink of Scotch.  Hell, he'd see if he could steal a few bottles, hopefully he'd be able to beat his high metabolism and get drunk.  Putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket just to stop them making more holes in the wall, Alec made his way into the hallway, his head down and his jaw clenched.  She'd refused any chance to be with him and that was that.  Alec would rather have been shot.

He'd made it to the top of the stairs before he heard something.  His head shot up and he spun around just in time to feel a body hit him full force, causing him to stagger back into the wall.

Feeling dampness on his shirt, he looked down at Erin to see her face buried in his jacket as she held onto him tightly, crying silently.

_*Flashback*_

"When you find the right one, you'll know" smirked Skye "and there'll be nowt you can do to stop yeself from falling for 'im."

_*End Flashback*_

Alec smiled into her hair before she pulled back, her arms still around his waist.

Erin looked up at him, tears making tracks down her cheeks "I'm sorry.  I'm so, so sorry."

Alec smiled and gently wiped the tears away "You ready to take a chance?"

Erin smiled and then they were losing themselves in each other again, this time, nothing holding them back.

_Several hours later_

"Where are we going? Can I look yet?" Erin pleaded as Alec led her down a street with one hand over her eyes.

"Trust me" he said in her ear, causing her to shiver and a larger grin to appear on Alec's face.

They stopped in front of a warehouse and Alec nodded at Bullet stood by the door.

Bullet grinned and opened it wide so Erin and Alec could walk in.

"Okay" Alec removed his hand "Open your eyes."

"Holy shit!" Erin grinned broadly as she looked around her.

A warehouse had been converted.  In it was a large bar, a dance floor, TVs set up along one wall, old chairs, tables and sofas were set up around the place, and what caught Erin's attention the most was the large ramp everyone was crowded around.  They'd built a skating ramp.

"I figured you might like to use it when you get bored- and you and Dalton can teach the other kids so they don't go off getting into trouble."  Alec smiled as she beamed up at him.

"Didn't take us long to build" Mole shrugged "Everyone wanted to help get a bar set up and everything, so…" he trailed off before meeting her eyes.  "You like it?" he asked gruffly.

Erin grinned, walked up to Mole and threw her arms around him.  Everyone laughed at the look on Mole's face as he stared down at her in total shock.  Then, to everyone's surprise, he actually hugged her briefly back.

Erin danced away from him then, a smirk on her face "I _knew you were a big softie!"_

Mole growled and went to grab her "Am not!"

"Are too!" Erin ran and put Tawney between them.

"Hey!" Tawney jumped out of the way "Not wanting to get hurt by the giant lizard!"

Mole and Erin stopped and simultaneously rolled their eyes at him.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Zane put on his best puppy dog face and Erin gave him a grin before hugging him.

"It was _my_ idea!" Alec looked put out "I don't even get a thank you!"

Erin smirked, walked up to him and pulled his head down by his t-shirt so she could give him a brief kiss.

Alec took the opportunity to pull her closer and deepen it, despite the fact that they had an audience.  He wanted them to know that she was his.  Alec grinned as people began to whistle.

Erin simply rolled her eyes again as she pulled away, walked over to Dalton and took the board from him, ignoring his grin before climbing up to the top of the ramp.

"Let's see how this baby handles" she grinned before skating down the ramp and back up again, repeating the process until she got good momentum and preformed a 360 spin in mid air with her right hand gripping the board.  There were a few claps and whistles, then the bar opened and no one cared what was going on anymore.

Dalton climbed up to the platform and smirked as Erin came to a stop next to him.  "Knew you'd get together."

"You knew how bloody stubborn he was" Erin handed him the board.

Dalton shrugged "But you did too."

Erin looked down at Alec talking with Zane, Jondy and Max.  As if sensing her gaze, he looked up at her and winked.

Erin grinned back as Sketchy climbed up to join them "Yeah, I guess I did."

**Next Chapter: Never**

Max glared up at White "Is there a point to me being tied up or are you just intending to babble at me?"

**_A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sadly, not for long though because I'm off to the scary place known as University. This means I won't be able to write as much and update for that matter but whenever I've got the time I'll try- honest.  I am NOT abandoning my DA fics._**

**_Marty: *grins* Alec's hair is like it was a the end of season 2 so there's no scary _****_Dawson_****_'s Creek hair *shudders*. Dude, will you QUIT calling Zack pancake face and pancakio?_**

**_Professional scatterbrain: _****_Erin_****_ pretty much decided not to actually talk to them when she decided to go to TC dude.  It was in one of the chapters- she actually made a conscious decision.  Nope, Jax doesn't know that Erin can talk because they didn't tell him.  Remember? You see how they meet the thugs and sort them out. The trigger word when she was attacked was the one she said she remembered hearing before.  It was that whole "bide your time" statement. The scars on her skin are from when she was tortured.  Yep, she has a destiny and it ain't a happy one.  As for her abilities… well, you'll just have to wait and see._**

**_Messymissy: I haven't decided what to include about Max or Zack yet, but something will happen between them._**

**_Riley: I hope you get you're 'puter running again dude._**

**_Sea Siren: Hope you did good on the test dude.  Yep, I know, the shirtless Alec was a bit of a distraction *daydreams for a few minutes* hopefully, more shirtless Alec will be included later on :P_**

****


	46. Never

**__**

A/N: Sorry this took me so long dudes but it's been a bitch to write and then it took me ages to get my new 'puter set up. More freaky dreams, White, Max/ Zack stuff, Erin/ Alec stuff and a mysterious dude. What more can you ask for? Logan bashing? Damn it! *rolls eyes* NOW I think of it… Ah well, that'll have to be in a later chapter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter forty-six: Never

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

Max: Can I ask you a question?

Zack (Sam at the time): Yeah?

Max: Were you born a prick?

-Max and Zack (411 on the DL)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'But I've had too many stand-offs with you

It's about as much as I can stand

Just wait until the upper hand

Is mine'

-Linkin Park (Hit The Floor)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin stirred into consciousness slowly, her senses waking up one by one as the last vestiges of sleep left her.

The first thing she felt was warm soft skin- a bare chest rising and falling beneath her head. The second thing was the steady thump of a heartbeat beneath her ear and the smell she came to associate with one person. Then next thing was the feel of a possessive arm around her waist. Erin smiled and snuggled closer to Alec, feeling him pull her closer in his sleep. It had been several days since they had officially got together and Erin was loving every minute of it.

Alec spent every free moment of his time with her, much like he'd done anyway but with definitely more benefits.

She looked up at him sleepily; trailing her fingers down his cheek, smiling again as he instinctively nuzzled her hand in his sleep, murmuring her name.

She couldn't believe that he was here with her. Alec had chosen to be with Erin, no one else, Erin. Never in a million years had she thought that he would want to be with her. Still smiling, Erin laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

Erin slept deeply, images flickering in front of her eyes- her own memories interspersed with strange images, things she'd never seen and couldn't possibly have known. Images of the past- an ancient past full of pain, torture and cruelty. Images of war.

__

It was cold. Erin sat huddled in a corner of the room on a thin mattress, covered with a thin dirty blanket. Her hair was long and matted about her shoulders, her face and clothes filthy, her clothes torn.

The room she was in was more like a cell. The walls were thick concrete, cold like the floor. There were no windows and only one door. It was a metal door, thick and sturdy with no handle on the inside. On the outside, Erin knew there was a huge padlock, keeping them from escaping. The only source of light creped in from under the door- a long sliver of light that moved as it's source swayed in the draft.

Beside Erin was a boy, skinny like her, dark- almost black hair identical to her own, too long from lack of attention. Their eyes were identical too.

Both of them were weak and in constant pain, the boy was half leaning into Erin.

"Erin?" Erin closed her eyes before opening them again and looking down at her brother.

"Yeah, Jake?" she croaked back. Her voice was rough, she was thirsty and her throat hurt.

"It hurts" Jake swallowed and winced, his hand going to his side.

"I know" Erin tried to sound reassuring "Don't worry; I won't let them get you next time. I'll fight back."

"But they'll take you away again!" Panic flittered across his features and Erin wished she hadn't said anything. "I don't want them to take you away! Last time, you didn't wake up for hours!"

"It doesn't matter, Jake. I'll keep them away from you." Erin sounded calm but a slight quiver in her voice gave away her fear. It didn't matter anyway; Jake could always tell what Erin was feeling. "I'll always protect you."

"You don't have to!" Jake grabbed her arm weakly "I don't want you to die!"

Erin smiled at him "Don't worry Jake; I'm not going to leave you." She lifted her arm painfully, her wasted muscles screaming in protest as she moved it around his small shoulders. "Go to sleep."

"No, it's your turn- I'll stand watch" Jake was already fighting to keep his eyes open.

Erin shook her head and began to hum softly like their mother had done to them when they were little. Despite Jake's protests, he fell into a deep fitful sleep in a matter of minutes.

As Erin hummed softly, the light under the door moved, backwards and forwards like a flickering flame, dancing across Erin's skin.

Huts were blazing and screams filled the smoky air. She walked with purpose, calmly and with a smile on her face as she cut through villagers and unworthy warriors alike. She was covered from head to toe in the blood she's spilt with her bare hands and whatever weapon she had decided to take from a warrior before killing him.

Erin sighed and gently laid Jake down on the mattress, lifting his bloodied t-shirt to take a look at his stomach and chest. She blinked back tears as she stared at her brother's battered body. Hers was the same. Blood and bruises, cuts and stitches.

Both of them were covered in blood as well as grime but their captors didn't seem to care so long as they were alive.

She looked down at her hands. There was blood, too much blood. Most of it was hers; some of it was Jake's. Why did they have to do that to Jake? Why couldn't they leave him alone? They could hurt her all they wanted if they just left him alone.

Erin choked back a sob as she continued to see if there was anything else that they'd done to her brother.

Alec woke up abruptly. His senses sharpened faster than any human's could after sleep and his eyes immediately focused. He held his breath and stayed still, alert and ready for action. Everything was quiet on the 6th floor. He could hear the soft breathing of Sketchy and Logan's annoying snores. He could here Cindy's breathing further away in her quarters. Max wasn't there- probably pulling another all-nighter. Joshua's muffled snores reached him next but none of these sounds had woken him up. Alec squinted at his watch. 4:17 am flashed at him and he silently groaned. What the hell had woken him up at 4:17? His question was answered as Erin made a strangled sound in her throat. Alec looked down at her in his arms, startled. He had heard Erin make noises before. He knew that her vocal chords weren't damaged. It was just that he'd only heard her make a noise if she was hurt of annoyed. This was the loudest noises he'd ever heard her make.

Erin's hair was spread over his chest as she lay with her head on his shoulder. Some of it was stuck to her forehead with sweat.

Alec frowned as she twisted in his arms, making that noise again. The look on her face was a mixture of fear and anger. Silent tears made tracks down her cheeks.

'Nightmare' Alec thought silently as he reached up to move the hair from her forehead. He began to whisper in her ear, his voice gradually getting louder as she refused to wake up.

__

The city was in chaos and she revelled in it. The stench of death mingled with smoke and blood, she inhaled it deeply as she reached out to grab a fleeing warrior and rip out his throat. Still, she barely paused in her stride. She was death walking.

Erin pulled Jake's t-shirt back down and moved to stand up and stretch her legs. Jake woke up immediately, despite the fact that he'd been deeply asleep minutes before.

He reached out to her, latching onto her arm with shaking hands. His eyes were wide and tear filled. "Don't leave me!"

"I was only going to stretch my legs, little brother. Go back to sleep." The words had no sooner left her mouth when they heard the sound that they both feared. Footsteps. Immediately, Erin and Jake tensed up and cowered in the corner, gripping each other tightly.

There was the jingle of keys and the sound of the padlock being removed. The door opened spilling light into the room, blinding both Erin and Jake for a few moments.

The villagers- men, women, children alike, cowered in their homes, muttering prayers and spells of protection amongst the screams yelled at her.

A hoarse cry ripped its way through her throat as Erin was pulled away from her brother and pinned down by rough callused hands.

"Leave her alone!" Jake yelled out and tried to launch himself at the man but was knocked back by the other man that had entered the room.

"Watch yourself, boy" the man laughed loudly, the noise grating. "Don't want to make us angry now, do ya?"

Jake glared as he tried to pull himself to his feet but he collapsed back down again as his legs gave way.

Erin glared up at her captor as he pinned her down.

"We've decided to start on the hands this time" the man said conversationally as he held her down easily. His breath made her want to vomit. "And this time, he's going to watch."

Jake growled and struggled to stand again. Giving up, he tried to crawl to her but was shoved back by the other man.

"Jake, close your eyes and don't say anything." Erin tore her eyes away from her captor and met Jake's petrified gaze. She pleaded with him with her eyes and Jake shrank back against the wall, his hands balled into fists but he didn't close his eyes.

She knew that he was plotting their deaths just like she was. Something else they shared in common. If they held a grudge against someone, they would always have it. If either of them got out of here alive, they would make sure that these men died. The fact that both Erin and Jake weren't even teenagers yet didn't matter to either of them. They'd kill them in their sleep if they had to.

The man above her laughed "Isn't that heroic of her?" He smirked at his friend "The sister trying to protect her brother."

Erin spat in his face. It ran down his chin as the man stopped laughing abruptly, the laughter turning into a snarl as he hit her with his free hand.

Erin felt something warm and sticky trickle down her chin and blinked back tears as her vision swam.

He reached up and pried her fingers apart from the balled fists they'd been in. When he grabbed one finger, he bent it back the wrong way. It snapped and Erin shut her eyes, biting her lip until it bled to stop herself from screaming.

She wasn't going to cry, Erin decided then and there. They would not see her cry. Jake wouldn't see her cry. She had to be strong for him, she had to protect him the best she could and if that was doing what they wanted- so be it. Her jaw clamped shut as they broke another finger. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't make a sound. Their laughter made her feel sick.

"Demon!" "Monster!" "The Destroyer walks!" Yells, cries, screams of pain, of agony.

She smiled at their pathetic attempts to stop her. She had defeated their army already- their blood covered her leather clad body and dripped from her fingertips. Her long dark hair swayed in the smoky breeze and her golden bracelets jangled as she walked.

Another man was unfortunate to block her path and she took him out with a twist of her hands and soon he joined his fellow villagers in the mass of bodies she had left in her wake. They couldn't stop her, she wasn't human.

Erin didn't make it easy for them. She struggled, kicked and scratched but she couldn't get away, couldn't get free. She wondered if they would get bored of her and kill her tonight. Not for the first time, she wished that they would.

Dimly, over the pain and pounding of her heart in her ears, she heard Jake call out her name.

"Erin!"

Erin sat up gasping and dripping in sweat as Alec held her in his arms, muttering reassurances in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

Erin pulled away and closed her eyes, running a shaking hand through her hair as she fought to control her breathing and chase the images away. She didn't know what was worse- the memories of torture or the weirder stuff of killing people in a time long gone. They both made her shudder and squeeze her eyes shut, trying to make the images go away.

"Nightmare?" Alec's voice caused her to open her eyes.

Erin met his eyes, nodded and looked away, wrapping arms around herself.

"Memories?" Alec rubbed his eyes as Erin opened hers again.

She nodded again, not wanting to talk about the other weirder stuff because it would just seem ridiculous.

Alec sighed and pulled her to him, sitting her in his lap as he stroked her hair. "You want to talk about it?"

Erin shook her head and laid it against his bare shoulder, her hands on his as they rested on her stomach.

"You sure?" Alec nuzzled her neck before lifting his head to read her hands.

"They were braking my fingers" Erin balled her hands into fists tightly and Alec stopped moving. "They were making Jake watch."

"Oh, Erin" Alec turned her around so her legs were on either side of his waist and tilted her chin up so she would look at him "It's okay. They can't hurt you now."

Erin blinked up at him and forced herself to relax. She rested her forehead against his. Just touching him like this was enough to calm her down.

"It's okay" he repeated, smiling reassuringly, the worry still in his eyes.

Her breathing slowed as her tiredness disappeared with the last of her dream. Erin smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his hair "It is now."

The mood suddenly changed, becoming charged with something else.

The worry disappeared and Alec smiled slowly in the way that made her shiver before lowering his mouth to hers as his hands began to make her squirm. He chuckled against her mouth as he rolled them over, Erin's hands on the back of his head, keeping his mouth on hers. He pulled back, his hands cupping her face as he looked down at her. "No one can hurt you. You're mine." he said quietly, as if convincing himself that this was real.

Erin smiled again, "Yeah, I am." Her finger traced his lips as she looked up at him "And you're mine." Alec smiled in that same feral way before kissing her again.

The abandoned building overlooked Terminal City. Its façade was crumbling and the inside wasn't any better. White paced in what had been the front room of the house. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. Maps littered a nearby table and weapons were stacked against a wall. He was surrounded by activity as the Phalanx prepared, looking unemotional as always but White felt like nothing was being done. 

Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. The ringing of a cell phone caused all activity to stop. White flipped it open "Yes?" he practically snarled into the phone. He nodded once "Understood." He flipped the phone shut and put it in a pocket before smiling over at Thula. "He's here. We've got one shot at this."

Thula smiled and slipped on her helmet over her long red hair "Let's move out."

In the house, the 40 or so Phalanx grabbed their weapons as White went to meet their… guest.

Max walked down an alley, heading towards the cafeteria in need of a caffeine boost.

She hummed a tuneless song as she walked slowly through the back alleys of TC. She'd come this way to avoid people stopping her as she thought. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts right now and if taking the most extreme route to the mess half was the way she could get it- so be it.

Max was faced with a dilemma caused by her own stubbornness and logic. As usual, it involved a man. Not any man, Zack.

Blonde haired, blue eyed, drop dead gorgeous looks and the body... damn. The guy had a great body. A slow smile spread across Max's face at the thought. He also knew how to flaunt it without really trying. For instance, Max would be in her office, going through paperwork when he'd walk in...

__

*Flashback*

"Hey Maxie" Zack pushed the door open, closed it with a foot and threw himself onto the couch looking very much like he belonged there.

"Hey" Max refused to look up and focused on the numbers in front of her.

Silence settled for a few minutes but Max couldn't seem to concentrate. She could feel his eyes on her as he sprawled lazily on the couch in a very cat-like manner.

Max chewed on the end on her pencil in a vain attempt to focus on something else other than the man patiently watching her. How could she forget how patient he was? He used to be her CO!!! He could stay unmoving in the same position, watching, waiting for well over 24 hours!!

Sighing, Max threw the pencil on her desk and looked up at Zack. "What?!"

He had the gall to look confused. "Huh?"

Max gritted her teeth "Why are you sat there watching me? Why are you even in here? Shouldn't you be working on the guard rotations or something?"

Zack smirked at her. He actually smirked- at her!

"I finished them."

"And what? You decided to come bug me instead?!"

Two eyebrows joined the smirk. "I bug you, do I Maxie? Now, how could I be possibly bugging you? I haven't made a sound. I haven't spoken to you, I haven't fidgeted. So, how could I possibly bug you?"

"Cut the crap!" Max leant back and put booted feet up onto the desk. "You're WATCHING me!"

Zack simply shrugged, the smirk disappearing as he said sincerely "I like watching you."

Max rolled her eyes "Uh huh. Real fascinating. Look, I REALLY need to get this paperwork done so could you at least keep the Max-watching down to a bare minimum?"

Zack shrugged and relaxed even more into the sofa that now sported some silver duct tape. Erin had got bored one day and decided to try to keep the stuffing in.

Max leant back, pushing the chair onto it's two back legs as she rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was greeted with the glimpse of a well toned, tanned stomach.

Max's chair crashed back onto its other two legs and Zack glanced at her as he stopped stretching, his t-shirt hiding his skin from view.

"Problem Max?"

Max shook her head, her mouth suddenly too dry to form words.

Zack shrugged again, stood up and stretched some more, Max watching in fascination as he worked the kinks out of his back, arms and neck. Max idly wondered at that moment if Zack would mind if she suddenly jumped him and they did it there on the desk. The thought had no sooner entered her mind when she realised that she was thinking these thoughts about Zack. Uh oh. Not good. Bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts.

Max licked her lips and blinked, dark eyes moving up to meet pale blue. Zack smiled lazily. A slow sexy smile that said he probably knew what she was thinking and he definitely wouldn't mind at all.

Max diverted her gaze, preying that the heat she suddenly felt on her face wasn't visible and knowing it was futile.

The office suddenly seemed too small and intimate, the air suddenly too hot.

"What d'you want, Zack?" Max asked quietly. Her voice came out low and seductive. Oops. Hadn't meant_ that _to happen. Her gaze swung around to meet his.

Zack was still smiling and his voice came out just as low. "You know what I want, Max." He took a slow step towards the desk that emphasised his feline DNA, his muscles working smoothly.

Max opened her mouth, her brain trying to come up with some sort of coherent answer when the door opened and Dix walked in.

"You have those numbers yet, Max?"

He looked at Max, Zack and then back to Max again and smiled shyly "Oops, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Max shook her head and smiled at the transgenic, relieved and disappointed at the same time "No Dix, you didn't interrupt anything. I'll have the numbers done in 10 minutes."

The anomalie bobbed his head and left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Max turned back to Zack and raised her eyebrows, waiting for some smart ass remark.

Zack simply grinned and walked to the door "See you later Maxie."

*End Flashback*

So Max's problem was that she was scared. Simple as that. She knew that Zack wanted her, she knew that she wanted him. The problem was that she didn't know if she was able to love him. Really love him. The people Max cared about had a knack for dying around her. But then, that hadn't happened in a while so maybe it wouldn't happen again? Max forced herself to push those thoughts aside. Definitely NOT good to dwell on those things.

Max's problem was that she was not used to opening up to people. She hadn't even really done it with Logan either but look where _that_ relationship got her.

Max shook her head. She couldn't believe that she'd actually thought that she loved him. It wasn't love- nowhere near it. With Logan, Max felt like she owed him. Well, _now _she didn't, not after the way he's been treating everyone lately. And Zack?

Well, Max definitely felt more for Zack than she did Logan. Sure, she felt like she owed him, but they all did when he'd protected them at Manticore. Hell, the man had given his heart for her! But Max felt more than that.

A blur of movement in her peripheral vision made Max freeze and look around her. She couldn't see anyone. Max strained her hearing but heard nothing. Strange. Max continued to walk down the alley, only half a block away from the mess hall.

A stone _pinged_ against a dumpster behind her on her left and Max spun around to see nothing. Max scanned the alley while dropping into a fighting stance. No one there.

That was when she heard movement behind her. She turned, wondering who the hell it was and how could they move that fast.

Max spun around, caught the glimpse of dark hair and the blur of a fist before darkness swallowed her vision.

White opened the door of the lab and smiled as 452's body was carried in over her kidnapper's shoulder. "I take it you didn't have much trouble?" White closed the door behind him and followed.

Max was laid out on a metal table as her kidnapper shook his head.

"And no one saw you?"

White got a dirty look in return and he backed up a step, swallowing slightly.

"Okay, okay, stupid question. I apologise. I was just worried about this going wrong."

He looked down at the X5 as her kidnapper secured her to the table. "It's just that 452 always has an ability for getting away."

White looked back up "The Conclave has requested your presence. They want you to return to them immediately now that we have the freak. You will be briefed when you get there."

He nodded and strode out of the room, passed the Phalanx who bowed their heads respectfully and into the tunnel that led out of TC.

White smiled and looked down at his unconscious captive "No escape now, 452."

__

Several hours later

Erin hummed silently to herself as she walked through Terminal City on her way to the warehouse. She was in a good mood. Alec had planned to meet her later after he'd sorted out something to do with defences with Zack so she was on her way to do some skating on the new ramp. It had become quiet popular with the X6s and a few of the X7s. She and Dalton were teaching them to skate- Dalton more than Erin but that was to be expected. The younger transgenics were still getting used to her. It helped that they now thought that she was Alec's mate. Even Jez had stopped giving her dirty looks when she passed.

"I still don't like it!" the angry voice stopped Erin in her tracks. It was coming from an alley to her left.

Something told Erin that she should stop so she flattened herself against a wall.

"It's just not right! He's alpha for God's sake!" it was a woman's voice, raised in anger.

"Which gives him the right to choose whoever he likes, Rain." Erin recognised Brin's voice now. "And Manticore didn't put religion in the mix so stop saying that."

"But you've seen her! She isn't one of us! She's an Ordinary!" Rain seemed to be trying to keep her voice down and failing miserably.

Erin's face paled. They were talking about her and Alec.

"She doesn't belong with him, she shouldn't even _be_ here!"

"Rain" Brin sounded as calm and collected as ever "He's allowed to be with her. Erin's okay- she's helped us more than once. I don't even know why you're making such a big deal about this. You already have a mate."

"He is our SIC, Brin. He should be with one of us- a transgenic. It's the principle of the thing."

"It doesn't matter. He's taken her as his mate- simple as that. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, Erin makes him happy."

"I still don't like it" Rain grumbled and Erin moved away quickly, carrying on down the street like she'd heard nothing. 

Her face wore a bland mask. Inside, her insides were boiling with anger. So, some people didn't like the fact that Alec had chosen her? Well, bully for them. Erin paused in her stride. But what if they were right? What if she was being selfish? She wasn't one of them. She didn't really know what they had all been through- only what she'd seen. Maybe Alec belonged with one of his own kind- someone who'd been through it all too? Erin continued on her journey, Alec cared about her. It was his choice and he'd chosen to be with Erin, not someone else. So why did Erin feel guilty?

A sharp pain in her left temple was the first thing that told Max she was alive. The second was the fact that she could feel her body and it felt in tact though she couldn't seem to move anything below her neck.

Max forced her eyes open and gasped at the pain that filled her head as soon as the light hit her eyes.

'What the fuck was I hit with? a Mack truck?!'

Max concentrated on opening her eyes slowly this time, allowing her eyes to get used to the light bit by bit.

When she got her eyes open, she groaned as someone moved into view.

"Long time no see, 452" White smirked down at her "I think it's time we had a little talk."

"Hey Erin, you seen Max around?" Zack spotted Erin in the cafeteria. "I haven't seen her for hours."

Erin shook her head and continued to stare at her coffee. "Been here for awhile."

Zack frowned and sat down opposite her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Erin signed, sitting back in her seat.

"Riight" Zack folded his arms and leant forward on the table top, an amused look on his face. "And how long you been sitting here?"

"Um" Erin looked down at her watch "About an hour? This is my second cup."

She took a large gulp of coffee. "I'm fine dude, really. Just thinking is all."

"Is it painful?"

Erin gave him the one fingered salute and Zack smirked.

"C'mon. Tell me what's wrong."

"You don't need to hear my problems, Soldier Boy. I told you- I'm fine."

"Of course you are. Let me guess, this is one of those girly things, right? Where you get a bunch of your girlfriends sat down doing each others nails while you take the piss outta us mere mortals, right?"

Erin looked at Zack, thoroughly outraged. "I'll have you know- I'm not a girly-girl!"

Then she looked kind of sheepish "But if Cindy and the others got involved, it would probably turn into one of those situations."

"Figured as much" Zack sighed and sat back "No one seems to need my help anymore."

"Aww, poor Zack- not needed to come save anybody's arse" Erin pulled a face and Zack mock scowled at her.

"So, you haven't seen Max at all?"

Erin shook her head and then frowned. "It's not like Max to go wandering off without telling someone where she is… you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know… I've just got this feeling" Zack trailed off before standing up. "I'm gonna go look for her."

Erin finished her coffee and followed him "I'll help."

"Hey guys" Alec walked into the mess hall as they reached the exit. "What's going on?"

"Zack's worried about Max- we're gonna go look for her" Erin told him as he kissed her on the cheek, running his cheek along hers in a very feline greeting.

Alec pulled back "Both of you? It's probably nothin'. Max wanders off all the time."

"Yeah, but she usually tells someone so we know where to reach her" Zack was already moving out the door with Erin following.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt that something was wrong.

Alec followed. "She's probably fine, but d'you want me to round some people up to help out?"

"No, not yet. If we can't find her after the first sweep, _then _we'll start to panic" Zack thought for a second "I think we should split up, cover more ground."

Alec nodded "I'll take HQ and the surrounding sectors."

"I'll take the perimeter sectors." Zack nodded "Erin, you take the rest."

Erin nodded and went to walk off. She'd taken no more than 3 steps before she stopped, her eyes wide.

She held out her hand to see that she was shaking. 

Zack and Alec looked at her in confusion. Her gaze went to Alec who was already moving towards her. He was talking to her but his voice didn't sound right- too slow, too far away and she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Suddenly a wave of pain hit her and she clutched her stomach as the shaking grew worse, causing her to stumble. She felt hands grabbing her and that was when she fell.

"What d'you want White and how the hell did you knock me out?" Max took in her surroundings as she spoke.

The room- what she could see was pretty large. Cupboards and sinks were along the wall to her right and directly in front of her. On the wall in front of her, in the left corner was a metal door. The wall on her left was made of glass and she could see into another room. In that other room was weapons- lots of weapons and soldiers- probably some of the muscle queens they'd faced at Jam Pony and a hell of a lot more. On the counters in the room she was in were microscopes, files and medical equipment. She was in a lab.

Max looked down at what she could see of her body. She was strapped down to a metal table. Straps held her wrists and ankles down while two more straps went across her stomach and chest. Overkill much? Well, not really. It was pretty much just enough kill but Max felt she had the right to be pissed.

"Actually, I wasn't even there at your capture" White walked around the table, his eyes on her face. "Only one person was and he took you out with a single hit."

"Do I get to meet this muscle queen or what?" Max followed him with her gaze.

"He left for more orders and he isn't a muscle queen. He isn't even a soldier though I'm sure if Manticore had ever got a hold of him, they'd have loved to see how he worked." White chuckled "Oh, yes, they definitely would've wanted to get their hands on him- something even better than their top of the range X5s."

"Whatever, so the guy who managed to knock me out ain't here. What's the point of you bringing me here? You know you won't get anythin' out of me" Max strained against the straps holding her down but they wouldn't budge.

"Oh, but I think this time I will" White smiled and removed something from a counter.

"Not likely" Max scoffed though internally, she wasn't so confident.

"I've been planning this for awhile now, 452. The only reason why I haven't been able to get what I want from you is because I never had the time. But, I've been planning the ways to get information out of you." The smile on his face was pure evil.

Max glared up at White "Is there a point to me being tied up or are you just intending to babble at me?"

He chuckled and moved closer. "So eager for your death, 452? So eager to hear your own screams? It doesn't matter how loud you scream- your friends won't be able to hear you here. These rooms are soundproof."

"You had to take me out of Seattle to stop them finding you and kicking your ass!" Max glared, continuing to tug against her restraints.

"Oh, but we haven't even left Terminal City. We're underneath it." White took great delight in seeing the confusion and shock on Max's face that she was took stunned to hide.

"Yeah, when Sandeman bought his labs, he secretly had several rooms and tunnels built. The only other people who knew about them were myself and a few of his now deceased work colleagues. That's how we got passed the police and your pathetic attempts of security. There's a tunnel that leads passed the perimeter fence and into an alley a block away from here. For all his stupidity, the one thing Sandeman did well was plan ahead."

Max snorted "Makes you wonder why he had a son of a bitch like you for a son. If he'd planned ahead, he'd have kept his dick in his pants."

"Now now 452, that's no way to talk to a family member."

"You're no family of mine and I'll never tell you anything" Max spat at him and then held back a scream as her body convulsed on the table.

White pulled back the taser and leant forward. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it 452?" He smiled "Feel free to scream."

****

Next Chapter: Helpless…

"The first battle approaches. Lines will blur and shades of grey colour hearts and heads. A warrior will come into play. Choose your battles and when all is done, know if you have an enemy or ally. Ask what is needed."

**__**

A/N: See! *points* an actual plot!!! *grins stupidly* Okay, I will NOT be answering any questions about the preview. *wise voice* All will be revealed in… *counts* four chapters.

I finally got round to changing the rating to an R. I said I would earlier but I kinda forgot about it :P Anyway the reason for it's change in rating is because it discusses rape and torture. However, I'd like you're opinions on this. Do you think it should go back down to a PG-13 or stay R just to be on the safe side?

Marty: A frying pan would NOT suit Zack! *pokes with cattle prod* You're REALLY cruel!

You know there's peeps out there that talk like them dude *stares* I wonder who I know talks like that? Hmm?

Of course they're allowed to ask questions! How the hell would they find out anything if they didn't ask?!

Yes, Alec seems to growl a lot but that's the whole feline DNA thing *shakes head*

And no, the whole smelling her thing was again, his enhanced senses. Erin does not stink.

MaxCat452: *shrugs* it's been awhile since I was fourteen dude. I'm 19. I'm sure you're very mature J Anyways, I figured that Dalton would be smart and mature thanks to the whole genetically enhanced thing.

Goldstranger: Glad you like my *cough* little *cough* fic. I can't believe you read it all in one go! Man, I bet your arse was numb! Lol. Everything about Erin's past will come out in the sequel which isn't very long away now. Yeah, I always kinda thought of Zack as the more patient type. Hope you keep reading.

Messymissy: Of course there's gonna be trouble :P It wouldn't be much of a story if everything went smoothly now, would it? Hehe. I think I'll focus more on the rest of Max's family either in the sequel or in the last part of the trilogy. Man, I've got SO much to include in this trilogy.

Elin: Yep, Skye and Dylan know what happened to Erin and Alec only knows what she told him in the last chapter. Everything will come out in the sequel… with some surprises.

Riley: Ooh risking internet privileges! Lol you rebel! 

Mirella: Hehe, so far Uni's okay. I put this under the R rating because of the references to rape and torture. That and the upcoming violence. But I'm not sure if I should hange it back to PG-13 or not. What do you think?


	47. Helpless

**__**

A/N: Man, will I EVER get this fic finished? um, no.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter forty-seven: Helpless

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

Male X5: What's the matter, 452? Still recuperating?

Max: Bite me!

Male X5: Must've given you a lousy heart.

-Max and an X5 (Designate This)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'What makes you laugh?

What makes you cry?

What makes our youth run

From the thought that we might die?

What makes you bleed?'

-Creed (Wrong Way)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The world was blurry and loud, or at least that's what it seemed like to Erin.

After Alec had caught her, he and Zack had taken her to the Infirmary where Jondy had immediately started to panic as she had no idea what was wrong with her. Jondy promptly started doing whatever tests she could without taking a blood test. They had to stop when Erin had gained consciousness enough to start panicking about being in the Infirmary so they'd agreed to take her up to her and Alec's quarters to do the tests.

By then, Dalton, Bullet, Zero, Sketchy, Cindy and several others of Max's family had heard that something was wrong. Zack had ended up forming a search party to go look for Max just to keep them away from Erin while Jondy started to do the tests again. The results weren't good. They weren't good at all.

"Hey, Ewok. You okay?" Zack sat down on the floor beside the mattress Erin was lying on.

"Five by five, Z-man. Five by five." Erin blinked up at him before shifting slightly to get more comfortable. A gasp of pain left her lips and Alec was there to help her get comfortable.

"I take it you haven't found Max yet?"

Zack shook his head "The others have gone to look for her. I'm beginning to think that something bad might've happened."

"Yeah, me too- Alec go talk to Jondy." Erin turned to the hovering Alec. She smiled at him as he opened his mouth to reply "Chill, I'll be fine. I'm not goin' anywhere."

Alec gave her a long look before nodding and walking out. As soon as he was out of sight, the smile slid from Erin's face.

"We're gonna make you better, Erin" Zack said seriously, surprising her by taking hold of her shaking hand. "You're gonna be fine- you'll see."

"I don't feel fine" Erin looked away from his eyes "it hurts real bad, Zack. It hurts a lot. I've got a fever- I feel cold. My head feels like it's gonna explode, everything's all loud and blurry."

"Don't worry" Zack smiled, putting his best reassuring brother face on "We'll figure this shit out."

Erin opened her mouth to say more but Jondy and Alec walked in and giving her hand one last squeeze, Zack walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked Jondy as she walked out of Alec's 'room', running a hand over her eyes. Cindy and Joshua approached them, worried looks on their faces.

Jondy closed her eyes and opened them slowly again. Zack couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw the glimmer of tears in them.

"She's dying." Jondy's voice came out rough with confusion and unexpressed emotion.

Joshua let out a whimper that gradually turned into a howl and people on the lower floors looked up at him as he stood by the wall overlooking the courtyard.

Cindy patted his arm reassuringly. "We'll beat this bitch, big boo- don't you worry."

"Erin's temperature is steadily increasing and showing no signs of stopping. That's pretty much all I can tell right now without a blood test." Jondy continued.

Zack was quiet for a few minutes. Erin was dying and they had no idea why or how to stop it.

"Does he know?" They all looked into Alec's 'room'. Erin was in his arms, her back to his chest as he held her, talking to her quietly as her body jerked involuntary every so often.

"He knows" Jondy replied sadly "he just doesn't want to accept it. He said not to tell Erin but I think she's figured it out already."

They watched as Alec laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"He can't go through this" Cindy wiped away a tear "not again, not after what happened with Rachel. The boy won't survive."

"We know Cindy!" Jondy growled but they both knew she wasn't angry with O.C. "I might be able to find something in her blood work but Erin has a serious problem with needles as well as hospitals. I'm not surprised after they-" Jondy stopped.

"What happened to her?" Zack narrowed his eyes.

"I can't tell you" Jondy sighed "Alec gave me orders not to tell anyone. But I can tell you this. It's not just mental problems she has. They definitely left their mark on her. Or should I say several…"

"They?" Zack pressed and Jondy shrugged.

"I would assume it was a 'they'. Alec knows a hell of a lot more about it but he won't tell me the details. I've just seen her body and now you guys saw her reaction to the Infirmary."

They were silent again.

"Bad men hurt Erin?" Josh growled, baring his teeth.

"I think they did more than that."

More silence.

"Cindy, Josh, I want you to go to the mess hall and get as many bags of ice as you can" Zack slipped into soldier-mode. "We need to get her core temperature down, or at least slow it down until we can find away to stop this. After that, go tell Mole that we need more people searching for Max. Something's definitely happened to her."

Cindy and Joshua left, practically running in their haste to help in some way.

"Argh! If I could just get a blood test, maybe I could figure out her body's reaction" Jondy fell onto the couch with her head in her hands.

Zack nodded once and walked into Alec's 'room'.

"Tell me where my son is and all the pain will stop." White was getting stressed now as Max refused to give him any useful information.

"Kiss. My. Ass."

Max was a mess. Her lip was swollen and she had a black eye. So far, White hadn't used anything else other than his fists and the tasers but Max knew he was just working up to the big stuff.

"What d'you and the rest of the freaks know about our plans?"

"Bite me."

Slap.

"You don't want to push me, 452."

"My name is Max!"

Shock.

"Tell me what I want to know!"

Max glared up at White, knowing she was helpless against any physical assault but knowing he could never break her mind.

"Hop around on one leg and shout "I believe in fairies" and we'll see what I remember."

The punch knocked her head back but Max simply laughed as she began to shut down mentally, locking her mental self up- hiding it from the pain.

After that, the next punch didn't hurt so much and the blackness that engulfed her vision was a lot more welcoming.

__

"It's almost time now" they stood in the darkness again, under an invisible source of light that allowed them to see each other. "Don't be scared."

Max rubbed her arms as she looked down at her friend "It's so cold."

"That's the outside" Erin frowned "It's not here."

She was dressed like usual in her street clothes but her skin looked pasty.

"I've been tortured" Max reached out to touch Erin's forehead. "What's your excuse?"

Max had expected her hand not to touch Erin or to go straight through- after all, this was a dream. But that didn't happen. Max touched Erin and she felt real. Erin's skin was fever hot; her forehead was slick with sweat.

"What's wrong with you?" Max took a step closer so they were only a hands span apart. To Max, Erin looked very real and very alive.

Erin shrugged "The change has come."

"What change? What are you talking about?" Max stepped away from her then. The fact that Erin seemed so real here, scared her more than comforted her.

Erin gave her a know-it-all grin that she only used to annoy people. "Gotta prepare for war."

"With the Familiars?"

"Aye" Erin raised her eyebrows "Haven't you been listenin' to owt I've said? These dreams do have a purpose ya know."

Max stared at Erin for a moment. Even Erin's accent was more pronounced here. Max was no expert but she'd seen some British films when she was younger. She thought Erin sounded like she was from somewhere in Northern Britain which fitted with what little Erin had told Max and the others about her life.

"What change has come? What's happening to you?"

Erin shrugged and smiled that smile "You'll see soon enough."

Max rolled her eyes and folded her arms, sticking her hip out in the usual way she let people know that she was annoyed. "Is there a purpose to this dream or are you just here to annoy me?"

Erin raised her hands up in a gesture of surrender "Don't take it out on me, Max. It's not like I have a choice."

Max simply stared at her and Erin gave an overdramatic sigh.

"Okay, okay- maybe I do have a choice about the annoying thing, but the rest of it isn't me."

Erin looked at her all serious then "Do you think that I'm really Erin? The possibilities about this" she gestured to their surroundings "is endless."

"I don't wanna know about that" Max dropped her arms "I wanna know what you can tell me. What's gonna happen? What's your role in this? Hell, what's MY role in this?"

Erin smiled "I know that you're impatient, but you gotta pay attention here. Things can mean nothing but they can also mean everything."

She turned and walked away. Max had no choice but to follow.

Their surroundings faded into colour like an oil painting and suddenly they were in Terminal City. The streets were busier than usual and Max frowned.

"What's going on?"

"There're lookin' for you." Erin led the way into HQ. Like the dream about Erin's life, this one was silent and no one could see them. Max could see people's lips moving but no sound was coming out.

"This isn't all for me" Max continued to look around her.

"They know something's wrong. The others are preparing. It won't work though- not really." Erin led Max up the stairs and into one of the offices.

Zack was sat at his desk, his feet up on the surface as he stared at the wall deep in thought.

"Why d'you bring me here?" Max moved in front of Zack and waved her hand in front of his face. Zack didn't move.

"To show you what you mean to them- to him." Erin looked at Zack for a moment, a small smile on her face "He loves you, you know."

Max looked away from the X5 to look at the floor. "I know" her voice came out quieter than she meant it to.

"Do you really?" Erin turned to look at Max now "He loved you even though it was against everything he believed in. He looked out for you. He died for you. He's loved you since he first laid eyes on you. When you were all in Manticore, he didn't understand what it meant so he went along with the brother-sister thing. Even then, he treated you differently."

"I know, okay?!" Max glared at Erin "So, what has this got to do with everything?"

Erin moved to sit on the couch, her legs apart and her arms on her knees "If you were to die tomorrow, would you go to him?"

Max stopped and looked at Zack then Erin again. "I'm going to die tomorrow?"

Her voice came out small, almost childlike.

Erin smiled and shook her head "I never said that, but just supposing you were- would you go to him?"

Max frowned and Erin nodded at Zack. Max turned back to Zack and just looked at him.

His hair was messed up as if he'd been running his fingers through it. His eyes were narrowed and he bit his lip in concentration. Max longed to reach out and smooth the lines between his eyes and mutter reassurances that she was okay.

"Yes" Max whispered and turned back to Erin, her eyes wide at the realisation. "Yes, I'd go to him."

"Do you love him?" Erin spoke quietly, her eyes sparkling with some inner knowledge.

Max nodded "I… I guess I do."

Erin grinned then "The choice you make- with your heart or your head can mean a world of difference." She gestured to Zack "It could mean a chance of happiness. A chance of a love that could last."

The room faded and Erin remained seated. She was sat on the couch on the 6th floor. Max looked around her. Jondy, Original Cindy and Sketchy were stood in the entrance to Alec and Erin's quarters, their faces sad as they looked on. Erin remained where she was as Max moved to investigate what the others were looking at.

Erin was laid out on top of the mattress looking exactly like the other Erin. Her face was pasty and she was covered in sweat as her body shook like she was having a seizure. Bags of ice were packed around her.

"Oh God" Max whispered as she watched on.

Alec was sat next to Erin, holding her body close as he whispered in her ear. It wasn't Erin's look of pain that had made Max speak, it was Alec's.

He was holding onto Erin like she was a lifeline as he gripped one of her shaking hands and Max suddenly had a flashback to when she saw him with Rachel.

*Flashback*

Max looked into the room, not knowing what to expect. The sight that greeted her wasn't something she'd ever thought to see.

A beautiful girl- no more than 19 years old, lay in a hospital bed, her long brown hair spread out on the pillow beside her, her face peaceful yet pale.

A heart monitoring machine beeped quietly as it sat beside her bed.

Alec sat at her bedside, his face heartbroken as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

"I should've tried harder, Rachel. I should've fought them. I didn't understand." Alec bowed his head for a second before looking back up at the girls' peaceful face "I didn't understand how much I loved you" His voice broke as he put her locket into her hand, pressed her hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes.

He hugged her to him then, as all of his masks created over so many years disappeared in the blink of an eye. All for this one girl. All because he loved her.

Alec buried his face into her neck as he held her and soon Max heard him begin to cry with great wracking sobs that shook his whole frame and pierced something inside of Max's soul. Maybe he wasn't so shallow after all. Maybe he was just trying to get by in the world just like she was.

Max watched as her friend continued to cry and decided there and then, she'd cut him some slack. He deserved it. He more than deserved it.

Silently, Max left him to his grief as he said goodbye to the only person he'd ever loved.

__

*End Flashback*

Erin looked like she was dying and there was nothing that Alec or the others could do to save her.

"A single choice could also mean pain and death." Erin spoke from beside her and Max whirled around. She hadn't heard Erin move.

Erin was looking at herself in Alec's arms, an unreadable expression on her face. "Different choices, different outcomes." She looked up at Max. "You have a choice, Max. I just give the warnings- the advice." She moved away to the wall that protected from the drop into the large courtyard like area below. Max gave the scene one last look before moving to join her.

"There are moments in life that can change everything" Erin looked at her steadily as she sat up on the wall cross-legged. Max sat down facing her.

"This is how it's gonna be" Erin sounded very matter-of-fact now. "Choose your battles. You can't always play the hero. You can't always run. Sometimes you just have to step back."

"You say that every time, Erin." Max looked down at the drop over the wall to see even more transgenics moving about.

"I know" Erin smiled when Max looked back at her "But remember, things can mean everything or nothing here."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"There isn't much time. The first battle approaches. Lines will blur and shades of grey colour hearts and heads. A warrior will come into play. Choose your battles and when all is done, know if you have an enemy or ally. Ask what is needed."

"What? But-" Max began but Erin cut her off.

She leant forward, her face intent "Wake up."

"What?"

"I said, wake up, bitch!"

Max woke up with a start and looked around her. The familiar feeling of dread entered her stomach as she realised that she was still strapped to the table and White was the one stood in front of her instead of her little sarcastic friend that somehow thought of herself as a post-pulse Yoda. It was a toss up who was the sane one.

"Good" White smiled down at her, turning the taser slowly in his hands. "We're gonna do this again."

Max sighed overdramatically, rolled her eyes and made herself shut down mentally again. Here we go again.

"Where's my son."

Shock.

Max's body jerked in it's restraints but Max didn't make a sound.

"Tell me where my son is."

Shock.

"Is he alive?"

Shock.

"Where did you take him?"

Shock.

****

Next Chapter: To Be A Leader…

"Alec" Erin coughed and winced as her body shook harder. "Alec" She began again, reaching out to hold his hand. "You have to go. You have to save Max"

"No, I won't leave you" Alec kissed her hand and held onto it harder "I can't leave you" he whispered.

**__**

A/N: Wow, things are just getting worse and worse aren't they? ^^ and I haven't really STARTED yet. :P

Marty: Yeah, sorry about that dude. Wait, no I'm not! You always use long words around me and then tell me to look them up in the dictionary…. True, they're usually funny and in many ways rude, but still! More info about Jake will come later on. Yes, the Conclave are those snaky peeps and yes, they are the bad guys. As you can tell, the previous preview in the other chapter was about this chapter, not four chapters later. I meant that, the actually freaky dream thing will be EXPLAINED in four chapters. Well, it's 3 now :P

Messymissy: Yep, lots of twists :P Yeah, Erin's gonna get her powers soon but it's gonna hurt getting them. The shaking is her body a) preparing for them and b) trying to reject them at the same time. I included Rain's POV in the last chapter to show what some of the transgenics might think about an Ordinary dating their SIC.

Max's dreams give her clues about what's gonna happen and what to do. It's up to Max to translate them. Erin's dreams aren't really about telling the future- more like telling the past.

The first thing out of Erin's mouth isn't gonna be too special. Some people might not consider it swearing either. I don't really. Consider the phrase more… sarcastic *smirks*

MirellaM: Hehe consider this first part of the trilogy an… introduction to the story. Erin's dream- well, some of it was memories and the rest of it was something else. It's building up to another part of the story. Some might even consider it a look into the past.

Cat X5-989: Nope, Erin's powers aren't like an X series… well, not really. You'll get to see in a little while dude.

Nefertiry: Yeah, this is actually the first part of a trilogy. Glad you like my fic dude :P

Elin: Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see


	48. To Be A Leader

**__**

A/N: *sighs* I had to split up a chapter 'cause it was too long. Five chapters left people, hope you're still reading :P

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter forty-eight: To Be A Leader

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

Max: Don't hold up the war on my account.

Logan: The world will still be broken in the morning.

Max and Logan (Out)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?'

-Evanescence (My Last Breath)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

Huts were blazing and screams filled the smoky air. She walked with purpose, calmly and with a smile on her face as she cut through villagers and unworthy warriors alike. She was covered from head to toe in the blood she's spilt with her bare hands and whatever weapon she had decided to take from a warrior before killing him.

"She keeps losing consciousness" Alec wiped the sweat from Erin's brow as she continued to shake against the pillows.

Joshua cocked his head to one side as he watched Erin from his position at the foot of the mattress "Erin dreaming."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, it's not good" Alec frowned as Erin jerked slightly, her hands gripping the mattress tightly.

__

The city was in chaos and she revelled in it. The stench of death mingled with smoke and blood, she inhaled it deeply as she reached out to grab a fleeing warrior and rip out his throat. Still, she barely paused in her stride. She was death walking.

"Alec" Zack walked in, took one look at the unconscious Erin and looked at the other X5 "I think we should do it."

"I told you earlier, she won't like it" Alec continued in vain to keep Erin cool.

"Alec" Zack knelt down beside him "I know she won't but she'll understand. If this helps her in some way, she'll understand."

He held out a syringe and Alec looked between it and Erin.

Finally, he nodded and Zack gently took Erin's hand from his grasp, held out her arm and began to take some of her blood.

The villagers- men, women, children alike, cowered in their homes, muttering prayers and spells of protection amongst the screams yelled at her.

"You got it?" Jondy stood up as Zack walked back out of the room.

He nodded and held out two syringes full of Erin's blood.

__

"Demon!" "Monster!" "The Destroyer walks!" Yells, cries, screams of pain, of agony.

She smiled at their pathetic attempts to stop her. She had defeated their army already- their blood covered her leather clad body and dripped from her fingertips. Her long dark hair swayed in the smoky breeze and her golden bracelets jangled as she walked.

Another man was unfortunate to block her path and she took him out with a twist of her hands and soon he joined his fellow villagers in the mass of bodies she had left in her wake. They couldn't stop her, she wasn't human.

"Did you honestly think that you could survive outside Manticore?" White asked in amusement, pulling up a chair and sitting down in it, his arms folded. "I mean, did you honestly think that you could go out into the world and be accepted as anything other than the freaks that you are?"

Max stared at the ceiling, a bored look on her face. "I did before. They made us, now they want to destroy us. It's not gonna happen."

"Oh, I think it will" White smiled "Correction, I _know _it will. It's just a matter of time before they realise what kind of a threat you monsters are."

Max snorted "To you , you mean. We're only a threat if you piss us off." Max rotated her head, hiding any sign that this hurt as she looked around her. There were no windows so she had no idea how much time had passed since she'd been brought here. She wondered if her friends were getting close to finding her. They could be close.

This thought, sparking some hope inside of her gave her new determination. "You do realise" she said as he eyes locked onto her captor's deceptively calm face "That if you'd have left us alone when Manticore burned, your freak cult would have had no opposition whatsoever? We didn't even know about it until _you_ came onto the scene."

"You expect me to believe that?" White smirked but Max knew she had him.

She shrugged casually "It's the truth. We knew nothing about it until you- not any of your other freaky little friends, crawled out from whatever rock you lived under and started to kill us. All of this, because of you and then that stupid statement you made, resulted in Freak Nation. Thanks White" she smiled "You're the one who made us turn ourselves into an army."

"I don't believe you" White growled now and Max smirked.

"Believe what you want. The only reason why we got organised, really organised was because we wanted to protect our own and to live normal lives. The reason why we can't is _you_. _You_ made that statement on TV. _You_ started killing us after the fire. _You_ told people about us so they started to form mobs. All you White. All you."

Max smiled as White picked up his chair and threw it against a wall.

Night had fallen and Erin was conscious again. It was only her and Alec on the 6th floor, as a code red had been declared and everyone was getting ready for war as the rest still searched in vain for Max.

"Alec" Erin coughed and winced as her body shook harder. "Alec" She began again, reaching out to hold his hand. "You have to go. You have to save Max"

"No, I won't leave you" Alec kissed her hand and held onto it harder "I can't leave you" he whispered.

Erin sighed. She'd been trying to convince Alec that the others needed her, despite the fact that she was terrified about the truth. She was dying.

"You have to be the leader now, Alec. They need you." Erin smiled "You need to do what you were created to do- lead and kick ass while having a witty repartee with then enemy as you kick his arse."

"I can't leave you when you're like this" Alec replied stubbornly.

"Alec, I'm telling you to go save Max. I'm not gonna go anywhere." Erin smiled up at him and traced the line of his jaw with a shaking finger. "Promise."

"No. I'm staying with you until we figure this out."

"Dude, there's nothing to figure out- I'm pretty much dying."

"Don't say that!" Alec's voice broke as he pulled her to him "Don't say that. You're gonna get through this, _we're _gonna get through this. You're not leaving me. You're not gonna die."

Erin wiped away a tear as it rolled down his cheek before he buried his head in her neck. Despite her own tears threatening to fall, Erin gritted her teeth as she stroked Alec's hair. She had to be strong about this. She had to be strong for him.

Jondy put the little tray of Erin's blood under a microscope and focused the lens. She would've asked Dix to help her with something like this but he was too busy coordinating the search for Max as well as helping tighten the perimeters. The other transgenic- Luke was rarely seen as he was off in some little office in TC trying to decode Max's runes. Even then, he didn't have any medical training. All of Jondy's assistants were helping in the search. Everyone was doing something right now, so Jondy was on her own.

Her eyes focused on the blood and she gasped at what she saw. Cells moving faster than the normal rate. Almost too fast for her eyes to see. Many collided together while some seemed to move of their own free will around other cells to collide with another. These cells were organising themselves into something. It appeared that Erin's DNA was changing on a cellular level. Changing into something pre-designed into her system or maybe adapting to something changing in her body? Jondy didn't know, but she had to find out soon in case whatever it was Erin was changing into, killed her. The only way to find out, was to do some tests. Problem was, that wasn't going to happen as Jondy heard a commotion out on the street. Unorganised commotion- not the sound of soldiers preparing for war, but the sound of people seeing something that outraged them. The sound of people seeing their friend and leader being dragged through the streets.

Jondy rushed outside, grabbing her gun from a table and leaving the infirmary empty.

Erin's blood sat on the counter and waited. 

"Alec!" Jondy rushed in, startling them both. She looked at each of them, something close to panic on her face. "She's here and White's got her. They've been spotted headed this way- there's loads of those Phalanx guys with them and Max looks pretty beat up." Alec looked at both women, obviously torn between going to save Max and staying with Erin when she was possibly dying.

Erin's grip on his hand tightened, drawing his gaze. "Go" She said, grasping his hand in both of hers, her face determined, strong, even though the rest of her body was still shaking involuntary. "Go. Be a leader- they need you now. Max needs you now."

Alec opened his mouth to reply but a noise stopped him. They all looked over to where the wall stopped, acting as a barrier so they could look out onto the courtyard below. The shouting got louder and Erin tried to sit up.

Alec's gaze swung round to hers again and he tried to hold her down.

"No!" Erin struggled against him "No, this way, I can see you. I can see what's happening. Put me on the wall. Please."

Jondy and Alec looked at each other. Jondy shrugged and Alec sighed before reaching down and putting a hand under her legs.

"I really don't think this is a good idea" his face was close to hers.

Erin smiled "Neither was getting involved with me but you did that anyway."

Alec gave a shake of his head and lifted her up easily, Erin's arm going around his shoulders.

"Getting involved with you was one of the best things I've ever done" he kissed her cheek as he adjusted his grip on her.

She gritted her teeth as he carefully carried her over to the wall. They both looked over it for a second as Jondy headed back downstairs. Max stumbled into view with White shoving her along with a gun. From what they could tell, Max was in shackles and looked pretty beaten up.

Erin and Alec looked at each other, faces an inch apart.

"You have to go, Alec."

Alec nodded and kissed her fiercely like he'd swallow her whole, then gently set her down on the wall. "See you later, Erin."

"Be careful" Erin watched him smile slightly as he pulled out the gun he kept at the small of his back.

"Always." And then he strode out the door.

Erin stared after him, her limbs shaking, her head spinning and knew, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach had nothing to do with the mysterious illness she was suffering from.

****

Next Chapter: The Weight Of The World…

"It's time for us to end it" White had Max dragged to her feet "It's time for me to watch you die…"

**__**

A/N: *wipes away a tear* so sad. *smirks* riight. The countdown has begun dudes. 

Marty: They can NOT knock her out with a big stick!!! Yes, Rachel is the girl who plays the piano. Really dude! Am I gonna have to sit you down to watch The Berrisford Agenda again? Oh course she's been taking advice from Yoda *grins*

Messymissy: No, it Erin doesn't know what the dreams mean or are about. It isn't really Erin, as in, she isn't consciously helping Max out. It's like a different Erin, using her form, voice etc and acting as a messenger. Did that make any sense? Didn't think so. *sighs* it's confusing, I know. You'll understand how the dreams can help Max out later. She doesn't know where Max is or anything, so she just wants Alec to go because it's his job, his duty to his people. Thanks for reviewing dude J 

gold stranger: Tragedy? *grins* you think this is tragedy? *rubs hands together* I'm just warming up dude, hehe

Riley: Lol, I can't have Logan killed off dude. At least, not yet. He has to get beat up later, sadly, not by Mole, but, well, it'll be funny anyway.

Jessie: *grins* Yep, I hate the ferret. Glad you like my fic.

MaxCat452: Lol, you're not the only one dude. Who wouldn't want an Alec like that? Zack too. *jumps up and down* 295 reviews!!! *grins stupidly* and this is only the first part of the story!!!


	49. The Weight Of The World

**__**

A/N: You gotta love these over-dramatic plots. I've got over 300 reviews!!!! *jumps up and down* Thanks people!!! *giggles manically* Ahh, I think it's time for another dose of medication…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter forty-nine: The Weight Of The World

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

White: Having a little family reunion?

Max: You must be the new bad guy in my life.

White: You know, 452, you're much prettier than in your picture.

Max: Gee, miss the old bad guys already.

-Max and White (Bag 'Em)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'I got

Heart full of pain/ Head full of stress

Handful of anger/ Held in my chest

Uphill struggle/ Blood, sweat and tears

Nothing to gain/ Everything to fear'

-Linkin Park (Nobody's Listening)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

White had trashed the entire lab in a matter of minutes before he'd got a hold of himself enough to start taking it out on Max again. She now had a couple of cracked ribs and a few more bruises on her face. No biggie. Manticore had done worse to her. Being stuck in a tiny little metal box for a week with no food and water had damaged her more than this, though Max was smart enough not to tell White that. Instead she remained silent through his whole tirade. Nothing could break her. Not White. Not Manticore. Not Renfro. Not Lydecker. Not Kafelnikov. Not her haunted past of dead brothers and sisters, all lost to the evils created by man. No one, past or present had been able to break her. Even now, with the weight of a nation on her shoulders, Max stood, or rather sat, proud and defiant. Erin had given her hope, her family- all the transgenics out there looking for her, all of them gave her hope and made her proud. She would not go out begging for the pain to stop. She would not go out cursing her tragic life. She would go out fighting.

After taking it out on Max for a little while, White realised that though he immensely enjoyed hurting the transgenic, for his plan to work, she had to be able to walk, or at least stagger to where they were going.

After several hours of having her strapped to the table, White had had her handcuffed to a metal chair. This allowed him to access her back as well as allowing the Phalanx to shift the table to allow them to move about more in preparation for their next move.

452 still hadn't given him the location of his son, as a matter of fact, he still didn't know if he had survived the initiation ritual and this pissed him off to no end, but this time, he was following the Conclaves orders. If he didn't, then, basically he was a dead man. On the plus side, if this plan worked, all of the transgenic would be destroyed and the Conclave had promised to use their extensive resources to help him find out about Ray.

Thula walked into the room, covered in weaponry and body armour, she looked like something from an action movie.

"We've been given the go ahead. The teams are ready."

White smiled and turned to look at a soldier. The soldier nodded and moved to Max's chair.

"It's time for us to end it" White had Max dragged to her feet "It's time for me to watch you die…"

"Overdramatic much?" Max quipped as the huge Phalanx soldier pulled her to her feet with a glare. Several other soldiers automatically surrounded her.

"Shut up!" White slapped her face, rocking Max backwards.

"Quit with the dramatics, White" Max sneered as she was pushed forward with the butt of a rifle "kill me and get it over with."

With that, she threw herself sideways into the soldier on her right.

__

*Flashback*

"Remember" Alec paced in front of them, doing a very good impression of a Manticore handler Max had had to deal with when she'd begun training with the other X5s after she'd been recaptured. The only difference was that Alec didn't stink of cigarettes, had more patience that she'd ever realised and also tended to wear a stupid smirk on his face.

"When looking for a chance to attack the enemy, watch how they're stood." He grinned at the '09 escapees "I know this is basic stuff that you got taught before you left but you need to go over all this stuff again. Balance is the key in close hand-to-hand combat. The way someone is stood, the way someone is moving could change the outcome in an attack. When you see the enemy, pay close attention to the way they move. It could give you the chance you need."

__

*End Flashback*

The Phalanx staggered and went for his gun but Max was still moving. Her hands were shackled tightly behind her back with the biggest pair of handcuffs she'd ever seen, but Max still had her feet and she used them. The first thing she did was kick his knee cap as hard as possible, at the same time as hooking her other foot around his ankle. The Phalanx went down. Max spun quickly, kicking White in the chest before spinning and launching another kick at another Phalanx. She didn't get to finish the move before she was tackled by two soldiers and was crushed under their weight, hitting her head hard enough on the floor to see stars. 

'Great' Max thought as she futilely struggled beneath the men 'now I have a concussion too.'

She was dragged to her feet and backhanded by White.

"Now play nice 452. I'm giving you a treat before you die. You're going to see your family."

"Great" Max snarled back "I'll get to see them gut you."

White smirked before turning to a nearby soldier "If she talks again, rip out her tongue. She doesn't need to be able to speak."

The Phalanx nodded and smiled. Max decided it was time to shut up as they moved out of the lab and into a narrow halfway.

Despite being old, the place looked immaculate and brightly lit. It was obviously getting some power from somewhere, maybe an internal generator. Down one side of the hallway, it's wall was made up of glass that allowed her to see at least 4 other labs almost identical to the one she'd been in. Dix and Jondy would have a field day in here.

At the end of the hallway was a little room. They walked into it, the doors opening automatically before shutting them in again. White was stood in front of another door as they squeezed themselves in, and he was punching a series of numbers in before the doors had shut behind them. Max's genetically enhanced hearing picked up the sequence and stored it away. If she ever got out of this alive, the code would come in handy.

The door in front on White opened and they were greeted with an alley. Max looked around her before realisation dawned. The old labs. They were behind the old labs CJ had taken refuge in. Made sense if she really though about it. The whole building had once been owned by Sandeman. Why not the foundations as well?

She kept her head held high as they marched her out into the night. The damp smell of rain was in the air and the sky was hidden by heavy clouds. A bolt of lightening lit up the night and for a second Max was blinded before being shoved forward by a soldier behind her. An X6 spotted them first as they moved into the more populated areas, heading inward towards the main activity. His eyes widened just a fraction before he took off running. In a matter of seconds, transgenics were everywhere, their guns aimed on them as they walked but they didn't fire. They couldn't. Max had several Phalanx guns trained on her. One false move and they'd have one headless leader.

"Isn't this nice" White sounded amused "a welcome party."

Max ignored him as she spotted Jondy running out of the Infirmary, a gun in her hand and a pissed of expression on her face. Her eyes met her sisters and she shook her head minutely. Jondy nodded once and blended back into the crowds. From then on, Max saw the odd face of each of her siblings, each blending back into the crowds as they saw her. They were regrouping. 

The crowd was yelling now, angry at the treatment she was receiving as she received another shove and tripped. She was hoisted roughly to her feet by Thula before being forced onward.

Max frowned as she saw where they were heading… the parking garage.

Everyone stood to attention as Alec walked into their midst, the look on his face as cold and determined as their own. They were soldiers in a war. One of their own had be captured. Their mission was simple. Retrieve their leader and kill the sonofabitches that had kidnapped her and hunted down their kind like animals. Krit had already had a team giving out weapons to all able bodied soldiers before White and his taskforce had begun to move out from the lab.

Alec came to a stop in front of the inner circle. It seemed incomplete without Max there.

They all looked at each other as the other transgenics blocked in White and his freak circus.

"We can't shoot him while Max is there" Alec said quietly and the others, though they _really_ wanted to kill White, nodded their heads in agreement. "We also need to find out anything about the breeding cult, see if he starts to mouth off about their plans." Again more nodding.

"The plan is simple. Wait for my signal. Once that's given, kill them. Kill them all. Got me?"

Once again, they all nodded before moving off, the crowd clearing to let them near the front of the perimeter surrounding White and his team.

Original Cindy stopped Alec from following with a gentle hand on his arm. She too held a gun, insisting that she new how to shoot thanks to her time in the army.

Alec looked down at her and read compassion as well as anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry, little boo. We'll get my boo back and then we can help yo' girl, aiight?"

Alec nodded, looked away, then turned back to his friend. "If Max doesn't make it, I won't stop until they're dead, you know that right?"

Cindy nodded solemnly "If he hurts my boo, that bitch is gonna get his lily ass kicked. Straight up fact. No one messes with any of my boos. No matter how superior that stuck up, uppity breeding freak thinks he is, he's goin' down tonight, and you have Original Cindy's word on that."

Alec smiled grimly and then led the way after the rest of the people he'd come to think of as his own family. 

"Isn't this anticlimactic" White drawled as he looked around him, his gaze moving over the angry transgenics moving around him before finally resting on Alec's familiar face. "The demise of your fearless leader in a toxic dump."

White was loving this, cherishing every moment as he took in the angry faces of the transgenics.

The Phalanx spread out so they were in a large circle with White and Max in the middle. The transgenics shifted, all of their weapons on the enemy but non fired. White looked around him and up. They were on 5 floors of the parking garage, all looking down on them, on him. He knew what they were waiting for. 494 was the leader without 452 around. He'd seen his record. Highest ranking transgenic followed by someone called 599 and then 452. He imagined that 599 was the blonde next to him but he wasn't certain. What they managed to find of his record was very sketchy.

"Let her go, White" 494 spoke up, his normally cocky face more serious than he'd ever seen it.

"I don't think so" White grinned before delivering a punch to Max's face. She staggered but remained standing and he hit her again with a hard punch to the stomach. When she was leant forward gasping, he followed it up with a kick in the face. "I'm having too much fun."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and made a move to step forward but another transgenic male put his hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

White turned back to 452.

As soon as they stopped in the courtyard, Max was looking around her, spotting Alec, Zack and the others. Erin wasn't there. She sighed with relief before beginning to worry. If she wasn't with the others, where was she? Max met Alec's eyes and she had her answer. Erin wasn't there because something had happened to her. Something extremely bad. Max kept her face soldier blank as White started speaking, not really paying attention to what he was saying as she took in the scene around her. Nearly everyone was there. Obviously, they still had security on the perimeters, probably extra so they would get alerted if there was another attack from the outside. Everyone else though, was here in the parking garage. All were armed, all were aiming at the Familiars and all weren't bothering to hide their expressions, they were pissed. Max knew that as soon as they were given the order by Alec, White and his soldiers were dead. Max allowed a small smile on her face before White wiped it off with a fist. Max focused on what he was saying now, waiting for the chance she'd get to run for cover. White hit her again, this time in the stomach. And followed it up with a kick in the face. Her mouth bled as she staggered. Straightening up, Max glared at White before spitting her blood in his face.

"You're a dead man, White" she growled at him, anger coursing through veins. "There's no way you can get out of this alive."

White simply punched her hard in the jaw.

Erin stared down at White hurting her friend as she already bled from his previous abuse. The transgenic grunted, but refused him the satisfaction of crying out as she swayed under his onslaught and blood loss.

A blinding rage raced through her, crashing into her like a physical blow and Erin staggered.

This was not right, what was happening to her? She looked down at her hands and spotted something strange happening to her skin. It was kind of itchy, hot, like fever hot. Her wrists were darker. No, her _arms_ were darker. The very skin seemed to be turning black. Wait, it wasn't. Something was appearing on her skin, pushing up painfully from inside of her and Erin staggered again. Her eyes on her arms, she saw blood begin to trickle from beneath the dark shapes.

Erin gripped the wall, trying to keep standing as she began to shake more violently. She glanced down at the courtyard, at her friends. She didn't need this right now, Max was in danger- they all were. A rushing white noise took away any sound. She couldn't hear what was being said anymore and that frustrated her even more.

White was still stood there, taunting everyone as he hit Max, causing the transgenic to stumble, blood splattering the concrete.

More rage hit her system and that was the final straw and there was nothing she could do. Erin's hands were soaked in her blood and they slipped from the wall.

Erin's body dropped to the floor, shaking like she had a seizure. Her head hit the concrete loudly and Erin's eyes rolled back into her head as her hands balled into fists, her nails biting into her skin until her hands bled. She couldn't speak, couldn't move to get up, couldn't hear what was going on down in the courtyard, couldn't even hear her own laboured breathing.

The pain was like nothing Erin had ever felt before. She couldn't feel anything other than the pain. She couldn't feel her body, couldn't see, couldn't feel the concrete against her cheek. Erin was in more pain than her body could handle. She couldn't think passed the pain like she'd done as a child, couldn't switch off so it didn't seem so bad. The pain was overwhelming, yet under it all, there was something else. There was power. If Erin could form a coherent thought, she would've realized that the pain _was_ the power. Whatever was happening to her was making her convulsing body stronger. Her muscles tightened even more, her body jerking violently as she lay on the floor and with the pain, the power rushed forward.

Erin could feel something else now as blood began to ooze freely from the skin of her arms and back- soaking her black tank top and causing her skin to itch like she had a rash. Erin felt hunger. Hunger for one thing. Blood.

As that one thought managed to get passed the pain and form a coherent thought in her brain, Erin opened her eyes and screamed.

****

Next Chapter: Catching Bullets…

"You should listen to your instincts, Erin. Don't suppress them."

Erin pulled out a large hunting knife, it's blade glinting in the flickering light and smiled "Glad we agree."

**__**

A/N: What can I say? Time for a little violence me thinks *smiles evilly* Remember, no questions about the preview.

Marty: Wow, you remembered the episode? *smirks* I thought you told me you turned it over? Yes, the end is nigh, yes Alec is being all manly but he's not TRYING. He doesn't need to. He's manly without even thinking about it :P Well, seeing as I made her say dude as she's dying, I think it can be done, don't you? Lol, don't worry, Max is now out of the room and they're gonna be somewhere else for the next several chapters, okay?

Messymissy: It wasn't the last chapter I had to split up, it was a future one nearer the end- lots of action and stuff in it. Well, the reason why Erin is always in Max's dream is that their futures are linked together. Because of this, Erin or rather, the form of Erin is being used as a kind of messenger. 

MaxCat452: *smirks* Do you notice any familiar lines in that chapter dude? I thought you might like to see it included. See!!! Reviews do inspire!!! How else would I have been able to come up with that insult? Careful dude, all these compliments might go to my head and before you know it, I'll have set up a Yodes appreciation society, hehe. I have no idea how I came up with this story, I promise drugs were not involved. Wow, all the sarcastic things I could've said to that… *grins stupidly* Aha! What if Erin DOES die and then it's all about the effects of her death on those around her? After all, the title of the sequel has no mention of her name in it, right? Never thought of that did ya? *cackles* Now *tries to look serious* were you on drugs when you last reviewed? ^^ it's just that you were thinking dangerously like me for it to be normal :P *looks out window and waves* Now THAT is impressive. I've never met anyone who could fly before. *calls outside* I'm already writing the next chapter!

goldstranger: Nah dude, it's not her subconscious at all, but the dreams definitely DO mean something. It's building up to something big, something, ah, well, I can't tell you without giving too much away. Just remember this, not all of it will be answered in the sequel. Some of it won't be answered until the last part of the trilogy.

Professional scatterbrain: Lol don't worry, Logan will get publicly humiliated, just not until the sequel. And no, Erin won't be able to fly, so sadly, she won't be able to dive bomb him. Her powers will be, well, again, I can't say. Damn it!! This is really bugging me now! I want to tell you all what's gonna happen but I can't!!!

Elin: Good idea. Maybe later *grins*

Riley: Dude, no one is gonna pimp slap Logan!!! That isn't to say he won't end up looking like a total twat later on. Mind you, he does that all by himself anyway with his ferrety hair…

MirellaM: Thanks dude :P As for your questions? I guess you'll just have to see…


	50. Catching Bullets

**__**

A/N: I'm BACK!!! *jumps up and down* I know it took me absolutely ages to get the next chapter up, but I had to rewrite it and uni and the real world got in the way for a while. Feel free to hate the real world *feels waves of hate pouring through the screen* Now that's what I'm talking about. Now, if I were to mention Logan, I'm sure I'd be knocked out right about now *smirks* Ah, the insanity of my ramblings, how I've missed this. Right, on with the story. Thanks to Roonblah and FridayAngel for volunteering to help beta my stuff. The following chapters contain excessive sarcasm, one-liners and violence *grins evilly* Party time…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter fifty: Catching Bullets

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'The gentler sex sure can pack a wallop when she has a mind to.'

-Normal (The Berrisford Agenda)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'I'm just a freedom fighter

No remorse

Raging on in holy war

Soon there'll come a day

When you're face to face with me

Face to face with me'

-Creed (Freedom Fighter)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Her scream went unheard, covered up by the roaring of the angry crowd below on the other levels. They couldn't help her now, and Erin couldn't help them. She couldn't help anyone. Her shaking limbs hit the concrete repeatedly, no doubt bruising all the way to the bone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the infirmary, the tray of Erin's blood began to subtly shake and its contents began to boil. The blood seemed to writhe in the tray, bubbles growing and bursting. The movements grew stronger and stronger and made the small tray slide towards the edge of the table. However, it didn't reach it. Instead, it suddenly exploded in a shower of glass and blood, showering the table and floor. Jondy would not be pleased.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The hunger coursed though her veins and her blood began to coat the concrete below her body. A normal human would've passed out from the blood loss by now, but Erin wasn't normal in any sense. Not anymore. Perhaps she had never been.

Her scream was cut off and turned into raging snarls, inhuman sounding as the craving grew to higher peaks until all she could think of was hunger and pain.

And then suddenly, it stopped. Its sudden disappearance left her gasping on the floor in an aching heap of battered limbs as sight and sound rushed back painfully.

After a minute of lying on the cold concrete and getting her breath back, Erin slowly flipped herself over onto her stomach and then got to her knees. When no dizziness assaulted her, she slowly stood up, only to stagger for a whole different reason.

She was different, a change had taken place and she would never, ever be the same again. She knew this with a sudden clarity as she looked down at her blood-covered arms. 

"This is fuckin' weird" she rasped as she looked down at her arms to stare at the tattoos that had appeared there underneath her own blood. They looked similar to Celtic designs, leaning towards the more exotic. Erin glared at her skin. They were probably Minoan. As soon as the thought entered her head she knew it was true.

Erin closed her eyes and winced at the sudden change in sound. Her hearing was… better. She could hear… _everything_. Down below she could hear the crowds as they continued to yell- could pick out the voices of Alec, Zack and the others. She could hear guns being primed for shooting. A shuffling of feet set apart from the crowds near the entrance to the garage. Her sense of smell was better too. Sweat and blood and mould and dirt and animal all mixed into one. Erin wrinkled up her nose. Not a particularly nice smell. And her eyesight- Erin opened her eyes. Wow. Her eyesight was definitely better. She could see right down to the minute scratches on the wall in front of her.

"This might not be so bad after all" Erin grinned then stopped as something else hit her. Not an enhanced sense… a need. Her eyes flickered with something before resting on the crowd below her and she licked her lips.

Blood. Erin wanted blood. She wanted to see it, to smell it, to feel flesh tearing and bones breaking beneath her hands. She wanted to cause pain. The rational part of her brain was screaming at her- telling her that she shouldn't be feeling this, that it wasn't human and she would never have wanted to do whatever it was she wanted to do right now. Erin ignored the rational part of her brain- the urge to kill too strong for her to disregard. Another part of her brain told her that once this craving was gone, she would be able to think, to feel human once again.

Erin flexed her hands, feeling a strength in them that hadn't been there before. She would satisfy this hunger tonight. She lifted her head and sniffed. Her enhanced senses told her that the Familiars had a different smell to the transgenics. The transgenics had an animal scent to them; each depending on what DNA had been added to the mix. The Ordinaries- Erin could smell them amongst the transgenics below, had a different smell- their emotions of fear and shock adding to the aroma and just that alone told Erin that they would be easy prey should she wish to hunt them. Instead, she sniffed and focused on another smell. Nervousness, defiance. Yes, that would be her prey. They would suffer and bleed and then she would kill the rest.

Erin walked to the stairwell door, moving more silently than a transgenic ever could. She opened the door and stepped onto the stairs, letting the door close softly behind her as she paused, sniffed the air again and inhaled the scent of her prey.

"Time to crash the party."

She grinned and the look in her eyes wasn't human as she slid on her shades, hiding those eyes from the world. But then, neither was she.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

6 floors below, 10 soldiers died silently. No emotion could be viewed on their faces, no look of fear, shock or recognition. They hadn't known they were about to die, all within 10 seconds of each other, only the muffled sound of breaking bone giving away anything had happened at all. It was the sound of their necks snapping, their lives being cut short by one person, one _thing_ that had never been named, only feared in times long gone.

Erin looked down at the last one in her arms calmly, no look of horror or remorse for what she'd done as she laid him silently on the floor. She began to pile the soldiers up methodically and silently. She smiled when she spotted something and she knelt to remove its casing from a dead man's belt and fit it on the back of her own in the small of her back. She pulled it out and smiled at the blade. It was a knife. A very big and very sharp knife- think '_Rambo_'. She examined it with the eye of a hunter and tested its weight in her hand even as some small part of what remained of the old Erin screamed in the back of her mind, and wept for what she had just done and was about to do. The new Erin began to move away from the scene. The new Erin wouldn't listen. The new Erin didn't care about consequences… for now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back on the 6th floor, Erin crouched on the wall like a big cat, looking down at her prey with cold, calculating eyes. Not far from her was a pulley system that had been there before the transgenic arrived. Someone had fitted it to haul heavy loads to whatever floor they wanted it on. Erin didn't know why they put it there. There were perfectly fine, if slightly cracked ramps going to each floor. After all, how did the cars get there?

A loud rumbling sound filled the damp air and there was a flash of lighting, reflecting off of her shades and making her seem almost feral in the glow from the torches below. The storm was almost on them.

White was still talking, still mocking the transgenics as he hurt their leader. He was enjoying himself. Everything was going to plan and he had everyone right where he wanted them.

Max staggered again, not making a sound as White kicked her hard, breaking a few ribs in the process. She straightened again as, with resignation, Max realized, that despite all of her family and friends being right there with her, they couldn't do anything to save her unless White slipped up. He didn't seem to be wanting to do that anytime soon.

With a soft sigh, Max raised her head and stood up straight and defiant. She gave her family and friends one last look. Her eyes lingering on Alec. His face changed and he began to shake his head. He had to take care of everyone now. Max gave him a small smile before looking at Zack beside him. He was shaking his head also as Krit, Zane and Tawney held him back. She let what she felt for him, what she had finally figured out, show in her eyes before turning away. She couldn't look at him anymore, not and still go through with this. Alec wouldn't give the order unless she was safe… or couldn't be saved.

Max swallowed. If she would die, she'd die with dignity and her usual style. She would be remembered, the '09er, the one who'd set them free and set them on the road to being truly alive.

She allowed a smirk to form on her lips as she looked at White through tangled hair and a black eye. "C'mon then, White." She challenged as his eyes met hers. "You gonna kill me or just stand here talking all day?"

Erin stood up fluidly in one movement.

"You want to die so badly, 452?" White smiled briefly, seeing the change in her eyes.

Max shrugged and hid the pain it caused to rack her small frame.

"Who wants to live forever anyway?"

Erin tensed at the oh so familiar words, remembering someone who used to say something very similar to her. She gritted her teeth.

White smiled "I can help you out with that." He lifted his gun and aimed it at her head.

Taking a deep breath without removing her eyes from her target, Erin launched herself off of the ledge.

"Goodbye, 452." With a satisfied smile on his face, White fired.

Erin fell through the air, her body somersaulting and spinning, the ground coming up to meet her as the floors full of transgenics flashed passed her vision. Like a cat, her body spun upright, twisting through the air and Erin hit the floor silently, landing in a crouch, her knees bending to take the impact, her hands flat on the floor, but Erin wasn't dead. She wasn't even injured by the drop to the ground 6 floors below. Yet Erin didn't really even spare this fact a thought as her head was already turning, her eyes intent on one thing. She was already standing up just as everyone had barely begun to register another presence within the circle of guns. Erin focused on White and Max, the rage and adrenaline racing through her system, and she moved.

There was nothing but silence.

****

Next Chapter: Identities Revealed

No more previews for this rest of this trilogy. Sorry, but that'd just ruin it.

__

A/N:I know I said that this chapter was a long one- it was. But I decided that I should split it up yet AGAIN. It meant I could get this bit up and make people stop bugging me about updating. I know you guys like my fic and I really appreciate it, but it gets a bit annoying when, even after I post an AN saying that it's being written, I still get emails from people asking me when I'm going to update. University and family responsibilities come before fan fiction. Sorry guys.

Okay, to everyone who emailed me, well, as you can see, I've FINALLY managed to update. I just hope you're still reading. Okay, on with the notes:

Marty: DUDE! Alec IS manly! Ask the reviewers! Anyway, yep, evil computer. Lost over 40 pages of work so now I've had to start rewriting it all again and I don't think it's anyway NEAR as good as it was before cos before I'd been working on it for months. Why did it have to be that disk that got wiped? I wouldn't have minded if it was my uni assignments *sniffles*

Fire panther: Wow, you read my fic FIRST?! Thanks! Well, Logan will be mentioned, as you can see from this chapter, but for the rest of this fic, he won't be mentioned a lot. He'll be in the sequel… sadly. I did want to kill him off, so many people wanted it to be a painful and humiliating death… Sadly, the storyline won't allow it. L Anyway, glad there's another DA fan out there *puts on Churchill voice (kinda scary really)* We will not surrender! We will not give up! Dark Angel will survive…. Okay, I could go on like this for AGES.

MaxCat452: Aww *hugs* Thank you!!!!

goldstranger: *nods* I absolutely HATE my computer write now. As it is, I'm now saving my stuff on disk, CDs and the hard drive. If it happens again, I will be prepared.

messymissy: Thanks dude J

Jenny08: Thank you! Glad there's someone else who likes my fic! I have a big goofy grin on my face now.

Cat X5-989: I'm not mad at you dude, as you can see, here it is. Sorry it took so long, but I had to re-write it, and as you can tell, it's pretty long. Also, I had uni and exams and stuff to deal with.

****


	51. Identities Revealed

**_A/N: Okay, this one isn't TOO short but the one after this is definitely longer.  I'm finally getting back into writing at my usual speed but I'm still not quite there yet, and I've still got an assignment to do *studiously avoids looking at the stack of uni books I have to read*.  Question: Have most of my reviewers deserted me? I only got 3 reviews last time.  Note to self: Include more ferret bashing in the sequel and lots of shirtless (possibly naked Alec). *nods* that should do the trick.  I'm actually still looking for someone to write the NC-17 version of chapter 44 so I can post it at the boards.  There'll probably be some more of that in the sequel too._**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter fifty-one: Identities Revealed**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'Girls kick ass.  Says so on the t-shirt.'_**

**_-Max (Pilot)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_'But all the vacancy the words revealed_**

**_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_Just stuck/ hollow and alone_**

**_And the fault is my own_**

**_And the fault is my own'_**

**_-Linkin Park (Somewhere I Belong)_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Max watched, head held high as time seemed to slow down, giving her time to think before her inevitable death.  She never thought that it would be White that killed her.  No, even though she was a soldier and always would be; somewhere in her heart- in that secret place where she still believed in happy endings, the Good Place and the fact that motorcycle riding transgenic men were created by some ultimate higher being to torment the females of the world- she still believed that she wouldn't be killed.  She'd still believed, in her heart of hearts that she would live out her life and die of old age, either surrounded by her family or alone somewhere, preferably not in a broken down shack in the middle of a wasteland.  Hey, she had her standards.

So, it was a surprise to her, as she watched the bullet moving towards her- its tiny point deadly, that a single bullet would ultimately kill her.  Not that one hadn't done it before but hey, she was still here- if only for a few microseconds more.

She caught a flicker of movement at the edge of her peripheral vision but her eyes remained on the bullet. Defiantly, Max stared death in the face and wondered if she'd see Eva, Ben and Tinga in the Good Place.

She couldn't hear her family and friends yelling and shouting.  She didn't need to see their faces to know the range of emotions flickering across their faces.  All she could see was black.  'Hang on a second' Max's eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing was something blurring faster than the speeding bullet as it moved in front of her, blocking her view of White and her death.  A microsecond later, she also realized that the blurring object wasn't an object at all but something solid, something, no, _someone_ alive.

Time sped up again and Max blinked as she stared in shock at what stood before her.  Man, this day just got weirder.

White's gun was kicked up in the air and White received a single solid side kick to the chest.  He flew up high and landed over thirty feet away, hitting a concrete column painfully and sliding to the floor.  White's falling gun was caught in a small hand and aimed steadily at White as he looked up at his attacker, shock, anger and confusion making an appearance on his features. 

"Didn't see_ that_ one comin'" Mole's voice echoed in the resounding silence that fell over both sides.

Erin stood calmly, her face held the hint of a smile- the same small smile that White had seen when she'd escaped.  The gun didn't waver in her hand as she aimed it, the safety off, at White's head.  Her body was facing right but she still managed to block Max partially from view.

"How? What-" Max couldn't seem to form a sentence.

White got to his feet slowly, shock and something else on his face.  Some might call it awe.

"Erin Jackson" His voice carried to everyone watching.  "The Destroyer walks among us."

The Phalanx shifted around them as if wanting to turn their weapons on Erin instead of the transgenics.

Erin slowly lowered the gun, put the safety on and flicked something to the concrete.  It made a tinkling sound as it hit the floor.  It was the bullet White had shot at Max.  Erin had caught it.

"THAT's the second Link?!" Thula sounded incredulous.  "She's just a girl! She looks human for God's sake!" She followed the bullet with her eyes as it rolled to a stop between them and Erin.

"We tracked her for several hours through the woods and she always stayed one step ahead of us," White said calmly as he watched Erin turn to look at Max, not caring that she was surrounded by his team.  "She bares the marks.  It's her."

Everyone's eyes automatically went to Erin's arms.  They were covered in blood but underneath, they could see great swirling black tattoos that disappeared under her tank top and went all the way down to her wrists.

_Erin shrugged __"The change has come.__"_

_'What change? What are you talking about?__' Max stepped away from her then.  The fact that Erin seemed so real here, scared her more than comforted her._

_Erin gave her a know-it-all grin that she only used to annoy people __"Gotta prepare for war.__"_

Max blinked as she was slammed back into the present.  Erin had changed; she had been prepared for war, their war with the Familiars.  She was now a player in their game of cat and mouse.  Max realised that she'd probably been part of the whole thing from the beginning.  It was only now that she was stepping up to the plate.  It was her turn.  It was her move and no one knew what she would do.  The only question was, was she the cat or the mouse? Whose side was she on?

"But, she's just a CHILD!!! She couldn't possibly be from another world!" Thula continued to protest as Erin put the gun in the waistband at the back of her combat trousers.

Max eyes widened as she watched Erin turn towards her.  Another world? Erin?

_She looked at Erin.  __'You fit in but you don__'t.__' Max tried to explain how she saw Erin __'It__'s like you belong but you__'re-__'_

_"Not from this world?" Erin smiled and Max nodded._

_Erin looked back at the fire "We're worlds apart; our lives are so very different."_

_'What was it like?' Max felt like she was asking something big, like she was asking the meaning of life or what happens after you die.  'Your life before you came here? Was it so very different?'_

"Oh, it's her alright," White began to laugh. "They've been going on about not wanting to be killers when they've had one of the best in the world right under their noses!"

He took in Max's expression of shock before looking back at Erin.  "They didn't know, did they?  They don't know what you are, what you're capable of?"

Erin seemed to be ignoring them as she turned to Max and walked around her.  She examined the shackles on Max's wrists and then gripped them firmly in both hands.

A loud crunching sound was heard and the shackles fell to the floor.  Max immediately brought her wrists around to her front and began to rub them, her eyes never leaving Erin.

"I refuse to believe that SHE is the Destroyer!" Thula took a couple of steps towards Erin and Max, a defiant look on her face but stopped dead when a loud growl echoed around her.  It sounded like a large cat's version of a warning and it came from Erin's mouth.

Erin had turned slightly, her head down and slightly facing her with her teeth bared, gleaming white in the darkness.  Then, as if growling was nothing new to Erin, she straightened up and moved more fully in front of Max, obviously protecting the transgenic.

Raising her eyebrows Erin smirked slightly. 

"Do all Familiars have sticks up their asses or is it just you?"

"And she has an attitude.  You can tell she's been hanging with 452," White smirked as Thula glared at Erin.

"You… you talk?!" Max whispered at Erin, despite the fact that everyone transgenic could hear her.

Erin simply shrugged "Sometimes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Erin's alive.' Alec watched the scene unfold with mixed feelings 'Erin's alive.' Relief flooded through him before several other facts presented themselves. 'Erin's alive, she just jumped from 6 floors up, blurred, caught a bullet, and now she's talking.  She lied to me.'

The relief disappeared and Alec gritted his teeth, his hands flexing on his gun.  He knew she'd jumped from 6 floors up because that was where he'd left her.  He knew that not even a transgenic could've survived that fall without injuries, and he knew that no transgenic could catch bullets.  He also knew the last time he'd saw her, he had been dreading going back up to find her dead, and that added to the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.  'And she's from a different world.' Okay, _that _seemed a bit far fetched, but still, Alec knew he'd been betrayed.  His hands tightened on his gun even more- the only sign that he was bothered by any of this.  His face remained blank as the others kept glancing at him.  He had to remove his finger and put it on the trigger guard to stop himself from accidentally firing.  He closed his eyes briefly.  She'd used him to gain their trust and like the idiot he was, he'd given it to her.  He'd given more than that to her.  He'd given her everything.  His heart, his soul.  He opened his eyes again and they flashed green in the torch light.

'Get your head in the game soldier' he ordered himself before focusing on the scene before him again.  'Beat yourself up later.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Aha!" Everyone ignored the triumphant yell of the annoying cyber journalist and remained focused on what was happening in the courtyard.  Logan was not pleased.

He'd remained silent throughout the entire thing when he'd found out Max had been captured, figuring Max would be able to escape without his genius.  She would feel that because it was so difficult, such a strain to figure everything out for herself, she would come running back to him, apologising profusely for breaking up with him in such a humiliating manner.  Yes, he was _that _stupid.  That didn't go to plan.  Neither did his backup plan.  This was that the others would finally come to him for help when they had been unable to find Max themselves.  This too had failed.  Now, feeling utterly disappointed that he'd been unable to display his genius and save the day (ignoring the fact that he wouldn't have had a clue how to find Max himself), Logan had made his way to the ground floor, following the sudden commotion that had engrossed all of Terminal City.  That was when he'd seen Max, _his_ Max, beaten and bloody before his eyes.  He'd been trying to figure out what to do, knowing that Alec would never be able to think of a way to save her, when the strangest thing had happened.  Something had fallen; a blurring figure moving so fast, he could've blinked and missed it, had landed on the concrete, dropping from some height above.  The gun shot had then registered in his brain and he'd turned to see White with his gun pointed at Max, having obviously just shot at her.  This was when the blurring figure- seemingly nothing more than a ghost, moved between Max and White.  Then White flew up into the air as if yanked off of his feet by strings behind him to slam painfully, a considerable distance away into a column.  This was when everything finally slowed down.  White and the Familiar woman began to talk and finally, the ghost began to speak back, with considerable sarcasm on her features and a distinct accent to her voice.  Logan narrowed his eyes.  He had known that the bitch Alec was shacking up with was up to something.  He had known she was trouble.  This new information gathered, Logan began to plan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh the Conclave is gonna love this" White seemed to be savouring the moment.  "The Link AND 452 in one go."

A look of realization dawned on his face as he scrutinized Erin.  "It _was_ you on the motorcycle.  It was you who saved 494.  They told me you'd be smart and get out of the area as soon as possible.  Why did you stay? Did you honestly think they could help you?"

Erin ignored him and began to examine Max's injuries with gentle hands and a blank face, her eyes still hidden behind her shades.

"Why did you stay, Erin? Why are you here now?  Did you actually think they could help you in some way?"

More silence.

"Holy shit! You actually care about them!" White's face was full of a manic kind of glee at this and his eyes fell once again on Alec.  "Or is it him?"

Erin straightened and turned back around to face him, her stance relaxed, her face still blank as she watched him, saying nothing.

"Fuck, you actually _love_ the freak!"  he began to laugh as he looked between a blank faced Erin and an obviously fuming 494.  "The very reason why these freaks are here today, the only person with the abilities to destroy them, has fallen in in love with one of their leaders.  How ironic."

"What the fuck are you talking about, White?" Max ground out, feeling totally overwhelmed by what he was saying.

"Of course" White turned to look at her, a superior look on his face "The Committee never thought it imperative to tell you freaks about the way they thought up your design- what they were truly striving for." He grinned at them all "They wanted the perfect predator, the perfect killer yet one able to follow orders.  They wanted her.  She was the inspiration for your creation.  Oh, she isn't a soldier, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be one.  Erin is the reason you exist."

Erin began to get a bored look on her face.

"Only one problem," Max interrupted with a simple fact "Erin's 18.  The Manticore program began before she was even born."

"Was it?" White smirked "The thing is, Erin isn't 18." Everyone turned to examine Erin who had begun to hold up pieces of her hair to check for split ends.

"Erin is from a different world, 452.  Though, she may have been 18 in her world," he looked her up and down "though that can be debated, she is older here.  Much older.  She's just kept the same appearance from her previous world."

"Riight" Max rolled her eyes, praying internally that this was not true.

White shrugged "Believe what you want.  Story's over."

"Thank God for that," Max sighed "I was beginning to get sleepy."

White ignored her "Man, could this get any better?  This is gonna be so easy!" He turned back to focus on Erin "And you get to watch your friends and lover die before you end up following them yourself,"  He smirked "And it's gonna be painful."

"Oh, I don't think it's gonna be that easy, White," Erin finally spoke calmly, taking a step away from Max.  Max realized that she _did _sound exactly like she sounded in her dream.  Creepy.

White looked at her questioningly "You're surrounded by 30 of my kind.  Everyone knows that legends can be exaggerated."

Erin smirked and folded her arms.  Her confidence helping to dissolve some of White's own and caused him to finally feel uncertain.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill all of you right now?" she asked, challenge in her features.  She wasn't about to just give up and let them kill everyone.

"I'll tell you why…" Thula grinned, aimed her gun at Erin and fired.

**Next Chapter: Fearless…**

**_A/N: Okay, the next chapter is NOT gonna be split up so it's gonna be longer than this one- promise.  However, it's still not finished.  I hate writing fight scenes *rolls eyes*.  Anyway, if you're ever in need of a longish preview, I've started to post them at Agora, The Alternative Space and Freefall Expression.  Also at these boards and several others, you can see the covers for the Erin Trilogy. AND, at my site there is a little summary (a bit like a preview) of what's to come in 'Wisdom of War'.  Go check it out-it's in the fanfic section._**

**_Cat x5-989:_****_  Erin knows why her family was murdered- well, kinda anyway.  You guys get to find out in the sequel.  You get to find out everything about Erin's past in the sequel.  And the reason why she lived? Well, again, that might take some time for it to come out in to the open._**

**_RiotGirl04:_****_ See! You didn't have to wait TOO long for an update.  It's just now, after I've written each chapter, one of my betas has a look at it._**

**_Moonlight:_****_ Dude! *hugs* Long time no see! Sorry dude, I seem to have a knack for ending things on cliff-hangers, don't I? *grins* If you think this fic is bad, wait until you read the sequel.  I'm glad you're still reading this dude- I know you've been with it from pretty much the beginning which was what? 2 years ago!!! Freakin' hell?! I better get this fic finished!!  It's gotta be the longest running fanfic on the net! Anyway, I know for a fact that this fic is almost done.  I'm not gonna say how many chapters are left because that always seems to jinx it and I have to split things up and stuff.  Anyway, hope I talk to you soon- keep reading!_**


	52. Fearless

**__**

A/N: No, your eyes don't deceive you- I HAVE updated. shrugs So, it took me a little longer to update this time. Have you seen the friggin length of it?! It's gotta be the longest chapter yet and definitely contains the most violence. Anyway, I don't know when the next one will be up- I'm off to the states for a couple of weeks in a few days so it'll have to be after then.

Hope everyone's having a good Summer and I hope you guys like the chapter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter fifty-two: Fearless

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

Boy: Want me to put you down?

Max: Depends. If you hold me up here long enough, will your head explode?

-Max and telekinetic boy (Exposure)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'Loaded, loaded up this gun

There's a killer in me

Hoping, hope that you're the one

But you always run away

When I come around

I don't mind

The day I track you down

Terrify'

-Four Star Mary (Pain)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

To the humans, it looked like Erin had disappeared. To the transgenics, it looked like Erin was blurring on the spot. To Erin, it was a true _Matrix_ moment. Everything seemed to slow down. Sounds became muffled and everything around her was moving in slow motion. The bullets were still moving towards her but were moving so slowly, Erin could count them all. Erin herself was moving slowly too, her body felt heavy but she was still moving faster than the bullets. Gritting her teeth, she reached out and grabbed one of the bullets from the side, mindful that it was still moving and had a deadly sharp point. Her muscles strained as she reached out faster than the speeding metal, though it seemed to her like she was reaching slowly, pushing her fist through the air. It was tiring, but she _was_ catching bullets. As soon as her hand closed around the tiny projectile, there was a slight pressure on her palm as the bullet continued moving and then it slowed to a stop and she could hold it in her hand, still hot from the barrel of the gun. Smiling grimly, Erin reached out and once again began to remove the other bullets from the air.

"What-" Thula stared as Erin reappeared, held out her hand and dropped the bullets to the floor. Her eyes grew large. No one could move that fast. It was impossible.

"I don't like this game." White sounded slightly frustrated now. He pulled a radio from a pocket as he backed away, "Fall back. I'm ordering a retreat." His voice was urgent now and it was obvious he was nervous. Erin had successfully ruined his good mood and destroyed his confidence in the situation.

Erin laughed as he turned around to see several guns aimed at his head. He'd forgotten that he was surrounded by transgenics.

"You can't leave now, White." Erin smirked as he turned around to face her again. "The game's already begun. You made the first move and you made the rules," she shrugged carelessly, "It's not my fault you named a game you can't win."

"You think this is a game?" White demanded, his anger obviously rising.

"Didn't you when you first started killing transgenics?" Erin asked conversationally, "Nothing wrong with having a little fun now and then, right Ames? I mean, if you can go around killing anyone you want, why not me?"

"We are NOT the enemy," White stated defiantly, "these freaks are!"

Erin chuckled and shook her head, "Dude, give it up- you did it for 2 reasons. One was jealousy- you hated Daddy dearest for abandoning your ways for them. Two, you just love the killin'. You use the cult as an excuse to get your jollies."

"You know nothing about me!" White snarled now, his face twisted with rage.

Erin smirked. Man, this was SO easy. "I know more than you think. Dude, you just don't seem to realize that things are different now, do ya?" The smile she gave him was not human; it was the smile of a killer- someone who was more of a killer than even he could ever be. "You're in the big leagues now, mate. You can't back out of it now. The fun's just about to start. Now," she took a step forward, "didn't anyone teach you _not_ to annoy the crazy psycho killer?"

"Kill her," White forced his voice to lower, he turned to Thula, "Kill her and make it painful."

Erin's smirk turned into a full blown grin as she rubbed her hands together, "Ooh, goody, I get to play." She moved away from Max, further into the centre of the circle as Thula surveyed the backs of the soldiers, still facing the transgenics but moving around like they felt nervous as if their backs were exposed.

"Sumner, Davis, Hamilton, Thomas, Bates."

Five soldiers straightened without turning around and Thula continued, "Kill the girl and make her scream." She smiled when she said this and five soldiers detached themselves from the circle of men and women. The gaps were immediately filled behind them and the five soldiers moved forward.

Erin stood still, not looking at the Familiars as they approached her from different sides. She looked dwarfed by them as they came closer to her, she was tiny compared to their size and muscle mass, yet she didn't look frightened in the slightest. She looked relaxed, calm. When they had surrounded her, their guns trained on her body, Erin smirked at them, her hands relaxed at her sides, making no threatening movements.

"Let's see what you got."

They moved in and Erin was lost from sight, covered by hitting, punching bodies. Even a transgenic would've gone down under the onslaught, yet all that reached their ears, over the sound of flesh hitting flesh, was Erin's laughter.

And that was when the killing began.

Erin appeared above the soldiers' heads, spinning horizontally like a corkscrew on its side, to land behind two of the soldiers before any of them had time to realize she wasn't where she was before.

Erin grabbed them by their jackets and threw them over both of her shoulders simultaneously. She grinned at the 3 remaining soldiers as they finally realized she wasn't where they thought she was. "Don't worry," she bounced on the balls of her feet looking unscathed by their onslaught, "You'll all get to die."

She didn't give them the chance to attack her again. The first was Sumner- the only female amongst her aggressors. She was given a kick to the chest that sent her flying. Still moving, Erin turned to Bates, dropping down to sweep his legs out from under him before spinning back up into a standing position right in front of Davis. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. The other two- Hamilton and Thomas came rushing back at her but Erin knocked them back with a few blurred hand movements that sent them flying again. Erin was still bouncing on the balls of her feet "C'mon guys! I've not even warmed up yet!"

The soldiers got to their feet and looked at each other.

"Don't just stand there!" Thula yelled at them, "Use your weapons!"

That was all the incentive they needed. Like the other Familiar soldiers, they were carrying guns- M11 9mms on straps across their shoulders. Thula had told them to cause her pain so they'd put them around to their backs, so they could still carry them if they needed them. They weren't going to use them because to cause the ultimate pain, they would normally use their hands. These soldiers were trained in torture. It was one of the things the Conclave demanded they learn in order to become the best of the best. Taught from the age of 10, it was considered basic training. Transgenics were taught it at the age of seven. Now, however, Thula was getting impatient. Erin was to be killed. Immediately. Thula's impatience would get them killed. Thula's impatience would get _her_ killed. She just didn't know it yet.

The five soldiers swung their guns around as they moved to circle her again, careful to spread out as to not get caught in their own crossfire. Erin looked unaffected, that same smile on her face as she watched them take their positions.

"Aww, don't tell me you're afraid of little 'ole me, are 'ya?" Erin smiled at their cautious stances and the distance they were keeping from her. "But I'm just a girl, right?" She put on her best little girl voice, "Please don't hurt me!"

They snarled at her in reply and Erin openly laughed at them. "Wow, scary noises. Am I meant to be shaking in my _Nikes_?"

"Kill her!" Thula screamed at them again and with only one more look at each other, the soldiers fired.

Erin barely had time to move now, but the others wouldn't know that as they saw her blur once again. They didn't see her mouth the word "Shit!" as the Familiars opened fire.

They didn't see her come extremely close to getting shot by several bullets. Erin quickly decided that several people using any form of machine gun and more importantly, any using them on _her_, was a bad thing. It wasn't that the bullets were moving faster than when fired from an ordinary handgun; it was that there were just so many and they were coming at her from several directions. If Max was with her right then, she'd be dead. Erin turned, still pulling bullets from the air to look at Max. Max was still out of the way, and the bullets were getting no further than Erin was allowing them. New sweat broke out and it began to trickle down between her shoulder blades but Erin didn't stop moving at her impossible speed. One bullet came extremely close to her arm, nicking her slightly before she managed to get out of the way but it wouldn't be visible to the others unless they were looking for it, her own blood still coated her arms. For the first time, that little amount of pain seemed to bring the real Erin forward, allowing terror and desperation to make an appearance before the predator, whatever it was that seemed to be possessing her rose up again to push Erin aside. This all happened in a matter of seconds at that same high speed and no one saw as Erin was lost to them again. The bullets were all gone, dropped to the floor and Erin, the predator stood briefly amongst the fallen metal as she allowed her body to become re-accustomed to normal speed before she was moving again.

She looked down at herself. "Should I be wearing black leather and calling myself Trinity?"

The five soldiers looked down at their guns and simultaneously swung them back around to leave their hands free before pulling out knives; identical to the one Erin had swiped, unbeknownst to them.

"Aww, shiny!" Erin gave them one of those predatory smiles before taking a minute step towards Hamilton.

Seeing it, Hamilton took a step back as Davis and Sumner made a lunge for Erin. She didn't even bother to use her speed again.

Erin caught both Sumner and Davis' wrists and squeezed, making them yell out and drop their knives. Then, they found themselves flying as Erin swung them around and let go. She picked up the dropped knives as the other three launched themselves at her.

"Now children," Erin back-flipped on the spot, her feet catching Hamilton in the chin, making him stagger backwards, spitting blood on the floor. Erin spun and ducked low, thrusting one of the knives up into a gap in his armour, just below the ribs. "Don't you know you shouldn't play with pointy objects?"

Hamilton's eyes widened but he didn't yell out like the others had, only swung his fist at her head, ignoring the fact that she'd given him a lethal blow. Erin ducked and caught his arm with the hand holding the other knife, her other hand gripped the knife in his stomach and pushed it upwards, her face close to his as she pulled it up through his chest. Blood coated her hand and clothes, as his eyes widened even further. A trickle of blood ran down his chin from his mouth as he looked down at the girl, her face impassive as she put a long gash up his chest, using strength she shouldn't have to drag the knife through armour that should've deflected the knife.

She let go of him abruptly, and turned away as he fell, the knife still in his chest, her impassive face being the last thing he'd see.

Erin was moving again, throwing the other knife at Bates and hitting him in the throat. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Sumner, Davis and Thomas were much more cautious, pulling their guns out again as Erin pulled the knife from Hamilton's bloody chest as she walked towards them. There was no human emotion on her face now, only a cold blankness that soldiers wore on their faces. But Erin was no soldier.

All of a sudden, Erin was within reach of Thomas and Sumner, a blur that they barely caught before Thomas was skidding across the concrete on his stomach and Erin was twisting Sumner's hands on her gun as it let off a round. One of Erin's hands ended up near the end of the barrel, the other near the butt of the gun.

She looked up into the woman's angry face and grinned before suddenly launching herself up and over the soldier's head, her hands still on the gun that was now choking the older woman. Sumner began to choke and panic. Her face turning purple, her eyes pleading with Thomas and Davis as she spluttered and gagged.

Erin looked up as Thomas and Davis began to close in. Moving quickly, she released her hold on the gun, grabbed Sumner's head in one hand- turning it sideways against her chest and exposing the woman's throat as she brought the knife she had kept in her hand around to the woman's face.

Sumner's eyes widened even more as she saw what was about to happen, her struggles getting more and more frantic as the blade lowered. But then, all she could do was watch as the girl whispered in her ear, "Say goodnight." A sharp pain and then all she saw was darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alec forced himself to watch as his girlfriend slit the Familiar's throat like butter. Her face was shut down. No emotion. Inhuman. It was as if he was watching another person. This wasn't his girlfriend. This wasn't the woman he loved. This was… something else…

He winced as the thunder boomed again overhead, but he didn't take his eyes off of Erin or Max. He was there for a reason and Erin had just saved Max's life. He had to remember that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sketchy stared wide-eyed as his friend fought like a transgenic against the bad guys. He knew that the Familiars were meant to be strong, feel no pain and all that shit, but this was ridiculous! Erin was making them look like Ordinaries as they stood around watching their own die. She was taking them out one by one, but that wasn't what had got him so freaked out. It was the fact that Erin was doing it so coldly. Her face- when he could catch a glimpse of it, was not the same laid back Erin he knew. This one was too cold, the look on her face scared him. He thanked however was listening that he couldn't see her eyes, because he knew that he'd get a major A Class wiggins. Sketchy shivered as he caught sight of her again, this time as she flipped over the Familiar woman's head to slice her throat open. Sketchy felt like he was going to throw up the last of Josh's dinner as the woman's blood sprayed the concrete. That was not his friend he was looking at, that was not human.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Max watched in silence, practically itching to join in the fight but her body refusing to let her. She was too injured. She could barely see out of one eye and she knew she had at least one broken rib and several tazer burns. She'd be healed in a few days but right now, it took all of her strength to keep her exhausted body standing.

Instead, she used her time to watch the Familiars, trying to predict their moves as well as Erin's. It appeared that she had been forgotten for now, a good thing because she knew she wouldn't last facing off against just one of these bozos, let alone 27 of them. But Erin, wow, Erin seemed to be doing just fine. If she didn't know better, she'd say that she was a super transgenic. Her movements were hard to track and it was impossible to predict where she'd hit next. It looked like she was striking out wherever and whenever she felt like it.

Max smiled as she looked at the last 2 Phalanx. Erin had scared them, or maybe she should say, scared them _even more _because they were absolutely terrified. It was clear to see that their soldier masks were cracking under the pressure of this one small girl. But then, Erin was no child, and they were finally beginning to see it. Max's smile disappeared as she saw Erin kick one of the soldiers. No, she was no child.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thomas and Davis were the last of the five remaining and they knew without a doubt that they were dead.

The first was Thomas. He and Davis both managed to shoot off a round at her before she was on him. He let go of his gun as she grabbed his arms in a vice like grip, making his eyes water. She'd taken a step back, releasing him before he realised too late that he'd done what she'd wanted him to do. Erin kicked the barrel of the gun so hard that it spun on it's strap, over his head and into Erin's waiting hands where she deftly twisted it around and fired it point blank at Thomas's body. She let the gun drop as she was sprayed by his blood and he crumpled to the ground, a look of absolute shock on his face. She turned away.

Davis, seeing his last ally in the fight dead, turned to look at White and his

Commanding Officer. White was stood impassively at the sidelines, watching Erin's moves as she turned towards Davis. Thula looked enraged but stood her ground and Davis knew, right there and then, that he would not get out of this alive. They were using him as a guinea pig and it didn't matter how good a soldier he was. He was going to die. He turned terrified eyes towards the teenager watching him. Soaked in his unit mate's blood, calm and uninjured, she looked like something out of a horror movie. Innocence corrupted by violence and a need to kill. These thoughts were ironic coming from a soldier raised in a breeding cult, taught to torture at 10 years old. As a child he'd been innocent once. That didn't last long either.

Erin began to walk towards the soldier calmly and he began to back up. She licked her lips as she tasted his fear. Davis blinked and then suddenly felt a hard kick to his side. He spun around with the blow, his eyes snapping open to see the concrete pillar coming at him. He felt a hand on the back of his neck- the only sign that he wasn't flying. 'She's strong,' was the last thing he thought before his head hit the concrete with incredible force, shattering his skull.

Erin let the soldier drop to the floor and moved into the centre of the carnage she had wrought. Her blank face melted into one of contemplation. "Hmm," she murmured and then began to whistle. Erin looked down at the bodies littering the floor, before picking up their guns and throwing them over the heads of the Phalanx to the transgenics nearest her. She then began to drag the bodies- two at a time to one side of the circle, clearing what everyone considered as the battle arena. The whole time, she was whistling the song '_Bitch_' by _Meredith Brooks. _In an overly chipper voiceand over exaggerated American accent she began to sing the chorus.

__

'I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way'

Erin began to bop her head as she continued to shift bodies.

__

'So take me as I am

This may mean

You'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that

When I start to make you nervous

And I'm going to extremes

Tomorrow I will change

And today won't mean a thing'

"This is insane," Thula muttered to a stoic White beside her, "She's killing us off one by one and we're letting her do it."

__

'I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way'

"We need to see what she can do, the Conclave wishes to know about her," White commented without taking his eyes from the girl. "Besides, how do you expect us to kill her while keeping our backs covered?"

Thula clenched her fists and turned back to the girl. Erin had the gall to give her a little wave, showing that she'd heard every word they'd said, before sauntering back over to 452. Thula fought to keep her face as blank as the transgenics. "I will not let that bitch kill us all!" She watched as the girl turned her back to them, an obvious display of indolent disrespect towards them and Thula fumed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Max tensed as Erin turned and walked towards her, whistling the pre-pulse tune. She readied herself for something, though she had no idea what.

"Max, you have to go now." All amusement disappeared from Erin's face as she stopped in front of her, her back once again to the enemy.

"What? Hell no!" Max glared at the younger girl, "I'm not leaving you here to fight them all!"

She looked around at the Phalanx before her eyes fell on White and her anger flared.

"Max, look at me." Erin gently touched her arm her fingers sticky with blood. Max brought her gaze back to her friend. "Do you think what I just did was a fluke? You _have_ to let me do this. I promise I'll explain later, okay?"

Max stared at Erin, debating if she truly was insane before reality disappeared from her again with another flashback of her dream.

__

"The first battle approaches. Lines will blur and shades of grey colour hearts and heads. A warrior will come into play. Choose your battles and when all is done, know if you have an enemy or ally. Ask what is needed."

Erin was the warrior. She'd been telling Max of her own change, of her own involvement with their war. Knowing immediately what she should do, Max looked into her eyes through the shades, "What d'you need?"

Letting her hand drop, Erin looked away, out to the faces of their friends- the friends she'd betrayed.

__

'What do YOU want?' Max thought quietly. The darkness of the night didn't seem to touch them as they stood amongst the chaos.

The light of the flames flickered on their skin and The Link became silent. Screams filled the air once again and Max winced.

The girl's face became void of emotion and she looked at the ground. One word escaped from her lips in a mere whisper "Trust."

"Trust," she whispered before looking back at Max, "I need your trust."

Max looked around her and closed her eyes. In her dream she'd given her trust. In her dream, she'd known it was the right thing to do, but now it was different. Erin had lied to them to gain their trust. She'd lived amongst them, purposely deceiving them. Max opened her eyes and looked at Erin. Yet, here she was, protecting her. She had just saved her life, doing something that no transgenic or Ordinary ever could. She'd caught a bullet that had had Max's name on it. She took a deep breath and held out her hand, "You got it."

Erin reached out and shook her hand.

__

Max regarded the girl by her side 'That's what you need?'

The girl said nothing.

Slowly, Max held out her hand to her 'Then you have it.'

The girl looked up at her then, her eyes wide. A real smile spread on her face making her look like an angel in the flickering light, for this girl was far from ugly.

She slowly reached out and grasped Max's hand.

In reality now, Erin's smile was far from angelic. It was feral; no human could ever smile like that. But then, Max now knew, Erin wasn't human. Erin was something else and a killer was most definitely one of them, but weren't they all?

"Good," Erin looked around her and up before clapping her hands together with a smile that looked more human, "Now, let's get you outta here."

"I don't think so," Thula stepped forward, "She dies here with the rest of them."

"Um, no." Erin replied dismissively, turning back to Max and beginning to pull her away.

"That is it!" Thula yelled, "I'm not gonna just stand here and watch you kill us off one by one!" She paused for a second and when she next spoke, her voice came out deadly calm. "I'm not gonna let you do what you want here!"

Erin stopped, let go of Max and turned to stare at her. She cocked her head to one side like a bird or dog does when they're curious or focusing on something. "Then stop me." she said quietly and Thula smiled.

"Oh, I will." Thula said, taking up the challenge and beginning to walk towards her. White stopped her with a hard grip on the elbow.

"Are you nuts?! She's the Link, Thula- the Destroyer!"

"And?" Thula asked, "Look at her, White." She gestured to Erin who had moved away from Max into the center of the circle once more. If it weren't for the blood and tattoos, she would've looked like an innocent girl.

"Like you said, everyone knows legends can be exaggerated."

"She's stronger, Thula. Not just faster. She'll kill you with that strength. She's playing with us; she's actually having fun killing us. Do you not understand? The legends are not exaggerated. She really is the world's best killer. She really can destroy armies."

"Look at the size of her, White." Thula gestured to Erin again, "There is no way she can be as strong as they say she is. Her muscle mass it too small. It's scientifically impossible."

"You and I know that science does not come in to this," White argued, "And your inability to accept that will get you killed."

Thula shook her head, "Wrong, White. It won't. I'm going to go over there and make her suffer. Then, when I snap her neck, we will complete our mission and I will be given honours from the Conclave while you will be mocked as the one who refused to take a chance." She smirked as she yanked her arm from his grasp. "But then, you're used to that now, aren't you?"

She walked away, leaving a man behind who now didn't care if she was killed by the girl or not.

Thula stopped within 10 feet of Erin, her eyes taking in her opponent and her relaxed stance. "You really don't care that you're about to die, do you?" Thula frowned at this, it would lessen the pleasure. Thula savoured the looks of her victims, the look of fear, of total terror on their faces before she ended their lives.

Erin shrugged carelessly, "I could say the same thing to you, Thula. You know what I am, what I can do, but you just don't want to believe that I exist. You don't want to believe that there is someone better than you."

Thula rolled her eyes, "Please. You know nothing about me."

Erin smirked, her voice coming out sugary sweet "I know 452 got you handcuffed to a post in Jam Pony."

Thula snarled at her and began to circle her slowly.

Erin mimicked her movements and they circled each other slowly, their movements silent, fluid. Erin didn't need to do this, but the savage part of her- the part that enjoyed the taste of fear, the exhilaration of the hunt and the satisfaction of the kill enjoyed toying with the soldier. She enjoyed letting the woman believe she had a chance, despite all that she had seen Erin could do. She enjoyed using her stupidity and arrogance against her.

"Thula, Thula, Thula," her smooth voice carried to everyone watching, "Always so predictable."

Her calm face was the total opposite of Thula's whose forehead was creased in concentration as she kept her eyes narrowed on Erin's confident movements.

Round and round, they circled, round and round. Thula kept moving sideways, keeping her front to the threat as said threat walked casually around, like she was taking a stroll. Round and round. Round and round.

"Always wanting to be the best, always wanting to be the scariest, the killer, the bad, bad girl." Round and round. Round and round.

Thula ignored her taunts as best she could, her nostrils flaring as she fought to rein in her short temper.

"Thinks if she takes out the Destroyer, she'll be the baddest on the block again." Erin shook her head and chuckled, "How sad." Round and round.

"Shut up." Thula ground out and Erin smirked. She knew she wouldn't last long. Patience was not one of the Familiars' strong points.

"Just stating a fact," Erin held her hands up defensively, "not my fault you have issues."

Thula remained silent as they continued to circle each other. Round and round. Round and round.

"Are we gonna fight here, or do you just like walking in circles?" Erin continued to move, her voice pleasant now. "I mean, I know you Familiars do this a lot, but this is a bit ridiculous-"

And that was when Thula made her move.

The Familiars' way of fighting was to basically beat their opponent into a bloody pulp using nothing but brute strength. Erin was about to use that against her.

Erin didn't move away from Thula's punches, she didn't move from the spot at all, she just blocked everything. Thula, realised she wasn't getting any hits in and started to incorporate kicks into her moves. Erin moved slightly now and Thula spotted an opening.

Feinting with a right kick and left hook, her hand lashed out at Erin's face.

Like the rest of her hits, it didn't connect. Erin caught it an inch from her face. Thula looked past her fist to the girl's face and gritted her teeth at Erin's condescending smile before she found her arm being twisted behind her back and found herself being propelled towards another pillar, just like Davis. However, when she got within arms reach, Thula planted her feet against the wall and flipped over Erin's head, just like 452 had done to her at Jam Pony. She landed behind Erin, and her fist shot out for a hit in the kidneys, but Erin wasn't there, she was beside her, catching her fist once again and propelling her backwards before releasing her and watching her as she staggered.

As soon as she was on firm footing, Thula launched another attack with the same results. A solid side kick to the chest shoved her away again and Erin shook her head sadly. Thula was tiring quickly and Erin wasn't even breathing hard.

Sighing, the Destroyer walked towards her calmly as Thula readied herself for another attack. Erin beat her to it, punching her once in the face, splitting her lip and drawing blood. The next hit had her doubled over and gasping for breath against several broken ribs. The one after that had her collapsing back against the burnt out car, blood trickling from her mouth.

Gritting her teeth and snarling like an animal, Thula launched herself at Erin again, albeit, a lot more slowly.

"What d'ya think this is? The WWF?" Erin taunted, skipping out of her reach easily. Thula grunted in response, her anger keeping her going despite exhaustion creeping up on her fast. She launched a high kick at Erin's face.

"You want wrestling?" Erin caught the kick to her head and held onto her foot. "Fine. I can do wrestling." With that, she gripped Thula's bullet-proof vest with her other hand and literally threw her across the courtyard. Thula landed badly and the sound of breaking bones reached their ears. She struggled slowly to her knees, obviously in great pain.

Erin walked towards her casually as Thula finally managed to get to her feet and glare at the younger girl.

Erin smiled pleasantly, "Hurting yet?" Thula spat at her and Erin dodged it. The older woman sneered at her and suddenly, Erin was beside the soldier, making her step back. Then, just as suddenly, Erin's hand shot out and gripped her neck, causing Thula to choke as she tried to hit at Erin with her hands and feet. Erin blocked all of her blows with ease while still keeping a firm hold on her. She gave her that look again as she cocked her head to one side. She gave her a curious look as if trying to understand her thought processes.

"Did you truly think you could defeat me?" she asked allowing her hand to relax a tiny bit to allow Thula to speak. It looked ridicules really, someone as small as Erin managing to hold someone as big as Thula still and with one hand.

"I mean, really? I can kill faster, and more efficiently than you ever could. I have knowledge of martial arts and fighting techniques in my head, thousands of years old." Erin spoke calmly, like having a normal conversation with someone she wasn't holding by the throat. "I know how to inflict pain," she continued, "how to torture, how to do things you could never dream of. I know how to break a mind, how to drive people insane by just showing them what I can do with my bare hands. I know how to defeat armies; how to keep a man alive long enough to see his heart beat one last time in my hand. And you thought that you alone could kill me?"

"Where I fail," Thula chocked out, "Others will succeed. You cannot win. Our path is written in the stars. We have been around for centuries. You cannot stop what we have set in motion. No one can."

Erin brought Thula close to her so she could see her smile. "Wrong. You see, you are what is known as the bad guy. Bad guys always lose. That is the way of it, don't you understand that?" Erin looked her up and down and added as an afterthought, "Plus, there's this whole thing where I could hunt you all down and exterminate you all like rats if I wanted to. Either way, you lose." She gave her that slightly insane smile before allowing her face to become blank which was just as scary. "Bored now."

And then, to everyone's surprise, she let Thula go. Thula's eyes widened before she smiled and took a fighting stance.

Erin stared at her for a second. "Still think I'm not strong enough?" she asked before pulling back her arm and, putting all of her weight into it, punched Thula hard in the face.

The soldier flew up into the air once more and landed back on the other side of the courtyard, not far from White. She didn't get up again.

If anyone were to get a look at Thula's face, they would be met with a horrible sight.

Erin turned away and looked down at her bloody fist and nails with disgust, "That's gonna take _ages _to get out."

Cautiously, White approached Thula's body and knelt down by it, turning it over. He looked at what was left of her face. Her nose had been pushed back, thecartilagesplintering in her brain. Her upper jaw was broken; her lower one hanging at an odd angle and her eyes had burst. It looked like she'd been hit with a sledge hammer.

"Impressive." White said as he looked down at Thula's corpse. He obviously didn't grieve the fact that she was dead.

He stood up once more and looked Erin up and down as if seeing her in a new light. "They say you could flip over a car if you wanted to. Is that true?" he sounded curious rather than scared.

All he got was a small smile in return.

"They say you can tear a man limb from limb." He continued.

Erin's smile disappeared. "Maybe you'll find out."

White smiled, "It's your instincts, Erin. They tell you to cause pain, to hurt, to kill."

Erin stared back, that same blank look on her face.

"You're controlling them, aren't you? If you weren't, everyone here, absolutely everyone would be dead by now."

"I'm not ruled by my instincts, White." Erin stated calmly, "I don't ignore them, but I'm not controlled by them either."

"You should listen to your instincts, Erin. Don't suppress them."

Erin pulled out a large hunting knife, its blade glinting in the flickering light and smiled, "Glad we agree."

She took a couple of steps forward- that movement alone screaming predator as she seemed to glide forward.

"What the hell are you doin', Erin?!" Max's angry voice broke the heavy silence and Erin's head snapped round to look at her.

"Listening to my instincts. Right now, they're tellin' me to give 'im a bigger smile, shatter his knee caps and rip out his spine. Got a problem with that?"

She moved silently, softly, intently, the movements of a predator stalking its prey. It was enough to raise the hair of everyone watching, or maybe that was the coldness of her smile and the way she seemed so at ease with the situation. She knew what was going to happen. She knew she was surrounded but she knew that they were going to end up dead by her hands and not the other way around. She knew it with a cold certainty of someone who was more than a fighter. She knew it simply with the certainty that she was better.

Max grabbed Erin's arm, pulling her away slightly, only to pull her hand back coated in blood. Max grimaced. She, like the rest of the transgenics, had watched everything in silence, her soldier mask firmly in place to cover her fear, shock and whatever else Erin's display of cold-bloodedness caused her to feel.

"We need him alive!" she whispered and Erin looked back at White before turning to Max again, putting the knife back in it's sheath in the small of her back with a sigh of disappointment. The sheath was black and couldn't be seen if you weren't looking

for it. Max wondered where she got it from then decided it was probably best if she didn't know.

"Don't worry, Max. You'll get your answers, but first, you've got to go."

"No, I won't leave you here to fight them all alone!" Max replied immediately, straightening her spine and putting on her best soldier face.

"Max, you've got to. You should know this already. You're the leader; you need to be able to know when to fight. You have to choose your battles. You can't always play the hero and you can't always run. Sometimes you just have to step back."

Max stared at her and Erin paused with a frown, "What?"

"You kept saying something like that in my dreams," Max whispered and Erin stared at her for a second.

"Creepy. Oh well, listen to my dream self, okay? You can't fight. You're too injured. Besides," she grinned a grin so much like Alec's that Max couldn't help but smile a little back, "I can look after myself."

Max examined Erin closely. Max was good at judging people. She could tell what they were thinking, except of course, unless they were transgenic. Erin was most definitely not transgenic if what they were all saying was true and she wasn't from their world. Even so, Max couldn't read her now. Erin was all sarcasm and confidence, but they were all like that. It usually hid what they were really feeling.

Max took a deep breath. She had told Erin that she would trust her and she would. She closed her eyes briefly before nodding.

Erin smiled, "Cool." She looked at White who was watching them closely, not coming any further. "Now, if anyone takes a shot at Max," Erin spoke loudly to the Familiars. "I can guarantee them a long and painful death after I drive them slowly insane through torture and the execution of their families." She said cheerfully before gently leading Max towards one part of the courtyard. They stopped and Erin looked up, Max and everyone else following her gaze. The old pulley system was directly above them.

Max looked back at her, "You've gotta be kidding me?"

Erin grinned in reply, "Nope."

"But it's so high up!" The chain was two floors above them and too far away from the wall for the transgenics on that floor to reach.

"Yup. You don't have a problem with heights now; do 'ya Maxie?"

"Hell no, it's just even _we_ couldn't jump that high."

Erin looked back down at Max, "I'm not a transgenic."

She backed away across the courtyard, her eyes on the chain, "I'm somethin' else" she murmured before sprinting back towards Max and launching herself upwards. She propelled herself off of the wall and reached up to grip the chain halfway up. The pulley gave a loud screech of protest before her weight pulled it down and she fell to the floor, still gripping the chain to land on her feet, looking at Max expectantly.

Max smiled, impressed before gripping the chain tightly and wrapping her feet around it. "Hoist away." she grinned and Erin quickly did the same thing as before, her weight pulling the other end of the chain down and Max shot up into the air. Erin landed and began to forcibly pull the chain and Max further up. When the chain could go no further, hands reached out and managed to pull Max over the wall of the 5th floor.

"Cheers Josh!" Erin called, noticing that he and Jondy were no longer on the ground floor. She looked around her and smiled. "Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She turned to White, " Are you gonna do what Thula said? Let me kill them off, one by one?" She folded her arms, " 'Cause it's no problem, you know."

"Oh, I think I've seen all I need to see," White smiled briefly, "I think it's time to end this game of yours."

Erin raised an eyebrow and moved to sit on the hood of the burnt out car.

White turned to the Phalanx nearest him. "Samson," he ignored the snort from Erin's direction, "Your team is now in charge of killing her."

"Yes Sir!" Samson smirked, taking a step out of formation to fix Erin with a glare.

Erin now began to whistle a song that sounded suspiciously like something by _Tom Jones. _Erin gave him a little wave before he turned to his men.

The circle around them was getting smaller as the Phalanx were taken out one by one, yet the transgenics didn't move. Alec hadn't given them the order and he wouldn't while Erin was still playing whatever game it was she was playing.

He knew that before all of this, Erin had been sane. But was she now? Had this change effected her personality? It appeared so. It appeared to everyone that she loved violence, loved messing with the Familiars' heads, loved killing them off. It appeared to everyone that she truly had gone off the deep end. Was she messing with them? Or was it all real?

"Beta unit- you have your orders!" Samson continued to smirk at Erin, "Kill her."

There was 9 of them. All coming towards her like a giant wall of muscle. All male. All pissed at her. All huge. All armed. Erin ran. Not away from them like any sane person would do, but straight at them.

Barrelling into them with a rugby tackle that would make the English Rugby team proud (of course, the Americans would think of it as more of a football tackle), Erin knocked two soldiers flying into 3 others. Landing on top of one of the soldiers' chests, she reached down and snapped his neck before being hauled off of him by two soldiers gripping her arms tightly. She was hauled to her feet as the two soldiers pulled at her arms in opposite directions, as if trying to rip her arms from their sockets, which was what they were probably trying to actually do.

Erin felt her shoulders beginning to pop as two other soldiers brought their guns around and opened fire.

Time seemed to slow down again as Erin twisted in the soldiers' grasps. Her eyes watered at the pain they were inflicting on her arms, pulling her in two directions at once. She saw two other soldiers move around in front of her and take aim.

Gritting her teeth, Erin looked between the two soldiers holding her arms and reacted the way any normal person would. She pulled back. The soldiers slammed together in front of her, still holding onto her arms. The bullets hit them instead of her, and Erin continued to move faster than them all- planting her feet onto one of the falling soldier's backs, she launched herself into a backwards somersault that sent her impossibly high up into the air to land near the edge of the battle arena. Reaching behind her, she snapped the nearest soldier's neck and took his sidearm from him.

Shooting off a couple of rounds, Erin ducked down behind the burnt out car, her back to the rusted door as she checked the gun and listened.

They were approaching slowly, cautiously. Silent to the human ear, almost silent to the transgenics. To Erin, they were loud enough for her to pinpoint their locations. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her hearing and sense of smell were increased significantly and she knew that she could hear the Familiar closest to the car. Not just his movements- the sound of his soft footfalls as he placed his feet carefully onto the concrete, not just the soft rustle of fabric. She could hear his heartbeat- faint, but getting louder as he cautiously snuck forward. She could smell his sweat, his deodorant, his male smell. She could also smell his fear. Her smile grew- so scared, so sweet.

There was a loud crack as lightening lit up the sky, illuminating the parking garage more brightly than the torches for a fraction of a second before it was once again plunged into flickering shadows.

At the same time as that flash of lightening, Erin launched herself backwards over the dinted roof of the car, shooting two soldiers dead as she slid to a stop before the soldier she had smelt.

"Boo!" she grinned making him jump and take a step back as he brought his gun up.

Laughing, Erin reached around him and removed his handgun from its holster, spun him back around as he tried to spin away from her touch and shot him point-blank under his chin, blowing his brains out.

Still laughing, Erin brought up both hands, each holding a gun and shot two more soldiers- killing them instantly, before dropping the guns and blurring once again.

Erin was a hurricane, soldiers seemed to be whipped up in the air when they were barely within reach of her before flying off in different directions.

The next one to die was Samson himself as he tried to get her in his sights. Erin spun, blurred and dodged in the style of the transgenics to keep him off balance.

Appearing for a second before him, she grabbed his knife from it's sheath on his belt and spun back around in a complete circle, her body becoming a blur of grey and black, her feet lashing out to kick a soldier backwards before she spun back inwards again, as if on a string, coming to a sudden stop back in front of the soldier. She smiled up at him as her arm shot upwards. Blood sprayed her face as she rammed the knife home, up through the soft part of the skin under the jaw, pinning his mouth shut and ramming the blade up into his brain.

Erin stalked up to the last member of Samson's team, deftly disarming him before her hands once again became a blur, hitting him at strategic points on his body and causing him to choke and fall to his knees, his nose bleeding and unable to move. Erin then reached out and gently put a finger on his forehead, giving him a gentle push. He fell backwards choking. Erin didn't stand around to watch him die. Instead she casually strolled over to the rusted car and jumped up onto it's roof.

"Are we havin' fun yet?" Erin jumped up and down on the severely dented metal shell that had once been the roof of the car. It groaned quietly in protest.

"Why are you doing this?" White demanded as he looked around at the carnage she had wrought. Bodies littered the concrete like used sweet wrappers dumped on the floor by a careless hand, no longer needed or of any use.

Erin snorted "They were trying to kill me. Duh!"

"No, why are you helping them?" White gestured angrily to the silent transgenics.

Erin shrugged. "They're my friends." Erin moved from the roof of the car to the hood. "They don't deserve to die."

"They don't deserve to die?" White gave her a truly exasperated look, "You're a killer! You were born to kill!"

Erin simply stared at him.

"You were born for war!" White roared as Erin continued to lightly jump up and down on the car.

Erin continued to stare at him as she jumped up and down. "I feel so special. Can't you see? I'm blushing."

"They're an insult to everything you are! They were created and taught to kill. You were born for it! You are the world's greatest predator! You crave it- the violence, the kill. It's in your blood. You were born to destroy!" White was fast becoming enraged by Erin's lack of reaction.

"I was also born in a different world, White! Or did the huge blue portal I came through escape your attention?" Their audience shifted slightly. The confirmation by Erin herself seemed to shock the transgenics. She had just admitted that she was not from their world. They wondered what this made her. What this meant to their relationship with her. They were already doubting it as it was, now, it just got a whole lot more complicated.

Erin jumped off of the car and leant against it, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're insane!" White yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration and spinning on his heel to begin pacing angrily.

"I've been called worse. Oh, c'mon! If you'd done your research on me you'd know I've spent some of my time in what you might call a hospital," Erin began to examine her nails, unadorned by nail varnish, "I prefer to call it a loony bin. Quiet place really. Great place if you wanna get high. They dose you up with all sorts of crap and those padded rooms are real cosy. Only thing I didn't like was the straightjackets. Definitely _not _bondage fun." She looked up and gave him a smile that suggested she wasn't all there. That maybe, just maybe, White was right and she was insane. This made Erin a whole lot more dangerous. "Gives you time to reflect, you know?"

"Reflecting? Mental homes? Drugs? What is this shit?! You are the Destroyer, Erin! You live to kill. You hunt, you maim, you tare to shreds anything you can get your hands on."

Erin pointedly looked around at the bodies surrounding them. "I think I just proved I can and will do that." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. She put it into her mouth and began to chew. "Ah, minty freshness."

"Then you should be killing _them_!" he yelled, pointing at Alec and the others. "You're not meant to be dating one of them!"

"Okay, that's it!" Erin straightened up. "I don't know where you get off on trying to tell me what to do, but I'll do as you say… to a certain extent. I'll hunt, I'll maim and I'll tare to shreds every bit of flesh I get my hands on, okay? Only, it won't be them. It'll be _you_." She stalked forwards. "I was getting tired of this game anyway."

And then she grabbed the Phalanx nearest her and threw him at a pillar. He landed below the pulley system and Erin began to stalk towards him angrily. When she reached him, she kicked him into the wall again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" she asked the cowering Phalanx as he half crawled, half dragged himself away from her.

"Not as much as this will." a voice said from the opposite side the circle as another sound filled the silence.

Erin looked up but it was too late. The chain wrapped itself around her neck and pulled, the sound of the rusted metal moving quickly through the pulley filled the air and Erin was yanked off of the ground by her neck. Her hands immediately went to the chain, trying to loosen it as it strangled her. Soon, she was several floors above the ground, her legs flailing as she tried to free herself.

Transgenics were yelling now, but unable to do anything. They had no idea how this was happening so had no way to stop it and Erin was swinging too quickly for them to be able to get a hold on her.

Erin gave one last burst of energy, trying to get free but it was too late. Her arms went limp and soon she was just swaying above them. She wasn't breathing.

"No!" Alec's shout echoed in the heavy silence that fell upon everyone. And then, as if knowing what he was feeling, the clouds finally broke and the rain began to fall.

****

Next Chapter: Falling Rain…

"…She could've killed us all!"

"She didn't, that's all that matters." Braker glared at White. He obviously didn't like taking orders from him, "Now, what d'you want me to do with the body?"

**__**

A/N: Is all hope lost? grins at preview well, there's gonna be a sequel, so what d'you think?

wiggins= the creeps, scared, shivers etc.

Arwen-amy: Yeah, I'm tempted to call this thing the Neverending fic :P

Cat x5-989: Um, yep, and she's gonna feel extremely bad and it's going to have to be something she has to deal with. Great rolls eyes more issues for Erin.

Riley: I actually planned this bit. I know when most of the action stuff is gonna happen, it's just all of the emotional stuff I tend to include at the last minute that aren't expected. Jensen looks pretty fit as usual. I've seen pics at different sites. There's even a rumor he'll be in a scary flick soon. Go check out the NunswithPens message board. There's a thread on it.

Messymissy: Erin doesn't know anything about the Manticore stuff. If she did, it would've been mentioned already. But as you know, she's very good at hiding her emotions (except with Alec) and she's also very good at acting. Remember, only SOME of the stuff to do with Erin is going to be revealed. The sequel is going to be very big on Erin's past etc and a bit more on the whole Link/ Destroyer thing.

RiotGirl04: I'm not sure what Logan's planning. I decided to mention him 'cause people keep asking where he is. I'll think of something, and then he'll probably get his arse kicked for it grins


	53. Falling Rain

**__**

A/N: Yes, this chapter has finally been updated. No, I have no idea when the next one will be finished but it's almost half done so far. Only two chapters left after this one then this first part of the trilogy is done. Thanks to my beta Bent for checking this out for me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter fifty-one: Falling Rain

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

Logan: You know, you were much sweeter when you weren't feeling well.

Max: The bitch is back.

Max and Logan (Flushed)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'She's got a pretty smile

It covers up the poison that she hides'

-Lifehouse (Only One)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rain fell heavily, soaking anyone that wasn't under the cover of the garage.

"Took your time." White grumbled as one of the Phalanx stepped forward.

The Phalanx was tall and dark. His face was thin and narrow, his eyes black in the torch light, on closer inspection, he looked similar to a rat.

"Hey, I was waiting for my moment." The guy grinned as he looked up at Erin's swaying body, water running down her face, plastering her hair to her head, dripping from her clothes to the ground below. Blood coloured raindrops.

"Well, your moment almost lost us everything, Braker. She could've killed us all!"

"She didn't, that's all that matters." Braker glared at White. He obviously didn't like taking orders from him, "Now, what d'you want me to do with the body?"

White looked up at Erin and narrowed his eyes, "Take off her glasses; we still need to see if it really is her."

Braker shrugged, looked up at Erin and her shades fell to the floor below her. Erin had her eyes closed.

"Damn it! Open her eyes!" White was getting frustrated now.

"I can't! She's too far away and just the slightest pressure from me and her eyes could explode and you'd never know." Braker sounded like he was talking to a child.

Braker walked under Erin's body and squinted up at it. "Nah, I can't do it." He looked back at White, "Want me to lower her down?" Some of the Phalanx were not the brightest crayons in the box.

"What d'you think, you idiot?!" White looked like he was itching to shoot the man.

Above them, silently, Erin had begun to move. The transgenics above her on the other levels and the ones she was nearest too all stared in shock but said nothing, not muttering a single sound.

Erin silently reached up and grabbed the chain above her head, pulling herself up slightly so she could breathe. She then pulled up the rest of her body, going against gravity until she was hanging upside down with her legs wrapped around the chain so she could quickly remove the chain from around her neck at the same time as pulling the gun from her combats, flicking off the safety. All this took a matter of seconds and soon she was above White and the telekinetic familiar, her hair covering her upper face from view.

Braker looked at White like he was crazy, "Don't you think we're safer with her up there?"

"Braker," White spoke slowly, through tightly gritted teeth, "I am the one in charge of this operation. If I say you lower her to the ground- you do it. Understood?"

Braker sighed and shook his head "Fine, I'll bring her down- but I still think you're being reckless." Something hit his head and he brought his hand up to touch his helmet. He pulled a piece of chewing gum from it and examined it in his hand. Swallowing, he dropped the gum to the floor and slowly looked up. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He said quietly as he saw the barrel of Erin's gun pointed directly at his head. Then his eyes ticked passed the barrel to look directly into Erin's eyes and his eyes widened even further. He saw her smile.

"Bang, bang." Erin pulled the trigger and shot Braker cleanly in the forehead, his body fell and hit the floor with a dull thud.

White stumbled back as she dropped the empty gun, her legs released the chain and Erin fell and flipped through the air to land in a crouch next to Braker's body. She slipped on her shades which had somehow survived the fall and slowly straightened.

Her neck was bleeding where the rusted metal had cut into her skin and she rotated her head.

"I wondered when he'd make his move," Her voice sounded slightly rough and she cleared her throat. "Idiot should've known that strangling me wouldn't have worked."

She gave Braker's body a kick and his body skidded across the wet concrete like he weighed nothing. "Pathetic."

She looked up at White and bared her teeth in a smile. "Time to kill again."

The shooting started now, without White saying a word, all Phalanx turning inward and firing at Erin, while the soldiers behind them covered their backs against the transgenics. It didn't matter, none of it worked.

The first died with a broken neck, the second with a gun shot to the throat as Erin relieved the former victim of his weapon. She wasn't playing now, there were no fun and games, only killing and bloodshed.

The next soldier had his spine broken over her knee while she simultaneously shot his partner between the eyes.

One was taken out of the game with an uppercut, the other by a spinning kick that smashed his head into a concrete column, hard enough for the crack to be heard by the nearest transgenics.

Erin was covered in sweat, blood and rain. Phalanx screamed in agony as she slaughtered them. The transgenics stood in grim silence.

The world narrowed down once more to death and destruction. The taste of fear, a fuel that spurred her rage on to heights Erin could never have dreamed possible, was thick in the air. There was nothing but the kill. Nothing but the prey she had chosen.

Erin could do nothing but feel the rage that engulfed her, familiar in its taste. Erin knew rage, but she had never used it on other people. Never used it to kill. Erin kept her emotions to herself. The only person she had ever used it on was herself, but that was a story for another time. The point was, Erin was control. Without control, she could no longer function. She had made it such a part of herself, that without the control that others considered quietness, passiveness, or simple patience, Erin would break down and everything she had gone through would come back to control her life again. Erin didn't want that. It was what made this experience even more terrifying. What if this, whatever it was that was causing her to kill, to torture, to play, what if it was a part of herself? What if this rage was truly her own? What if it was the very same part of her that she kept locked up? What would happen if she let it all out? What would happen if she totally gave into that rage and allowed it to take control? What if she stopped, even now, her fight to regain control? What would happen if she allowed this rage, this primal thing that possessed her, full and total control. Would she cease to kill? Or would she lose all of her self to the killer and destroy everything and everyone she cared about? Whatever would happen, she didn't want to find out. She couldn't let that happen, and so, silently, internally, Erin continued to fight against the destruction she was causing, even as another part of her brain told her that taking White and his team out was a good thing.

She flipped over the heads of 4 soldiers, her momentum sending her into a roll like a bowling ball, knocking over another two soldiers who found themselves dead by having their heads crushed together. Three of the four she flipped over, died by gunshots to the head, the fourth, by a knife in the chest.

The last was tripped with a low spinning kick, and his neck broken cleanly.

"Doncha' just love that sound?" she looked up from her crouched position and grinned over the head of the soldier before dropping his body to the floor, his broken neck displayed for the whole world to see. "I don't think I ever get tired of that."

"It's in your blood-" White began but Erin shut him up with a snarl.

"Shut the fuck up!" She stood up fluidly and White took a step back, "I'm getting sick of you going on about this! I'm not going to kill transgenics for you!"

"They're nothing but filthy animals!" he yelled desperately- anger giving his voice volume, his hand gripping the gun he'd picked up from a fallen soldier. To shoot or not to shoot? That was the question. Should he risk it?

Erin growled that same cat-like growl, causing the transgenics to shift and the hair to be raised on the back of their necks. "They're more human than I'll ever be."

White risked taking back that step forward, "But you have a soul. They don't."

"They do," she shrugged, "Everyone does, even you White. I just don't let mine bother me." She studied him for a moment, "Since when did you get all soul-searching on us anyway? You gotta be careful. Might ruin the bad guy image we've all come to know and be annoyed by." She smirked as she said this, knowing it'd infuriate White even more.

He blinked slowly, anger causing his blood to boil, his jaw to clench and his eyes to narrow. His finger moved from the trigger guard onto the trigger.

Erin lifted up a hand and smiled slowly, waggling her finger at him and shaking her head. "Don't even think about it."

The choice was made for him and White found himself raising his arm and firing, even then, knowing it was futile, but hope forcing him to grasp this last chance to get out alive.

The gun was taken from him, the bullet missed and White found himself slamming into the floor on his face and splitting his lip. His raised his face slowly, angrily. He got to his feet and ignored the blood dribbling down his chin.

"All this could've been avoided" Erin looked down at the empty gun in her hand, "all this killing, this mess- it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had a hard on to destroy the transgenics."

She looked back up at White who was backing away as she spoke. She let the gun drop to the floor.

"Look," he began, holding his hands out defensively, "I'm sure we can work this out. There's gotta be _something_ you want."

Erin let out a bark of laughter that sounded loud and hollow in the night. "You realise there's no escape so you automatically jump to make a deal with the enemy to save your own skin" she spat at him.

White winced and a look of intense hatred crossed his face. "You think you're so smart? You think you can get out of Terminal City alive?" he shook his head, "Think again."

Erin smirked, "Really? Is that a challenge? Do you even know what I'm truly capable of? I got outta here with several transgenics before I even had my abilities."

White snorted, "The freaks are as good as dead. The Conclave has people everywhere. They're not getting out of here, and neither are you unless you're on our side."

"Hmm." Erin brushed some soaked hair from her face, "Let's see" She held out her hands as if weighing the subject, "Leave the transgenics to die and go join a fanatical breeding cult with some hidden agenda that involves some ultimate goal that can only be gained through the act of something biblically bad." She paused. "Wow, that's a mouthful." She shook her head and shrugged. "_Or_," she continued abruptly, "stay with the people I consider my friends." It was obvious which she side she was on.

She grinned infuriatingly at White, "I think you know my answer."

"But the transgenics-" White began to protest now. It was obvious he was panicking.

"Are under my protection from now on." Erin interrupted.

White stared at her in silence for several seconds and a look of resignation appeared on his face. "So be it. If you won't join us, you'll die with the rest of the freaks."

Erin simply folded her arms and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"You see, Erin, I really do know most of what you can do. The strength, the speed, and the fighting skills- we were taught all about them."

"Wow, they taught classes on me in your freak school? Am I meant to feel all special?" Erin deadpanned.

White shrugged, "Your… reputation made me realize that the only way for us to kill you- would be from a distance."

Smiling in that smug way of his, he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. It had a little flashing L.E.D on the top of it. It was a detonator.

"Granted, I didn't know you'd be here- this was solely for the purpose of killing the transgenics. But, I guess, today, I just got lucky. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Cheater!" Erin dropped her arms and took a step towards him, a look of outrage and shock on her face. For the first time in the fight, Erin looked uncertain. She shifted from foot to foot, "You set that off, you die too."

White shrugged, "If it'd get rid of 452 and the rest of the freaks- I think it's worth it."

Erin emitted another animalistic growl, "Is this the part where you tell us the cult's plans to pull a '_Pinkie and the Brain'_ before you blow us all up?"

White shook his head, "Not that stupid."

"But you are pig-headed. You think you can win this way?" Erin eyed the detonator. Even _she_ couldn't move fast enough to stop him pressing that button and he knew it.

White continued to grin, "What can I say? I'll be the hero of the Conclave- getting rid of the only threat to our plans; I'll be a hero to the pathetic humans who don't realize that the only one who could save them was one of the freaks they wanted dead. And," White pushed up the sleeves of his coat and brandished the detonator in front of him as some of the transgenics edged forward. "I'll get to go out with a bang."

Erin growled again, "They'd be picking up what's left of your carcass in itty bitty pieces using a hoover. You wouldn't dare."

White continued to grin, "Watch me." He pressed a button on the detonator and it made a small beeping noise as it armed the explosives. He gave her one last look "Goodbye Erin Jackson." He closed his eyes. Then, he pressed another button- the button to set off the bombs.

**__**

A/N: Sorry for being so evil and leaving it there. Well, maybe I'm not sorry, but if I'd have carried it on, the chapter would've been too long.

Professional scatterbrain: The loony bin comment and more info on Erin's instincts will be revealed though out the sequels.

Riley: Sadly, there's no ferret bashing in this one. I tried to include some but couldn't really think of where I could include it. Ah, shirtless Alec. I must put some of that in the sequel.

MirellaM: Yep, Erin the predator. Erin's gonna be seriously freaked out as much as everyone else. Hell, I'd say more so. It's so NOT what she needs right now. Get ready for some broodiness from Alec and some more arguments between them.

Cat x5-989: Sadly, Erin can't kill Logan as he's meant to be in the sequel.

Alexandra Bruderlin: Dude! Hey. I promise that in the sequel there'll be more Syl/Krit, Jondy/Zane and Zack/ Max. There'll even be a bit more with Tawny and Brin. Now, where's my chocolate covered Alec, hmm? The spelling mistakes were probably in the earlier chapters before I got myself a couple of betas. Hopefully, there won't be as many now.

Crazy-VampireSlayer: There's gonna be 2 more chapters after this one before the sequel.


	54. Stand Alone

**__**

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! And you guys thought I wouldn't get it finished… well, I did too but that's not the point.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter fifty-four: Stand Alone

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'They are soldiers… and so are you. The only person you can rely on, Max, is yourself. Everything else is just a lie. It's phoney sentimentality. And it will get you killed.'

Zack (411 On The DL)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'You're the only one left standing

When everything else goes down

You're still the only one'

Life house (Only One)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The silence was deafening.

White opened his eyes when Erin began to laugh. He looked down at the detonator in his hand and pressed the button again in confusion. Erin laughed harder, clutching her sides.

The look of comprehension dawned of White's face and his face began to turn red with anger as Erin managed to get control over her mirth.

White looked back at her, his jaw silently working with no sound coming out as she looked up at him grinning, "Fooled ya."

"You-" White spluttered as he crushed the detonator in his hand, "You _knew_ about it from the beginning! You took out the teams guarding them before you even got here!"

Erin straightened, looking at him like he just said something stupid. "Well, yeah. It's not like I could _let_ you blow the place up."

White swore loudly as Erin knelt down to remove a hand gun from Braker's body. He threw the useless detonator to the ground and ran his hands through his short hair before spinning back around to glare at Erin. He watched her now, and actually jumped slightly when he heard the snap following the loading of a new clip. He paled as he watched her movements.

The smile slid from Erin's face, "Now, it's my turn to play." She began to stalk towards him slowly, fluidly.

"You don't have to do this, Erin" White searched the floor, looking for a weapon he could use.

"But it's so fun" Erin grinned, "watching your face go pale," she sniffed delicately, "smelling your fear," she licked her lips, "tasting your terror. Before I turned, I couldn't do any of this, my senses were so dead, so…human." She sauntered closer, the gun still in her hand, "I'm taking advantage of the moment."

She was in front of him then, flicking a piece of dirt from his shoulder. "I told you, you shouldn't have come here."

Erin picked him up and threw him a short distance away, he landed with a dull thud.

White scrambled to his feet as Erin looked up at the sky, allowing the rain to beat on her face, "If you and your pathetic version of soldiers hadn't arrived, I'd have had to go hunting." She faced him sideways, right foot forward as she aimed the gun in her hand at his head. The rain dripped from her hair, face and clothes. Some of it made it's way down her shades, and White felt like he was going to explode.

Why didn't she reveal her eyes? Why was she acting this way? They were never told she was insane. They were never told of her cruel smile and sadistic sense of humour.

"You don't understand!" He blurted out desperately as his eyes focused on the gun pointing at him.

"No, you don't understand!" Erin snapped before firing at his head.

White stumbled backwards as the bullet carved it's way through the air towards him. Something stopped him from moving and he looked down to see Erin's hand gripping his jacket. He looked up or rather down into her face before following her gaze to her other hand which she brought up to his face, right in front of his eyes. White forgot to struggle for a moment. Between her forefinger and thumb she held the shining bullet that should've lodged itself in his brain.

"I own your scrawny ass." Her words were calm and oh so certain. She dropped the gun to the floor, it had served it's purpose.

White found himself stumbling backwards, almost tripping over his own feet as she suddenly released her hold on his jacket.

"I'd rather die than help you!" White spat, his voice low as he backed up slowly.

"That can be arranged" Erin's brief smile held no amusement, "however, you _will_ do what I want before that happens."

"Pain won't work on me" White replied defiantly, his feet still taking him backwards.

"Yet strangely enough, the others sounded like they were in a great deal of it." Erin replied, her hands crossed behind her back. She began to pace back and forth, ignoring the fact that White was nearly at the other side of the clearing from her now.

"You go on about how powerful I am, about what I could achieve if I wanted it, yet, the moment you're faced with the same dilemma you wanted me to force on my friends, you act like none of it is true. Is that it White? Is all you've said about me a _lie_?"

He seemed at a loss for words to that but Erin ignored him anyway.

"You shouldn't have come here" she ran her hands through her own soaked hair, "You should've just backed off and left them alone when you had the chance."

"You keep saying that like it makes a difference" White sneered, stopping when he realized he was getting too close to the surrounding transgenics, "Even if I knew you were here, I'd have come to destroy you all."

"Destroy us?" Erin snorted, still pacing like a caged animal, "You couldn't even blow us up!"

"It doesn't matter, others will come and you won't live long."

"It doesn't matter how long I live for, White. You'll be long dead by then." Erin stretched and cracked her knuckles above her head, "And you'll have told us everything you know long before that."

"I doubt it" White didn't even have time to blink before Erin was stood next to him with her hand on his throat, shoving him hard into the pillar behind him. She began to slowly raise him off of the floor, choking him.

"I have enough strength to drive my pinkie through your skull" she sneered into his face as she continued to lift him up until her arm couldn't reach any further. "But why would I want to damage my nails and cover it in that pathetic shit you call your brain?" She dropped him abruptly and was back at her original spot that she had begun pacing in before he had the chance to get his breath back from his position leaning against the wall for support. Her behaviour was erratic. She was dangerous, too dangerous.

White had no idea how to handle this girl.

"Don't you get it yet?" Erin continued, seemingly oblivious to the way she was acting, "There's no way for you to get out of this. No one to bribe, no one to kill. The only thing you can do is tell me what I want to know."

"It won't work, Erin. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me do what you want." White paused, his mind racing. "But… there is something you can do for me, if you help me, I'll help you."

Erin stood still, waiting.

"Get me my son, and I'll tell you what you want to know." If only he could see her eyes! He couldn't read anything from her body language, her eyes, he knew, would tell him everything.

"No" Erin replied bluntly, "Never in a million years."

"…but my son!" White saw all chances of escape, of finding his lost son, sliding away from him.

"Ah yes, Ray. You know, you're a real family guy, White. You put your bro CJ in an asylum, killed your wife and put your own kid in a coma. Don't even wanna think about what Sandaman's up to." Erin began to pace again. He knew what she was feeling, she was itching to hunt, itching to kill. They were taught all about the Destroyers' feelings after the change had taken them.

White frowned, she spoke as if she'd witnessed it, "How did you-"

"I saw it. But that doesn't matter."

Saw it? It didn't matter, he had only one goal in mind, "I just want my son!"

"Why should I give a fuck about him? Let's see what you've done for me shall we? You've taken me away from my family, my friends, my home, my life, my country, my time, and my whole freakin' world. When I get here- you chase me for God knows how long through some woods, you put my face on TV and you try to kill my new friends. Have I missed anything out?" She was looking down at her hands now, as she continued to pace, watching as she flexed her fingers, into a fist, out of a fist, into a fist, out of a fist.

"It was necessary at the time. I was following my orders." He had to keep her talking, had to control her actions somehow. If she snapped, he was the first she would rip to pieces. He knew she would make it hurt.

"Yes, and enjoying it all the same. How did you like it when I took Alec from under your nose, hmm? Were you enjoying it then?"

She stopped her pacing and looked at him blankly as he gritted his teeth, "Will you enjoy it when I tare you limb from limb?"

"The Conclave knows I'm here. They'll get you for this." White gave up on everything then. He couldn't control her, she was too far gone. He couldn't get her to work for him or help him in any way. She was unstoppable. Only the inner members of the conclave would stand a chance of defeating her, of bending her to their will.

White wasn't prepared for the smile he saw slide over her face. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Her fist was impacting with his face before he knew she'd moved. He was _really _beginning to hate that. His body fell backwards, skidding along the concrete, grating his hands as he tried to stop his movement.

"You think you know what I'm capable of." Her foot in his stomach sent him skidding back some more.

"You think that your freak school knew all there was to know about me?" Another kick in his stomach send him further along the wet ground. He was bleeding, he was angry, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah, right. You know fuck all about what I'm capable of."

She picked him up and threw him further away, and the way she did it let him know that she was still holding back.

"I can fight, I can kill, I can hunt, I can torture, I'm fast and I'm incredibly strong." Erin lent in to White as he propped himself up in a sitting position with his back against the concrete. His legs, no longer able to hold his weight.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Erin asked him as if she was talking about the weather.

White's anger melted into pure terror as Erin lent in close. It looked like she was going to kiss him for a moment, her breath fanned his wet cheek before she turned a fraction to the side, to whisper in his ear "I'm still holding back."

White's eyes widened in part fear and part disbelief but he didn't get to say anything in return as Erin pulled back. The last thing White saw was his own reflection in her mirrored sunglasses as she smiled pleasantly.

"Night night."

A sharp pain in the temple from a single elbow move and he was unconscious.

Erin wasn't finished yet. The click of a gun and the almost silent rustle of cloth signalled movement behind her.

Erin had moved before the soldier even had a proper grip on his gun as he rose to his feet. One second, the soldier was swinging his gun around to face the girl in his sights, when he got there, she was nowhere to be seen.

Only the transgenics saw what she did properly.

Instead of moving to the left or right, Erin placed her foot high on the concrete pillar above White's slumped form, and pushed herself upwards, backwards into the air, arching over the head of the soldier to land softly behind him.

The soldier was turning around, and Erin backed up a few steps, as if wanting the soldier to see her face before he died.

He got that chance.

Before he could raise his gun, Erin had took those steps back, planting her left foot on his chest, she propelled herself upwards again, only this time, not as high.

She swung her body around in midair, twisting, her right leg following the direction of her body, to kick the soldier with enough force to snap his head back too far. Her right leg continued it's movement so she had twisted a full 360 degrees. She landed with both feet, her back to him, not bothering to watch him fall down dead.

Erin looked down at the floor. It seemed only now did she notice the blood that coated the concrete like dark splodges of paint.

Slowly, she turned, looked down at the dead soldier and sighed the sigh of the old and weary. Not something that one would expect from someone who had just destroyed an army of Familiars. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a thumb, leaving a trail of blood across one cheek. She raised her face to the heavy rain and allowed the water to hit her face, the blood washing away like the aura of insanity she had cultivated. It was suddenly over.

Erin's shoulders slumped and her head dropped forward again. The animalistic force that possessed her melted away leaving the real Erin behind.

'I killed them…' Erin closed her eyes and clenched her fists, her shoulders tightening and her knuckles cracking. 'I killed them all to protect my friends…'

She locked the screaming part of her up, shrinking it smaller and smaller until she could push it away and lock it up into a small box in the back of her mind, compartmentalising to an extreme degree, something else that she had learned to do in her childhood.

'I killed them to protect my friends,' she told herself as she looked down at the wet concrete at her feet. 'They would've killed me and everyone else I care about in this world if I hadn't have done it. Or worse, they would've tortured them, and forced me to kill innocents to stay alive.'

She blinked against the tears that threatened to fall and took a deep calming breath, feeling the insanity, the rage melt away. She could handle this. She _had_ to handle this.

Erin raised her chin and stared at the carnage she had wrought and looked away again. 'Don't look' she told herself, 'it'll be easier to handle if you don't look.'

Erin looked up at the floors and yelled over the rain, "Max, you okay?" Her voice came out only slightly rough, reminding her that until today, she hadn't talked in several months.

There was no answer to her call and she frowned, suddenly worried. How injured was she? What was it White had done to her? Another spurt of rage shot through her and Erin squeezed her eyes shut, forcing it back. She could control her emotions when necessary, or at least put them aside for another time when they would either all come out by choice or by force. It was one of the reasons why she had been seeing a damned shrink for so long- they said it wasn't healthy. Well screw them. It helped her get by day by day and right now it was one of the things stopping her going on another killing spree. Erin did not want anymore blood on her hands.

"Max?" she yelled again. When she got no answer, Erin's worry escalated. She looked up at the floor Max was on, squinting through the rain before she started to run to the stairs- the transgenic looked wary, but moved out of her path. It was their fear that stopped them from stopping her.

Erin didn't blur. She wouldn't allow any chance for the beast to make it's way out of her again. She could feel it there, under the surface, still craving violence, still craving it's fun. Instead, she jogged quickly up the stairs, the sound of feet behind her telling her that the others were following her, keeping at a distance.

Erin burst out onto the floor, her eyes looking frantically around. She skidded to a stop as she saw Max on lying on the couch, Jondy tending to her wounds and Joshua hovering over his friend.

"You're okay" Erin smiled, relieved as she walked closer to the couch and the fire that constantly burned before it.

The growl Joshua directed at her made Erin freeze. That hurt.

The others moved around her, heading towards their sister and friend, Zack reaching Max first, taking her hand and examining her face and the damage that had been inflicted on it.

Max gave him a small smile before looking at Erin. "You saved me. Thank you."

Erin shuffled slightly as everyone once again focused on her. This was worse than having hundreds of transgenics watching her. These people were meant to be her friends. They were looking at her like she'd grown a second head. They were looking at her like they didn't know who she was, like she was a complete stranger. They feared her. All of them. She could smell it.

Erin looked away, from their faces, moving over to the wall to look over it with her back to them. Her back itched with their stares.

"Someone's going to have to talk first" Cindy stated matter-of-factly from her perch on one of the couch's arms.

"Okay," Erin shrugged, turning around and folding her arms, she fixed Max with a stare, "What happened?"

Max sighed and looked down at the floor. "I was walking to the mess hall when someone jumped me." She frowned, "It was weird- all I saw was dark hair and that's it. The guy-"

"What makes you think it was a guy?" Krit asked from his cross-legged position on the concrete across from her.

"I don't know" Max blinked, "but whoever he was, he was fast…" she looked up at Erin who stood watching her, a frown on her own face, "like you."

Erin raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, I wasn't there, Max. I wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't give you over to White!"

"I know" Max said simply.

"No, we don't" Zane moved forward into the light of the fire. He gave Erin a closed look, "Where were you when Max was grabbed?"

Erin shrugged, "What time was it? I only knew that Max had disappeared when I met Zack in the Cafeteria."

"It was the afternoon," Max replied, "Around 4.30 I think."

"Then I was with Dalton and Bullet" Erin shrugged, "We were at the ramp practicing." She met Zane's eyes, "Ask them if you don't believe me."

"I don't know if White was telling the truth, but when I questioned him about who knocked me out- he did say 'he'," Max met Zane's eyes and he relaxed a fraction.

Max looked back at the others, "And he was so fast, I didn't even get to see his face. He… he played with me. Kept making noises, kept me spinning." Max looked down at her hands in her lap, "He took me out with a single hit. White said that Manticore would've loved to get their hands on him, said he wasn't a soldier."

"It seems we have a new player in town" Zane muttered, staring at Erin, "Seems to be a lot of those around lately."

"What did White want?" Zack asked from his perch above her head as he sat on the other arm of the couch, "He didn't hurt you for nothing." He kept running his gaze over her battered body, his jaw clenched.

"It was just the usual" Max winced as Jondy, who was still sorting out some of her cuts and bruises, caught a rib. Max had refused to go to the infirmary until she had her questions answered.

"He wanted to know where his son was, wanted to know how much we knew about the cult's plans, blah, blah blah." Max met his eyes, "But that's not important. I told him nothing. What is important is where they took me. There's a lab under TC. It belonged to Sandeman. You guys have to check it out, there could be some clues there."

There were nods of agreement all around before Max looked back at the silent Erin. "Now it's your turn."

Erin had been silently watching Alec from behind her shades as she listened to Max. The pain in her heart was increasing. It was being torn to shreds simply by Alec's refusal to even glance at her. He just stood behind the couch with his arms folded, his face soldier blank, and his eyes on the fire. Erin forced the tears from her eyes, thankful for the shades she was wearing. She couldn't let them know how she felt.

"What can I say?" Erin shrugged, "I know what's going on about as much as you do. I don't know how he knows me, I don't know how he knows what I can do." She let her arms drop and allowed her voice to show some of the helplessness and confusion she was feeling. "You guys saw what was happening to me. I was dying. I don't know what's going on."

"You expect us to believe that you don't know anything about what's happening to you?" Syl's voice no longer held any of the teasing or even friendliness that it usually held when she was talking to Erin.

"No I don't" Erin replied simply, truthfully.

"What are you?" Tawney ask as he stood next to Alec, "I've never seen anyone move so fast."

She smiled sadly in response, "Consider me a freak.

Tawney snorted in response.

"I'm not one of you" Erin looked down at her arms, at the tattoos that adored her skin. She wanted to cut them out of her skin. "I don't know what I am" she said softly.

She turned to the stairs and started to make her way towards them, slowly, none of her blurring speed present, though the way she walked was still silently, too silent. Max's words made her pause to look at them.

"You're leaving?" Max tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but Zack's hand kept her from moving away from Jondy's healing touch.

Erin looked away from their stares. They still feared her. They still felt betrayed. "I can't stay here."

"Why?" Max gripped Zack's hand in her own, but her eyes didn't leave the girl.

Sighing, Erin took a single step towards them and as one, the others all took a step back. Erin looked at them all again, "That's why."

Deciding on a different course, she made her way back to her spot by the wall. "How can I stay here if you all think I'm going to hurt you, kill you?"

Shaking her head she jumped up onto the wall and gave them one last look, her eyes on the still silent Alec. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I never wanted to in the first place."

Before they could stop her, she launched herself into space.

Brin, Krit and Tawney all rushed to the wall at the same time to see her land on the floor below, startling the transgenics charged with the duty of removing the bodies.

As if sensing their gaze, she looked back up at them, smiled sadly, she gave them a mock salute and blurred out of sight.

"She has left" Brin told them blankly as she and the others turned back around to face their family.

"What do we do now?" Tawney asked the question everyone was already asking themselves.

As one, everyone turned to look at the silent, blank-faced Alec as he continued to stare into the fire. He looked up at them, meeting Max's eyes briefly before turning and walking away.

****

Next Chapter: Today's The Day I…

Alec looked up as Joshua approached him.

"Alec alright?"

Alec nodded once, his trademark grin back in place but fooling nobody. "I'm always alright."

**__**

A/N: One more to go!


	55. Today's The Day I

**__**

A/N: Finally! After nearly 3 years, I thought this thing would never end. (grins) I know, it seemed like it wouldn't.  
I would like to dedicate this story to my grandparents who encouraged me to write. I miss you guys.  
I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this, and the people who are determined to see this through all the way to the bitter end.

I would also like to thank my betas for helping me with the latter part of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this- I definitely enjoyed writing it.

Anyway, if you want to see what happens next, keep a look out for the sequel 'Wisdom of War'. Thanks for reading - Yodes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

Chapter fifty-five: Today's The Day I…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

Lydecker: This isn't a big a tragedy as you think it is.  
Max: Whatever you have to tell yourself.  
-Max and Lydecker (Hit A Sista Back)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

'I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?'  
-Evanescence (Tourniquet)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin looked around her as she paused outside of the parking garage. She wrapped her arms around herself and hunched her shoulders making her look like the child she had sometimes portrayed herself to be.

'Where to go?' she looked around her as the rain dripped down her skin, running over tattoos, washing away blood.

'Not here. Away. Can't stay.' Erin's mind was slowing down to it's normal pace, it confused her slightly, made her frown. She trudged towards the fence as her brain started working, started to form sentences, started to make her feel. By the time she had made it out into the surrounding city, her thoughts were killing her… mainly because everything she'd concluded about what had happened seemed to be all true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"Today's the day that I lost whatever it was that I had in this world. Friends, a pretty cool life… Alec. And, after everything, I'm still no closer to going home. Only now, I'm on my own in this world. What's worse is today's the day I became something I never thought I could be- I became a killer. I killed every single one of White's team- coldly, ruthlessly, and in a matter of minutes. It was like I was possessed, unable to stop myself from killing and enjoying the look of fear on their faces. My brain was working on levels I didn't know existed. I was there, sat there screaming, able to watch, listen and feel as another me talked, plotted, joked, acted and killed. Instincts I didn't know I had started working, saving my life and allowing me to kill easily. God, what the hell am I!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She'd made it past the fence undetected without even trying, moving at that impossible speed so the Ordinaries would just blink and miss it. She couldn't afford a run in with the Ordinaries outside. She didn't want to kill them as well.

It was several blocks before she slowed down in an empty street and walked liked a normal person.

Erin stopped and stared at her reflection in a shop window. Rain poured down heavily, her hair hung limply in front of her face and her clothes felt heavy and were sticking to her sweat soaked body. With her shades on, her pale face looked cold, distant, hard, yet oh so young. She hadn't felt young in a very long time. Her face was a lie. Erin began to walk again, no idea where it was that she was walking to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"My friends aren't my friends anymore. They fear me- I can tell, I could smell it. They no longer trust me, it wouldn't even be a stretch to say that they hate me. They'd have to join the club."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the 6th floor of the parking garage, Erin's friends sat close together, Max laid out on the couch, Jondy dealing with her wounds. They weren't talking. They just sat there staring at the fire. It was as if they had no words to describe how they felt. They were all in shock or some form of it. All they could see was death and their so-called friend behind it all. All they could see was her emotionless face, all they could hear were her taunting jokes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"Oh God, Alec! I saw his face. I'm sure whatever we had between us is over. What am I talking about! I've become a killer! Of course he wouldn't want to touch me now! I betrayed him the most. I didn't want to. It was one of the reasons why I tried not to get involved in the first place. Damn it! Why did he have to make me fall for him!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alec sat on the roof of the parking garage, not caring that he was soaked to the bone. He stared sightlessly out over TC and no one would be able to tell if it were tears running down his cheeks or simply the rain. After all, soldiers don't cry. His knuckles were white as he gripped the wall, his shoulders were hunched and his head was down. In the stairwell doorway behind him, Joshua stood silently watching, a look of sorrow on his face that was enough for both of them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin looked up and saw the space needle looming above her in the dark; grey, cold, dead. Just like Erin felt. Slowly, she slipped inside and began walking up the many steps to the top, not ceasing until she reached the restaurant so high above the ground. Her legs weren't even tired. She made her way out onto the treacherous slippery roof, balancing easily on the metal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"I'm a killer. I'm poison. Everyone fears me. I meant to kill those people, I wanted to kill more. What scares me is how right it felt. Maybe White was right. Maybe I am some kind of predator… a monster."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin looked down at her hands. The blood had been washed away but some remained underneath her fingernails. She let her hands drop to her sides and looked out through the rain to Seattle, not really seeing it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at TC, the bodies were being stripped of anything useful and then stacked, one on top of the other to be buried or burned later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"White was going on about power, destiny."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin could still feel the bones breaking under her hands, blood soaking her clothes and skin. She could still smell their fear and see their terror. She looked up slowly at the grey sky before taking her shades off and slipping them into a pocket before closing her eyes and raising her face once again to the rain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"I don't believe in destiny, and if power means being a killer- I don't want it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin moved closer to the edge of the space needle. One more step would take her into oblivion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"I guess this is just the price I have to pay for being whatever it is I've become. I don't care though. I'm not going to become what White wants me to be. It ends here and it ends now. I'm not scared. I guess I can admit that I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You can go to hell!" Erin yelled up at the sky and looked back down at the concrete so far below her. Just one step, just one little step.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"Yeah, there's no point in going on when I've got nothing left to live for. I've got nothing left to lose- that much is certain."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin gave the city one last look. It looked surreal through the rain. All shiny buildings with twinkling lights. If she had ever planned to see the city of Seattle, it wouldn't have been like this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"Today's the day I lost my friends and my life here. Today's the day I lost Alec and became a killer. Today's the day I lost all hope of ever going home. Today's the day I die…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin took that last step off of the space needle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alec looked up as Joshua approached him. "Alec alright?"

Alec nodded once, his trademark grin back in place but fooling nobody, his eyes shuttered to the world. "I'm always alright."

He glanced back at the space needle as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. He could've sworn he'd seen something move, but when another flash of lightening lit up the sky again, there was nothing there, just the rain.

.…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erin didn't see her life flash before her eyes as she fell. She didn't see the places she'd been and the people she'd met. She didn't see the faces of her family and friends; and she didn't say goodbye. All she saw was the sky and ground flipping end over end and all she felt was the wind and the rain battering her body. She must've left her stomach back at the top of the needle. It wasn't like there was going to be any need for it now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"C'mon Big Fella" Alec touched Joshua's arm, "Let's go inside. There's nothing to see out here now." He turned away from the wall and led the way back inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Erin hit the floor, she shouldn't have been surprised as the concrete cracked around her feet. She shouldn't have been surprised that she could stand up from the crouch that she had somehow landed in. She shouldn't have been surprised that she would live when she wanted to die.

She wasn't surprised.

She was pissed off.

"Bloody hell!" Erin yelled up at the sky, her scream being swallowed up by the rumbling and flashing of the dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

__

"I guess destiny wouldn't let me get away so easily…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

A/N: How could I leave it like this? Am I really that evil? Well, duh! If I didn't end it like this, it would go into another chapter, and another one and another one, and, well, you get the picture : )

I'll catch you guys later - Yodes (collapses)


	56. The Wisdom Of War Preview

**__**

A/N: Okay, here is the 'preview' for the upcoming sequel to 'The Story Of Erin'. Also, I was looking over earlier chapters of the first story, and realized how many mistakes there were (I think of it as 'Before the Betas') so I decided to go over them. Then, of course, I started to add bits on to the previous chapters. Basically, this means that several chapters are in the process of being added too in some way while others are having - hopefully all- of their mistakes removed. If you want to reread these chapters when they've been altered or had their mistakes removed, look out for the chapter titles with REWRITTEN next to them. Thanks, Yodes.

Coming Soon In 'The Wisdom Of War'…

All she wanted to do was go home. In her search for safety from the world of Dark Angel, Erin has made new friends as well as enemies:

__

"You go against us" White sneered, the shadows on his face making him look like a living corpse, "you'll die."

****

Then White and the Phalanx attacked and Erin did the impossible to save the transgenics. Now Erin knows she's a freak and a killer, how will her friends react?

"Dude, I'd slap you right now if it wouldn't give you brain damage."

Erin can no longer sit at the sidelines cheering for her friends. She has entered into a war between transgenics, Familiars and Ordinaries. Erin doesn't know what to do, what she is or why she's there. All she knows is, if she's not careful, she could die in the Dark Angel world:

__

"My life sucks."

****

So, who do you trust when you've got everything to lose?

__

"That's it isn't it? It's all about power and control. You hate the fact that I was accepted into TC when you weren't. You hate the fact that people like me, and you hate me because I have these abilities."

****

Will this story have a happy ending? After all, the hero can only be saved so many times:

__

"Erin?" Erin turned to look at Max. "Thanks for saving my life."

****

More importantly, what IS Erin and is she a danger to herself and those around her?

__

Max was in pain or Erin was, it was hard to tell who was who. There was blood, so much blood it looked like there had been a massacre. Max felt sick but Erin was indifferent. She was used to it. Most of it was hers.

****

Will Erin have to choose between her life in her world, or her life in Dark Angel?

__

"I…I can go home?"

****

Erin's dreams get worse and her past has decided to come back and bite her in the ass:

__

Max watched in horror as the scene played out in front of her. Images of Ben and Tinga in her head, Max knew that she was silently crying. She was watching history repeat itself all over again, and to someone who had already lost so much.

****

The stakes are raised and lives are on the line:

__

"If you do this" Alec took a step closer "they'll win. They said you were a killer and you'd prove them right. You'll be giving them everything you denied them. They don't deserve that, Erin. They can't win."

Erin got on the bike and slung the bag over her shoulder "The game's already over. They lost."

****

But really? The game's only just begun…

__

Her gaze rested on something behind the crowds of people staring at her. Her eyes were dark, cold, inhuman. A smile touched her lips "Get ready for extinction."


End file.
